Signum : Omnia Vincit Amor
by Little Prynssa
Summary: La Guerre est terminée depuis plus de trois ans. Le monde Magique se reconstruit petit à petit. Ainsi, le Quatuor d'Or semblait couler des jours heureux, tout comme le Monde Magique. Cependant, le bonheur est éphémère. Tout cela n'était qu'une façade. La réalité était plus dure. Le revers de la médaille sera douloureuse... Les Sorciers et les Moldus ne le savaient que trop bien...
1. Compliqué

**Chapitre 1 - Compliqué**

* * *

**U**n vent doux balayait lentement les rues ensoleillées de Londres, pliant les branches qui ornaient les arbres contre leurs grés. Ce vent était porteur de changement. Depuis la fin de Voldemort, un semblant de paix et de calme régnaient en maitres sur la terre anglaise. Les feuilles mortes, ocres, virevoltaient au rythmes du vent, s'échappant des arbres, encore touffus. Rouge, verte, orange, marron… Autant de couleurs chaudes qui étincelaient dans la ville. L'automne était comme un second souffle pour cet endroit, pour cet air. Malgré la fraicheur automnale, le soleil brillait de mille feux, ce qui réchauffait les cœurs tristes. Une jeune femme attendait, adossée à un mur, tout en contemplant la palette étonnante et revigorante de couleur de cette saison qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Elle lui rappelait constamment ses années à Poudlard, à Gryffondor. Les feuilles détenaient les mêmes couleurs. Une vague de nostalgie saisit ses douces pensées. Cela lui paraissait tellement loin. Elle entrevoyait des moments de bonheurs, mais aussi d'autres, déchirants, de guerre. La jeune femme secoua vigoureusement la tête, chassant ces sinistres images de sa tête. Cela faisait partie du passé. Et il était parfois dangereux de le ressasser…

« En retard… Encore et toujours… »

**L**e souffle du vent fit danser les cheveux ébène de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner au passage. Elle resserra sa grosse écharpe grise autour de son cou, éparpillant sa longue chevelure autour de ses épaules, pour se réchauffer. Son nez en trompette était rougi en bout, à cause du froid, contrastant grandement avec sa peau ivoire. Ses yeux doux, aussi bleus que les profondeurs des océans, étaient en quête d'individus familiers, épiant la foule du Chemin de Traverse. Soudain, une main fit de grands signes dans sa direction. Une jeune brune vêtue d'un tailleur noir et d'une chemise blanche, parfaitement professionnelle… Avec les escarpins dans la main en moins. La sorcière parvint rapidement à ses côtés, essayant d'attacher ses cheveux indomptables.

« Excuse-moi pour le retard, Théa ! J'allais être à l'heure si ce n'était la mise en place de la réforme pour les Elfes de Maison… Pour ne rien arranger, mes supérieurs ont décalé la réunion de vingt heures durant la pause de midi ! Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Respire, Hermione, sourit Galathéa devant l'air dépité de son amie. Tu étais presque à l'heure. Par contre, ce sont les garçons qui vont m'entendre. »

**H**ermione lui rendit son sourire, puis se mit à détailler sa meilleure amie, qui semblait radieuse en ce moment même. Bien habillée, portant une jupe qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes élancées. Elle portait un long débardeur noir avec par-dessus, un large maillot blanc avec écrit « _Noise Crazy Party _» en grandes lettres noires et un short très sombre mettant ses longues jambes minces en valeur. Pour parfaire le tout, Galathéa portait des bottes montantes en daim noirs avec des franges sur le côté et un sac de la même couleur avec des franges également.

« Tu me cacherai pas quelque chose par hasard ? interrogea Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

- Comme ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que tu es très belle, habillée comme tu es. Pas de rencard ?

- Arrêtes de te faire des idées, Hermione, rougit Galathéa.

- Je constate les faits, Théa. Et je suis presque sûre que M. Malefoy n'y est pas vraiment pour rien... Je me trompe ?!

- Evidemment ! »

**T**out en parlant, les joues de Théa se teintèrent de rouge. Il était plus qu'évident que la jeune femme en pinçait pour le séduisant Drago Malefoy. Seulement, elle n'osait pas se déclarer en raison de sa réputation aussi sulfureuse que médiatique. À Poudlard, elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor, où la valeur du Courage était prédominante. Toutefois, dans ce genre de situation, Galathéa ne possédait pas cette vaillance qui la caractérisait durant les duels de sorciers. Elle se sentait étrangement vulnérable et avait en horreur ce sentiment. Elle se décolla du mur et se dit que ses amis avaient quand même un peu trop tardé. Elle se mit à les rechercher, en regardant à travers la foule, puis se mit à parcourir les rues tout en ruminant contre eux. Comment faisaient-ils pour arriver systématiquement en retard à chacun de leur rendez-vous !

« Regarde Théa ! Ils sont près de la boutique de Quidditch ! »

**E**ffectivement, les trois compères étaient scotchés devant la vitrine de Quidditch comme des enfants. Un nouveau balai venait de faire son apparition sur le marché : le Colibri 007. C'était le balai le plus rapide dans le monde, cette année. Cependant, il était assez coûteux comparé à l'Eclair de Feu ou encore le Nimbus 2000. Le regard bleu de Théa capta une paire d'yeux verts, aussi surpris que fautifs. Harry fit un bref signe à ses compagnons et se hâtèrent vers Hermione et Galathéa en courant, pour tenter de sauver les apparences. Seulement, c'était peine perdue puisque la colère de la jeune sorcière était à son paroxysme. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant les deux femmes, qui les attendaient les bras croisés et le regard venimeux.

« Je crois comprendre que le Quidditch passe avant moi Ronald, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles. Tu es plus précieuse que tous les balais de ce monde, tu le sais très bien.

- Désolée du retard… s'excusa Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés pour masquer sa gêne, en plus notre entrainement a duré plus longtemps que d'habitude et après le temps de prendre notre douche et de se rhabiller, on n'a pas fait attention à l'heure.

- Et la boutique de Quidditch n'a pas arrangé les choses, je suppose ?! » dit Théa en se moquant des garçons.

**L**es trois hommes inclinèrent la tête pour montrer, comme s'ils se sentaient coupables. Le temps d'attente avait été très long pour Hermione et encore plus pour Galathéa, qui était venue au lieu de rendez-vous la première. Pour tenter de masquer sa gêne, Harry passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, et remit maladroitement ses lunettes sur le nez. Ron se massait nerveusement la nuque en esquissant un sourire forcé. Quant à Drago, il arborait toujours son masque d'impassibilité. On ne savait jamais quoi penser de son attitude.

« Vous comptez rester dehors éternellement ou on rentre dans un restaurant pour y manger un morceau ?!

- Hermione, je commence à croire que tu déteins sur Ron…

- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je pense à manger à longueur de temps, Malefoy ?

- Loin de moi cette idée, déclara-t-il dans un mystérieux sourire.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt si tu veux conserver ton faciès…

- Ça suffit maintenant ! On va à Florian Fortarôme avant que je ne passe mes nerfs sur vous ! » s'écria Galathéa en indiquant la boutique de glace.

**I**ls se regardaient d'un air étonné : il était très rare de voir Galathéa perdre son sang-froid alors qu'elle était la patience incarnée. Elle venait de terminer ses examens en Médicomagie et les résultats étaient pour le lendemain matin. Pour ainsi dire, le stress était à son comble dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Le petit groupe pénétra dans la boutique de glace. Tout en prenant place dans un coin reculé et tranquille du magasin, un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes. Galathéa se permit de soupirer, évacuant tout le stress de sa dure semaine.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, Théa. Tu auras ton année et tu pourras poster ta candidature à St Mangouste avec les plus grands Médicomages du Monde.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu as raison…

- Tu seras fixée demain matin, de toute façon. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu valideras toutes tes matières et que tu recevras ton diplôme de Médicomage.

- On va parler d'autres choses car elle va avoir une attaque si on continue à parler de son futur métier… »

**G**alathéa remercia le jeune blond d'un signe de tête. Parler de son éventuel métier stressait énormément la sorcière. Elle chassa donc ses idées noires de son esprit et se mit à observer ses amis, pour penser à autre chose. Hermione était radieuse, comme à son habitude quand elle se trouvait aux côtés de Ron. Ce dernier avait gagné en assurance depuis la fin de la Guerre et son métier d'Auror l'aidait réellement à se sentir bien. La Guerre eut plus d'effet sur Harry et Drago. Leurs caractères et leurs comportements semblaient totalement différents. Les horreurs de cette Bataille ont profondément touché le Survivant il était plus taciturne et plus mature. Ses yeux verts étaient fatigués de toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient pu entrevoir. Toutefois, une petite étincelle brillait dans ses yeux : il pouvait penser réellement à lui depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort. Quant à Malefoy, on pourrait croire que le sorcier n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Toutefois, en y regardant de plus près, il paraissait plus serein qu'autrefois, malgré son contrôle parfait de ses émotions. Il ne portait plus son regard hautain continuellement, ce qui n'était pas désagréable quand on se mettait à l'observer.

« Galathéa, ta glace va finir par fondre…

- Oh…

- Toujours la tête dans les nuages, à ce que je vois.

-Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je vais finir par être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine !

- Je te rassure, c'est ce qui est en train de se produire ! s'exclama Ron sous les rires de ses amis.

- Je suis presque certain que notre petite Théa se languissait de son éventuel petit copain… » lança Harry, d'un air taquin en regardant précisément les réactions de chacun.

**L**a réaction de Galathéa fut immédiate, ne comprenant rien et regardant Harry, arquant un cil d'incompréhension. Hermione et Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Mais Hermione prit un air outré comment son amie avait pu omettre un détail pareil. Mais Harry appréhendait la réaction de Drago. Les poings serrés sous la table, Drago n'arborait aucune réaction susceptible de laisser deviner ses pensées, son visage imperceptiblement impassible. Un sourire mystérieux apparut sur le visage du Survivant.

« Comment ça se fait qu'Harry soit au courant alors que je suis ta meilleure amie ?! s'exclama Hermione outrée.

- Il est au courant de rien du tout puisque je ne fréquente personne en ce moment !

- Pourquoi je te vois souvent en compagnie d'Eddie ? demanda Harry avec toujours ce sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

- On suit seulement les mêmes cours, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame !

- Tu veux dire Eddie Carmichael ? Celui qui essaye de devenir Maitre des Potions ?

- Bien sûr…

- Physiquement, il te correspond tout à fait ! Il est grand, assez bien bâti pour te protéger. Et ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux marron font tomber toutes les filles par terre ! Tu attends quoi, Théa ?

- Je ne suis pas de ton avis, Hermione. Il ne doit pas avoir les yeux assez clairs, je suppose. »

**À **ce moment-là, Galathéa s'étrangla avec le contenu de son verre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à Harry, qui lui renvoyait un sourire innocent. L'allusion qu'il venait de faire, vint faire mouche dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Heureusement pour elle, ni Ron ni Drago ne pouvaient vraiment la comprendre. En revanche, elle était persuadée que sa meilleure amie avait très bien saisi le message que venait de lui envoyer Harry. Et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux noisette confirmait ses craintes : Hermione venait de comprendre. D'ailleurs, celle-ci fut prise d'un violent fou-rire à cause de cela.

« On va mettre les choses au clair, je ne sors pas avec Eddie ! C'est simplement un ami.

- Je vais te croire, en plus ! déclara Ron, moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va croire ?! » demanda une voix près d'eux.

**I**l s'agissait de Ginny Weasley, la prétendante du Survivant. Galathéa se prit la tête entre ses mains, d'un air désolé. Maintenant qu'elle était présente, l'apocalypse était tout proche pour la jeune femme. La jolie rousse était toujours en tenue de Quidditch elle venait de quitter son entrainement pour pouvoir les rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Après un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Harry et des embrassades pour les autres, la dernière des Weasley prit place aux côtés de Théa, qui semblait plus que mal à l'aise.

« J'ai pas le droit d'être au courant ?!

- Le premier qui décroche un mot, je vous promets que je quitte cette table !

- C'est quoi ce secret d'Etat ?! Vous savez que je suis curieuse et vous ne me dites rien ! Eh bien, c'est beau l'Amitié !

- En fait…

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Ron…

- Il se passe pas grand-chose, c'est juste que Carmichael tourne autour de Galathéa.

- Eddie Carmichael, la bombe chimique qui a un don avec les chaudrons ?! »

**I**ls hochèrent tous la tête, sauf Théa qui commençait à entrer dans une colère sourde et vrombissante. Ginny reçut un petit coup de coude de la part d'Harry pour avoir déclarer que ledit Eddie n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Pour se faire pardonner, elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. Quant à Galathéa, elle lança un regard noir à Ron.

« Tu devrais répondre à ses avances, Théa. Il parait qu'il est très gentleman avec les femmes…

- Tant mieux pour lui. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais parlez de ma vie sentimentale n'est pas mon sujet de conversation préférée !

- Ne prends pas la mouche comme ça, Théa. On veut juste que tu sois heureuse… »

**F**uribonde, Galathéa attrapa son sac et son écharpe et quitta la table de ses amis, sans un regard vers eux. Ils étaient tous penauds de voir la jeune femme réagir ainsi : ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de s'emporter. Hermione comprit ce qui chagrinait sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière avait le béguin pour le descendant des Malefoy depuis la sixième année à Poudlard et il n'avait pas eu de réaction à l'annonce d'Harry. Hermione se hâta de rejoindre la sorcière. Elle l'arrêta, une fois en-dehors du café.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui m'arrive, Hermione ?! Je veux rentrer chez moi. Donc, tu vas me lâcher maintenant avant que la colère prenne le dessus sur moi.

- C'est plutôt à toi de m'écouter, Galathéa ! Tu sais très bien que Drago contrôle parfaitement ses émotions quand il est avec nous. Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne ressent rien pour toi, Théa… il ne faut pas te décourager…

- Je n'en peux plus, Hermione. J'ai tiré un trait sur lui depuis la Soirée des Diplômés à Poudlard… Drago reste un Malefoy après tout. Un coureur de jupon dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Regarde en ce moment, il tourne autour de Sarah Hamilton… »

**N**on loin de là, le petit groupe se trouvait toujours chez Florian Fortarôme et ils n'osaient pas parler à cause de la réaction de Galathéa, quelques minutes auparavant. Harry culpabilisait car il était allé trop loin dans ses propos. Drago, lui, ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive de Galathéa. Il avait vu les yeux de la jeune femme se remplir de larmes au fur et à mesure que Ginny parlait de sa situation amoureuse. Un petit pincement au cœur se fit ressentir chez Malefoy quand il vit les deux femmes revenir vers eux.

« Excusez-moi, mais je rentre à la maison. Il faut que je prépare mon dossier pour Saint Mangouste au cas où je valide mon année… »

**A**u moment de se retourner, Galathéa percuta violemment un individu au passage, ce qui eut pour effet de la secouer quelque peu. Heureusement pour elle, Harry eut le réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Tout en reprenant ses esprits, elle entendit la personne se confondre en excuses. Et cette voix, Théa l'entendait souvent ces derniers temps. Quand la sorcière releva la tête, elle découvrit que c'était avec Eddie qu'elle venait de se tamponner.

« Galathéa, je ne t'avais pas vu, j'en suis vraiment désolé ! Est-ce que ça va ?! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait mal, au moins !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai simplement été surprise.

**E**t pour être surprise, elle l'était. Les yeux noisette d'Eddie exprimaient une confusion sans nom et il ne cessait de s'excuser. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en bataille, ce qui renforçait son regard affolé. La scène qui était en train de se dérouler n'était pas vraiment au goût d'une certaine personne. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose et ce, rapidement. Voir Eddie Carmichael dévorer la descendante des Black ainsi, le mettait hors de lui.

« Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te raccompagner chez toi, si tu le veux bien, Théa.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu en as assez fait, Carmichael. »

**C**ette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. On sentait dans la voix de Drago que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Et encore, on pouvait sentir une certaine retenue à cause de la présence de personne dans la boutique. Ginny, Ron et Galathéa étaient plus que surpris de voir une telle initiative venir du Malefoy. En revanche, Hermione et Harry avaient un étrange sourire sur leur visage : ils savaient pertinemment que Drago venait de parler sous l'effet d'une pulsion. Il était jaloux de voir que Carmichael flirtait sciemment avec Théa. Le plus étonné dans cette situation fut Eddie, qui venait de comprendre les attentions de Drago. La lueur dans ses yeux changea du tout au tout : Galathéa n'était pas sa propriété. Cela n'échappa ni à Harry, ni à Ron.

« Je me suis excusé de nombreuses fois, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de pire, Malefoy.

- Tu viens juste de ruiner notre petit moment de détente de la journée. Maintenant que tu t'es excusé, tu vas quitter cet endroit.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir et certainement pas d'un Malefoy… dit le jeune Carmichael, avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

**D**rago, ainsi que toute l'assemblée, se tendit devant l'allusion plus que suggestive de Carmichael. La mâchoire du blond se contracta douloureusement et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa paume. Sa respiration se mit à s'emballer quelque peu : il devait garder le contrôle sur lui-même ou Drago signait la fin des Malefoy. Le jeune homme devait éviter de faire un esclandre en plein Chemin de Traverse. Peu à peu, un lourd silence se mit en place chez Florian Fortarôme. Le regard ombrageux rencontra celui noisette de son rival du moment : une certaine animosité était en train de naitre entre les deux hommes.

« Je connais les règles de politesse, Malefoy.

- Permets moi d'en douter…

- Mes parents m'ont appris à faire la part des choses quand j'étais enfant surtout en ce qui concerne ce qui est _bien _et _mal_… Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas… »

**D**rago eut l'impression de recevoir un coup poing en plein cœur. Il savait pertinemment que certaines personnes ne lui pardonneraient pas facilement sa condition de Mangemort. Toutefois, il avait grandement espéré que le temps effacerait ses bavures. Mais cette réplique lui avait prouvé que le sorcier se trompait lourdement. Soudain, un grand bruit vint troubler le silence oppressant, qui s'était installé dans la boutique, et Eddie se tenait la joue, choqué par le geste de Galathéa, qui l'avait giflé.

« L'erreur est humaine, Carmichael. »

**P**uis, en deux temps trois mouvements, Galathéa attrapa la main du Malefoy et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la boutique. Le petit groupe et Eddie regardaient les deux individus se mêler à la foule ambiante du Chemin de Traverse. Peu à peu, les clients retournèrent à leur occupation, oubliant le scandale qui venait d'éclater. Dans son côté, Harry analysait la situation qui était plus que favorable pour son plan. Un sourire énigmatique s'afficha franchement sur son visage.

« C'est dommage… Je crois que tu viens de perdre ton ticket pour Théa, Eddie ! » lança Ron, hilare de la situation.

**A**insi, le petit groupe se mit à rire bruyamment en laissant derrière eux, un Eddie plus que penaud. Et ils quittèrent la boutique pour se retrouver quelques instants plus tard au Terrier, en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley.

**.oO0Oo.**

**G**alathéa marchait toujours, avec Drago, qui peinait à suivre, juste derrière elle. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à décolérer contre Eddie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet imbécile fasse ce genre d'allusion ? La Guerre était terminée depuis trois ans, tout de même. Ce n'était pas la peine de remettre des braises sur le feu. C'était dans des situations comme celles-ci que Théa se rendait compte que la mentalité des personnes ne changerait pas de sitôt. Être un Mangemort était mal, c'était un fait. Toutefois, certains individus s'étaient vus enrôler dedans à cause de menaces sur leurs familles. Dans une moindre mesure, d'autres sorciers s'étaient repentis de tous leurs crimes. Galathéa espérait réellement que Drago en faisait partie.

« Galathéa, tu vas finir par me broyer la main… » souffla le jeune homme à l'oreille de la demoiselle, et son cœur faillit rater un battement face à ce contact sensuel peu attendu.

**D**'un mouvement brusque, la sorcière lâcha la main de Drago, comme si cette dernière venait de la bruler. Son visage se teinta en rouge pendant qu'elle bafouillait des excuses à l'égard du blond, qui souriait devant ce spectacle attendrissant. Voir Galathéa tenter de se sortir d'un mauvais pas, faisait naitre un drôle de sentiment chez le Malefoy. Il savait parfaitement que la jeune Black ne laissait pas indifférent, loin de là… Cependant, le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre des barrières entre sa raison et son cœur. Puis, ses yeux d'acier s'accrochèrent à ceux confus et profonds de Théa.

« C'est bon ?!

- De ?

- Tu es plus calme, maintenant ?

- Oh… Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de réagir comme ça… Je ne voulais pas le gifler, c'était plus fort que moi… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire des allusions sur ton compte… En plus, tu ne réagissais pas à ses remarques et je sentais que la colère prenait le dessus sur moi… De quel droit se permet-il de te juger ?! Depuis quand juge-t-on sans connaitre ?!

- Calme-toi, Théa… C'est fini, maintenant. »

**S**ans même s'en rendre compte, Drago se mit à enlacer la jeune femme pour tenter de la calmer une nouvelle fois. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque la colère de Théa retombait d'un seul coup. Elle était tellement surprise par le geste du Malefoy qu'elle en oublia tout le reste. En revanche, le sorcier tentait de garder une certaine contenance il venait de céder bêtement à une pulsion à cause du regard implorant que venait de lui lancer la jeune Black. Petit à petit, il sentit que Théa se détendait entre ses bras. Ce fut Drago qui amorça la fin de petit « écart de conduite », au plus grand dam de la sorcière.

« Je peux te poser une question, Drago ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Toujours à jouer sur les mots… Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi face à ce qu'il avançait ? »

**I**l savait que la jeune femme finirait par lui demander cette raison. Pour lui, elle lui semblait tellement évidente qu'il ne pensait pas que les autres se poseraient des questions. Le seul qui semblait comprendre son comportement était Harry Potter. Ce dernier connaissait toute la vérité au sujet du Malefoy c'était pour cela qu'une amitié avait vu le jour entre les deux anciens rivaux. Drago avait toute l'attention de Théa, qui semblait suspendu à ses lèvres, en attente de la réponse.

« Aux yeux de la Société Magique, c'est à cause des familles comme la mienne que Voldemort est parvenu aux pouvoirs. Beaucoup de personnes désirent voir mes parents et moi-même croupir derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Ils veulent que la Justice soit rendue. D'autres disent que les partisans de Voldemort mériteraient le Baiser du Détraqueur. Et voir la famille Malefoy en liberté, qui a collaboré avec un Mage Noir, est un affront à cette Justice. Le moindre écart de conduite me sera fatal, Théa. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lever la main sur lui, seulement à cause de simples allusions. J'ai une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et même Harry ne pourrait rien y faire… »

**L**es yeux de Galathéa reflétaient de la confusion, de la compassion et de l'étonnement. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il était toujours autant réservé et sur ses gardes, à observer le comportement de chaque personne. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à Azkaban pour des broutilles, ce qui était compréhensible. La jeune sorcière se mit à l'observer davantage. Drago semblait tellement vulnérable à ce moment-là la tête baissée pour masquer sa gêne et ses cheveux blonds cachant ses iris grises. Son cœur rata un battement quand son regard profond rencontra le sien, totalement neutre. Théa sentit que ses joues se colorèrent de rose, car ces dernières chauffaient drôlement alors que la température n'était pas très élevée, à l'extérieur.

« Je comprends mieux ton comportement. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi et je frapperai à ta place !

- Tu ne feras rien du tout.

- Et pourquoi ça ?! Tu as les pieds et les poings liés… Tu viens toi-même de dire que tu ne pouvais rien faire… demanda Théa, qui comprenait mal la réaction de son ami.

- Je te signale que j'ai une réputation et surtout un orgueil… »

**À** l'entente de ces derniers mots, Galathéa fut prise d'un long et franc rire incontrôlable. La jeune femme savait qu'un Malefoy tenait à son orgueil et à son égo surdimensionné, comme elle se plaisait à penser. Petit à petit, la sorcière se souvint que les deux personnes se trouvaient en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse. Par conséquent, elle reprit contenance et lança un petit sourire à Drago, qui faisait semblant d'être offensé devant la moquerie de la jeune Black.

« Je te promets de ne plus faire de l'ombre à ton égo !

- Ce serait dommage pour toi…

- Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un petit Serpentard de pacotille ?

- Eh bien, tu devrais… »

**S**a voix était devenue rauque et ses yeux devinrent également ombrageux. Il sentait que la situation échappait à tout contrôle. Drago surplombait la jeune femme d'une tête et se tenait grâce au mur. Son désir était à ce moment plus fort que sa raison, et ce n'était pas faute de tenter de se raisonner. Il eut le malheur de croiser les yeux bleutés de Théa : ils crevaient autant de désir que le siens, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien aux affaires de Drago. Céder à la tentation serait beaucoup plus simple pour deux jeunes personnes. C'était de la faute de Galathéa que Malefoy se trouvait dans un état pas possible. Tout en elle, faisait vibrer le blond de désir.

« Tu crois ?! » demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix grave et innocente, emplie de désir.

**C**e fut ce qui acheva les dernières barrières de Drago. Sans plus attendre, il captura ses douces et fines lèvres, pour un baiser des plus embrasés. Il avait l'impression de vivre une libération. Malefoy voulait vivre le moment pleinement, sans penser aux conséquences de ses faits et gestes. Puis, il délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à la gorge opaline de la jeune femme. Les lèvres et la langue de Drago faisaient gémir de plaisir une Théa, qui ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. La seule chose qu'elle tentait de faire, c'était de contrôler ses plaintes pour ne pas alarmer les passants, qui ne semblaient pas voir la scène.

« Drago ? Galathéa ? »

**P**ris sur le fait, les deux protagonistes se séparèrent promptement, prenant un air impassible. Ce que Drago parvint à faire, bien que ses yeux soient toujours ombragés à cause du désir. Par contre pour la jeune Black, c'était autre chose. Elle avait l'impression d'être une torche humaine : ses joues semblaient en combustion. Et le comble du comble pour les deux tourtereaux, ils venaient de se faire débusquer par leurs parents, ce qui renforça la rougeur sur les joues de Théa.

« On peut savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? » interrogea Sirius d'une voix tendue, qui fit froid dans le dos à Galathéa.

**D**rago paraissait toujours aussi impassible. À un tel point que l'on pouvait croire qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux, quelques secondes auparavant. Galathéa commençait à réellement paniquer, d'autant plus que son père se retenait de se jeter sur le descendant des Malefoy. Une aura inquiétante semblait envelopper Sirius, ce qui laissait croire à Théa qu'il venait de voir la scène. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout en ce qui concerne Drago.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que vous maniganciez ?! demanda Lucius, septique.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. »

**S**ur le moment, Galathéa eut réellement envie d'étrangler le jeune homme : il venait de lancer de l'huile sur le feu. Mais, quel abruti il faisait ! Le cerveau de la sorcière semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Toutefois, aucune solution ne venait. Seulement, le silence éloquent qui émanait des deux jeunes n'était pas vraiment en leur faveur et Galathéa en était bien consciente. Sirius désirait la vérité de la part de sa fille : il voulait être certain d'avoir vu sa fille se faire embrasser par Drago. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa fille. En revanche, le rapprochement de Drago avec la fille de Black n'était pas trop du goût de Lucius. Ce dernier cherchait à savoir ce qu'ils trafiquaient seuls au Chemin de Traverse.

« Que faisiez-vous ? » déclara Lucius, avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

**U**n frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Théa : la jeune femme avait peur de la colère d'un Mangemort, surtout Lucius. Elle savait de quoi était capable cet homme. Elle espérait que Drago avancerait n'importe quoi pour éviter un drame. Mais, à son plus grand regret, il n'en fit rien. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution le plus rapidement possible avant que cela ne dégénère. Lucius commençait à s'impatienter malgré les recommandations de sa femme, qui cherchait à l'apaiser. Puis, Drago tourna la tête en direction de la brune où celle-ci y découvrit un sourire mystérieux et une lueur rieuse dans ses iris gris.

« En réalité, c'est un secret… souffla Drago, en regardant son père avec défi.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais avaler des balivernes ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à cacher de si précieux pour éviter de dire la vérité ?

- Je viens de dire que c'était un secret.

- Bon, on va se rabattre sur une proie plus facile… Galathéa… » déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

**E**n moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Quidditch », Drago et Sirius se postèrent devant la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait en rien à la situation, formant une sorte de bouclier. Un sourire malveillant apparut sur le visage de Lucius il venait d'avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons.

« Voyons, je ne souhaitais que poser une question à Galathéa…

- Tu ne t'approches pas de ma fille, Lucius. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir lâcher une information. Autant les laisser tranquille.

- Toujours à se contenter de broutilles, Black… dit Lucius en jetant un regard de dégout envers Thalia.

- Bon, ça suffit ! Drago et moi cherchions un endroit spécial pour rassembler un grand nombre de personne.

- Voyez ! Vous complotez ! dit Lucius, sarcastique. Vous voulez nous faire un coup d'état pour mettre Potter au pouvoir ?!

- Vous voyez vraiment le mal partout, Mr Malefoy. Drago voulait organiser quelque chose de spécial pour l'anniversaire de sa mère. Seulement, elle ne devait pas être au courant de l'existence de cette fête. Le but était de la faire sous forme de surprise. »

**C**e que venait de dire Galathéa fit l'effet d'une bombe au sein du petit groupe. La jeune femme y avait mis tellement de conviction qu'ils crurent rapidement à son mensonge. De plus, l'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Drago confirmait les dires de la sorcière : celui était sombre et passablement en colère, à cause de la contraction de ses mâchoires. Intérieurement, le Malefoy jubilait grâce à l'idée géniale de son amie : elle venait de les sortir d'un mauvais pas. Surtout lui parce qu'il avait bien observé le comportement de Sirius. Ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à laisser sa fille à n'importe qui.

« Merci, Père ! Tous mes projets tombent à l'eau de votre faute ! »

**L**a petite assemblée eut un hoquet de stupeur. À cause du caractère buté de Lucius, le cadeau de Drago venait de partir en fumée. Celle qui en fut le plus affecté fut évidemment Narcissa. Son fils désirait lui faire une surprise et venait d'en être privé à cause d'un caprice de son mari. Un certain malaise vint prendre place entre la famille Malefoy et Black.

« En attendant, nous avons une réunion au Manoir. Tu te souviens, Drago ?

- Oui, Père…

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. » dit Narcissa d'un ton solennel mais chaleureux.

**C**hacun se salua d'un signe de tête courtois. Narcissa tentait de renouer des liens avec l'extérieur, pour redorer le blason des Malfoy. Néanmoins son mari ne semblait pas enclin à cela. La seule chose qui importait à Lucius, c'était de trouver une femme convenable à son fils pour assurer sa descendance. Avant de partir en compagnie de ses parents, Drago se dirigea vers une Galathéa plus que perdue. Elle se tendit à l'approche du blond : elle ne savait quoi penser de son attitude. Allait-il tenter quelque chose qui allait faire tomber la couverture qu'elle venait de mettre durement en place ? Pendant que la jeune femme réfléchissait à ce que le sorcier allait entreprendre : Drago déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Cela eut pour effet de la sortir de sa torpeur. Le bleu de ses yeux rencontra le gris de ceux du Malefoy. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, ces derniers étaient doux et rieurs. Un bref signe de tête en direction de Sirius et Thalia et il se détourna pour transplaner avec ses parents.

« C'est à notre tour. » déclara Sirius d'un air grave en tendant la main vers sa fille.

**L**a petite main frêle de Théa glissa petit à petit dans celle de son père, qui semblait immense et chaleureuse. Sirius offrit son plus beau sourire à sa fille pour la rassurer : elle avait horreur du transplanage et cela était compréhensible. Au moment où les deux mains rentrèrent en contact, Galathéa eut l'impression de se sentir aspirer au niveau du nombril. Sensation très désagréable car la jeune femme avait l'impression que son corps était tiré dans tous les sens. Elle releva la tête pour regarder où ils se trouvaient : les lignes étaient flous et bougeaient énormément. À un tel point que Galathéa perdit l'équilibre.

« Ça va aller, ma chérie ? demanda Thalia, soucieuse de la santé de sa fille.

- Non, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les transplanages, Maman…

- Viens, Molly sera ravie de te donner un petit remontant ! »

**L**a famille Black se trouvait dans la cour des Weasley. Thalia vérifia une dernière fois l'état de sa fille en posant sa main sur son front, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer profondément Théa. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce comportement maternel. Puis, elle frappa à la porte, dans l'attente d'une réponse. La douce voix de Molly lui indiqua que la petite troupe pouvait pénétrer dans la demeure. Galathéa s'apprêta à franchir le seuil du terrier quand elle sentit une pression au niveau de l'épaule. Il s'agissait de son père et vu l'expression sur son visage, le sujet de conversation n'allait pas réellement plaire à la sorcière.

« Tu as vraiment une imagination débordante Galathéa…

- Il y a des choses que j'ai hérité de toi.

- Seulement, tu ne sais pas mentir. Tu tiens ça de ta mère. Elle n'a jamais su mentir correctement. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais croire ton histoire d'anniversaire pour Narcissa ?

- J'aurais essayé… soupira Galathéa, qui baissait les épaules comme pour abdiquer. Fais tes remontrances tout de suite. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que la famille Weasley soit au courant…

- Galathéa… Je suis ton père. Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Surtout quand ma fille se fait tripoter par Drago Malefoy.

- Papa… murmura la jeune fille embarrassée d'avoir cette conversation avec son père.

- Je te demanderai qu'une chose, c'est de faire très attention à toi. Je connais sa réputation puisque j'avais exactement la même au même âge. Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ma fille avec le cœur meurtri à cause d'un coureur de jupons… Tu me promets de faire attention à toi et au moindre problème, tu m'en informes ?!

- Si je compte bien, ça fait deux choses… dit-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je te le promets, Papa ! »

**G**alathéa se jeta dans les bras protecteurs de son père, qui lui rendit une étreinte emplie de tendresse. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détacha de Sirius en lui donnant un sourire plus que radieux. Elle était heureuse, c'était un fait. Malefoy venait enfin de répondre à ses avances. Au fond de son esprit, il espérait que Drago éprouvait de réels sentiments pour sa fille. Si ce n'était pas le cas, le Black savait pertinemment que Théa ne s'en remettrait pas… tout en rendant un sourire à sa fille, Sirius poussa à pénétrer dans le Terrier. Peut-être se trompait-il sur le compte de Drago. En tout cas, il espérait vraiment.

**.oO0Oo.**

* * *

_Salut à tous ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Sachant que cette fiction est terminée, je compte publier tous les deux jours. Et si vous connaissez des Betâs ou si vous l'êtes vous-même et que vous aimez ce que j'écris, faîtes-le moi savoir. Je désespère d'en trouver une un jour... Sur ce, bonne soirée =)_


	2. Marquée

**Chapitre 2 - Marquée**

* * *

** A**u Manoir Malfoy, Lucius se trouvait dans son bureau, en train de consulter des papiers. Il semblait en pleine réflexion sur un dossier, des plus épineux. Ce dernier concernait l'avenir de son fils et dans une moindre mesure, la descendance Malfoy. Plusieurs grandes familles désiraient une alliance avec l'héritier Malfoy. Lucius se massa les tempes, pour tenter de chasser cette migraine naissante. Son devoir était de choisir une épouse convenable pour Drago… De Sang-Pur, évidemment. La Guerre avait fait beaucoup de ravage et le Patriarche voulait que la future femme de son fils puisse redorer l'image ternie des Malfoy. Deux noms avaient retenus sont attention Daphné Greengrass et Sarah Hamilton. Lucius aurait préféré la plus jeune des Greengrass puisque cette dernière avait joué un rôle majeur dans la Seconde Guerre. Cependant, Astoria s'était éprise du rejeton de Claws.

_*** Boum ***_

Il insupportait cette famille d'êtres inférieurs. Cette bande de Loup-garou le sortait de ses gonds, lui mettant constamment des bâtons dans les roues. Il était convenu que la petite Greengrass devait se marier avec son fils lorsque celle-ci terminerait sa scolarité à Poudlard. Un bruit vint sortir Lucius de sa colère on venait de frapper à la porte de son bureau. Drago lui rapportait un dossier important. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait décidé d'ignorer son père, à cause de l'altercation au Chemin de Traverse. Il déposa le dossier devant sans père, sans lui accorder un regard, et se dirigea vers la porte pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

« Drago, il faut qu'on parle.

- C'est dommage puisque je n'ai rien à vous dire, Père. »

** I**l voulut ouvrir la porte, seulement celle-ci demeura immobile : Lucius désirait vraiment lui parler, pour employer de tels moyens. Drago se tourna vers son père, qui arborait un air grave sur son visage émacié : cela ne sentait pas vraiment bon pour le sorcier. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait devant lui. Ce fut donc avec un pas nonchalant que Drago s'assit en face de son père.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'image des Malfoy est au plus mal depuis la fin de la Guerre.

- À qui la faute.

- Là n'est pas la question ! dit Lucius en contenant la colère. Bref. Il est de mon devoir de trouver des solutions pour redorer le blason Malfoy. Mon nouveau poste au sein du Ministère y contribue et la boutique de vêtements de ta mère, également. Mais, tu te rends bien compte que ça ne suffit pas. Le regard des gens à notre égard n'est pas des plus cléments. Même ton statut d'Auror ne change rien à ce fait. Donc, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour tes fiançailles. Je te laisse le soin de choisir entre Daphné Greengrass ou Sarah Hamilton. Elles sont toutes deux issues de bonnes familles de Sang-Purs… »

** D**rago n'écoutait plus son père, qui était lancé dans son long discours sur la pureté du sang. Malgré une Guerre des plus meurtrières, Lucius recherchait toujours à avoir une descendance irréprochable comme leurs ancêtres. Comment pouvait-il penser encore de telles choses alors que la guerre avait fait des ravages dans le Monde Magique. Puis, l'image de Galathéa gémissant sous ses baisers lui revint en mémoire. Son cœur rata un battement, en pensant à la jeune femme. Il ressentait tellement de choses pour ce petit bout de femme. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il aimait Galathéa, cela lui faisait tellement peur. Drago se plaisait à penser qu'il appréciait énormément la compagnie de la jeune Black. Puis, son regard gris se fit plus dur que l'acier.

« Je refuse. »

** C**ette réponse, Lucius s'y attendait mais il ne pensait pas que son fils aurait l'audace de l'annoncer. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses jointures blanchirent. Comment pouvait-il contester l'autorité parentale ?! Surtout défier son père, pour une fille qui est le fruit d'une union répugnante. Lucius Malfoy vivant, Drago n'épouserait pas cette moins que rien. Par contre, il fallait qu'il garde son calme.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Drago. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de choisir entre la fille Greengrass ou Hamilton.

- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'accepte. »

** S**on visage n'exprimait aucune expression particulière : il était impassible, comme à son habitude. Il paraissait même être une beauté froide. Grâce à sa parfaite maitrise de ses sentiments, Lucius se félicita de l'éducation de son fils, qui contrôlait ses émotions aussi bien que ses ancêtres. Mais présentement, ce comportement agaçait profondément son père. Ce n'était pas parce que Saint Potter avait vaincu Voldemort que les mœurs allaient changer au sein des Sang-Purs. Drago ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin. Le regard azurin de Lucius se fit nettement plus dur : son fils n'épousera pas une Sang-mêlé à la famille de Louveteaux.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable d'avoir créé en elle une once d'espoir... » lança Lucius, avec une totale maitrise de sa voix.

** D**rago se stoppa net dans l'encadrement de la porte. Alors, son père avait bien découvert la scène. Cela ne l'étonnait guère compte tenu de sa colère soudaine au Chemin de Traverse. De plus, Lucius n'a jamais pu supporter la famille Claws. Pour une raison qui restait tout à fait obscur. Puis, le regard ombrageux de Drago rencontra celui perçant de son père. Désormais, il avait toute l'attention et le Doyen des Malfoy pouvait jouer carte sur table.

« Je suis majeur, Père. Je peux faire ce que je souhaite, à ce que je sache.

- Seulement, un accident est si vite arrivé…

- Je vous interdis de la toucher ! » s'écria Drago, en frappant du poing sur la table.

** D**rago venait de perdre son sang-froid et son père jubilait, comme un enfant recevant son premier hochet. Il savait qu'il contrôlait tous les rouages, grâce à la réaction de son fils. Il pouvait tenter de le manipuler à sa guise, désormais. Malgré l'excès de colère de son fils, Lucius jouait innocemment avec sa baguette magique. Un petit rictus s'empara de ses lèvres. Tomber amoureux d'une Claws était la pire infamie que Drago pouvait entreprendre. Et cela, le patriarche Malfoy ne pouvait le concevoir.

« Tomber amoureux d'une fille de bas étage… Tu me déçois beaucoup Drago.

- Pas autant que vous, Père. »

** U**n gémissement étouffé se fit entendre. Lucius venait de plaquer son fils contre le mur, tout en lui maintenant la gorge. Le visage du Doyen Malfoy semblait emprunt à une certaine folie. Jamais Drago n'épouserait la fille Black, même si c'était la dernière femme sur Terre.

- Surveilles ton langage, Drago. Sa famille est composée pour la plupart de Loup-garou ou des cracmols. Tu crois que je vais risquer à ce que la célèbre famille des Malfoy ait des descendants dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques ! Ce serait une honte, une abomination ! Tout comme cette maudite famille !

- Ce qui est une abomination, c'est que vous pensiez encore de la même façon qu'avant la guerre. Le monde a changé, Père. Il serait peut-être temps de vous mettre à la page.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu vas profiter de la Soirée des Anciens pour aller voir cette chère Galathéa et dans le même temps, tu te débarrasses d'elle. Je te laisse carte blanche. Mais en attendant, je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble. Je te laisse un délai d'une semaine, Drago. J'espère pour toi que tu feras le bon choix car sinon, il te faudra assumer les conséquences de tes actes… » lança Lucius avec le regard plein de sous-entendu.

** L**e fer ne plia pas sous le regard de braise de Lucius. Drago se dégagea de l'emprise de son père, assez violemment. Puis, il quitta la pièce sans un regard, de peur de faire un acte dangereux pour la vie du Patriarche. À ce moment-là, le jeune sorcier ne contrôlait en rien ses émotions bien que ce dernier ressemblait à une porte de prison. Le regard aussi dur que le fer et muet comme un strangulot. Sa marche était rapide, on sentait que le contrôle de la situation était en train de lui échapper. Quand il parvint à sa chambre, il y pénétra promptement en claquant fortement la porte.

**L**a colère pulsait dans chacune de ses veines et il sentait la chaleur s'emparer de son corps. Il fallait qu'il l'évacue, avant de commettre quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. L'énervement l'habitait totalement et ce n'était pas ses yeux qui disaient le contraire, obscurcis, la rage ayant prit possession de lui. Il était en train de semer la pagaille dans sa chambre. Son bureau était retourné, tout ce qui se trouvait dessus était éparpillé au sol. Il se trouvait au milieu de toute cette pagaille, à réfléchir à une solution envisageable.

« Drago, on t'attend… »

** C**e dernier releva vivement la tête : il s'agissait d'un patronus en forme de cerf. C'était Harry, qui lui rappelait son entrainement d'Auror. Drago secoua la tête et réfléchit un instant. Ce n'était pas plus mal, son entrainement lui permettrait de se défouler parce que le jeune homme en avait grandement besoin. Il se mit à dévaler les escaliers, attrapa une veste au passage et quitta le Manoir Malfoy.

** N**arcissa monta les escaliers dans une direction précise. Elle avait entendu toute la conversation entre son fils et son mari. La sorcière voulait consoler son petit et lui dire que son père ne pensait pas un traitre mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Cependant, quand elle découvrit l'état de la chambre de Drago, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Un vrai champ de bataille. Narcissa comprit que la relation entre son fils et Lucius allait se dégrader très largement dans les temps à venir…

** U**n hibou. Ce frêle oiseau transportait le courrier dans le monde sorcier.

L'un d'eux tapait frénétiquement à la fenêtre d'une demeure. Seulement, personne ne semblait vouloir lui ouvrir. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, le petit hibou continuait de frapper sur a vitre. Au bout d'un moment, un homme fit son apparition dans la cuisine et son attention fut attirée par le bruit incessant, qui venait de le réveiller.

« J'en connais une qui va être contente. » dit le sorcier en ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser le hibou rentrer à sa guise.

** C**et homme n'était autre que Sirius Black, le père de Galathéa. Malgré son passage dans la quarantaine, il était toujours aussi séduisant qu'autrefois. Ses longs cheveux ébène flottaient librement sur ses épaules et ses traits nobles ne semblaient pas avoir d'emprise sur le temps. Seul son visage avait pris en maturité, à cause notamment de son passage à Azkaban. En revanche, ses yeux gris insondables faisait toujours autant frémir la gente féminine.

Il agita sa baguette pour se faire un bon petit déjeuner une tasse de café se mit à se remplir toute seule, pendant que le pain et la confiture lévitaient devant lui.

« Bonjour, Papa… marmonna Galathéa, la voix ensommeillé et en embrassant son père. Tu es bien matinal. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait quitter le lit ?

- Un Hibou voulait casser la fenêtre pour entrer. »

** L**e corps de Galathéa se tendit. Son visage se décomposa, petit à petit : ses résultats venaient d'arriver. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où le petit animal attendait, patiemment, qu'on vienne lui retirer le paquet de sa patte. La jeune femme se dirigea vers lui, d'un pas hésitant. Il était clair que la sorcière ne voulait pas consulter ses résultats. Elle avait peur d'être déçue. Cependant, la curiosité était en train de la ronger car elle avait l'impression que la lettre était en train de la narguer. Sans plus attendre, Théa s'empara de la lettre, tout en remerciant le hibou de s'être déplacé.

**UNIVERSITÉ DE MÉDICOMAGIE**

**Directrice :**_ Avalon Bradford_

_Cher Ms Black,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez réussi vos examens, avec une mention particulière en Potions. Étant major de la promotion, vous bénéficiez également d'un poste en tant que Médicomage à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste de vos notes ainsi que votre dossier d'inscription._

_Veuillez croire, cher Ms Black, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Duncan Hill_

_Directeur adjoint_

_Potions -_ **Optimal**

_Botanique -_ **Effort Exceptionnel**

_Stage à Poudlard -_ **Optimal**

_Médicomagie -_ **Acceptable**

_Guérison magique appliquée -_ **Optimal**

_Etude de l'anatomie humaine et des créatures magiques –_ **Effort Exceptionnel  
**

** A**u fur et à mesure que Galathéa lisait la lettre, un sourire se dessinait progressivement sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur. Elle y était parvenue. Des larmes de joie roulaient sur ses joues. Elle était major de sa promotion ce qui voulait dire que le poste de Médicomage à St Mangouste lui revenait de droit. Son rêve commençait à prendre forme. Puis, elle leva son regard bleuté en direction de celui de son père : ses iris grises traduisaient un sentiment de fierté totalement paternelle. Galathéa se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, qui lui tendait les bras pour la féliciter.

« Je savais que tu y arriverais, ma petite Théa, souffla son père à son oreille tout en répondant à son étreinte. Bon, je veux voir ta lettre pour voir à quel point tu tiens de ton père !

- Papa, tu sais bien que l'on n'a pas suivi le même cursus scolaire, rigola Théa qui tendait la feuille à Sirius.

** I**l était impatient de voir à quel point sa fille avait réussi sa série d'examens.

« Mention spéciale pour les Potions, tu es vraiment douée ! Plus que ton vieux père en tout cas, s'exclama Sirius avec son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

- Papa ! S'insurgea Théa rougissante, elle avait horreur quand ses parents déclaraient qu'ils étaient vieux. Tu es aussi très bon, c'est juste que tu ne t'en donne pas les moyens.

- Tu prétends que j'étais fainéant pendant mes années à Poudlard ?

- Évidemment, tu étais trop occupée à jouer avec les demoiselles en détresse !

- C'était avant que je découvre que j'étais sous le charme de ta mère. D'ailleurs, dit Sirius en coupant court à la conversation, tu devrais envoyer Neptune à ta mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Oui, j'y vais de ce pas !

** G**alathéa reprit ses papiers des mains de son père et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour atteindre sa chambre le plus rapidement possible. Arrivée dans celle-ci, Théa saisit une plume et un parchemin et griffonna frénétiquement dessus pour Thalia, qui travaillait en tant que Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard depuis la nomination du Professeur McGonagall, comme directrice du Collège. Théa ouvrit la fenêtre et siffla de toutes ses forces un aigle au plumage blanc et gris se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses yeux noirs perçants cherchaient sa maitresse.

« Tu sais, je viens d'être reçue en tant que Médicomage à St Mangouste. Donc, je compte sur toi pour ramener ça à Maman le plus vite possible, n'est-ce pas Neptune ?! » murmura la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur la tête de l'Aigle blanc.

** N**eptune s'envola gracieusement dans le ciel gris, en ce début de journée automnal. Galathéa referma la fenêtre rapidement et balaya sa chambre d'un regard. En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle saisit sa baguette qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit ainsi que la lettre au passage, et se mit à dévaler les escaliers. Il fallait que la jeune femme aille annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis et ce, au plus vite. Théa passa sa tête dans la cuisine pour voir si son père s'y trouvait toujours il buvait son café en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Je vais chez Harry, Papa, je reviens pour midi, et, ne t'inquiète pas je lui passerai le bonjour de ta part ! s'écria Galathéa, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse.

- Mais, Théa… »

** S**eulement, Sirius n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il venait d'entendre le « Crac » caractéristique du transplanage. Sa fille venait de quitter la demeure, sans que le Black ne puisse en placer une. Il soupira de lassitude : Galathéa se rendait à Godric's Hollow en tenue de pyjama. Dans l'effusion de joie, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de son accoutrement. Puis, il se mit à pouffer tout seul. Sa fille lui ressemblait à bien des égards…

« Galathéa, tu viens pour le petit-déjeuner, rigola Harry en voyant son amie les cheveux ébouriffés et son pyjama.

- J'ai mon diplôme ! JE SUIS ACCEPTÉE À SAINT MANGOUSTE ! » couina Galathéa, excitée de pouvoir partager la nouvelle.

** D**ans toute l'euphorie, Galathéa se jeta dans les bras du Survivant, qui eut le réflexe de rattraper son amie. Au vue de sa réaction, il était clair que c'était la fille de Sirius Black. Son calme légendaire se volatilisait quand il y avait une bonne nouvelle. D'ailleurs, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse car Harry ne parvenait plus à ne pas sourire. On avait l'impression qu'elle explosait de joie, tel un volcan en éruption. Il était content pour sa meilleure amie, elle obtenait enfin la reconnaissance qu'elle désirait. Potter raffermit sa prise autour de la taille Galathéa et la transporta, jusqu'au salon où ses invités attendait l'apparition des deux protagonistes.

« Heureusement que Ginny n'est pas là… fit George, en se contenant de rire.

- Votre position pourrait prêter à confusion… continua son jumeau avec la même attitude que son frère.

- Heureusement pour Harry…reprit le roux.

- L'ambiguïté revient à Théa ! » termina Fred en lançant un clin d'œil.

** L**es Jumeaux créèrent l'hilarité générale. Galathéa se sépara du survivant, avec une rougeur inhabituelle sur les joues elle avait horreur des sous-entendus, surtout quand cela concernait sa relation avec Harry. Celle-ci avait toujours été fraternelle. Dans l'esprit des deux protagonistes, ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela changera. Elle reporta son attention sur les Jumeaux, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer. Comme à leur habitude, dirons-nous…

« En tout cas, on te félicite pour ton poste à St Mangouste ! » dirent simplement Fred et George, en enlaçant très fort leur amie.

**R**on et Hermione vinrent également la féliciter pour son futur poste de Médicomage, promue « Major » dans cette discipline. Puis, elle s'aperçue de la présence de Drago Malfoy. Dans toute l'euphorie, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le blond était chez Harry. Ses yeux gris paraissaient rieurs car il savait pertinemment que Théa ne savait comment réagir, à cause du baiser au Chemin de Traverse. Brièvement, Drago lui donna ses félicitations, avant de retourner s'assoir. Une rougeur apparut sur les pommettes de Galathéa. Les deux individus ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce petit égarement.

« D'ailleurs, tu me prépareras une chambre pour moi… lâcha Fred, qui saisit la sorcière pour la poser sur ses genoux. Cela eut pour effet d'oublier son embarras face au Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ? se demanda Galathéa, qui n'aimait pas voir sa famille à l'hôpital, cela lui rappelait la Guerre.

- Pour t'y faire découvrir le Septième Ciel ! On y va maintenant car tu n'as pas beaucoup de vêtements, ce sera plus facile ! déclara Fred, en bombant le torse qui provoqua de nouveaux rires, surtout chez George, Ron et Harry.

- Abruti ! » pouffa-t-elle en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

** D**es rires se firent une nouvelle fois entendre. Il était vrai que la tenue de Galathéa n'était pas des plus adéquats pour paraitre devant des amis. Elle portait encore son pyjama : quand elle avait quitté le domicile de ses parents, la jeune femme n'avait pas fait attention à ses vêtements. Il était composé d'un long débardeur blanc qui retombait mollement sur ses fines cuisses et d'un legging noir, moulant au passage sur jambes. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, comme ceux d'Harry. Toutefois, ces derniers n'étaient plus noirs : grâce à son don de Métamorphomage, ils étaient turquoise, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux marins. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose, quand elle se rendit compte de tout cela.

« Euh… Désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention quand je suis partie de la maison… balbutia Théa en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux, ce qui semblait peine perdue.

- On avait remarqué ! s'esclaffèrent les Jumeaux.

** L**a longue crinière de Théa redevint noire, instantanément, grâce à son don de Métamorphomage. À chaque fois qu'une émotion forte prenait la jeune femme, ses cheveux se teintaient en turquoise et perdait sa maitrise pour garder sa couleur naturelle. Et l'embarras provoqué par les Jumeaux n'arrangeait rien parce qu'elle perdait tout contrôle de son don. Ses yeux roulèrent d'eux-mêmes.

« Au fait, vous avez reçu l'invitation du Professeur McGonagall ? Elle fait une Soirée à Poudlard pour réunir les Anciens Élèves.

- Vous comptez y aller ?

- Évidemment, on peut aller expérimenter nos dernières trouvailles et donner quelques réserves à Peeves pour qu'il les lance sur les futures premières années.

- Vous êtes vraiment impossibles, vous deux.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas m'accompagner à cette soirée, pas vrai ?

- Ça dépend si je peux avoir une meilleure offre… » dit simplement Galathéa, en ayant un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

** C**e n'était pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la demande implicite de Théa. La jalousie qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Fred, quelques instants auparavant, venait de s'évaporer. Il était clair que le jeune homme devait passer à l'action, désormais. Sous l'œil observateur du propriétaire des lieux, Drago s'éclipsa en direction des toilettes.

« Je me demande ce que sont devenus certaines personnes…

- Des nouvelles de Luna ?

- Elle est toujours en expédition pour prouver que les Ronflaks existent, soupira Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de secouer la tête face à l'attitude bornée de Luna.

- J'espère qu'elle sera là pour la Soirée des Anciens.

- Une Soirée des Anciens ! McGonagall a vraiment des idées aussi loufoques que Dumbledore.

- Le principe est de retrouver d'anciens camarades, les Jumeaux !

- Pourquoi en faire une quand on se voit tout au long de l'année ? C'est vraiment de grand n'importe quoi !

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous avez vu Katie, Alicia et Lee ?

- Mauvais exemple, Lee est notre associé depuis deux mois. Alicia est la meilleure amie d'Angélina. Katie nous envoie souvent des lettres pour prendre des nouvelles, déclara George heureux d'avoir cloué le clapet d'Hermione.

- Et …

- Perdu !

- …

- Perdu !

- Olivier Dubois ! » s'écria Hermione, excitée d'avoir remis les Jumeaux à leurs places.

** D**epuis qu'Olivier avait quitté Pourdlard, personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui. On savait juste qu'il était Capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch grâce à la Gazette mais cela s'arrêtait là. Hermione jubilait face aux visages fermés de Fred et George : elle détestait avoir tort, surtout quand les Jumeaux tentaient de la faire tourner en bourrique. Ron, Harry et Galathéa se moquèrent un peu des deux rouquins. Cependant, ils passèrent promptement à autre chose. Tous cherchaient à savoir qui serait présent lors de la Soirée.

« Tu peux emprunter des vêtements à Ginny. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir habiller comme ça au Chemin de Traverse.

- Merci, je n'osais pas demander…

- Dépêches-toi et peut-être tu auras une surprise ! »

** U**ne lueur étincelante apparut dans les yeux marins de Théa, elle était impatiente de découvrir ce que ses amis lui réservaient. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, pour prendre rapidement des vêtements. Harry pouffa silencieusement : il était tellement facile d'attiser la curiosité de la jeune femme. Galathéa cherchait frénétiquement des affaires mettre dans la commode de Ginny. La plupart des habits étaient trop large pour la sorcière. Pour cause, elle était très mince en comparaison avec la dernière des Weasley. Une maigreur qui pesait énormément sur les épaules frêles de Théa. C'était un combat journalier, une maladie génétique qui la rendait grandement fragile. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, Galathéa se sentit happée contre le mur. Elle voulut pousser un cri mais celui-ci mourut au creux de sa gorge quand une main virile vint former une barrière devant ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est que moi, Théa… » souffla Drago en se penchant à son oreille.

** L**es iris grises de Drago cherchèrent à tranquilliser les pupilles dilatées de Galathéa. Il parvint à ralentir la respiration et les tremblements de la jeune femme. Seulement, le contact du souffle du Malfoy contre son oreille, lui donna un de ses frissons enivrants et vertigineux à la fois. Le souvenir du baiser au Chemin de Traverse lui revint en mémoire. Son regard se fit fuyant à l'égard du jeune homme et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. De plus, la proximité de leur corps n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Drago avait bien compris que la jeune femme ne savait comment réagir face à la situation. Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres : Galathéa fléchirait sous ses avances.

« Je dois me changer, Drago… balbutia Théa, qui se concentrait sur la lampe de chevet en faisant abstraction au souffle du jeune homme qui descendait lentement dans son cou.

- Aucun problème. Je peux t'aider à enlever tes vêtements… taquina le blond devant une Théa aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Drago ! murmura-t-elle faignant la colère. Harry doit être en train de m'attendre…

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que je m'occupe de toi… »

** L**es lèvres froides du sorcier se posèrent sur la gorge opaline de Théa. La sensation était digne d'une caresse. La sorcière ne put retenir un sourd gémissement à cause de ce contact glacé et ses pommettes devinrent rouges de plaisir. Elle sentit les lèvres du blond s'étirer contre son cou. Il était parvenu à faire céder la sorcière. Ses capacités à réfléchir étaient diminuées. Pour cause, Drago et ses lèvres sensuelles prenaient soin de chérir chaque parcelle de peau de son cou. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, voilés d'un désir certain, et analysait la pièce où elle se trouvait : c'était la chambre d'Harry. Une lueur de lucidité surgit dans ses iris marines.

« Imagines une seconde que Fred ou George nous découvrent… haleta Galathéa, sous les baisers du Malfoy. Ils se feraient un plaisir de le crier sur tous les toits…

- Tu pourras alors décliner l'invitation de Fred... »

** L**es yeux gris de Drago devinrent aussi sombres que le ciel lors d'un puissant orage. Ses cheveux retombant sur ses yeux donnaient l'impression que des éclairs zébraient ces derniers. Dans ses veines, son sang pulsait à un tel point que cela en devenait douloureux. Ses mains étaient désormais de part et d'autres de la tête de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser la gente masculine qui tournait autour de la jeune Black. Ce sentiment était incontrôlable et il n'aimait pas vraiment perdre la maitrise de lui-même. Quand Drago était au contact de Théa, sa raison et son corps réagissait différemment, d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Ton comportement me laisse penser que tu es jaloux… » jubila-t-elle face à l'attitude du sorcier.

** L**e cœur de Théa se mit à palpiter promptement devant cette révélation. Il y avait une chance pour qu'une relation sérieuse puisse naitre entre les deux sorciers. Ses yeux marins s'éclaircirent face à cette révélation. Et cela n'échappa pas à l'œil de Drago, qui eut un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Je suis possessif. Je ne suis pas du genre à prêter ce qui m'appartient. Et en l'occurrence, tu es à moi… »

** P**our confirmer ses dires, Drago s'empara des lèvres fines de la Gryffondor, pour l'embarquer dans un baiser plus que fougueux. Un bond se fit dans sa poitrine, son cœur explosant de joie. Même si ce n'était pas une déclaration à proprement parler, l'intention y était et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

« Loin de moi l'envie d'arrêter, mais je dois m'habiller… marmonna Théa dont le souffle était entrecoupé à cause de baisers de Drago. »

** D**rago venait de faire tomber l'une des bretelles du débardeur à la jeune Black, tout en s'attelant à caresser la clavicule de Théa avec sa langue. La main du blond vint se faufiler sous son maillot, ce qui eut pour effet de la surprendre et de lui remettre les idées en place. Il fallait que Galathéa fasse quelque chose avant que la situation ne dégénère davantage. Au grand dam de la sorcière, Drago était en train de perdre le contrôle de son corps car celui de sa partenaire était clairement un appel à la luxure. Inconsciemment, elle faisait naitre le désir au creux des reins du Malfoy, qui avait beaucoup de mal à se maitriser.

« Drago, gémit la jeune femme en tentant vainement de la repousser. Tu dois … retourner dans … le salon … avant que les autres … ne se doutent de quelque chose… »

** C**ette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Drago. Personne ne devait savoir que Drago et Théa débutaient une relation car il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, surtout si cela parvenait aux oreilles de Sirius Black, le père de la jeune femme. Leur regard se croisèrent : le désir était présent dans les deux seulement l'endroit n'était pas très approprié, consentit à penser le blond en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« On terminera plus tard, souffla Galathéa en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille à Drago.

- Ne me tente pas… » marmonna-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard taquin de son amie.

** D**rago déposa un léger baiser sur son front et quitta la chambre, quelque peu frustré. Un minuscule sourire malfoyen se dessina sur lèvres. Le jeune homme savait qu'il pourrait se rattraper quand ils seront seuls dans l'appartement de ce dernier. La pression de se faire prendre serait moindre et pèserait moins sur leurs épaules. Après une remise en place de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements, Drago retourna tranquillement dans le salon, rejoignant Harry, Ron, Hermione et les Jumeaux.

« Te revoilà, on a cru que tu étais tombé dans le trou des toilettes ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George en chœur, sous l'hilarité des autres.

- Va falloir renouveler vos blagues, déclara le blond, _content que le sujet ne soit pas « Galathéa »._ Le coup de la Glue transparente, c'est du revu ! »

** U**ne fois, les Jumeaux avaient déposé leur glue spéciale sur les toilettes de leur magasin. Et ce fut Drago qui en fit les frais, à son plus grand désespoir. Ils avaient mis plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir libérer le jeune homme car Fred et George ne retrouvaient plus l'Antidote. À partir de ce jour, Malfoy vérifie toujours que les toilettes ne sont pas ensorcelées. Les garçons discutèrent sur le nouveau projet des Jumeaux se venger de Severus Rogue, le Maitre des Potions à Poudlard. Durant que le sorcier ressassait ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas Hermione se rapprocher de lui, avec un air énigmatique sur le visage. Celle-ci claqua des doigts pour le ramener sur Terre. Ce qui fonctionna brillamment puisque la sorcière avait toute l'attention de Drago.

« Un conseil, remonte le col de ta chemise… taquina Hermione avec un regard digne de celui de Dumbledore, qui montrait une nouvelle fois que la jeune Granger était aussi perspicace qu'intelligente. À moins que tu veuilles t'attirer les foudres des garçons…

- Merci, dit Drago en tachant de garder un ton neutre. Si tu pouvais éviter de l'ébruiter…

- Tu pourrais me vexer, Malfoy. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je serais muette comme une tombe. Galathéa est aussi fragile qu'une rose. Par contre, fais-lui du mal et je le verrais immédiatement… Elle se mettra à flétrir…

** U**ne menace déguisée. Voilà ce qu'était la phrase d'Hermione et cela ne fit pas rire du tout le jeune homme. Drago savait qu'il fallait se montrer méfiant à l'égard des Weasley et Harry qui affectionnaient tout particulièrement Théa. Cependant, Hermione Granger faisait davantage peur à Drago que le survivant. Il savait de quoi était capable ce petit bout de femme. Elle n'avait pas été major de promotion lors des ASPICS pour rien. La colère commençait à monter. Personne ne semblait faire confiance en lui, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

« Tu es sublime, Théa. On va pouvoir t'emmener au Chemin de Traverse. »

** T**ous les regards se pointèrent dans la direction de celui d'Harry. Galathéa se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés étaient retenus en une queue de cheval où seule sa frange semblait libre. D'ailleurs, celle-ci soulignait ses yeux bleus profonds ainsi que la maigreur de ses traits, surtout ses joues creusées. Théa portait une robe bustier de couleur crème, toute en dentelle. Une ceinture marron dessinait sa taille, qui accentuait l'amaigrissement de la jeune femme. Un air gêné prit place sur le visage de Galathéa, elle détestait être le centre d'attention.

« Effectivement. On va où ? interrogea Théa, curieuse de la destination.

- Tu verras bien ! »

** I**l était vrai qu'avec quelques kilos, elle en serait que plus belle mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la sorcière terriblement séduisante. Ses grands yeux marins et son visage enfantin lui procurait un certain charme, dont le blond ne pouvait résister. Son corps réagissait encore bizarrement face à cette révélation. Tout à coup, un hululement se fit entendre : un hibou frappait à la fenêtre. Harry se dépêcha de récupérer le colis entre ses pattes, en n'oubliant pas de remercier l'animal avec du Miamhibou. Le paquet était pour Galathéa, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. C'était sa mère qui lui répondait à sa missive de ce matin, avec un cadeau en prime.

« Un cadeau pour ton Diplôme ?! demanda Ron, toujours de nature curieuse. Tu en as de la chance !

- C'est surement ma mère, pour me féliciter ! »

** T**out le monde cherchait à savoir ce qui pouvait être à l'intérieur. Un nécessaire de Potions ? Une nouvelle paire de gant ? Beaucoup d'idées de cadeaux défilaient dans l'esprit de Galathéa. Cette dernière attrapa le paquet et se mit à l'ouvrit frénétiquement. Le petit groupe était perché au-dessus du paquet, attendant patiemment que la jeune femme soulève le dernier rempart du colis. Une masse informe s'y trouvait à l'intérieur et celle-ci émettait des sifflements, qui firent froid dans le dos à la jeune femme. Harry, Ron et Drago dégainèrent leur baguette en se mettant sur leur garde. Un serpent se trouva dans la boite, fixant intensément la silhouette terrifiée de Galathéa.

« Surtout Galathéa, ne fais pas de geste brusque…

** E**n moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Quidditch », le serpent sauta au visage de la sorcière, qui était tétanisée devant l'animal en question : Théa avait une peur bleue des serpents depuis sa plus tendre enfance. À ce moment-là, ce fut la débandade dans l'appartement d'Harry Potter. Les Jumeaux tentaient de retenir Hermione, qui poussait des cris épouvantables car sa meilleure amie était en train de se débattre avec l'animal pour éviter une morsure. Malheureusement, les garçons ne pouvaient rien essayer : ils avaient peur d'atteindre leur amie.

« Il faut faire quelque chose. Ses forces vont commencer à faiblir ! »

** S**oudain, un hurlement strident déchira le silence de l'appartement. Le serpent était parvenu à mordre la jeune femme. L'animal continuait à mordre Théa, qui semblait être prise de convulsion. Une boule de lumière rouge sortit de la baguette de Ron, ce qui stupéfia le serpent. Drago s'approcha du corps presque inerte de Galathéa et donna un coup dans l'animal, pour l'éloigner de la jeune femme. Avec une rapidité hors du commun, Harry balança le serpent par la fenêtre et le fit exploser avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Ensuite, tout s'enchaina rapidement. Hermione s'approcha du corps de son amie et transplana directement à St Mangouste. Les garçons la suivirent dans la foulée, inquiets de l'état de Théa. Avant de transplaner à l'Hôpital pour rejoindre les autres, Drago balaya la salle du regard : une feuille était tombée au sol, près du colis empoisonné de Galathéa. Un sceau avec un serpent s'y trouvait avec une inscription, écrite grossièrement.

… _Tes jours sont comptés …_

* * *

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, comme convenu. Les choses commencent à bouger pour Galathéa. Si des choses ne sont pas comprises, faîtes-le moi savoir =) ! Pour la Betâ, je suis cherche toujours une. À dans deux jours._


	3. Choisie

**Chapitre 3 - Choisie**

* * *

** U**ne paupière se souleva doucement, comme pour s'acclimater à la lumière extérieure. Celle-ci était d'une blancheur et d'une intensité extrême. À un tel point qu'elle aveuglait littéralement l'individu. La cécité passée, la paire d'yeux balaya la pièce du regard. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres couleur pêche de la personne : Galathéa Black se trouvait toujours à Saint Mangouste, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle s'était assoupie dans l'espoir qu'un Médicomage vienne lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Toutefois, personne ne vint lors de son sommeil. Ils désiraient la garder en observation encore un moment le temps que le venin ait quitté l'organisme de la jeune femme. Un frisson lui parcourra le corps quand elle pensa au mot « venin ». Elle revoyait le serpent se lover sur lui-même dans le colis, pour se tenir chaud. Puis, cracher dans sa direction et l'attaquer l'instant d'après. En se remémorant ses souvenirs douloureux – il faut le dire – Théa se mit à trembler légèrement. Sa peur pour les serpents pouvait parfois être incontrôlable.

« Miss Black, vous pourrez quitter l'Hôpital après avoir bu cette potion, dit simplement l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il vous faudra signer une décharge à l'accueil.

- Je vous remercie. »

** G**alathéa saisit la potion et avala le liquide étrange, non sans une grimace au gout de ce dernier. Au vue de la couleur et de l'odeur, la jeune femme savait qu'il s'agissait d'une potion énergisante. L'infirmière salua poliment sa patiente et repartit dans les couloirs, laissant la sorcière revêtir ses vêtements pour pouvoir quitter St Mangouste. Quelques minutes plus tard, Théa marchait tranquillement en direction de l'accueil pour retourner chez elle et oublier cet incident de malheur. Quand elle y repensait, la jeune Black avait vraiment cru y passer. Machinalement, elle passa sa main sur sa nuque, au niveau de la morsure. Au moment où les crocs froids et venimeux du serpent se sont plantés dans sa peau, Galathéa pensait que c'était sa dernière heure. Elle avait eu de la chance que ses amis soient présents à cet instant.

« Bonjour, je viens signer une décharge pour sortir…

- Oui, pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ?

- Black. »

** D**'un coup de baguette magique, la secrétaire trouva les papiers de décharge et les déposa devant Galathéa, qui entreprit de les remplir promptement. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit, où trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient logés. Le pire était qu'elle allait bientôt à St Mangouste. Par conséquent, il allait falloir faire abstractions des horreurs de la Guerre. Trop de sangs avaient coulé et coulaient encore malheureusement... C'était pour cela que la jeune femme désirait être Médicomage. Elle voulait aider les personnes en difficulté. Les Aurors tels qu'Harry Potter, cherchaient à ne plus revivre l'enfer qu'avait était le règne de Lord Voldemort. Toutefois, ce que Galathéa désirait plus que tout était d'éradiquer la Lycanthropie de ce monde. Pour libérer les familles de cette malédiction et enlever le poids sur les épaules des patients, qui vivaient dans la crainte de tuer. Soudain, une voix vint troubler ses pensées : il s'agissait de la secrétaire, qui voulait surement récupérer les papiers.

« Vous avez terminé, Miss Black ? demanda la secrétaire, qui perçue le trouble de la jeune femme.

- Euh… Oui, veuillez m'excusez… bafouilla Galathéa gênée de s'être fait prendre à rêvasser, puis elle tendit les papiers remplis et signés. Je peux partir, désormais ?

- Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez y aller. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir ici.

- Merci ! » déclara Théa avec un sourire éclatant à l'encontre de la secrétaire.

** U**n poids s'enleva sur les épaules de la jeune femme : elle était libre. Enfin, elle pouvait quitter St Mangouste après cinq heures d'attentes. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle se sentit aspirer vers l'arrière. Avec une rapidité plus que surprenante, son agresseur ? la fit se retourner pour qu'elle puisse découvrir son visage : c'était Drago Malfoy, qui était accompagné d'Harry et Hermione. Ces derniers semblaient fatigués à cause de la longue attente des nouvelles. Drago, lui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, ce qui agaça profondément la jeune femme. En revanche, les prunelles de chacun parurent soulager de voir une Galathéa en pleine forme, après ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et elle peinait à les retenir, devant les deux hommes. Elle finit par craquer et fut la première sauter dans les bras de la sorcière.

« Tu vas mieux ? Parce que tu es encore pâle, je trouve… dit Hermione très inquiète, sous les regards amusés de Drago et Harry : son comportement fit grandement penser à Ms. Weasley. De toute façon, on va rentrer comme ça, tu pourras te reposer…

- Je suis en pleine forme, Hermione. Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, je ne fais que dormir depuis ce matin, ça va bien deux minutes…

- Heureusement que tu vas mieux. Tu pourras nous éclairer sur certains points… » déclara Harry, d'un voix sombre, qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Galathéa.

** U**ne petite rougeur apparut sur ses pommettes et le regard bleuté de la jeune femme se baissa, comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit. Elle était certaine de se prendre une soufflante par son meilleur ami, tout cela parce qu'elle avait omis de lui faire part de certaines choses. Les yeux verts et intransigeants d'Harry fixèrent Théa jusqu'à ce que ce dernier transplane en compagnie d'Hermione. La sorcière savait qu'elle venait de décevoir le Survivant… Cependant, elle ne pensait pas à mal quand elle avait décidé de ne pas parler de ces étranges messages qu'elle recevait de temps à autres. En revanche, Galathéa espérait vraiment qu'Harry avait gardé cette affaire pour lui et que son père n'était pas au courant de son passage à St Mangouste… Soudain, une caresse vint la tirer de ses songes : Drago venait de remettre en place une de ses mèches sombres, qui s'était échappé de son chignon lâche.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Gallia… » murmura Drago, en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

** L**e masque de Drago venait de tomber et Galathéa put voir clairement ce que ressentait le jeune homme. Ses yeux ombrageux paraissaient inquiets et cherchaient à savoir si Théa se portait bien depuis sa sortie à l'Hôpital. En outre, une lueur brillait dans les iris du sorcier : c'était de la peur. Malfoy avait eu peur de perdre la jeune Black. Ainsi, dire que Galathéa était heureuse et troublée, était un doux euphémisme. Heureuse parce que Drago venait de lui dire clairement qu'il tenait à elle. Troublée par la proximité entre leurs corps et par le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner. Sans crier gare, les lèvres du blond se posèrent délicatement sur celles, surprises de Théa. Le baiser était d'une douceur infinie, ce qui étonna la sorcière. Il n'était pas comparable à leur premier baiser, il n'avait pour ainsi dire, rien avoir. Galathéa pouvait sentir à quel point le jeune homme avait eu peur durant toute cette attente. Ses mains glissèrent autour du cou et dans la chevelure blonde de Drago. Ce baiser lui faisait tellement d'effet que Théa sentait que ses jambes ne la tenaient pas vraiment. Leurs lèvres n'en formaient plus qu'une : le couple formait une osmose parfaite à ce moment-là. Ils étaient comme nus, chaque sentiment était dévoilé à l'autre, sans résistance et d'un commun accord. Soudain, Galathéa se sentit aspirer au niveau du nombril et tout autour d'elle se mit à vriller. Drago venait de faire un transplanage d'escorte, chose que la jeune femme avait horreur. Dans la seconde qui suivit, les deux tourtereaux étaient parvenus à la destination choisie.

« C'est chez moi… déclara Galathéa, d'une voix sombre qui comprenait ce qui se tramait.

- T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer… »

** P**our accompagner ses propos, Drago lui déposa un baiser sur le front, pour tenter de la rassurer. Cela détendit la sorcière mais le sentiment de colère vrombissait toujours dans un coin de son cerveau. Il allait payer pour expliquer la situation à la seule personne que Théa ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant. Dans un silence olympien, les deux jeunes gens reprenaient contenance face aux évènements antérieurs. Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure où Hermione les attendait de pied ferme dans le vestibule avec un air contrarié. Sous le coup de la surprise, les cheveux noirs de Théa se teintèrent en turquoise, ce qui éveilla les soupçons de sa meilleure amie. Quand la Black se rendit dans le salon, le regard noisette s'arrêta sur Drago : Hermione se retint de rire et s'approcha de lui. Elle remit ses cheveux blonds en ordre, car ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux d'Harry à ce moment-là.

« Je serais muette comme une tombe… » fit Hermione avec un regard digne de celui de Dumbledore.

** D**rago la remercia d'un signe de tête, en prenant soin de reprendre son masque de froideur habituel et s'engouffra dans le salon où Galathéa se disputait avec son meilleur ami : Harry Potter, le Survivant. D'ailleurs, la ressemblance avec Sirius Black à ce moment-là était très forte. Les longs cheveux ébène de Galathéa partaient dans tous les sens, autant que ceux de son père et ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis à cause de la colère. Sous certains traits, on pouvait même voir Bellatrix Lestranges. Ce qui agaçait énormément la jeune femme, c'était qu'Harry campait sur ses positions.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû prévenir mon père puisque je te dis que ce ne sont pas de vraies menaces !

- Tu es en train de me dire que ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui n'est que le fruit du hasard ?

- Évidemment, c'était sûrement un colis perdu…

- Un Serpent a été manipulé par de la Magie Noire pour t'attaquer Galathéa !

- Il aurait pu vous attaquer également.

- Mais, il ne l'a pas fait ! Théa… Le Serpent nous a tous regardé avant de s'en prendre à toi. Il cherchait quelque chose de précis. C'était ton regard.

- Ce. Ne. Sont. Pas. Des. Menaces.

- Galathéa Syrielle Électra Black, tu es totalement inconsciente de ne pas prendre en considération ce qu'Harry essaie de te dire. Quelqu'un te veut du mal et ces menaces ne sont pas à prendre à la légère ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer si les garçons n'avait pas été là ?!

** E**lle venait d'avoir la réponse à sa question : Sirius était au courant de sa rencontre avec le Serpent. Rouge de honte, Galathéa baissa les yeux devant le regard intransigeant de son père, qui descendait les escaliers avec toute la prestance d'un Black. Le gris des yeux de ce dernier vira au noir des Ténèbres, tellement il tentait de contrôler sa colère envers sa fille irresponsable. Elle était inconsciente de croire que ce n'était que des menaces en l'air. La Guerre était terminée, c'était un fait. Cependant, certaines idées continuaient à persister. Entendre cela de la bouche de son père, Galathéa sembla prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. La sorcière avait failli y passer une fois, mais le Serpent était la preuve que l'agresseur ne tarderait pas à recommencer.

« Je suis désolée… Je pensais vraiment que c'était une blague que quelqu'un cherchait juste à me faire peur…

- Avec ce qui est arrivé ce matin, je pense que tu rends compte de la situation. Bon, procédons par étape. Est-ce que tu as déjà reçu des menaces écrites ?

- Oui.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Une semaine. Elles étaient toutes écrites et accompagnées de petits « cadeaux »…

- Tu les as conservés ? »

** L**a jeune femme hocha la tête positivement et se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'elle gravit promptement. Dans le salon, Sirius était encore sous le choc : sa petite fille avait reçu des menaces de mort et il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Quel mauvais père il faisait, songea-t-il tout en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. Ce matin, quand il avait entendu la voix tremblante et affolé d'Harry, il sut qu'il était arrivé malheur à Galathéa. Aux côtés de Sirius, le Survivant et Drago se tenaient debout, attendant impatiemment les preuves de la sorcière. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils aperçurent Théa descendre les escaliers, les bras encombrés de paquets. Les trois hommes ainsi qu'Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux devant les nombreux qu'elle avait déjà reçu en l'espace d'une semaine. Cela relevait du harcèlement, pensait Hermione totalement désemparée face au comportement de sa meilleure amie. Comment ne pouvait-on pas prendre à la légère ce genre de menace ? Avec beaucoup de précaution, Galathéa déposa les colis sur la table dans un ordre bien précis. Puis, elle se tourna vers eux, qui se demandaient ce qui se trouvait dans les boites.

« Celle-ci est la première que j'ai reçu. Je l'ai reçu en début de semaine dernière quand on devait aller au Terrier… dit Galathéa en se souvenant du baiser passionné de Drago.

** T**héa ouvrit la première boite, avec un certain dégout dans le regard. Elle savait ce que contenaient ces paquets et c'était assez douloureux de montrer cela. À l'intérieur se trouvait une parure de la Gazette où la jeune black avait été admise à Saint Mangouste en étant Major de la promotion de Médicomagie. Posé grossièrement sur le papier gris, une plante s'étendit de tout son long. C'était une Ellébore, une plante vénéneuse qui crachait du venin et des épines au visage, dès que l'on s'approchait du minuscule arbuste. Puis, un parchemin retint l'attention de tout le monde. Il était brulé, donnant une forme quelconque à la feuille jaunie. Dessus était écrit grossièrement :

_**« Sang-de-Bourbe, tu ne mérites pas de vivre le bonheur que tu vis, en ce moment. »**_

** T**out le monde eut un hoquet de stupeur : les idéologies du Seigneur des Ténèbres persistaient chez certaines personnes. Hermione pensait qu'avec la Victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort, celles-ci viendraient à disparaitre rapidement. Seulement, cela avait l'air d'être une utopie. En revanche, Sirius et Harry pensaient exactement la même chose : beaucoup de Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté et quoi de mieux que de prendre une personne du Quatuor d'Or comme cible. Seul Drago s'était raidit à la vue de cette menace. Menace qu'il prenait personnellement. De plus, avec la parure de la Gazette, il savait qui était la personne qui était derrière tout cela… Cela ne pouvait être que _lui_… D'une main légèrement tremblante, Galathéa s'approcha du deuxième colis, le rouge aux joues car elle était plus que touché par ces menaces.

_**« Voici où devrait être ta place. »**_

** C**'était l'inscription du deuxième message. Il était accompagné d'une drôle de scène. Dans la boite, l'agresseur avait tenté de reproduire un cimetière où trônait des cadavres de nombreux rats miniaturisés. En revanche, Hermione eut un haut-le-corps car elle ne supportait pas cette vue plus que macabre. Ce type devait vraiment haïr les Héros de la Guerre pour envoyer de tels messages. Grâce à ses deux premières menaces, on pouvait en déduire que c'était un Sang-Pur et peut-être, dans un même temps, un ancien Mangemort. Galathéa voyait les visages sombres de ses amis et de son père, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite, songea-t-elle en ouvrant la troisième boite. Dedans se trouvait une petite figurine d'un loup, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. À côté, il y avait une photo sorcière, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se mouvait pour montrer une scène. C'était un Loup-Garou qui se faisait tuer sauvagement par plusieurs hommes encapuchonnés. Ce dernier détail pouvait laisser croire que « l'agresseur » était un Mangemort. Ce n'était que des suppositions.

_**« Tu n'es qu'un déchet de la Société. »**_

**L**e message était clair comme de l'eau de roche et le visage de Drago s'assombrit davantage et ses soupçons se confirmèrent, à son plus grand désespoir. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose et ce, rapidement car Galathéa était plus qu'en danger… Une seule solution lui venait à l'esprit cependant, le sorcier espérait ne pas y avoir recours car il savait pertinemment que Galathéa ne s'en remettrait pas. Puis, il reporta son attention sur l'instant présent où la jeune Black ouvrait le dernier colis. La menace était plus voyante que dans les autres paquets. Mais, il était tout aussi virulent.

_**« En parlant de déchet… Régale-toi et crève avec ! »**_

** A**jouté à cela des restes de nourritures quelconques en phase de décomposition avec un supplément de cafards magiques. S'en fut trop pour Hermione, qui courrait aux toilettes pour rendre son déjeuner. Après un vif coup d'œil à l'ensemble des personnes présentes, Galathéa referma la boite parce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter ce dernier. Elle trouvait que c'était le pire d'entre tous. Drago, Harry et Sirius se regardaient avait un air abasourdi. Comment la jeune femme n'avait-elle pas pris au sérieux ces menaces ? Elles étaient pourtant assez claires et explicites. Chacun réfléchissait à celui qui serait derrière tout cela. Sirius, toujours égal à lui-même, cru bon de blaguer pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue.

« Si Bellatrix était encore vivante, je penserai que ça vient d'elle.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de penser, dit Harry d'une voix sombre tout en fixant intensément les boites sur la table. En tout cas, je pense que c'était un proche de ta cousine parce qu'il est aussi timbré qu'elle pour envoyer des choses pareilles.

- Par contre, il y a quelque chose d'étrange… marmonna Sirius, qui réfléchissait promptement. Le dernier colis n'est pas commun aux autres. Il change carrément sa façon de procéder.

- Exact, c'est une attaque frontale par rapport aux autres colis. Il connait les points faibles de Galathéa et ça, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Par contre, il n'y a pas de message de menace dans le colis du Serpent…

- il y en avait un mais personne ne l'a remarqué dans toute l'agitation. Tiens. »

** D**rago tendit alors une feuille de parchemin brulée, de la même façon que les autres. Hermione venait de revenir des toilettes et elle avait le tient pâle, presque maladif. D'ailleurs, en lisant le message de menace, le visage d'Harry perdit des couleurs et ses yeux verts semblaient vides et pétrifiés. Par conséquent, ils se penchèrent tous en direction du survivant pour découvrir, ce que disait ce message. Soudain, Sirius se mit à grogner, Hermione poussa un petit cri et Galathéa se figea le regard bleuté épouvanté : la sentence était claire et nette maintenant.

_**« Tes jours sont comptés… »**_

** D**ans son coin, Drago ne pipait mot mais réfléchissait à toute allure. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution où_ Il_ allait finir par faire tuer Galathéa, en ne faisant rien. Son arrogance effrontée venait de mettre en danger, la seule et unique femme avec qui Malfoy se sentait bien… Malgré l'effroi qui tiraillait le corps d'Harry, ce dernier réfléchissait également pour trouver une solution à ce fâcheux problème. Théa ne pouvait plus se permettre de circuler librement sans avoir un Auror ou quelqu'un de confiance à ses côtés. Des mesures draconiennes étaient à prendre et le Bureau des Aurors devait être au courant de cette histoire.

« Bien, je vais amener toutes ses preuves ainsi que le cadavre du Serpent au Bureau des Aurors et ils te convoqueront pour mettre en place certaines mesures, fit Harry de son ton professionnel.

-Je pense que c'est le mieux qu'i faire, déclara Sirius en regardant sa fille avec inquiétude.

- En attendant, tu ne vas plus dans ton appartement et je veux que tu ne sortes jamais seules. Tu dois être toujours en compagnie d'un sorcier compétent au niveau des Sortilèges. Tu peux te faire accompagner de Drago, Ron, les Jumeaux et moi-même ainsi que tous les membres de l'Ordre. Et à la moindre chose suspecte, tu nous en informe immédiatement. C'est compris ?!

- D'accord… céda Galathéa, qui trouvait les mesures assez lourdes.

- C'est pour ton bien, Théa. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma petite fille préférée… marmonna Sirius entre ses dents.

- Ce n'est pas difficile, je suis ta seule fille ! »

** C**ette petite blague détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère, même Drago s'autorisa à sourire. Des temps sombres allaient arriver et s'acharner sur le Quatuor d'Or. Ils allaient devoir s'armer de patience et être constamment sur leurs gardes.

** A**udric Lawrence était le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il recevait Galathéa Black pour mettre en place sa protection au sujet des menaces. Celle-ci paraissait tendue face au vieil homme, malgré son sourire chaleureux. La jeune femme portait un maillot à manches longues crème et un gilet blanc pour éviter de prendre froid. Un jean slim modelait finement ses maigres jambes, des guêtres blanches entouraient ses chevilles et des bottes marron chaussaient ses pieds. Pour compléter sa tenue, Théa possédait une fine écharpe grise et à sac à main à frange dans les mêmes tons. Galathéa tentait de se cacher derrière la prestance des Black, ce qui lui réussissait plutôt bien. Soudain, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors se racla la gorge pour débuter l'entretien.

« Nous nous sommes penchés sur votre cas Miss Black, déclara Audric Lawrence, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Des mesures considérablement sont à prendre. Vous en êtes consciente ?

- Evidemment, M. Lawrence.

- Bien, murmura-t-il en redressant sur les lunettes sur son nez. Il y aura un Auror qui vous suivra partout où vous irez et un Auror arpentera les alentours pour vérifier si tout est en ordre. J'ai mis à votre disposition cinq de mes Aurors. Ils tourneront à intervalle régulier pour assurer votre protection. Pour plus de sécurité, je vous demanderez de loger pour une durée indéterminée chez vos parents car des protections adéquates ont été mises en place. En attendant de coincer ce type, je vous serez gré d'être prudente… Des questions ?

- Non, M. Lawrence.

- Vous pouvez disposer, le premier Auror à prendre son tour de garde viendra dans environ dix minutes. Où allez-vous pour que l'Auror puisse vous rejoindre après que je lui ai donné mes ordres ? Est-ce que vous serez bien entourée pendant ce laps de temps ?

- Je serais avec Miss Granger à la nouvelle boutique de vêtements près de chez M. Ollivander, indiqua-t-elle avec lassitude.

- Parfait, je pense que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. J'espère que nous n'aurons plus à nous revoir et que nous arrêterons ce malfrat rapidement.

- Je l'espère également. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Miss Black. »

** L**a jeune femme fit un mouvement de tête à l'égard du Directeur du Bureau des Aurors et quitta le Ministère, en pressant un peu le pas. Se retrouver toute seule, alors qu'une personne désirait ardemment sa mort, rendait Galathéa un peu anxieuse. Son regard bleu nuit regardait dans toutes les directions : elle avait peur de se faire suivre par celui qui voulait sa peau. Puis, elle vit les cheminées du Ministère, qui indiquait la sortie. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de la sorcière. De la poudre de cheminette dans les mains et Théa parvint en une seconde dans une cabine téléphonique de Londres. Après un bref coup d'œil dans les alentours, pour vérifier qu'aucun moldu pouvait la voir en train de faire de la magie, la jeune femme attrapa sa baguette et transplana, à son plus grand regret.

« Enfin… Je commençais à m'inquiéter, Théa ! »

** G**alathéa sursauta à l'entente de la voix. Bien qu'il s'agisse de sa meilleure amie, elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un dans cette ruelle. Hermione faisait penser à une institutrice, avec son air intraitable et les mains sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux étaient reliés en une natte, faite à la va vite, et certaines mèches retombaient devant son regard noisette. Son nez indiquait que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Hermione l'attendait dans la ruelle. Elle portait un chemisier blanc assez léger, avec un gilet crème, à demi-manche, en grosse laine par-dessus et un jeans avec des petites bottines couleur sable. Tout en se confondant en excuse, Théa ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle ne pensait pas que son entrevue avec Audric Lawrence prendrait autant de temps.

« Bon, on y va à cette nouvelle boutique ? demanda Théa dans un sourire.

-Tu ne vois pas que je t'attends depuis toute à l'heure. »

** H**ermione donna une petite tape dans l'épaule de son amie, qui adorait la taquiner. En pleine rue, elles se mirent à rire tout en pénétrant dans le Chaudron Baveur, tout en s'attirant les regards curieux des passants. Tom, le patron des lieux, vint à la rencontre des deux amies et demanda de rapides nouvelles de chacune. La conversation s'écourta assez vite parce que les clients commençaient à affluer dans le bar. Galathéa attrapa la main de la brune, qui adressait encore des signes à Tom, et l'entraina dans l'arrière-boutique du Chaudron Baveur. Baguette en main, la jeune femme tapota sur les briques fixées au mur et se recula d'un pas. Soudain, le mur se mit à s'écarter comme quand Moïse demanda à la Mer Rouge de le laisser traverser. Cet acte magique ne dura que quelques secondes puisque désormais, Théa et Hermione pénétraient sur le Chemin de Traverse, en regardant les boutiques avec envie. Il y avait tout ce qu'on désirait dans cette Grande Avenue marchande : chaudrons, ingrédients de potions, parchemins, robes de sorciers ou encore balai de Quidditch… D'ailleurs, la jeune Granger implorait son amie du regard car elle désirait se rendre à la papeterie. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait plus de parchemins en stock.

« Hermione, on peut pas s'y rendre tout de suite parce que j'ai dit à M. Lawrence que nous allions au nouveau magasin de vêtements du chemin de Traverse, dit Galathéa d'une voix douce.

-Il nous rejoint à la boutique ?

- Oui. Je te promets qu'on ira à la papeterie après quand l'Auror sera avec nous. »

** U**n sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione : son amie était réellement une perle rare. Galathéa faisait souvent des compromis pour satisfaire ses amis. Parfois, elle allait jusqu'à se priver pour voir le visage radieux de ses amis. Après s'être frayé un chemin dans la foule du Chemin de Traverse, elles parvinrent devant la vitrine de la nouvelle boutique. Il y avait toute sorte de vêtements mais également de sublime robe de cocktail et de soirée. Mme Guipure avait du souci à se faire parce qu'elle avait de la concurrence de taille. L'enseigne était une fleur de Narcisse qui s'enroule autour d'une pierre où des aiguilles sortaient de la fleur. En dessous de la pancarte, c'était inscrit d'une écrite fine et ronde : _« Chez Androssa »._Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux bleu nuit de Théa et elles se sourirent mutuellement. Une petite clochette indiqua que les deux jeunes femmes venaient de pénétrer dans la boutique. À l'intérieur, l'ambiance paraissait chaleureuse grâce aux tons clairs et chauds de la pièce principale. Le blanc, le gris, le beige, l'ocre, la nacre et le noir donnait un ensemble harmonieux avec le parquet en bois clair. Pour donner un peu d'exotisme à ce lieu paisible, différentes sortes de plantes moldus trônaient aux quatre coins de la boutique. Hermione et Galathéa étaient émerveillées par la beauté naturelle des lieux et plusieurs idées de vêtements en tête. Certaines créations, posées en évidence pour le client, semblaient d'une qualité excellente et une envie soudaine envie d'essayer prenait la clientèle. Les yeux des deux sorcières pétillaient et frémissaient de bonheur : Le shopping ! Elles restaient des femmes après tout. Soudain, un froissement les sortit de leur rêverie. Une sorcière venait de sortir de derrière un rideau argentée, où se trouvait l'arrière-boutique.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mesdemoiselles ? demanda la gérante du magasin, d'une voix douce tel du cristal.

** L**es deux amies se retournèrent pour faire face à la sorcière. Cette dernière détenait une longue chevelure blonde, qui respirait le Soleil. Ses yeux étaient comparables à des eaux à cause de leur couleur bleu. En revanche, ses traits nobles étaient tirés et quelques rides trainaient de ci, de là. Un teint pâle, qui lui allait divinement bien, que sa robe fourreau noir faisait ressortir. Cela rendait la silhouette de la sorcière sensuelle car la robe épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Hermione et Galathéa faisaient face à une beauté froide en apparence mais dès que l'on entendait sa voix, on avait l'impression qu'une enveloppe chaude nous entourait. Mais, la stupéfaction se lisait sur autant sur le visage de la jeune Granger que de la jeune Black : c'était Narcissa Malfoy qui tenait la boutique de vêtement. Qui aurait cru que Narcissa travaillerait un jour ? Puis, le regard d'eau changea de lueur, un regard que Galathéa connaissait puisqu'il était implorant.

« Ne partez pas… supplia la femme blonde avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

- Pourquoi partirions-nous, Ms. Malfoy ?

- Toutes les clientes qui viennent dans la boutique repartent quand elle voit que je suis la gérante… soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

- À cause de la Guerre ? interrogea Hermione en sachant la réponse. Pourtant, c'est quand même grâce à vous si Harry a pu s'en sortir et battre Voldemort !

- Je sais bien, Miss Granger. Harry Potter reste le Héros. Le nom de Malfoy est associé au Mangemort et pour la population anglaise, nous sommes des Mangemorts qui font profil bas. Et en ne venant pas dans notre boutique, c'est une sorte de vengeance.

- C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi… En tout cas, vous avez devant vous, vos deux premières clientes ! »

** G**alathéa attrapa son amie par les épaules et elles se mirent à sourire pour redonner confiance à Narcissa. Cela faisait deux semaines que la boutique avait ouvert ses portes et c'était une véritable catastrophe : personne ne désirait acheter les confections et les individus se montraient méprisant à l'égard de la doyenne des Malfoy. Certaines étaient allés jusqu'à insulter Narcissa à cause de sa famille, autant les Black que les Malfoy. Pour ainsi dire, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était les deux anciennes ennemies de son fils qui allait être ses premières clientes. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux tellement elle était contente. Ce qui fonctionna parfaitement car ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère.

« Oh, ne pleurez pas Ms. Malfoy ! s'écria Hermione, étonnée du comportement de la gérante.

- Appelez-moi Narcissa, fit-elle de sa voix douce. Vous êtes quand même mes premières clientes.

- Donc, faites nous le plaisir de nous appeler par nom prénom.

- D'accord. Venez, on va se mettre là-bas… »

** D**'un geste gracieux et élégant, Naricssa indiqua aux deux jeunes femmes de la suivre. Elle les emmena dans une autre pièce, tout aussi lumineuse que la précédente. C'était où les essayages et les retouches étaient faites. Il y avait une cabine où un rideau gris ardoise était accroché. Devant une sorte de petite piste avec des miroirs pour se regarder sous toutes les coutures. À côté de cela, un petit salon était mis à disposition au cas où la cliente était accompagnée. Toutes les trois, elles s'y installèrent pour pouvoir parler sans gêne.

« Vous voulez du thé ? questionna Narcissa, qui voulait mettre à l'aide les deux jeunes femmes. Des gâteaux ?

- Je vais bien…répondit Hermione, dans un sourire.

- Je préférerai du café, si ça ne vous dérange pas… demanda Galathéa, les joues rougies.

- Très bien. Wanda pourrais-tu nous apporter du café, s'il te plait.

- Tout de suite, Maîtresse. »

** U**ne petite elfe était apparu à l'entente de son prénom. À la grande surprise des deux jeunes femmes, Wanda portait une sublime robe noire qui lui allait comme un gant. De plus, à chacune de ses oreilles, des petits nœuds s'y trouvaient, rendant l'elfe mignonne. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement : sa réforme pour la liberté des elfes commençait à porter ses fruits. Wanda disparut dans un « Pop » sonore, faisant sursauter les deux femmes malgré l'habitude d'entendre se bruit. Le bleu des yeux de Narcissa, le chocolat de ceux de Hermione et le bleuté des iris de Galathéa se rencontrèrent à cet instant et elles se mirent à rire, détendant un peu plus l'atmosphère. L'apparition de Wanda les ramena à la réalité puisqu'elle apportait le café de Théa ainsi que de petits gâteaux.

« Bien, déclara Narcissa en reprenant contenance. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Qu'est-ce que vous désirez ?

- Nous voudrions une robe pour la Soirée des Anciens, qui se tient à Poudlard.

- Qui commence ? demanda la gérante, en commençant à inspecter les deux demoiselles.

- Galathéa !

- Merci de me demander mon avis, Hermione. Je retiens.

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ! dit Hermione, en faisant la sourde oreille. »

** G**alathéa se leva dans son fauteuil, ô combien confortable et se plaça devant la cabine d'essayage. Elle attendait Narcissa qui venait de quitter ses clientes, pour chercher la perle rare dans l'arrière-boutique. Au bout de quelques secondes, la blonde revint avec trois robes emballées dans une protection. La frustration était à son comble car on ne pouvait voir à quoi ressembler les ensembles. Narcissa en tendit une à Théa, qui pénétra dans la cabine en prenant soin de refermer le rideau derrière elle. La gérante repartit, cette fois-ci, dans la boutique où elle revint avec une paire d'escarpins vertigineux ainsi que quelques bijoux, qu'elle donna à une Galathéa à la découverte de la robe. Sachant que l'attente serait longue, Narcissa se rassit en buvant sa tasse de thé en compagnie d'Hermione, pressée de voir sa meilleure amie.

« Tout à l'heure, vous parliez à la première personne du pluriel. Comment ça se fait ? Vous avez un associé ? demanda Hermione, curieuse de tout.

- Oui, vous n'avez pas deviné ? Pourtant, l'enseigne et le nom de la boutique sont des indices.

- Ah… dit Hermione contente de pouvoir déchiffre une petite énigme. Il semble évident que le Narcisse vous désigne. Les aiguilles autour de la tige sont pour les talents de couturière. En revanche, la pierre, c'est plus compliqué…

- C'est pourtant simple ! »

** D**ans la cabine, Galathéa avait cessé de se déshabiller à l'attente de cette énigme. Elle voulait également la déchiffrer car l'enseigne lui avait tapé dans l'œil, avant de pénétrer dans ses lieux. C'était intriguant et dans le même temps excitant. Hermione savait que sa meilleure amie réfléchissait à cette énigme et une petite compétition vint naitre entre les deux jeunes femmes. Théa partait du même principe que son amie : le Narcisse venait du prénom de la propriétaire mais cela pouvait provenir aussi de la mythologie grecque. Un homme du prénom de Narcisse mourut à force de se contempler dans la rivière de Styx. Il était d'une beauté sans égale et avait de nombreuses prétendantes dont la nymphe Écho, qu'il repoussa brutalement. À partir de ce moment-là, elle se laissa dépérir à un tel point qu'elle ne répétait que le dernier des phrases qu'elle entendait. Voyant cela, Artémis décida d'intervenir. Celle-ci lui fit voir son reflet dans l'eau claire d'une source, et il tomba amoureux de sa propre image reflétée dans l'eau. Narcisse aimait la contempler sur le reflet de l'eau. Un jour, il voulut s'approcher de son reflet pour le voir de plus près, et il se noya. Ainsi, des fleurs blanches seraient apparues à l'endroit de sa disparition, les Narcisses. Cela pouvait être une partie de l'énigme. Cependant, la pierre lui posait un problème ainsi que le nom de la boutique « Androssa ». La dernière syllabe évoquait Narcissa et pour le reste, Galathéa séchait quelque peu. Peut-être Andromède ? Andromède était la fille du roi Céphée et de Cassiopée. Cette dernière avait clamé haut et fort que sa fille était d'une beauté égale à celle des Néréides, les nymphes marines de Poséidon. Par conséquent, Cassiopée s'attira la colère du Dieu des Océans. Inondation, tsunamis et monstres marins étaient envoyés au Roi d'Ethiopie. Pour mettre fin à ce massacre, il devait livrer sa fille, Andromède au monstre. Elle était donc enchaîner à un rocher près du rivage…

« C'est tellement évident ! C'est votre sœur Androméda, votre associée ! s'écria Théa dans la cabine d'essayage. Le rocher désigne la victoire de Persée sur le monstre marin, pour sauver Andromède et « Androssa » est l'association de vos deux prénoms.

- Je remarque que Sirius a fait du bon travail. Vous connaissez très bien la mythologie grecque, tout comme les membres de la famille Black.

- C'est exact. Et puis, mes Grands-mères s'appelaient Perséphone et Fleurella, variante de la Déesse Romaine Flore. Je me devais de la connaitre, selon les dires de mes parents.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Androméda n'est-elle pas là ? demanda Hermione, en digérant sa défaite face à son amie.

- Remus et Nymphadora travaillent tous les deux, aujourd'hui. Elle voulait garder Teddy et vu le monde qui se bouscule pour venir à la boutique… soupira Narcissa face à cette réalité. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais gérer en étant seule.

- Je comprends, elle n'est pas trop démoralisée ?

- Elle me soutient que non. Mais, je vois bien dans son regard qu'Androméda est déçue par le comportement des personnes. Le pire pour elle est que la population l'associe encore aux Black alors qu'elle était mariée avec Ted Tonks.

- Je comprends… annonça Hermione d'un ton compatissant. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûre que bientôt, vous vendrez vos confections comme du petit pain.

- J'espère que vous dîtes vrai, Hermione… vous vous en sortez, Galathéa ?

** L**a jeune femme se trouvait toujours dans la cabine où elle se contemplait d'un air ébahi devant la glace : elle ne pouvait pas porter ce genre de chose à cette soirée. Elle se regardait sous toutes les coutures et à force, la sorcière pensait que cette robe était une mauvaise idée. Trop de regards se porteraient sur elle, et Merlin sait qu'elle arborait cela. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione et Narcissa s'impatientaient. Les deux femmes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Théa mettait autant de temps à enfiler cette robe. La doyenne des Malfoy se redressa avec une élégance rare et se dirigea vers la cabine, prête à enguirlander la jeune femme. En tirant sur le rideau, le regard bleu électrique de Narcissa s'éclaira davantage.

« Vous comptez prendre racine dans cette cabine, surtout quand on voit que cette robe est faite pour vous ! déclara Narcissa avec sa voix autoritaire.

- Je ne peux pas porter cette robe à la Soirée, Narcissa.

- Et pourquoi donc, Galathéa ? Tu es tellement ravissante dedans que tu attireras le regard des hommes, dit Narcissa en tentant de faire sortir Théa de la cabine, qui cachait la robe grâce au rideau. Cessez de faire l'enfant ! »

* * *

_Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 3 où l'intrigue commence à se mettre en place. Qui se cache derrière ces menaces ? J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît en tout cas. Sinon, je suis toujours à la recherche d'une âme charitable pour corriger mes chapitres ^^' ! Bon week-end à tous._


	4. Crainte

**Chapitre 4 - Crainte**

* * *

** D**'un geste brusque, Narcissa parvint à faire sortir la jeune sorcière de la cabine. La femme Malfoy avait ce sourire indéfinissable sur les lèvres et Hermione n'en revenait pas : sa meilleure amie était tout simplement sublime dans cette robe. Celle-ci avait lissé ses longs cheveux noirs, si bien qu'ils se balançaient avec une fluidité extraordinaire dans son dos. Sa frange retombait devant ses yeux renforçant par la même occasion l'obscurité dans ses yeux : ils paraissaient n'être que braise. Son cou ressemblait à de la porcelaine où était posé un croissant de lune en Cordiérite. Galathéa portait une robe rouge sang satinée, qui était formée un bustier où il épousait parfaitement la poitrine de la Black. Cette robe avait une particularité : elle s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux mais l'arrière de la robe descendait pour terminer en pointe près des chevilles. Ce pan de derrière cascadait et flottait derrière les longues jambes de Théa, ce qui faisait le charme de la robe. Ses pieds étaient chaussés dans des escarpins aussi noirs que sa chevelure. Il fallait bien avouer que malgré sa maigreur, Galathéa était ravissante dans cette robe. Hermione était époustouflée par la trouvaille de Narcissa Malfoy : elle savait faire ressortir la beauté de chaque personne. Et sur sa meilleure amie, c'était plus que surprenant parce Théa prenait soin de bien s'habiller. Seulement, la sorcière ne cherchait pas à plaire. Elle avait un manque de confiance en elle, en ce qui concernait la gente masculine. Il était clair que la jeune femme ne tenait pas de Sirius Black pour cela. Galathéa dégageait une telle sensualité que tous les hommes se retourneraient vers elle à la Soirée des Anciens. Narcissa la contemplait avec satisfaction. Cette dernière était parvenue à ses fins : faire apparaitre les points forts du physique de Théa. Il fallait le dire, sa grande minceur lui portait préjudice car elle semblait creuse de toute part. Encore que la jeune femme avait repris quelques formes depuis quelques temps… Elle semblait davantage heureuse qu'auparavant. Donc, un bustier serré sur sa poitrine pour dévoiler ses attributs féminins et des escarpins pour galber un peu plus ses longues jambes, étaient de mises pour mettre en valeur la silhouette athlétique de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, Ms. Malfoy tourna son regard bleu de sa cliente pour regarder vers l'entrée. Ses yeux passèrent de l'étonnement à un regard maternel, ce qui intrigua énormément Hermione. Ce regard était réservé en temps normal à Drago… Puis, la brune regarda dans la même direction que la grande blonde.

« Drago ?! »

** À** l'entente de ce prénom, Théa releva vivement le regard et croisa des yeux ombrageux, qu'elle connaissait drôlement bien. Drago se tenait dans l'embrasure de la boutique le regard brulant dans sa direction. Ses prunelles étaient devenues dangereusement ombrageuses, ce qui électrisa tout le corps de la jeune femme. On avait l'impression qu'il venait de courir un marathon car son torse se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. De plus, ses cheveux blonds retombaient négligemment sur son regard, le rendant plus séduisant que jamais. Il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement avec Galathéa habillée de cette façon. C'était un appel à la luxure, ce que venait de faire sa propre mère. Drago irradiait de désir pour la sorcière et ce n'était pas ses yeux qui diront le contraire. Le fait que la jeune Black se morde l'intérieur de la joue n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Ses mâchoires se contractaient douloureusement car son pantalon commençait à être serré au niveau de l'entrejambe. De son côté, Théa avait le visage en feu tellement elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir que Narcissa lui ordonne de retourner dans la cabine. Ce qui ne vint pas à son plus grand dam. Nerveusement, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en fuyant le regard suggestif de Drago. Voyant que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'emplissait peu à peu d'une tension plus que palpable, Hermione décida de taquiner un peu les deux tourtereaux.

« Tu es magnifique, tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver de cavaliers pendant la Soirée des Anciens ! lança joyeusement Hermione, sachant la réaction du jeune homme.

- La Soirée des Anciens ?! s'étrangla Drago, qui pensait avoir mal entendu.

** E**n même temps, c'était tellement évident sinon que viendraient-elles faire dans le magasin de sa mère. Avec son travail, les problèmes avec Lucius et les attaques de Galathéa, la soirée des Anciens était complètement sortie de l'esprit de jeune Serpentard. Ce dernier regarda une nouvelle fois la tenue de la sorcière, en avalant difficilement sa salive. Elle était incroyablement belle et séduisante dans cette robe rouge sang. Si Drago laissait sa petite amie – officieuse mais petite amie quand même ! – aller à cette Soirée habillée comme ceci, beaucoup d'hommes allaient la reluquer sans vergogne. Avant même de savoir, il savait comment il réagirait face à cette situation… Soudain, sa mère le tira de ses songes plus que sombres où les mots « décapitation » et « mort » retentissaient.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Drago ? interrogea Narcissa, d'un ton professionnel.

- Je pense que son cavalier sera heureux de la tenue… L'élégance et la distinction sont présentes. Ton cavalier sera surement sous le charme.

- Vraiment ? demanda calmement Galathéa, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire.

- En revanche, la prestance et l'assurance n'y sont pas et pourtant le sang des Black coule dans tes veines.

- Je vais faire comme si mes oreilles fonctionnaient mal, Malfoy.

- Tu veux cette robe où tu veux essayer une autre robe ? demanda Narcissa en désignant les autres robes emballées.

- Je vais prendre celle-ci, Narcissa… » lança Théa, en entrant dans la cabine pour se rhabiller.

** P**etite effronté, songea Drago avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle venait de choisir cette robe pour pouvoir le rendre jaloux, ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien à en croire l'expression de son visage. Ce dernier était fermé parce qu'il savait que Galathéa allait attirer de nombreux regards à la Soirée et que lui ne pourrait rien y faire… Si leur relation se révélait au grand jour, la vie de la jeune femme serait irrémédiablement en danger. Cela Malfoy ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pendant que Drago réfléchissait, Hermione prit la place de Galathéa dans la cabine où la gérante donnait de robe à essayer. Par conséquent, la Black prit place sur l'un des fauteuils avec Narcissa, en discutant chiffons, avec animation.

« Il est hors de question que je porte ça à cette soirée ! s'écria la brune dans la cabine.

- C'est trop féminin pour toi, Granger ?!

- Drago ! Cesse un peu tes enfantillages ! trancha Narcissa d'un ton sec et catégorique. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ?

- C'est un peu court… couina quelque peu Hermione, en tirant sur la robe- Cette robe vous va à ravir, Miss ! »

** H**ermione quitta la cabine, en se positionnant devant Galathéa et en attendant son jugement. Sa crinière indomptable châtain reposa soigneusement sur ses épaules où de longues plumes noires pendaient à ses oreilles. Ses grands yeux chocolat cherchaient la réaction de sa meilleure amie : un énorme sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Théa. Hermione était également splendide. Elle portait une robe d'une couleur marron glacé, qui rehaussait sa peau encore légèrement dorée. Près du corps, où ses formes étaient mises en valeur. Les bras et le dessus de la poitrine était recouvert de dentelles, ce qui donnait un air d'élégance à la jeune femme. La robe était plissée sur les côtés jusqu'à hauteur des genoux. Pour compléter la tenue, Hermione chaussait des talons aiguilles noires et des bracelets de la même couleur au poignet gauche. Avec un peu de maquillage, la jeune Granger serait parfaite. Toutefois, Galathéa ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser son amie : elle remplissait davantage la robe qu'elle, ce qui éveillait le plaisir des yeux de certains hommes. La Black aurait aimé être normal rien que pour une soirée... Puis, ses yeux de la nuit rencontrèrent ceux marrons et gêné d'Hermione.

« Tu es magnifique Hermione, souffla Galathéa subjuguée par la beauté de son amie.

- C'est Weasley qui va être contente pour une fois que tu es féminine...

- Drago ! Un peu de tenue, s'il te plait ! hurla sa mère, indignée par son comportement- J'aurais pu faire pire…

- Ne vous en faites pas, Narcissa. Je prends ça pour un compliment Drago. Je te remercie.

- Profites, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

** T**héa eut un petit pincement au cœur quand elle entendit Drago faire un compliment à son amie. Ce n'était pas le compliment lui-même, c'était l'action. Il n'avait fait aucun éloge à son égard, celui-ci avait juste énoncé les qualités qui émanaient d'elle. Sa fierté de Black en pris un sacré coup et toute sa confiance en elle disparut. Les doutes s'immiscèrent dans son esprit. Et si Drago ne désirait que son corps et non son cœur ?! Pour avoir une réaction de sa part, Galathéa décida d'ignorer royalement son « petit-ami officieux » le temps qu'un autre Auror le remplace.

« Je vais la prendre avec les accessoires, déclara Hermione en tendant la robe et le reste à Narcissa.

- Je ne vous oblige pas à les prendre, c'était juste pour que vous ayez une idée de quoi porter avec la robe.

- On prend les accessoires, Narcissa parce qu'on les aime bien. Ne croyez pas que nous les prenons par pitié. Ça nous fait plaisir de les acheter.

- Je prends tout sauf le collier… Il est un peu cher… marmonna Galathéa, en reposant le collier entre les doigts fins de Narcissa.

- Bien, est-ce tout ce qu'il vous faut ?! demanda la gérante, dans un sourire.

- Oui ! »

** H**ermione se dirigea vers la caisse en compagnie de Ms. Malfoy, avec qui elle discutait bruyamment. Par contre, Théa sentit que quelqu'un venait de lui attraper le bras. Cette personne n'était autre que Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier coinça la jeune femme dans la cabine d'essayage et chercha à trouver le regard bleuté de Théa, qui était fuyant à son encontre.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores ? demanda Drago, impassible

- Non, dit Théa sur un ton catégorique.

- Tu ne peux pas me résister Théa, souligna Drago d'un air supérieur.

- Si. »

** T**héa frémit au contact de ses lèvres contre son cou. Ces dernières étaient froides mais douces et il en était de même pour les grandes mains de Drago, qui s'immisçaient sous le chemisier blanc de la sorcière. La tête de Galathéa bascula vers l'arrière : le traitement que le jeune homme lui administrait, était tellement bon que la colère qui habitait la Black s'évapora en quelques secondes. Conséquence qui exaspéra grandement la sorcière.

« Tu sais que la jalousie est un vilain défaut, Galathéa… murmura Drago à son oreille en soufflant dans le cou.

- Je ne devrais même pas te parler parce que tu l'as fait sciemment… dit Théa en frissonnant sous les caresses du blond.

- Ton cavalier aime ta robe… D'ailleurs, elle lui a donné des idées…

- Ah, je demanderai confirmation à Fred… »

** D**rago se mit à grogner, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme, pendant qu'il maltraitait son cou. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à Galathéa. Elle était à lui et il ne partageait pas ce genre de chose. Pour prouver ses pensées, il repartit à l'assaut du cou de la jeune femme : Malfoy était en train de lui appliquer un suçon, qui resterait pendant plusieurs jours. Soudain, quelque chose de froid vint se poser ses les abdominaux de Drago. Il s'agissait des mains de Théa. Elle était en train de masser le ventre du blond avec une douceur, dont il appréciait le contact. L'initiative forma un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme, peu de femmes se risquaient à faire ce genre de choses. Drago s'écarta de sa petite amie, sans pour autant éloigner leur corps. Galathéa avait renversé sa tête en arrière où elle retenait ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Inconsciemment, tout en la jeune femme était un appel à la luxure. Sous les mains expertes du Serpentard, son corps se mouvait lascivement contre lui, qui se retenait tant bien que mal de se jeter sur elle et de lui faire l'amour sur le champ. Et avec ses coups de reins qui cognaient contre son érection, cela n'arrangeait pas la situation.

« Tu étais magnifique dans cette robe, Gallia. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je t'enfermerai dans une tour pour que personne ne puisse voir à quel point tu es belle et désirable… »

** L**es paroles de Drago se bousculaient dans la tête de la sorcière : il tenait réellement à elle. Un envol de papillons se produisit dans son abdomen et un sourire béat se peint sur son visage creux. Il n'était peut-être pas amoureux de la jeune femme mais il tenait un tant soit peu à elle, ce qui signifiait déjà énormément dans son esprit. Puis, les gestes de Drago se firent plus entreprenants et plus précis, sous le chemisier de Théa. Ses grandes mains cherchaient à dégrafer son soutien-gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener la jeune femme à la réalité. Il était dans la boutique de Narcissa Malfoy et à quelques mètres, l'héritier et une cliente étaient en train de fricoter. Ils ne devaient pas se faire prendre, surtout que la Black ne savait pas combien de temps elle parviendrait à retenir ses gémissements. Par conséquent, avec toute la délicatesse dont Galathéa était capable, elle se mit à repousser les avances du blond, bien que cela lui en coute : celle-ci en avait autant envie de que lui. Elle rencontra le regard ombrageux de désir de Drago qui se faisait également interrogateur. D'un signe de tête, elle désigna Narcissa et Hermione en pleine discussion sur un sujet quelconque. Après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux, pour cacher toute sa frustration, Malfoy sortit de la cabine en attirant Théa contre son torse.

« Maintenant, tu éviteras de me faire des crises de jalousie… fit le sorcier en prenant l'air détaché.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Théa souriante et essoufflée, en tentant de reprendre contenance devant Narcissa et Hermione.

- Ma fierté en prend un coup à chaque fois que je te dis ce genre de chose.

- Oui mais moi, j'apprécie… Donc, ne compte pas sur moi pour arrêter ! »

** A**vant de rejoindre Narcissa et Hermione, Galathéa se tourna vers son amant. Elle attrapa son visage avec ses mains frêles et posa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela eut pour effet de chambouler tout l'être vivant qu'était Drago Malfoy. Une drôle de sensation apparut au niveau de son ventre, qu'il balaya d'un revers et n'y prêtant pas attention. Cependant, ce baiser eut pour effet de lui ouvrir les yeux : Galathéa Black était amoureuse de lui. Constatation qui lui fit chaud au cœur. C'était toujours agréable de se sentir aimer. Toutefois, cela fit peur à Drago car si ces soupçons étaient fondés… Il allait faire beaucoup de mal à Galathéa. Il espérait grandement que ceux-ci se révèleraient faux, pour le bien de la jeune femme. Et également pour le sien, par la même occasion car il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face si le sorcier faisait _ça_.

« Je vous dois combien, Narcissa ? demanda poliment Galathéa.

- 13 gallions, 17 mornilles et 18 noises. »

** A**ttrapant son sac à franges, Galathéa fouilla pour trouver son porte-monnaie où elle trouva l'argent nécessaire pour payer ses achats. Son regard s'attarda sur le collier à la forme de croissant de Lune. Il était trop cher et faire une folie avant de travailler n'était pas convenable. Elle savait que son père ou sa mère n'aurait certainement rien dit cependant Théa savait à quel point l'argent était précieux pour ne pas le gaspiller dans des futilités comme celles-ci.

« Nous reviendrons certainement dans les prochains jours, Narcissa. Ginny n'a pas de tenue pour la Soirée et je doute que notre amie résiste à l'envie d'acheter l'une de vos créations.

- Eh bien, ce sera un plaisir de vous revoir... commença Narcissa en souriant.

**L**a porte de la boutique s'ouvrit avec violence, coupant la parole à Narcissa. Deux femmes venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de la gérante. Peut-être les affaires d'_Androssa_ allaient commencer à fleurir ? Toutefois, la doyenne des Malfoy perdit promptement de sa superbe. Les deux clientes potentielles avaient des éclairs à la place des yeux et leurs visages n'inspirèrent qu'au dégout. La première avait un chignon où deux grandes mèches encadraient son visage, ridée à cause des années passantes. Ses cheveux noirs paraissaient soyeux à la lumière du jour. Ses origines chinoises étaient prononcées à cause de son teint et à la forme de ses yeux noirs. Malgré son âge avancée, elle n'en restait pas moins jolie. La deuxième femme était une copie conforme de la précédente. Il s'agissait de Qian Chang, accompagnée de sa fille, Cho. D'ailleurs cette dernière ne semblait pas très à l'aise, quand elle découvrit Hermione et Galathéa dans la boutique.

« Je m'en doutais... pesta la chinoise. La Vermine essaie de survivre… c'est vraiment lamentable.

- Bonjour, Qian. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? questionna Narcissa en tentant de garder son ton professionnel.

- Tu oses prononcer mon nom avec ta langue de Serpent. Tu crois vraiment que ta misérable boutique va fonctionner ?

- …

- Franchement, Narcissa… commença Qian, supérieure. Tu m'as habitué à mieux que ça. Qui voudrait des fabrications douteuses d'Anciens Mangemorts. Qui nous dit que tu ne vends pas des objets de magie noire et que ta boutique de veracrasse n'est qu'une couverture.

- …

- Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, Narcissa. Pendant cette Guerre, tu as tout perdu. Honneur, Richesse, Famille, Pouvoir. Les Malfoy, ainsi que la plupart des Sang-Purs, qui ont collaborés ont été discrédités. Vous n'êtes plus rien aux yeux des sorciers à part de la vermine que l'on peut écraser. Ils veulent vous faire payer ce qu'ils ont subi sous votre règne. Et Merlin sait que ces sorciers sont nombreux. »

** Q**ian Chang jubilait de mettre Narcissa Malfoy plus bas que terre. Faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix donnait quelques avantages. La chinoise profitait allégrement de son nouveau pouvoir sur les Sang-Purs impliqués dans la Guerre. À ses côtés, Cho avait la tête baissée pour montrer sa résignation et sa soumission devant Qian. La jeune Serdaigle ne cautionnait pas les faits et gestes de sa mère parce que ce n'était pas dans son caractère… En revanche, Hermione et Galathéa bouillaient de rage en voyant cette scène. Comment Narcissa ne pouvait-elle pas se défendre face aux paroles dures de Ms. Chang ? Il était vrai que les Malfoy n'étaient pas des Saints, surtout en ce qui concerne Lucius, néanmoins ce n'était pas une raison pour rabaisser la blonde ainsi. Le sang pulsait dans les veines de Théa. Qian Chang avait beau être une femme assez puissante dans le monde magique grâce à sa place au sein du Ministère de Coopération Magique, elle ne faisait pas peur à Galathéa. Son cœur s'emballait à cause de la colère, qui montait en flèche dans son esprit. Cette dernière avait combattu des ennemis bien plus coriaces que cela. Ses yeux bleutés virèrent au noir du charbon tellement la colère enveloppait la jeune Black.

« Excusez-moi vous êtes qui pour lui parler ainsi, demanda froidement Galathéa, en ayant sa petite idée.

- Tu dois être Galathéa Black. Tu ne peux t'être que la fille de Sirius pour oser me parler sur ce ton. Pour ta gouverne jeune fille, je me suis battue de votre côté durant cette Guerre et ma fille a participé à la Grande Bataille qui a eu lieu à Poudlard.

- Vous croyez ? dit Galathéa, dégoulinant d'arrogance. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge.

- Vous êtes bien une Black pour vous opposer à moi. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis pour m'attaquer ainsi, menaça la mère de Cho, sûre d'elle. Vous vous en mordrez les doigts, Galathéa.

- Vous semblez oublier que je suis la meilleure amie du Survivant alors si j'étais vous je ferais profil bas, surtout quand on sait les informations que je détiens.

- Balivernes ! s'écria Qian, piquée au vif. Comme votre père, vous aimez vous montrer en spectacle. Vous essayez juste de m'intimider. Je vous rassure, ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Vraiment ? »

** L**a colère de Théa était à son summum, il fallait que celle-ci s'évacue promptement. C'était sans compter sa frustration avec Drago : Qian Chang était la meilleure cible pour entreprendre ce travail. Soudain, tous les regards se retournèrent vers l'héritière des Black. On avait l'impression que l'aura de Galathéa rendait cette dernière beaucoup plus sombre et dangereuse. À tel point que sa ressemblance avec Bellatrix Lestranges en était frappante. Les cheveux ébène échevelés, les yeux sombres d'une dangerosité peu commune, un air de dégout sur le visage et elle avait, à ce moment-là, la même prestance impériale et provoquante que Bellatrix ainsi que celle de Sirius. Cette ressemblance choqua énormément de monde dans l'assemblée, surtout Narcissa qui avait l'impression de voir sa grande sœur en miniature. Il fallait dire que Galathéa était effrayante et Qian Chang recula car elle lui inspirait une peur abyssale. Après tout, elle était une parente de Bellatrix. Elle était peut-être aussi folle que sa Grande Tante, songea Qian sur ses gardes. Grâce à l'attention portée sur Théa, personne ne se rendit compte que Cho Chang se tendit : elle était presque sûre que son lourd secret allait être révélé.

« Et pour votre gouverne Ms. Chang, votre fille a combattu à nos côtés durant la Bataille, uniquement pour se défaire du sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait. Chose que je conçois tout à fait. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Toujours aussi lâche, Cho. Elle a trahit l'Armée de Dumbledore lors du règne d'Ombrage à Poudlard parce qu'elle avait peur des représailles. Si ce n'était que ça, on pourrait encore passer l'éponge. Pendant sa 7e année, Cho a failli tuer une élève à cause d'une jalousie mal placé. Ginny Weasley a failli mourir noyer dans les toilettes des filles parce qu'elle sortait avec Harry Potter, déclara Galathéa avec une froideur et une indifférence qui faisaient peur. Votre fille n'est pas une sainte, loin de là. Mais, le pompon vous revient. »

** A**u fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le visage de la chinoise se décomposait à force d'entendre certaines vérités. De plus, Qian commençait à prendre peur face à une Galathéa effrayante et plus que révoltée. Par conséquent, elle reculait dans la Grande Avenue du Chemin de Traverse pendant que la jeune Black lui balançait ses quatre vérités à la figure. À un moment, elle se tourna en direction de sa fille et lui lança un regard des plus noirs, qui voulait dire ne présageait rien de bon pour Cho.

« La famille Chang a cherché à fuir l'Angleterre pendant l'ascension de Voldemort. Elle y est parvenue en attendant que le calme se fasse en Angleterre. Vous avez laissé votre fille seule entre les mains de Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'une mère et je suis sûre que vous avez blessé votre fille en faisant ça ! »

** M**s. Chang tournait la tête de tous les côtés : tous les passants s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter la conversation. La tête de Qian ressemblait énormément à une grosse tomate tellement celle-ci était rouge. En même temps, Galathéa était en train de l'humilier devant la population sorcière, ce qui n'était pas rien. Beaucoup étaient choqués par les dires de la jeune sorcière : comment peut-on laisser son enfant seule pendant une Guerre ? La chinois grinçait des dents et était tendue comme un arc et cherchait une solution pour démentir ses informations, qui malheureusement se révélerait être vraies. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Cette petite impertinente était en train de ruiner sa carrière juridique en déballant tout cela. On avait l'impression que de la fumée sortait des oreilles de Qian, tant la colère prenait le pas sur elle.

« Vous allez me laisser terminer ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous jeter un _Silencio_, prévint Théa le regard dur. On n'insulte pas les gens sans savoir. Maintenant, vous payez les conséquences de vos actes. Encore que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vous devriez recevoir… Revenons à Ms. Malfoy, elle a fait peut-être des mauvais choix dans sa vie. Mais, elle avait une ligne de conduite : elle se donnait corps et âme dans ses objectifs. Et ces derniers ne se résument qu'en une seule personne. Drago, son fils. Il est devenu sa raison de vivre pendant qu'elle vivait un enfer avec le règne de Voldemort. Et pendant que vous vous prélassiez sur les côtes françaises, Narcissa devait vérifier si le célèbre Harry Potter était mort pour montrer la victoire de Voldemort. Seulement, la première question qu'elle lui posa c'était est-ce que son fils était toujours vivant. Harry lui indiqua qu'il était au château. C'est en partie grâce à Narcissa qu'Harry a pu vaincre Voldemort. » avoua-t-elle devant le Chemin de Traverse.

** D**es exclamations s'élevèrent dans la population : Narcissa Malfoy était venue en aide au Survivant, tournant le dos à Voldemort et prenant le risque de se faire tuer. Des informations bien croustillantes, songea une personne dans l'Assemblée… D'ailleurs, la principale concernée se ratatina sur elle-même. La doyenne des Malfoy aurait voulu garder ce secret. Elle ne voulait pas subir le regard des individus face à cette vérité. Ils avaient déjà été si méchants à son égard… Par conséquent, la blonde se cacha derrière un Drago d'une neutralité affligeante pendant que Galathéa terminait son monologue tel un Serpent crachant son venin.

« Quand on voit que vous avez abandonné votre fille, pendant une guerre où l'issue était incertaine, et que vous avez fui celle-ci durant que d'autre la subissaient… Je dois dire qu'entre Narcissa et vous… La vermine c'est vous Ms. Chang. »

** C**e fut le coup de grâce pour Qian Chang. L'humiliation était à son comble. Comme dirait les Moldus, c'était l'arroseur arrosé : la chinoise était venue descendre Narcissa Malfoy et voilà que les rôles étaient inversés. L'herbe venait de lui être coupé sous les pieds. Pour ne rien arranger, les passants clamèrent leur mécontentement à l'égard de Ms. Chang. Elle devait partir rapidement parce que subir les regards haineux de la population était au-dessus de ses forces. Pourtant, Qian gardait la tête haute et son air hautain malgré toutes les révélations qui venait de se faire. Devant la sorcière se trouvait toujours Galathéa Black, dont la colère commençait seulement à s'estomper. Hermione saisit cette occasion pour enfoncer le clou, un peu plus profond.

« Dernière chose, ajouta Hermione, pour enfoncer le clou. Cessez de rapporter tout à Sirius. Donc, remballez votre haine à l'égard de Galathéa. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si vous n'avez pas réussi à le séduire… »

** P**lus qu'humiliée, Ms. Chang se mit à partir dans une direction différente que la jeune femme. Ce fut donc les joues en feu que Qian les quitta, en compagnie de sa fille qui était contente que sa mère ait été remise à sa place. Par conséquent, il ne restait plus que les passants Drago, Narcissa, Hermione et Galathéa dans la Grande Avenue du Chemin de Traverse. On pouvait être certain que de nombreuses rumeurs allaient courir avec les révélations de Théa… Celui qui fut le plus prompt à réagir devant la cohue générale fut un Drago maitrisant ses émotions à la perfection.

« Il n'y a rien à voir ! Maintenant circulez ! » hurla le blond, en mettant sa baguette contre sa gorge pour se faire entendre de la population.

** P**eu à peu, les passants se remirent à leurs activités originelles c'est-à-dire flâner de boutique en boutique dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à acheter. Certains se firent beaucoup plus grognons et restèrent à murmurer devant _Androssa_. Toutefois, un regard noir et froid de Drago suffit à faire disparaitre tout le monde en deux seconds chronos. Durant ce même temps, Galathéa se permit de respirer à son aise : toute trace de colère disparut de son visage, effaçant au passage toute ressemblance à Bellatrix. Désormais, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère, Thalia Claws. Puis, elle se tourna en direction de la boutique. À la porte se trouvait Narcissa, qui tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes. Peu de personnes, à part sa famille proche, prenait la défense de la Black surtout quand il était question de la Guerre. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur de et son caractère émotif n'arrangeait pas les choses. Les larmes coulaient indépendamment de sa volonté et elles glissaient abondement sur ses joues. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux gris et impénétrable de son fils. Narcissa détourna rapidement son regard avant de s'engouffrer dans son magasin, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

« Je suis désolée, Narcissa. Je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ses choses mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dire du mal de vous sans rien faire… dit Théa dont la timidité revint au grand galop.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, Galathéa. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me défende avec tant de conviction, annonça Narcissa émue. Votre geste me touche beaucoup. Je vous remercie énormément de ce que vous venez de faire.

- C'est normal. Personne ne devrait juger sans connaitre.

- Tu sais… Peu de individus raisonnent comme toi. Pour ça, vous êtes des personnes exceptionnelles, déclara Narcissa à Hermione et Galathéa. Vous faîtes abstraction des préjugés malgré les temps qui court.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Maintenant, séchez-moi ses larmes, fit doucement Hermione en tendant un mouchoir à la gérante. Elles ne méritent pas de couler pour des futilités pareilles.

- Filez, vous avez surement autre chose à faire que de me consoler. Faites attention à vous. Et merci ! »

** A**vec toute son énergie retrouvée, Narcissa poussa les trois jeunes en dehors de sa boutique et les congédia, avant de retourner à son travail. L'ancienne Black désirait surtout se retrouver seule pour faire le point sur sa « nouvelle » vie depuis la guerre. Parce qu'il était certain que cette dernière allait encore changer avec les révélations de Galathéa… Désormais, l'étonnant trio se trouvait dans le Chaudron Baveur pour aller vers leur nouvelle destination. Ils allaient du côté moldu pour rendre une petite visite à Mr et Ms Granger. Hermione tenait absolument à leur annoncer que son projet pour les elfes avait été accepté. Il y avait bien entendu, certaines conditions. Toutefois, c'était déjà une victoire pour Hermione. Cette dernière rétrécit les achats effectués pour les mettre dans son sac : se balader dans les rues moldus alors que l'enseigne _Androssa_ n'existait pas dans la partie non magique de Londres, ce n'était pas très approprié. Soudain, une ombre apparut aux côtés de Théa : c'était Drago qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Ta tirade était digne des Serpentard, c'était un beau coup bas. »

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Malfoy, avertit Galathéa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des griffes… dit Drago en roulant des yeux.

- Exactement.

- Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de faire ça ou je risque de ne plus répondre de moi.

- De ? demanda Galathéa, en prenant le jeune home par la taille.

- Défendre les Malfoy dès que quelqu'un nous insulte !

- Oh… Excuses-moi de faire de l'ombre à ton égo surdimensionné. Frustré ?

- Très… » dit-il avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

** S**ans plus attendre, Galathéa s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme, le prenant par surprise, avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds et fins de Drago. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prenne une initiative, surtout en pleine rue. Puis, le sorcier se souvint qu'ils étaient dans les rues Moldus. Par conséquent, les deux tourtereaux n'avaient rien à craindre. Les puissantes mains de Malfoy vinrent se loger sous le maillot de la jeune femme, qui gémit de plaisir dans la bouche de son nouvel amant. Soudain, un raclement de gorge les ramena sur la Terre ferme : c'était Hermione, qui prenait un air outrée, avec les mains sur les hanches. Toutefois, Théa chercha le regard chocolat de sa meilleure amie. Celui-ci était plus que rieur. Désormais, elle était certaine de ses soupçons.

« Ne fais pas celle qui est étonnée… Je sais bien que tu avais compris ! » déclara Galathéa, en éclatant de rire en pleine rue avec ses deux comparses.

_**SIMPLE COINCIDENCE OU VENGEANCE ORGANIS**__**ÉE ?**_

_Nouveau coup dur pour le Peuple Sorcier : celui qui se fait appelé le sanguinaire Lux a une nouvelle fois frappé._

_Ce matin, la famille Bones a été retrouvé sans vie à son domicile. Dans un premier temps, les Aurors ont pensé à une fuite de gaz puisque de fortes vapeurs se dégageaient de la maison. Toutefois, en arrivant sur le perron, les hommes d'Eden Powell ont découvert un corps mutilé. D'après l'autopsie, il s'agirait de Marcus Flint, le mari de Susan Bones. Le jeune homme serait décédé à cause de la nouvelle race de chien, créé magiquement par Lux. Ses bêtes auraient déchiqueté sans relâche le pauvre Marcus... Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le pire dans cette histoire. En pénétrant dans la demeure, les Aurors découvrirent l'ampleur de la folie du sanguinaire Lux. Les parents de Susan,__ Elizabeth et Georges Bones se trouvaient attachés, comme de la viande dans une boucherie. Il semblerait qu'ils auraient succombé au sortilège de la mort. Devant eux, le corps de Susan était pendu magiquement au plafond. Selon la légiste, la jeune femme aurait tenté de se sauver en glissant ses mains au niveau de la corde et les pieds accrochés au radiateur du mur, pour éviter que le coup de fatal. Toutefois, la fatigue eut raison d'elle puisque Susan finit par se pendre de sa propre volonté. Le plus atroce dans tout cela, était que l'enfant de Marcus et Susan, Katherine a assisté à ce spectacle macabre, en étant attaché à sa chaise. À l'âge de quatre, la petite est devenue orpheline et traumatisé pour le restant de ses jours. Il semblerait que le meurtre des Bones ait un lien avec celui de la famille Macmillan et de l'agression des jumelles Patil. Par conséquent, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Audric Lawrence demande à la plus grande des vigilances. Si jamais vous recevez des lettres de menaces, il faut les contacter dans les plus brefs délais..._

** H**ermione ferma la gazette d'un geste rageur. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, indépendamment de sa volonté. Son amie venait de mourir de façon glauque, laissant la petite Katherine plus seule que jamais. Dire que la jeune femme était choquée, semblait un euphémisme en soi. Comment un homme pouvait-il tuer ses congénères sans le moindre scrupule ? Son regard larmoyant se posa doucement sur la personne, qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Galathéa Black contemplait silencieusement sa tasse de café. Ses perles marines semblait noyé dans un océan de chagrin. Tout à coup, Hermione eut l'impression de se prendre une claque. Une vérité venait de lui sauter aux yeux : Galathéa était en danger à cause de ce Lux machin-chose. Ce n'était plus un fait mais une vérité absolue. Harry Potter avait mis en garde la descendante des Black à cause d'un message laissé sur le mur de la maison des Bones.

« _**Ton tour viendra...**_ »

** S**usan avait repris la carrière de sa tante Amelia, elle dirigeait le Département de la Justice Magique. Ainsi, la plupart des Mangemorts croupissent dans les cellules d'Azkaban grâce à elle. Les Aurors avaient déclarés que la jeune femme recevait des mises en gardes. Mais elle n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Puis cela s'est rapidement transformé en menace de mort. Et cela se terminait par une mort des plus atroces. Cette famille n'était pas la première à en faire les frais. Les pertes sont lourdes pour les Macmillan et Bones. Pour ce qui est de la famille Patil, les jumelles sont les seules survivantes. Parvati perdit l'usage de son œil droit tandis que Padma était tombé dans le coma pendant quelques jours. Galathéa se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation. Elle devait faire attention à ses faits et gestes. Et rester toujours en compagnie d'une personne ou elle signait son arrêt de mort. Ce mystérieux Lux ne s'arrêtera pas tant que ses convictions ne seront pas appuyées par des partisans. Par conséquent, toutes les grandes figures de la Guerre sont en danger... Après la chute de Lord Voldemort, les Macmillan avaient participé à l'organisation du gouvernement provisoire et à mettre Kingsley au pouvoir. Les médias sorciers étaient contrôlés par les Patil et les Bones contribuèrent à mettre les mangemorts à Azkaban. Depuis l'apparition de ce Lux, la paix semblerait tenir à un fil avec la disparition de ses familles... Hermione se moucha fortement dans un mouchoir. Elle ne voulait plus perdre des personne de son entourage, la douleur était trop intense. Seulement, Galathéa semblait être la prochaine de la liste.

« Je suis la prochaine sur sa liste, énonça la jeune Black d'un ton laconique.

- Les mesures de sécurité vont être renforcées, dit Hermione qui cherchait à rassurer son amie.

- Susan était protégée par le Ministère et elle est morte ainsi que toute sa famille, répondit Théa froidement.

- Harry ne permettra pas qu'on touche à un seul de tes cheveux.

- Ce Lux vient de nous montrer à quel point il peut faire ce qu'il veut, affirma-t-elle en montrant le journal du doigt.

- Seulement, il s'attaque à une Héroïne de Guerre, tenta Hermione, sachant le pessimisme élevé chez Galathéa.

- Ça ne l'empêchera pas de m'atteindre. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un détail de plus pour m'achever.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir Galathéa.

- D'après mes souvenirs, tes talents pour la divination ont toujours été douteux. »

** L**es deux jeunes femmes partirent dans un long et franc fou rire. Cette blague dérida quelque peu l'atmosphère et les larmes se tarirent d'elles mêmes. La douleur était toujours présente seulement, elle semblait s'être atténuée. Désormais, elles allaient devoir apprendre à s'habituer à l'absence de leur amie. Hermione reprit rapidement le contrôle, si bien qu'on avait l'impression que jamais elle avait rigolé aux éclats, juste quelques instants auparavant.

« Il suffit que tu fasses attention à ton entourage et de ne pas rester seule. De plus, un Auror est toujours présent pour assurer ta protection.

- J'espère que ça suffira à décourager ce Lux... murmura Galathéa en soupirant.

- En ayant deux meilleurs amis et un petit-ami Aurors, je pense qu'il y a moyen que tu t'en sortes.

- Pente glissante, déclara seulement Théa.

- Oh ? De l'eau dans le gaz avec Drago ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Pas vraiment... fit la Black blasée par sa propre réponse.

- Où est le problème alors ? ajouta la brune, qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Théa.

- Ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

- Et tu ne cherches pas à en avoir ?

- On parle de l'inaccessible Drago. Et je ne veux pas paraître lourde.

- Je me doute bien. Ron me racontait qu'il filait une personne en ce moment. Drago ne veut pas le montrer mais Ron voit bien dans ses yeux qu'il veut la peau de ce Lux.

- J'espère qu'il ne fera pas d'imprudence... »

** S**oudain, un cri perçant retentit dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Un oiseau venait de se poser sur un perchoir, prévu à cet effet. En y regardant de plus près, les deux jeunes femmes reconnurent Neptune, l'aigle bleu de Galathéa. Les sourcils de cette dernière se froncèrent : une lettre pendait à l'une de ses pattes. Cela devait s'agir probablement de ses parents. La nouvelle de la famille Bones venait surement de parvenir à leurs oreilles. Tout en dépliant le parchemin, Théa se rendit compte que sa perspicacité ne l'avait pas trompé.

« Mes parents veulent me parler et c'est urgent.

- Ils viennent de savoir pour Susan et sa famille... fit Hermione en prenant son amie entre ses bras. Bon courage.

- Merci, on se revoit demain pour déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

- Oui. Ginny sera de la partie. Elle doit nous montrer sa robe pour la Soirée des Anciens.

- D'accord, à demain. »

** D**'un coup souple de baguette magique, Galathéa transplana malgré ses réticences à utiliser ce moyen de transport. Seulement, devant l'urgence de la lettre de ses parents, la sorcière chercha à parer au plus pressé. Par conséquent dans la seconde qui suivait, Galathéa se trouvait dans sa chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte pour que Neptune puisse se reposer de son petit voyage. Après un bref coup d'œil dans son miroir et un balayage rapide de la pièce, la sorcière se mit en route pour le salon. En quittant sa chambre, la brune s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Un paquet élégant se trouvant sur son bureau. La curiosité se fit si grande que Théa s'empara du paquet pour en découvrir le contenu. En ouvrant la boite, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il s'agissait du collier en Cordiérite qu'elle avait porté à la boutique de Narcissa Malfoy. Une seule personne a pu faire un telle folie car elle venait de quitter Hermione. Pauvre fou, songea Galathéa rêveuse. Elle découvrit qu'un petit mot accompagnait le cadeau.

_**Galathéa,**_

_**Tu as le droit de penser que je suis le dernier des abrutis.**_

_**Je sais bien que ce bijou ne pourra remplacer ma présence,**_

_**Accepte-le en compensation.**_

_**J'aimerai vraiment que tu le portes pour la Soirée.**_

_**Drago.**_

** L**e parchemin fit sourire tristement la jeune femme. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, Drago se comportait en goujat. Ressasser sa relation fantôme avec Drago lui faisait atrocement mal. Ils étaient vrai que ces deux-là étaient ensemble. Toutefois, il fallait qu'ils se cachent aux yeux des autres. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se comprimait au maximum dans sa cage thoracique. Le pire de tout était que les deux sorciers ne se voyaient pas si souvent que Théa pensait. Toutefois, Galathéa avait tendance à passer l'éponge en ce qui concernait son petit-ami. Il fallait dire qu'elle en était follement amoureuse depuis ses années Poudlard. Maintenant que une relation était instauré entre eux, elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher. Malgré son penchant à courir après la gente féminine. Elle espérait secrètement que ce n'était plus le cas. Puis, Théa referma précieusement la boite et se dirigea vers le salon où ses parents l'attendaient probablement. En descendant les escaliers, un drôle de sentiment vint se loger dans son esprit. Depuis plusieurs jours un mauvais pressentiment lui taraudait le ventre. Elle devait se faire du souci pour trois fois rien. Galathéa tentait de se convaincre de cela. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Protégée par sa famille et ses amis, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Hermione avait sûrement raison...

* * *

_Bonsoir, je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'avais totalement zappé que je devais publier hier -'. En attendant, voilà le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plait malgré le peu d'avis que je reçois =) ! Bonne soirée !_


	5. Échappée

**Chapitre 5 - Échappée**

_*** Ploc ***_

**C**'était le bruit significatif du transplanage dans le Monde des Sorciers. Une ou plusieurs personnes venaient d'utiliser ce moyen de locomotion pour parvenir à une destination connue : Poudlard. La célèbre école de Sorcellerie accueillait ses anciens élèves pour une Soirée. Certains se voyaient souvent mais d'autres se s'étaient perdus de vue, à cause notamment des études. Cette Soirée était une occasion pour retrouver ses amitiés et de découvrir ce que ces jeunes sorciers étaient devenus après la Guerre. Non loin de là, on pouvait percevoir trois ombres se détacher dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ces dernières semblaient pressées parce qu'elles courraient à vive allure à travers le Parc de Poudlard. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques et le froid ambiant n'aidait en rien : elles avaient la gorge en feu et respirer faisait mal à leurs poumons. A l'entente des pas qui cognaient violemment contre les dalles du porche de Poudlard, on pouvait en déduire qu'il s'agissait de femmes : elles portaient toutes les trois des talons, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pratique pour faire une petite course de soirée. Puis, l'une d'entre elle parvint la première à la grande porte de l'école où elle donna trois coups secs. Dans un grincement digne des plus grands films d'horreurs moldus, la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit être vert, portant une tunique noir.

« Crispy pensait que vous ne viendriez plus, mesdemoiselles. La Soirée se passe dans la Grande Salle. Si vous voulez bien suivre Crispy… » dit calmement l'elfe de maison avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

**L**es trois jeunes femmes se mirent à suivre l'Elfe Crispy, qui les conduisit rapidement à l'endroit souhaité. Quand elles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux regards se tournèrent dans leur direction, provoquant un silence embrassant pour les nouvelles arrivantes. Il y eut également de multiples exclamations dans toute cette foule. Les retardataires étaient un trio féminin assez connu. La première était Ginny Weasley, petite amie du Survivant et Poursuiveuse dans le Club des Harpies de Holyheads. La seconde est Hermione Granger, héroïne de la Guerre et secrétaire du Directeur du Département d'Application des Lois Magiques où elle tente de libérer les Elfes de Maison. Cette brillante sorcière fiancée avec Ron Weasley. La petite dernière du trio n'est autre que Galathéa Black, héroïne de Guerre et également la nouvelle Médicomage à St Mangouste. Soudain, une voix vint briser le silence pesant de la salle : la Directrice venait dans la direction des trois sorcières. Le Professeur McGonagall restait toujours égal à elle-même c'est-à-dire une prestance digne et un regard implacable. Elle portait son éternel chignon strict, un air sévère sur son visage ridée et ses lunettes rectangulaire accentuant ce phénomène. La sorcière était revêtue d'une robe de sorcier violette, qui adoucissait grandement les traits de son visage.

« Je suis contente de voir que vous soyez venues, annonça le professeur, en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Vous allez bien ?

- Tout va pour le mieux, Professeur. Et vous ? La génération suivante ne vous épuise pas ?

- Tant mieux. Je suis un peu fatiguée mais cela n'a rien à voir avec les élèves de Poudlard. Etonnamment, cette génération est assez calme. Ce n'est pas la génération que je redoute le plus à vrai dire, déplora Minerva, en affaissant les épaules pour montrer sa défaite.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ginny Weasley de la réponse de son ancienne enseignante. Laquelle redoutez-vous Professeur ? Je ne pensais pas que certains élèves de Poudlard pouvaient vous faire peur.

- Ca semble assez évident, Ginny. C'est celle de nos potentiels enfants.

- Exactement Ms Black. Imaginez que vos enfants soient le portrait craché de leurs Grands-Parents. Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà des experts dans leurs catégories. Les Jumeaux n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre. Alors, je n'imagine même pas vos futurs enfants…

- Oh, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là Professeur, s'étrangla Hermione qui ne pensait pas encore à la maternité.

- Vous verrez, ça viendra plus vite que vous ne le pensez… Est-ce normale que vous ayez l'air essoufflés ?

- Oui, nous avons couru pour arriver le moins possible en retard, expliqua Galathéa d'une voix douce.

- En parlant de cela, vous m'avez habitué à mieux de votre part. Heureusement que vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard sinon Gryffondor aurait déjà eu des points en moins. Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée.

- Merci, Professeur ! » dirent-elles en chœur, en regardant Minerva McGonagall retourner s'assoir auprès du corps enseignant.

** L**es regards étaient toujours tournés dans leur direction. Certains étaient chaleureux tandis que d'autres s'avéraient encore haineux. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des Serpentard, qui avaient tout perdus durant la Guerre, pendant que les Héros trouvaient Gloire et Richesse. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que ce trio semblait resplendissant. Elles avaient fait beaucoup d'effort sur la tenue. De nombreuses pinces étaient attachées dans les cheveux bruns d'Hermione, où aucune mèche ne semblait dépasser. Par conséquent, son visage et son cou était dégagé pour montrer les attributs avantageux de la jeune femme. Notamment ses grands yeux chocolat, qui était très légèrement maquillés pour l'occasion et paraissaient respirer la joie de vivre. Son buste était couvert de dentelles où le tissu dévoilait les courbes de son corps. La robe était marron glacé et s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. D'élégants talons noirs fuselaient parfaitement ses jambes, qui étaient dorées grâce au Soleil d'été. À ses côtés se tenait Ginny Weasley, dont le regard noisette cerclé de noir, pétillait de malice. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient reliés en une queue de cheval élégante où aucune mèche ne dépassait. Ses lèvres d'un rouge provocateur semblaient incandescentes à la lumière des bougies de la Grande Salle. Elle portait une robe noire à manche trois quart large, s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux. De longues chaussettes noires remontaient sur ses jambes musclées et de petites boots chaussaient élégamment ses pieds. Il fallait avouer que Ginny était douloureusement sexy dans cette robe. L'appel à la luxure était fort, pour la gente masculine. Heureusement pour elle, son cœur était à Harry Potter parce qu'elle en ferait tourner des têtes. Galathéa se trouvait au milieu des deux jeunes femmes avec sa robe rouge sang, diablement séduisante. C'était une robe bustier où le pan de robe à l'arrière était beaucoup plus long qu'à l'avant. Ses longs cheveux noirs se balançaient à leur gré centre son dos, où ses fines boucles volaient au rythme de ses pas. Dessus reposaient un diadème. Et ce n'était pas n'importe lequel. C'était une réplique parfaite du Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Les saphirs de la couronne rayonnaient avec le collier en Cordiérite qu'arborait son cou, d'une blancheur éclatante. Ses yeux bleu foncés étaient souligné par son épaisse frange. Ceux-ci étaient mesquins et cherchaient une personne bien précise dans la foule. Toutefois, il y avait tellement de monde que la jeune femme ne pouvait rien percevoir à travers ce rassemblement.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaitre Galathéa ! » s'écria une voix féminine, derrière la descendante des Black.

**D**'un seul et même mouvement, les trois sorcières se retournèrent pour faire face à leur interlocutrice. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne camarade de classe, qui appartenait à la maison Gryffondor : Lavande Brown ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un poil depuis la Grande Bataille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient reliés en une natte parfaite, qui reposait délicatement sur son épaule dénudée. Son corps était mis en évidence grâce à une robe fuseau blanche, qui lui sciait à merveille. D'ailleurs, son ventre légèrement rebondit laissait à croire qu'un heureux événement n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Lavande respirait le bonheur et ce dernier semblait contagieux car le trio se mit à sourire tendrement devant le ventre de la jeune femme. Par contre, on pouvait voir que le bleu de ses yeux cherchait le moindre détail croustillant à prendre et pétillait de bonheur de voir ses anciennes amies présentes durant cette soirée. Cela devait être dû à son emploi au sein du journal des sorciers : la Gazette.

« Pourtant, je n'ai pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière que nous nous sommes vus ! S'exclama Théa, en prenant la pose mannequin devant ses amies qui riaient.

- Effectivement. Ça doit être à cause de ta robe assez sexy. C'est un très bon choix, fit observer Lavande en souriant, d'un ton critique.

- J'étais contre… souffla la brune en lançant un regard noir à Hermione et Ginny qui l'avait forcé à mettre la robe.

- Heureusement que j'étais avec elle parce qu'elle aurait fini par la reposer, se hâta de terminer Hermione, devant la mine renfrognée de sa meilleure amie.

- Sacrilège !

- C'est juste un bout de tissu… commenta Galathéa sans grande conviction.

- Qui te rends diablement belle pour cette soirée ! Qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda Lavande, les yeux pétillants. Tu peux me le dire, je serais muette comme une tombe.

- Pourquoi vous croyez toutes qu'un homme serait derrière cette robe ? Et puis, même si c'était vrai, je ne prendrais pas le risque que ce soit dans la Gazette !

- Tu me prends pour cette Rita Skeeter ? s'offusqua Lavande en feignait d'être outrée par le commentaire de Théa.

- Si j'étais vous, je me méfierai de cette blonde ! » fit remarquer une voix féminine derrière elles.

**U**ne petite brune au teint mate s'approchait à grands pas du groupe de femmes. Elle possédait une robe chocolat ravivant l'éclat brun de sa peau, dont le cou était dégagé. Deux bretelles larges couvraient seulement les épaules. Sur le bustier de la robe se trouvait de petites roses, qui descendaient en dessous de sa poitrine. Le tissu était lâche jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune femme et sur le côté gauche, une partie de la robe était plissée. Il fallait dire que Padma Patil était ravissante dans cet habillement du soir. Sa longue chevelure ébène, aussi lisse que des baguettes magiques, était liée dans un chignon lâche. Ses origines indiennes étaient très présentes grâce à ses magnifiques yeux noirs, qui brillaient de satisfaction. Elle rayonnait littéralement de bonheur et sa joie naturelle était assez contagieuse puisque le petit groupe de femmes souriait à sa vue. Padma avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que ses anciennes camarades l'avait vu. Elle avait gagné en maturité et en confiance en elle et cela se ressentait dans l'attitude de l'indienne.

« Elle vous soutire la moindre information sans vous en rendre compte ! plaisanta Padma en faisant un clin d'œil. Regardez mon exemple, toute l'Angleterre sait que je sors avec un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton petit copain a des pulsions ! s'écria Lavande rouge de honte, sous les rires incessants de ses amies. Adrian t'a embrassé devant l'Angleterre entière. Il avait qu'à penser aux conséquences avant.

- En tout cas, faites attention à ce que vous dîtes et ce que vous faites… rappela-t-elle, en se faisant une mine sombre digne des plus grands films d'horreurs. Lavande espionne les moindres faits et gestes des gens pour ses articles dans la Gazette.

- Je demande toujours une permission pour la publication de mes articles. Surtout quand il s'agit de mes amis. Non mais c'est dingue ! Vous croyez vraiment que je suis comme Rita Skeeter ?!

- On te taquine Lavande. Bref, vous êtes magnifiques les filles ! J'ai l'impression de revivre le bal du Tournoi des Trois sorciers… papillonna Padma devant la décoration de la salle et la présence de ses anciens camarades.

- Je n'espère pas parce que sinon on aura le droit à une scène mythique entre Ron et Hermione ! dirent en chœur Ginny et Galathéa. Il risquerait d'y avoir de l'électricité dans l'air après ça. »

**S**oudain, un claquement de main retentit dans tout la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall requérait l'attention de tous les présents. Par conséquent, le silence se promptement dans la pièce où les yeux des personnes se concentraient sur la nouvelle Directrice. Son air sévère et son calme à rude épreuve faisait frémir les individus et captivait toujours certains élèves tels qu'Hermione Granger qui semblait percher sur le bout des lèvres du Professeur. Comme quoi, il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeaient pas, songea Galathéa dans un sourire nostalgique. En reportant son attention sur l'estrade, la brune remarqua que plusieurs professeurs accompagnaient la Directrice. Les professeurs Trelawney, Flitwick, Hagrid et Bibine se tenaient aux côtés de la prodigieuse sorcière.

« On dit toujours que les discours les plus cours sont les meilleurs. Bon appétit !

**E**t le Professeur claqua des mains, une nouvelle fois. Sous les yeux émerveillés de tous, de nombreuses tables rondes, avec de belles nappes blanches, chaises et de belles bougies apparurent dans la Grande Salle. Le repas allait pouvoir commencer et débuter les festivités de cette Soirée. Durant le même temps, le plafond magique de la pièce se transforma également. Une nuit étoilée prit place où une légère brise chaude soufflait dans la salle. Par conséquent, la lumière devint plus que tamisée, donnant de la chaleur à la pierre qui les entourait. Puis, un claquement de doigts se fit entendre. À ce moment-là, ce fut les couverts et les plats qui apparurent sur les sublimes tables. Tour à tour, les personnes s'avancèrent près des tables pour y prendre place, se laissant aller aux rires grâce à l'ambiance détendue. Tout à coup, Galathéa se sentit happée vers l'avant : Ginny venait de lui saisir la main ainsi que celle d'Hermione pour aller s'asseoir à une table, assez reculée de la Grande Salle. Stratégiquement, elles choisirent les places qui se situaient contre le mur. Ces dernières avaient une vue imprenable sur toutes les tables de la pièce.

« Pouvons-nous se joindre à vous ? demandèrent Padma, Lavande et une autre jeune femme.

- Avec plaisir ! »

**P**ar conséquent, les trois femmes prirent place rapidement à leurs côtés. Celle qui venait de les rejoindre était Alexie Bennett, dite Lexie. Elle allait être l'une des collègues de Galathéa à Saint Mangouste. Elle possédait une chevelure blonde s'arrêtant à ses épaules et une mèche revenait souvent se pendre dans ses cils blonds. Ses yeux étaient marrons, ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux mais se mariait bien. Son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes et ses traits fins donnait un tout harmonieux. De plus, elle était plutôt grande pour une femme et sa silhouette filiforme faisait qu'on la confondait souvent à un mannequin de renom. Derrière ses airs aristocrates, se cache une jeune femme formidable à la timidité maladive. Elle ne pouvait pas approcher un garçon, sans que son visage pâle devienne plus rouge qu'une tomate. En sortant de sa pensée, Galathéa remarqua que toutes ses amies riaient entre elles, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Une bonne soirée en perspective…

« Galathéa ?! Qui es-tu en train de dévorer du regard comme ça ?! demanda curieusement Lavande, avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je savais bien qu'un homme se cachait là-dessous.

- Euh… N'importe quoi ! bafouilla-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine d'être prise en flagrant délit. Je ne regardais personne en particulier.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas touché à ton assiette depuis tout à l'heure ? » précisa Padma dont le sourire moqueur était large.

**T**oujours aussi rouge, Galathéa se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant ses amies, qui se moquaient gentiment d'elle et de son comportement d'adolescente. Il était vrai que la jeune femme n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette et d'ailleurs, les mets devaient être froids désormais. Un simple sort de réchauffage et le tour était joué, se disait Théa cherchant une personne du regard. Ses yeux marins accrochèrent une chevelure platine qu'elle connaissait bien : Drago Malfoy se trouvait à la table du Survivant, entouré de nombreux anciens camarades. Un minuscule soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, que personne ne perçut. Aucune femme à l'horizon. Elle se maudit de penser à ce genre de chose. Jalouse, Ms Black ?! Très et elle n'en était pas très fière parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire que la relation qui la liait à Drago était officiel. Pour cela, la Gryffondor faisait profil bas… Mais comment ne pas être jalouse avec un homme aussi beau qu'Apollon à vos côtés ? C'était plus que difficile et Galathéa s'en rendait compte tous les jours que Merlin faisait.

« Encore dans les nuages, Théa !

- Tu ferais mieux de nous montrer qui est au centre de tes pensées pour ne pas t'intéresser à nous !

- Au lieu de dire des âneries plus grosses que toi, Lavande. Invite Pansy à rejoindre notre table. Elle ne semble pas réussir à se débarrasser de cette dinde de Hamilton !

- Oulà ! Des mots grossiers sortent de la bouche de l'innocente Galathéa Black ! Je suis outrée !

- PANSY ! hurla Ginny à travers la salle, s'attirant tous les regards. Tu te souviens de notre invitation ?!

- J'arrive de suite, ma Ginny adorée ! » s'écria ladite Pansy, tout en s'excusant auprès de Sarah.

**P**ansy prit le temps de congédier amicalement Hamilton, avant de pouvoir rejoindre la table de ses sauveuse. Car il fallait l'avouer, elles venaient de la sortir d'un mauvais pas. Pansy Parkinson ne voulait pas se retrouver coincer à une table où fringues, maquillage et superficialité étaient les maîtres mots. Très peu pour la jeune femme. Ce ne fut donc que quand elle s'installa à la table des jeunes femmes de sa génération que la Serpentard put s'autoriser à souffler.

« Je crois que je vous dois une fière chandelle. Merci !

- Remercie plutôt Galathéa. C'est elle qui a vu que Sarah te mettait le grappin dessus. »

**L**a brune se tourna vers Théa et lui rendit un sourire franc et sincère, que la Black lui retourna gentiment. Puis, elles se mirent à parler gaiement de leur travail respectif pendant que Galathéa les écoutait d'une oreille discrète. Elles regardèrent chacune des femmes qui composaient le groupe. Un drôle de groupe, d'ailleurs. Il y avait Ginny, l'introvertie, Hermione, l'appliquée, Lavande, la bavarde, Padma, la réservée, Lexie, la timide, Pansy, la curieuse et Galathéa, la réfléchie. Ces dernières avaient leur propre caractère et formaient un groupe hétéroclite mais qui s'entendait à merveille. Comme quoi, toutes les maisons de Poudlard pouvaient s'entendre à force de volonté. Pansy Parkinson se mit à parler de son projet, qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

« Je voudrais créer une école primaire dans le monde Sorcier. Un établissement qui accueillerait les enfants âgés de trois ans jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard. »

**D**ire que les jeunes femmes étaient étonnées, semblait être un euphémisme. Elles ne pensaient pas que Pansy puisse vouloir construire ce genre de projet. Chacune pensait que l'idée était vraiment bonne parce que dans le Monde Sorcier, il n'y avait pas d'établissement pour les bambins et les enfants. Cela révolutionnerait toute l'éducation sorcière et lui donnerait un souffle nouveau. Les parents perdraient moins leurs temps à apprendre leurs connaissances à leurs enfants et les familles plus riches, perdraient moins d'argent à engager un instructeur. L'idée de Pansy était vraiment géniale. On sentait que la Guerre avait fait réfléchir de nombreuses personnes sur leur avenir.

« Dans un premier temps, il s'adaptera également un rythme scolaire où des activités organiseront sa journée et des moments où il fera connaissance avec ses camarades. Ce dernier point est important car l'école est un lieu de socialisation. Plus l'enfant est socialisé tôt, moins il sera revêche à aller vers les gens. Un enfant gagnerait beaucoup à être inscrit dans une école. L'enfant découvrira qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde, grâce notamment aux autres élèves qui se trouveront dans sa classe. De plus, il apprendre une notion qu'est le partage car la maîtresse ne pourra pas être à ses soins particuliers. L'enfant sera donc moins égocentrique. »

**O**n sentait que Pansy parlait en connaissance de cause. Etant une enfant issue d'une famille de Sang-Pur, elle avait eu le droit à un instructeur pour apprendre les bases de l'humanité. Elle avait pu donc voir les qualités que cela pouvait avoir. Dépasser certaines personnes d'un point de vue intellectuel mais également les défauts. Le fait d'être nombriliste et capricieuse car elle était fille unique dans sa famille, n'avait pas beaucoup plu à ses camarades. Du coup, la Serpentard avait eu beaucoup de mal à se lier avec les élèves de sa maison car elle ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne. Pansy ressemblait à une petite fille qui désirait ardemment quelque chose. Ses cheveux noirs relevés magiquement, volaient dans tous les sens, sous la frénésie de son exposé. Elle semblait avoir tous les atouts pour mettre en place cette école car la détermination se lisait clairement dans ses prunelles marron qui pétillaient face à ce discours passionné sur son projet d'avenir.

« Il va apprendre à grandir à travers l'école, en devenant autonome. Il va apprendre des choses qu'ils vont le faire devenir grand comme l'écriture et la lecture. Des cours sur la magie seraient également dispensés pour montrer comment contrôler sa magie. Et d'autres notions qui lui serviront pour plus tard. Grâce à cela, l'entrée à Poudlard se ferait beaucoup plus facilement et chacun aurait les mêmes bases solides. L'inégalité entre les enfants nés moldus et les enfants sorciers seraient moindres. L'inscription ne serait pas obligatoire et le temps de l'enfant à l'école est jaugé par les parents. Ils peuvent très bien le faire rentrer vers ses trois ans et l'enlever à sept ans car ils jugent qu'il est prêt pour son entrée à Poudlard. »

**C**e fut ainsi que Pansy clôtura son petit discours, où elle s'autorisa de souffler. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme en parlait clairement à des personnes. Désormais, elle regardait ses amies pour savoir ce qu'elles pensaient de cette école, pour le moment, imaginaire. D'un côté, la brune redoutait leurs réponses mais de l'autre, elle était curieuse de leur avis sur la question. Contre toute attente, le petit groupe se mit à applaudir Pansy, ce qui attira les regards à leur table. Malgré le fait de passer outre, la Serpentard ne put empêcher les rougeurs d'apparaitre sur ses joues. Son exposé avait beaucoup plu et elle en était très touchée. Chacune lui offrait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et la félicitaient d'avoir eu une idée aussi géniale.

« Il faut absolument que tu montres ton projet au Ministère ! s'écria Hermione, toute excitée à l'idée que Pansy puisse révolutionner l'éducation magique. Je suis certaine que ton projet ferait sensation.

- Je ne veux pas me précipiter. Le dossier est en train de se construire petit à petit. Il me manque encore quelques petites choses pour le mettre sur pied. Surtout des personnes prêtent à s'investir dans l'école. Il me manque encore le bâtiment où je voudrais monter l'école, les instituteurs et rédiger les programmes.

- Ce n'est pas de tout repos…

- Si ton projet se met sur pied, je veux bien être une de tes institutrices, déclara Padma dans un sourire sincère.

- Tu as fait tes études dans l'éducation ? demanda Pansy, incrédule. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?!

- Evidemment Pansy. Sinon, je ne te proposerai pas mon aide. Je suis diplômée pour enseigner dans le monde Magique et chez les Moldus.

- Mais, c'est magnifique ! Tout ce que je recherche. Je te promets de penser à toi si jamais mon projet abouti.

**L**es jeunes femmes étaient contentes pour Pansy. Celle-ci avait vraiment un beau projet. Il semblait évident que son idée allait être acceptée. Beaucoup de parents cherchaient des instructeurs, cependant ces derniers demandaient des salaires assez conséquents, Par conséquent, tout le monde n'avait pas la possibilité d'offrir à ses enfants une éducation parfaite. Rêve. Ce petit mot avait de grandes significations pour les personnes. Cela reflétait, la plupart du temps, la personnalité de leur propriétaire. Galathéa était fière d'en avoir un. Un jour, la sorcière aimerait trouver un remède pour éradiquer la lycanthropie du monde. Beaucoup de Médicomages s'y étaient frottés. Cependant, aucun n'était parvenu à avoir un résultat satisfaisant. Le chemin sera semé d'embuche et très dur. Elle en était certaine. Toutefois, elle espérait réellement y parvenir. Une très grande partie de sa famille était touché par ce gène et cela les affectaient grandement. Même si ces derniers ne le montraient pas. Théa désirait vraiment arriver à mener son rêve à terme. Ainsi, voir le projet de Pansy se concrétiser : une petite pointe de jalousie s'immisça dans son esprit. La brune était fière pour son amie et espérait que son projet connaitrait le même succès que le sien. Soudain, Lavande se redressa en levant sa coupe de champagne.

« Au projet de Pansy ! s'écria-t-elle avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Au projet de Pansy ! » hurlèrent les autres en chœur devant la mine émue de la Serpentard.

**Ê**tre soutenue comme cela, Pansy n'en avait pas l'habitude. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules au coin de ses yeux, pour montrer sa joie. Elle ne pensait pas que son rêve serait accepté par ses nouvelles amies. Avant la Grande Bataille, ce petit groupe était divisé en plusieurs camps : d'un côté, il y avait les Résistants. Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Galathéa en faisait partie pour les origines et défendre leurs idées. De l'autre se trouvait les Collaborateurs de Voldemort. Malheureusement, Pansy Parkinson en était une à cause de sa famille et son statut de Sang-Pur. Lexie et Padma appartenaient au groupe des Passifs. Leurs familles ne désiraient pas entrer pleinement dans la Guerre. Elles ne voulaient pas perdre un être cher. Du coup, leurs familles cherchèrent asile dans un autre pays en attendant que la Guerre prenne fin. Elles avaient consciences d'être toutes différents mais cela n'avait pas interféré dans le fait d'être un groupe soudé dans l'adversité. Galathéa avait le cœur gonflé de bonheur devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Les sourires sincères de chacune lui redonnait courage en l'avenir et lui faisait oublier l'actualité et ses lettres de menaces.

« Au fait, Parvati ne vient pas ? demanda Hermione en la cherchant des yeux à travers la salle.

- Elle aurait bien voulu mais personne ne pouvait lui garder Corail, expliqua simplement Padma en servant du jus de citrouille. En plus, Parvati ne la laisse pas dans les mains de n'importe qui. J'ai du mal à l'avoir dans les bras. Alors, laisser Corail a une inconnue… Ce n'est même pas la peine.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Je ne laisserai pas mon bébé à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! déclara fermement Lavande en caressant son ventre tout rond. Et, je ne pense pas que Seamus serait d'accord vu comment il est déjà gaga devant mon ventre. »

**T**oute la table se mit à rire en imaginant Seamus avec son enfant. Personne ne pouvait le concevoir étant donné que le sorcier semblait encore au collège dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'avoir un enfant à sa charge donnait du plomb dans la tête. Hypothèse à vérifier avec les Jumeaux Weasley. Soudain, les plats disparurent pour laisser la place aux desserts. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Gâteaux et tartes de toutes sortes et glaces à volonté. Les gourmands allaient vraiment se régaler. Cela amenait un vent de bonheur dans la Grande Salle. Des cris d'approbations s'élevèrent pour les desserts. Par conséquent, l'ambiance était vraiment au beau fixe. Surtout à la table des jeunes femmes. Aucune ne semblait s'ennuyer surtout quand Lavande racontait des anecdotes sur les célébrités d'Angleterre. Galathéa se servit une part de tarte aux pommes avec de la glace à la vanille, comme supplément. Ses yeux pétillaient de délice à la vue des gourmandises.

« Si on pouvait éviter de parler de bébé, école ou encore maternité, ça m'arrangerait ! rouspéta la rousse en soupirant, agacée d'entendre parler de ce sujet. Ce n'est pas contre vous, les filles.

- La descendance Potter serait-elle bientôt en marche ? demanda Lavande, en levant un sourcil.

- Oh non ! Harry aimerait bien seulement je ne veux pas mettre ma carrière de côté alors que je suis en pleine ascension. Je sais que ça peut paraitre égoïste…

- Tu es encore très jeune Ginny, confia Lexie d'une voix douce pour rassurer la rousse. Tu verras que l'envie de donner la vie te viendra naturellement.

- Adrian aimerait mais avec sa carrière de Quidditch, il a peur de ne pas être assez présent pour le bébé. Il ne veut pas être un père fantôme, comme il se plait à dire… » finit par dire Padma avec un regard compatissant à Ginny, qui comprenait la réaction d'Adrian.

**S**'en suivit un débat sur l'éducation des enfants. Fallait-il obligatoirement les deux parents ou un seul pouvait suffire pour s'occuper d'un bambin. Avec l'exemple de sa sœur jumelle, Padma pensait que les deux parents étaient indispensables pour le bien de l'enfant. On pouvait rejoindre son avis car Parvati galérait vraiment à élever sa fille. Le père de Corail ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un enfant et il avait quitté l'indienne quand cette dernière lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Par conséquent, Padma voyait sa jumelle ramer pour que sa fille ne manque de rien. En revanche, Lexie ne partageait pas son avis car elle fut élevée par son père et son enfance était merveilleuse. La présence d'une mère ne lui avait jamais manqué parce que sa famille lui apportait tout l'amour nécessaire. Voyant que les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer, Hermione décida de lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation. Elle se souvint des paroles du Professeur McGonagall.

« Vous vous rendez compte, commença Hermione avec un petit sourire, la génération de nos enfants va bientôt arriver.

- Toutes les grandes familles seront représentées encore une fois.

- Les Weasley seront toujours aussi nombreux ! se moqua Pansy sous le regard offusqué d'Hermione et Ginny. Quoi ?! Je ne dis que la vérité… Vous n'avez qu'à compter !

- Les seuls représentants des Weasley se sont Bill et Fleur, Percy et Audrey, Fred et Cybèle, George et Angélina et Ron et Hermione.

- Et Charlie et Ginny, tu en fais quoi ? lança Padma en riant de la bourde de Lavande. Tu les mets à la poubelle ?!

- Charlie a clairement annoncé que ses futures enfants porteraient le nom de Nephtys. Et comme disait Lavande tout à l'heure, je m'occupe de la descendance Potter, mesdames !

- Pour le moment, nous avons les Weasley et les Potter. Tu peux ajouter Patil et Finnigan, prédit Hermione qui réfléchissait à toute allure.

- Vous oubliez Teddy ! ajouta Galathéa en pensant à sa petite frimousse.

- Donc, les Lupin.

- Avec Neville et Hannah, je pense que le nom Londubat va perdurer.

- Ce qui nous fait : Potter, Weasley, Londubat, Finnigan, Patil et Lupin. Il me semble que des personnes manquent à l'appel, récapitula Pansy en comptant les grandes familles sur ses doigts.

- Vous savez si Cédric Diggory a trouvé baguette à sa main ?

**C**ette question lança un certain malaise, au sein de deux personnes. Galathéa était une amie très proche de Cédric et elle savait que le jeune homme avait des vus sur une femme. Seulement, cette dernière avait des réticences à donner sa réponse. Elle avait peur que les sentiments du sorcier ne soient pas réciproques, qu'il se moquait d'elle. On sentit également que Lexie s'était raidie sur sa chaise et son regard fuyait ceux de ses amies. Pour ne rien arranger, ses joues prirent feu dès que le prénom « Cédric » vint à son oreille. Evidemment, cela n'échappa pas à l'œil aguerri de Lavande Brown, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier. Il semblait flagrant que la blonde allait la cuisine pour avoir des informations sur le jeune Diggory. Le marron des yeux de Lexie croisa le bleu de celui de Théa : ils étaient compatissants à son égard.

« Tu ne saurais rien sur Cédric, ma petite Lexie ? interrogea Lavande avec sa voix mielleuse : elle espérait détenir quelques informations.

- Non… dit la jeune femme en se tortillant sur sa chaise, pour masquer son malaise. Où vas-tu chercher ça ?

- Tes yeux nous fuient, tu bégaies et tes joues sont toute rouges ! s'écria Padma, fière d'avoir trahit ses signes significatifs.

- Vas-y, Lexie. On serait muette comme des tombes ! »

**G**inny lui fit un grand sourire pour l'encourager à faire ses confessions. Et les autres firent de même, à part Galathéa et Hermione qui sentaient la réticence de la jeune femme à délivrer la moindre information. Elle sut qu'elle était cernée, à son plus grand dam. Lexie semblait peser le pour et le contre. Les jeunes femmes avaient beau être ses amies, elles n'en restaient pas moins des pipelettes. C'était surtout cela qui faisait peur à la blonde. Après un soupir non feint, la sorcière prit son courage à deux mains et se lança dans quelques explications.

« Ça fait plusieurs semaines que Cédric me tourne autour… lâcha Lexie en baissant le regard sir ses mains qui trituraient sa robe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! demanda Lavande dans un cri aigu.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Lavande ! fit Padma en venant au secours de Lexie. Elle attend sûrement d'être sûre de ses sentiments pour elle.

- Il me fait des cadeaux, il veut m'emmener au restaurant et faire tout un tas de choses avec moi… énonça-t-elle, les yeux pétillants et le feu aux joues. Mais, je refuse à chaque fois qu'il me propose quelque chose.

- Tu peux vraiment t'engager dans une relation avec lui. Cédric n'est pas du tout le genre de garçon à flirter avec tout ce qu'il y a une jupe, expliqua Hermione d'une voix douce.

- De toute façon, il a déjà _elle_ ! dit Lexie, d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Qui ?

- Cho Chang. Elle n'arrête pas de me menacer dès que je suis trop proche de Cédric.

- Cette petite peste ne perd rien pour attendre ! cracha Ginny, furieuse par les dires de la blonde. Je m'occupe d'elle, Lexie. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Cédric, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus ? dit Pansy qui comprenait la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Attendre ne lui faisait pas peur…

- Il n'y a pas plus clair comme message ! Fonces, ma belle ! s'exclama Lavande avec la banane aux lèvres.

- Donc, les Diggory seront également présents…

- Padma, ça ne veut rien dire ! s'écria Lexie, paniquée et le visage vraiment rouge par les sous-entendus.

- Je peux t'annoncer que Cédric est mordu et il fera tout pour te garder à ses côtés. » fit Galathéa en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

**P**our la jeune Black, il était évident que Lexie et Cédric termineraient ensemble. Le sorcier et Théa étaient vraiment proches. Et ces derniers temps, elle l'avait vu énormément car il lui posait beaucoup de questions sur la petite Bennett. La brune voyait dans ses yeux noisette combien Cédric appréciait la compagnie de la nouvelle médicomage.

- De toute façon, il y aura tous les grands noms du Monde des Sorciers. On n'a pas à s'en faire, déclara solennellement Pansy Parkinson, avec une voix docte qui fit rire toute la table.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te pose des questions sur ta vie privée, fit simplement Hermione dans un sourire moqueur.

- N'importe quoi.

- Avec qui partages-tu ta vie ? interrogea Padma, avec l'envie d'en savoir davantage.

- Personne et je ne dirais rien les filles… ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

- Ca veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un. On tient un filon ! s'exclama Lavande, victorieuse. Qui a réussi à faire chavirer l'inaccessible Pansy ?

- Plutôt qui a réussi à te supporter avec ton caractère de cochon ! ajouta Ginny qui rirait aux éclats en compagnie de Galathéa et Hermione.

- Faites attention, je retiens ! marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix sombre. Et je ne cracherais pas le morceau.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ? On sera muette comme des carpes !

- Si Pansy ne veut rien nous dire c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison derrière ça, conclut Hermione, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Ca semble évident, en même temps sinon elle ne s'entêterai pas à le cacher, reconnut Galathéa en lançant une œillade complice avec Hermione.

- Merci, les filles. Je me sens soutenue…

- De rien… s'écrièrent en chœur les deux brunes avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être…

- Réfléchis un peu Ginny ! Je suis presque sûre que c'est une personne célèbre pour qu'elle le cache. Et vu sa tête, je suis tombé en plein dans le mille ! se moqua Lavande devant la tête décomposée et irritée de Pansy.

- Nous avons décidé que notre histoire ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Pour me protéger…

- Il doit être vraiment célèbre pour penser comme ça, lança innocemment Lexie.

- Peut-être un joueur de Quidditch… pensa Ginny à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tout ce qui vient de se dire reste entre nous ! Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? menaça Pansy d'une voix dangereuse. Je ne veux pas lui apporter d'ennuis et je ne veux pas recevoir des lettres de menaces parce que je sors avec untel ! »

**G**alathéa eut un petit sourire, devant la réaction enflammée de la jeune femme. Il était clair que son amant était un joueur de Quidditch sinon elle n'aurait pas eu cette réponse animée. Les joueurs étaient relativement connus de toute Angleterre. Cependant deux semblaient se démarquer des autres : Adrian Pucey, qui était l'attrapeur officiel de l'équipe nationale. Son aura mystérieuse et son regard de braise faisaient fondre les filles et son talent inné pour le sport forçaient l'admiration des hommes. Néanmoins, l'ancien Serpentard sortait avec Padma Patil et paraissaient filer le parfait amour. Théorie erronée. Heureusement pour Théa, un autre joueur dépassait largement les autres : c'était Olivier Dubois. Le Gardien de l'équipe d'Angleterre était énormément apprécié et ses fans le lui rendaient bien. Son calme, son sourire sincère et sa belle-gueule plaisaient grandement et le Gryffondor était souvent en tête des sondages et dans les articles dans la Gazette. Dans l'esprit de Galathéa, il pouvait être le petit-copain officieux de Pansy. Et pour cause, deux ans auparavant, Olivier n'avait pas caché sa relation avec Cameron Richards, une sorcière américaine. Erreur fatale pour le nouveau couple. Ce fut le commencement de la descente aux enfers de Cameron. Partout où elle se déplaçait, les fans de son amant la menaçaient ou pire lui lançait des projectiles. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure mais cela l'atteignait plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Un jour lors d'une sortie du couple, Miss Richards fut touchée par un sortilège lancé par un fan. Après un stage forcé à St Mangouste, les deux protagonistes se séparèrent, d'un commun accord mais restèrent en très bons termes. Depuis, Olivier ne se montre plus avec une femme accrochée à son bras. Par conséquent, le Gardien pouvait être l'amant de Pansy Parkinson…

« Bon, puisqu'on peut rien soutirer de Pansy, on peut toujours se rabattre sur Galathéa ! s'écria Lavande d'une voix excitée.

- Donc, les Blacks renaitront avec notre célébrissime Galathéa ! commenta la rousse dans un rire assez bruyant. D'ailleurs, avec qui comptes-tu faire des marmots ?

- Je ne sais pas et pour le moment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je préfère me concentrer sur ma carrière…

- Ce n'est pas une vraie excuse, Théa. Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire qu'aucun homme ne se trouve à tes côtés en ce moment ?! annonça doucement Pansy, qui visiblement ne croyait pas la jeune femme.

- Je suis célibataire, déclara Théa en tentant d'être convaincante, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. Est-ce que je vous pose des questions sur votre vie privée ? Non, alors faîtes de même et tout le monde sera content.

- Eh bien, j'avais oublié comment tu remballais les gens avec ton calme légendaire, déclara Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Désolée mais vous savez bien que je n'aime pas parler de moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on va chercher l'homme idéal pour toi. Qui est encore sur le marché des célibataires ? demanda Padma aux filles autour de la table.

- Les filles…

- D'après les ragots, il reste Eddie Carmichael, Ernie MacMillan, Dean Thomas et Cormac McLaggen. Ce sont les seuls dont je me souviens, fit Lexie d'une toute petite voix.

- Je suis très bien toute seule les filles, émit Galathéa dans une plainte.

- Tu oublies le plus important et certainement le plus beau de tous ! s'écria Hermione en voyant son ami se décomposer : la jeune femme était au courant pour eux.

- Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ?

- Drago est toujours célibataire ! » murmura Pansy le visage rayonnant.

**À** ce moment-là, la jeune femme se mit à piquer un fard du tonnerre. Théa savait que ce prénom allait finir par atterrir dans la conversation. Cela n'échappa pas à Lavande et à Pansy. Il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre ces deux personnes. Il fallait encore creuser, il pouvait y avoir de la matière à revendre… songea Lavande dans un sourire diabolique. Un rictus que Galathéa découvrit, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle ne voulait pas que la relation entre Drago et elle soit découvert. Une vague de colère monta en elle, comme un puissant geyser.

« Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce sujet de conversation où je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous coller la bouche avec de la glue perpétuelle, dit Galathéa d'une voix sourde mais maîtrisée. Des volontaires ?

- Je crois qu'elles ont saisi le message, Galathéa.

- Vous voyez quand vous voulez, on peut s'entendre ! dit-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Tu finis toujours par nous menacer quand un sujet ne te plait pas… bouda Lavande, qui se souvenait des colères mythiques de la jeune femme.

- Désolée d'avoir des gènes Black dans les veines, céda Théa dans une révérence magnifique.

- La génération de nos enfants sera très explosive… Je le sens, glissa Hermione dans un soupir en voyant le caractère de ses amies.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

- Avant ça, nous avons encore le temps pour nous amuser ! clama Ginny en levant son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Que diriez-vous de se défouler sur la piste de danse ? demanda Pansy qui voyait les regards mitigés de tout le monde.

- Je n'osais pas vous le demander, les filles.

- Maintenant que les desserts sont terminés, on peut aller les éliminer ! dit Padma en faisant rire la table.

- Je reviens. Je vais voir le DJ pour qu'il mette de la bonne musique. »

**A**insi, ce fut avec une grâce non feinte que Ginny se dirigea vers le sorcier, qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. Toute la Grande Salle put voir que la jeune femme chuchotait à l'oreille du DJ, qui hochait la tête en guise de réponse. Après cela, une musique dynamique retentit dans toute la pièce, résonnant entre les quatre murs. Peu à peu, les sorciers et sorcières se levèrent pour se mettre à danser sur le rythme des sons. Lavande, Padma et Pansy se hâtèrent de se déhancher, avec Ginny, sur la piste pendant que Lexie et Hermione soupirèrent devant l'attitude déjantée de leurs amies. L'euphorie commençait à gagner la salle ainsi que le cœur des sorciers.


	6. Confuse

**Chapitre 6 - Confuse**

* * *

**T**outefois, une personne semblait perdue dans toute cette allégresse. Galathéa cherchait une personne du regard. Par conséquent, ses grands yeux bleutés balayèrent la Grande Salle, furtivement, pour s'arrêter sur une tête blonde. Il semblait évident que la jeune femme cherchait Drago Malfoy. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas encore pu se voir à cause notamment de son retard en début de soirée et également à cause du placement lors du repas de fêtes. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé que Théa reprit sa route en direction de son nouvel amant. Puis, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire soutirer un hoquet de stupeur ainsi que de la faire sursauter. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Sarah Hamilton, sa rivale depuis Poudlard.

« Si j'étais toi, je n'irai pas le voir.

- Sauf que tu as tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas moi, Sarah. Passons, peut-on en savoir la raison ?

- C'est simple, pourtant ! déclara la jeune femme, avec dégoût. Il ne t'aime pas. »

**À **ces mots, Galathéa s'arrêta net, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La surprise eut pour effet de coup le sifflet à la jeune femme. Le visage de Sarah se transforma petit à petit et devint beaucoup moins amical que quelques secondes qu'auparavant. Un air hautain ainsi qu'un rictus malveillant et moqueur s'afficha à la place du doux sourire du début. Comment pouvait-elle lui balancer ce genre de paroles à la figure ? Surtout quand on sait que Sarah tentait depuis de nombreuses années de faire tomber Drago Malfoy dans ses filets.

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

**S**on rictus malveillant s'élargit devant l'incompréhension de sa rivale. Puis, elle s'approcha de Galathéa avec une grâce, qui parut dangereuse aux yeux de la brune. Les deux mains de Sarah se posèrent délicatement sur les épaules de Théa. Ce geste amical feint fit grandement frissonner la jeune femme.

« Drago ne t'aime pas, répéta Sarah avec une évidence non feinte. Et tu sais, pourquoi ?

**L**es yeux sombres de Galathéa s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois de stupeur. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela avec une telle décontraction ? Incapable d'énoncer le moindre mot, la jeune Black ne put que répondre négativement de la tête. Elle était tellement perturbée par le changement d'attitude de Sarah, qu'elle n'aperçut pas le sourire de victoire de sa rivale. D'une lenteur infinie, Sarah se pencha près de son oreille, comme pour lui délivrer un secret d'état.

« Tu es une des Héroïnes de Guerre et une proie idéale pour un ancien Mangemort en quête de rédemption. Surprise, hein ? Tu croyais vraiment que Malfoy s'afficherait avec toi, rien que pour tes beaux yeux. Désolée de te décevoir ma chère, mais la réalité est une dure vérité à entendre. Il cherche seulement à se racheter aux yeux de la Société Sorcière. Cependant, il restera toujours le méprisant et l'hautain Malfoy, qui ne désire pas de relation sérieuse. Cela me coûte de te le dire, mais tu ne restes qu'une Sang-Mêlée à la famille de Louveteaux dans son esprit.

**S**ans un mot ni un regard pour Sarah, la jeune sorcière disparut à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, le cœur aux bords des lèvres et les larmes dévalant ses joues. En revanche, Sarah était toujours là où Théa venait de la quitter. Un sourire étrange s'étira sur son visage : la victoire était à porter de doigts. Ses yeux bleus électriques s'accrochèrent à la silhouette souple et athlétique de Drago Malfoy. Il était temps de passer à l'attaque…

**.oO0Oo.**

Galathéa courrait à en perdre haleine, dans une direction précise. Est-ce que Sarah disait vraie ? Un violent haut de cœur contracta la gorge de la sorcière. Par conséquent, elle se hâta d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes des filles, avec une violence inouïe et se précipita dans l'une des cabines avec sa main plaquée sur sa bouche. Elle s'agenouilla promptement, en saisissant ses cheveux et renvoya la totalité de son repas. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Galathéa quitta la cabine, tout en se dirigeant vers l'un des miroirs. Son reflet concordait davantage à un cadavre qu'à un être vivant. Il fallait dire que la jeune femme faisait peur à voir. Le tient pâle, de lourdes cernes sombres, les yeux bouffis et les joues creuses : voilà ce à quoi ressemblait Galathéa Black en cet instant. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa des fines lèvres de la sorcière. Les révélations faites plutôt l'avaient grandement ébranlé. Un tiraillement sans nom s'immisça au creux de son esprit. Son cœur lui hurlait de ne pas croire les dires de Sarah. Néanmoins, sa raison lui intimait le contraire car il fallait bien l'avouer toutes les raisons révélées par Hamilton étaient bonnes pour fréquenter Galathéa. Cette dernière secoua sa tête dans tous les sens pour faire partir les ondes négatives de son esprit. Seulement, c'était peine perdue puisque les paroles de Sarah raisonnaient dans sa tête et s'immisçait dans chacune de ses pensées, tel du venin de serpent. Qui devait-elle croire ? C'était la question qui défilait en boucle depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Galathéa ? »

**C**ette voix, la jeune femme la reconnaitrait entre mille : qu'est-ce que Drago Malfoy fichait dans les toilettes des filles ? Un vent de panique saisit Galathéa, qui commençait à trembler. Qu'allait-elle dire à Drago quand il découvrirait son état ? Elle rencontra son affreux reflet dans le miroir, ce qui la fit sursauter. Un déclic se fit dans son esprit : ses cheveux étaient en train de prendre une teinte turquoise. La Métamorphomagie était la clef de son problème. En moins d'une seconde, son teint redevint d'une blancheur opaline, les cernes violacés disparurent tel un enchantement et son visage retrouva sa fraicheur d'antan. Désormais, sa petite crise intestinale retentissait comme un lointain souvenir.

« Galathéa ?! »

**C**ela faisait plusieurs minutes que Drago attendait patiemment à la porte des toilettes des filles. Toutefois, sa patience avait une certaine limite – bien que cette dernière soit totalement dérisoire – et il était déjà à bout depuis le début de la soirée. D'un accès de colère, Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce, d'un pas plus que décidé. Quand on appelait une personne, celle-ci se devait de réponde : c'était la moindre des politesses. Il vit Galathéa, penchée au-dessus du lavabo, en train de frotter ses dents avec une tige étrange dans les mains. Surement une invention moldue, songea-t-il en s'adossant contre le mur. Soudain, les yeux marins de Théa se posèrent sur la silhouette du Serpentard. Par conséquent, elle recracha tout le dentifrice qui se trouvait dans la bouche. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago pénètre dans les toilettes des filles. D'un revers de la main, la jeune femme s'essuya rapidement la bouche avec une serviette et se tourna vers Malfoy, le rouge aux joues.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de rentrer, tu sais… déclara Galathéa, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Que fais-tu dans les toilettes, toute seule alors que tout le monde est en train de s'amuser ? » demanda-t-il en laissant s'échapper un soupir.

**L**a jeune Black baissa les yeux, pour ne pas laisser Drago lire à travers son visage. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, faisant raidir Théa au passage. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers elle. Les pieds de Drago apparurent dans le champ de vision réduit de la sorcière. Avec une douceur que l'on ne lui connaissait pas, il attrapa le menton de Galathéa pour l'obliger à le regarder. Ce qu'il découvrit ne lui plut en rien : la jeune femme fuyait son regard, des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux et son menton tremblait. Ce tableau de la Gryffondor l'accablait profondément. Ses doutes à l'égard de la jeune femme se confirmèrent. La gêne s'installa entre les deux protagonistes, ce qui agaça davantage Drago.

« Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, à ce que je vois…

- Quoi ?!

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu Hamilton et toi discuter avant que tu ne partes en courant ?

- Oh… »

**M**alheureusement pour elle, Drago semblait avoir vu toute la scène. Toutefois, la jeune femme se souvenait très bien que ce dernier était de dos quand Sarah était venue l'accoster, près du bar. Comment a-t-il pu faire pour entrevoir l'altercation entre les deux femmes ? Soudain, le puzzle se mit en place au sein de l'esprit de Galathéa : deux des pans de murs de la Grande Salle étaient recouverts d'un énorme miroir. Malfoy avait dû observer à travers la glace la discussion animée. Comme une enfant prise en faute, Théa tenta de baisser une nouvelle fois la tête, seulement les doigts du Serpentard enserrèrent davantage son fin menton pour éviter que la jeune femme se dérobe encore.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Tu crois que je suis aveugle, Galathéa ? dit Drago, en haussant la voix. Tu as l'air dépité.

- Ça ne te concerne pas ! répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.

- Pourtant, je suis persuadé que j'étais le sujet de conversation pour que tu me fuies comme ça.

- Tais-toi ! » s'écria Théa, qui en avait assez de la discussion.

**G**alathéa se dégagea, d'un geste sec et s'éloigna du jeune homme. Le doute s'immisçait de plus en plus dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Celle-ci était dos à lui, les bras croisés pour montrer qu'elle ne cèderait pas aussi facilement. Pourtant, elle sentait la colère la gagner, bien malgré elle. Menaçant de la faire exploser d'un moment à un autre. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à Drago après les dires de Sarah ?

« Galathéa… insista-t-il avec quelque chose de menaçant dans la voix. Tu feras mieux de me dire ce qui te met dans cette état-là ou je vais voir Hamilton pour lui soutirer des informations, sur le pourquoi de ton comportement ! »

**P**arler de Sarah Hamilton fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Théa se tourna vers Drago, les poings serrés, avec une lueur de colère dans ses yeux marins. Puis, la jeune femme s'avança vers lui, d'un pas rageur. La sagesse qui caractérisait tant Galathéa venait de disparaitre pour laisser place à la lionne enragée qu'elle pouvait être parfois.

« Puisque tu y tiens tant, va voir ta nouvelle conquête Sarah ! Je suis persuadée que vous vous comprendrez tous les deux vu que je ne suis qu'une Sang-Mêlée à la famille de Louveteaux.

- Quoi ?! répliqua Drago, décontenancé par ce que ventait d'énoncer la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Laisse tomber ! » s'écria-t-elle, plus qu'énervée en prenant la direction de la porte.

**E**n deux temps trois mouvements, Drago saisit vivement le poignet de la brune pour la plaquer contre le mur. Galathéa tenta d'échapper au jeune homme mais c'était peine perdue : il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?! Tu crois vraiment que je pense ça de toi et de ta famille ?! dit-il d'une voix posée mais menaçante.

- En même temps, tu ne nies rien ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ?! demanda Galathéa, aux bords des larmes.

- Dans ce cas-là, explique-toi !

- Tes explications tu te les mets où je pense ! »

**G**alathéa parvint à s'extirper de la poigne du sorcier, grâce à la surprise qui se peignit sur son visage, et se mit à courir vers la porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse amorcer un quelconque geste, Drago l'attrapa violement pour la coller contre la porte des toilettes des filles. Les deux poignets de la jeune femme était tenu fermement par les grandes mains du Serpentard : Théa ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre geste. Elle était en colère contre lui mais également contre les autres, qui lui avaient dit de faire attention à Malfoy.

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu penses que je suis avec toi pour ta notoriété d'Héroïne de Guerre et que je prône toujours les idéologies de Voldemort ?! Tu penses vraiment que tu n'es qu'une conquête pour moi ?! énonca Drago, d'une voix sourde, empli de colère à cause des soupçons de Théa à son égard.

- En même temps, tu n'as rien fait pour me prouver le contraire, crétin !

**L**es yeux clairs de Drago devinrent ombrageux, sous l'effet de la colère. Il ne supportait pas le fait que Théa croyait davantage les journaux ainsi que les gens plutôt que lui, son petit-ami. Officieux, certes… Mais, petit-ami quand même. L'atmosphère de la grande pièce changea également : un grand froid s'installa entre les deux individus. Pour garder un certain contrôle de lui-même, le Serpentard avait les yeux clos et se concentrait sur sa respiration. Entre ses mains, se trouvait une Galathéa, plus que déchainée et déchirée entre ses sentiments. Elle désirait ardemment le croire car il fallait bien avouer qu'elle aimait Drago. Seulement, son comportement lui soufflait le contraire…

« Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton…gronda la voix de Drago à travers la pièce.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, peut-être ?!

- Petite impertinente… »

**G**alathéa arborait son petit air supérieur méprisant, que la jeune femme tient des Black. À ce moment-là, Drago avait envie de lui faire ravaler son rictus à deux mornilles. La tension était palpable car aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher le regard de l'autre. Chacun se jaugeait et se lançaient des éclairs avec leurs yeux. Ce fut le Serpentard qui abdiqua le premier en se jetant littéralement sur les lèvres de Théa. Les doigts fins de Galathéa glissèrent dans les cheveux blonds de son amant tandis que celles de Drago s'occupaient généreusement de sa poitrine. Dans le même temps, il lui mordillait le lobe de son oreille. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Théa : c'était l'une de ses zones érogènes. Sous l'effet des caresses, la Gryffondor renversa sa tête vers l'arrière, offrant au blond, son cou opalin. Elle étouffa un petit cri quand ce dernier lui mordit tendrement la peau, pour marquer son territoire : Galathéa était à lui. Personne d'autre n'avait le privilège dont il était en train de profiter. Ses mains attrapèrent ses jambes, qui s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Drago, et remontèrent le tissu, laissant découvrir le sous-vêtement en satin noir de Théa. Quand le jeune homme tenta d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de la robe de la brune, cette dernière revint quelques secondes sur Terre. Avec toute la délicatesse possible, Galathéa s'écarta du corps tentateur de son amant. Un doux sourire, quelque peu, moqueur s'afficha sur son visage.

« Tu es faible, Drago… murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser volatile sur ses lèvres.

- La faute à qui, Gallia ? » répondit Malfoy, la voix emplie de désir. Tu es devenu l'étoile la plus brillante de mon univers.

**L**es yeux gris de Drago devinrent intenses ainsi que sérieux. Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc, dans l'esprit de la jeune femme : l'euphorie se déversa dans chaque veine de son corps. Un équivalent, voilà ce qu'était cette formulation. Il tenait à Galathéa. Soudain, une pointe de culpabilité envahit son cœur : Drago avait l'air tellement sincère quand celui-ci lui énonça cette phrase. Elle ne pouvait pas douter des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Surtout, avec ce regard réfléchi. Tout en sorte de ses songes, elle découvrit que Drago s'était penché, dans sa direction pour l'embrasser. Ce fut avec un sourire mutin que Galathéa stoppa l'amorce du baiser du Serpentard, en mettant son index sur ses lèvres.

« Tut. Tut ! La soirée est loin d'être terminée mon cher Drago. La patience est une vertu qui s'acquiert avec de la patience.

- Tu sais pourtant que je suis ton contraire !

- Il faut savoir garder le meilleur pour la fin… déclara-t-elle, la voix pleine de sous-entendus. Tu devrais le savoir…

- Vu de ce point de vue-là… Je prendrais mon mal en patience… Maintenant, suis-moi !

- Où ça ?

- Je vais te montrer mes talents cachés ! annonça-t-il en lui prenant la main.

**D**rago saisit fermement la main de la jeune sorcière et ils se mirent à courir, malgré une Galathéa peinant à suivre à cause de ses escarpins. Par conséquent, des rires résonnèrent à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

**N**on loin de là, l'euphorie régnait dans la Grande salle. De nombreux couples dansaient sur la piste de danse pendant que d'autres restaient en retrait, discutant de tout et de rien. Hermione Granger faisait partie du premier groupe : ceux qui se déhanchaient sur la piste sur le rythme endiablé de la musique. À ses côtés se trouvait Ronald Weasley, son petit-ami. Le couple se mouvait ensemble sur les notes, laissant de côté leurs vies d'Héros de Guerre. Peu à peu le rythme musical ralentit, jusqu'à mettre fin à la chanson. Le fait de s'arrêter de danser fit remarquer à Hermione que sa gorge réclamait à boire depuis un moment désormais. Par conséquent, la sorcière murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Ron, qui acquiesça avec un sourire. Non sans un léger baiser sur les lèvres, le grand rouquin consentit à laisser partir la jeune femme en direction du buffet. Après avoir joué des coudes et des épaules pour s'extirper de la foule, Hermione parvint enfin au buffet, qui n'attendait qu'elle. Un verre dans une main et une carafe de jus de citrouille dans l'autre, la Gryffondor put se désaltérer à son aise, tout en balayant la salle du regard. Elle découvrit Ron en train de danser comme un petit fou avec une Ginny plus que radieuse et Harry, se moquer de son meilleur ami avec les Jumeaux, hilares. Un sourire de satisfaction s'étendit sur ses lèvres : Hermione était une femme plus que comblée depuis la fin de la Guerre. Une famille aimante, un travail de rêve et un petit-ami fantastique malgré ses défauts. Cette dernière pensée le fit grandement sourire. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à rêver puisqu'une main sur son épaule vint se poser sur son épaule, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sursauter et de renverser son verre par terre.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, Hermione. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

**C**'était une Lavande Brown toute confuse qui se tenait devant elle, avec les joues en feu. Hermione sortit sa baguette magique de ses cheveux, nettoya promptement ce petit désagrément et la rangea aussi sec. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette bavure.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Lavande. Tu désires quelque chose ? interrogea Hermione, surprise de l'air grave que prenait son amie.

- Eh bien, je voudrais te parler d'un sujet important… murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune. Sauf qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'oreilles indiscrètes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Suis-moi, alors. »

**L**es deux jeunes femmes partirent en direction du parc, non sans avoir récupérer leurs capes : il faisait assez froid durant cette nuit d'automne. Ce fut donc dans un silence olympien que les deux amies marchèrent jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Après avoir passée ces dernières, Hermione décida de se rapprocher du lac, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le château. L'eau était relativement calme, ce qui laissait croire que le calamar du Lac était endormi. Cette conversation devait rester entre Lavande et elle. Le vent soufflait doucement sur l'immensité du parc, faisant autant frissonner la végétation que les deux femmes présentes sous la nuit étoilée. Personne d'autre ne devait savoir, d'après le ton employé par la blonde. Instinctivement, elles resserrèrent leurs capes autour d'elles pour garder un minimum de chaleur. Puis, les yeux chocolat d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux bleus de l'ancienne Gryffondor : elle sut qu'elle pouvait commencer son petit récit.

« Normalement, je ne devrais pas t'en parler à cause du secret professionnel. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier et que par conséquent, je suis au courant de nombreuses choses à l'avance. Seulement, il est question de la santé de l'une de mes amies et ta meilleure amie par la même occasion. En théorie, je ne devrais pas t'en parler mais je suis obligée de faire une exception.

- Je suppose que c'est de Galathéa dont il s'agît…soupira Hermione en voyant la blonde hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Annonce que je puisse évaluer le choc que Théa va devoir surmonter. »

**L**avande porta sa main à son décolleté où elle en sortit une feuille de papier grisâtre : un morceau de la Gazette. Hermione vit la main de Lavande trembler en lui tendant le journal, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Une petite boule vint se former au creux de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle appréhendait le moment où elle allait déplier le petit morceau de papier. La santé de Galathéa était en jeu apparemment et d'après les dires de Lavande, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère. D'un coup sec, Hermione déploya le journal en se mit à le lire scrupuleusement. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de la Gryffondor se décomposait à vue d'œil. On pouvait croire que cette dernière venait d'apercevoir la Mort en personne. Un petit cri s'échappa de sa bouche : la photo mise en page de couverture allait être le coup de grâce pour Galathéa, cela était plus qu'évident.

« Tu es consciente qu'il faut prévenir Théa, lança Lavande en remettant l'article dans son décolleté.

- Si Galathéa découvre cet article… commença Hermione, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle va être anéantie…. Découvrir ça à travers la Gazette sera épouvantable pour elle. À cause de ça, elle se laissera mourir à petit feu… C'est sûr.

- Evidemment, c'est à éviter.

- Il faut la trouver avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

- Je te rappelle, Hermione, que le château est immense. Il est presque impossible qu'on trouve Théa rapidement. D'ailleurs, ils sont peut-être déjà ensemble ! dit vivement Lavande.

- J'ai un moyen de la localiser très vite… »

**L**es deux jeunes femmes s'élancèrent vers le château, en courant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Galathéa rapidement avant que cette dernière ne fasse, inconsciemment, la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Hermione espérait réellement qu'Harry avait la carte du Maraudeur sur lui, sinon toutes leurs chances de retrouver Galathéa serait veine.

« Quels sont tes talents cachés ? » demanda Galathéa dont l'esprit cherchait depuis tout à l'heure.

**P**our toute réponse, Drago attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'emmena promptement jusqu'à la piste de danse. Un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur les lèvres de Drago : la musique venait de commencer et à l'entente du rythme, le Serpentard sut que c'était un rock'n'roll. Galathéa reconnut également le style de la musique et une expression d'effarement s'inscrit sur son visage. Elle connaissait les pas, cependant elle s'y perdait régulièrement parce que le rythme de certaines chansons étaient soutenue.

« Drago, je suis trop lente sur ce genre de chansons… commença Galathéa, en tenant fermement les mains de son amant. Je risquerai de te marcher sur les…

- Tu as juste à suivre mon rythme. »

**À **peine Drago avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il embarquait la Gryffondor contre lui, pour débuter la danse. Quand la musique s'emballa, le couple se mit à virevolter dans tous les sens. Et les sorciers et sorcières aux alentours, également. Les pas de danse se firent effrénés et les souffles saccadés. Galathéa tournait sur elle-même avec une grâce étonnante, sous les doigts experts du blond. Un sourire lumineux étincelait sur les lèvres de la Black : malgré ses faux pas, on avait l'impression qu'elle dansait comme une déesse. Il fallait avouer que le jeune Serpentard avait un talent particulier en ce qui concernait la danse. Soudain, Drago saisit la jeune femme par la taille, ce qui fit frissonner Théa. Il effectua un balancement le long de ses côtes ainsi qu'entre ses jambes. Ils se remirent à danser comme tous les autres, sur le rythme endiablé de la chanson. Puis, les notes de fin retentirent dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde se mit à applaudir pendant qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait. Tout à coup, Galathéa se sentit happer vers l'arrière : c'était les Jumeaux qui désiraient danser avec elle. Après un bref coup d'œil en direction de Drago avec un regard désolé, la jeune Black partit avec Fred et George, riant aux éclats.

« Tu es un petit cachotier, Drago Abraxas Malfoy ! déclara une voix derrière le blond.

**I**l s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était en train de le pousser vers le buffet et ses yeux foncés regardaient Drago avec insistance. Elle venait sûrement de découvrir une chose de capital sur la vie du blond : le Serpentard sut qu'il était cuit. La jeune femme s'installa sur une chaise, près de son amie tout en lui tendant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Les cheveux noirs de Pansy étaient relevés grâce à du gel magique, révélant sa nuque au grand jour. Sa frange épaisse recouvrant ses yeux marron malicieux, cernés de noirs et sa peau blanche semblant éclatée à la lumière, faisait de la jeune Serpentard une très belle femme.

« Notre première rentrée à Poudlard. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… souffla Pansy, avec nostalgie. Tu étais fasciné par ses grands yeux et son visage enfantin…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? interrogea Drago, quelque peu tendu vis-à-vis de la réponse. De qui parles-tu ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Drake. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Et, je ne peux rien te cacher… C'est exaspérant. »

**I**l eut un soupir las : ses soupçons étaient fondés. Pansy savait que quelque chose se tramait entre Galathéa et lui. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher car elle finissait toujours par découvrir la vérité. Deux personnes seulement étaient capables de faire cet exploit : il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson et de Narcissa Malfoy, sa mère. Il avait horreur de cela puisqu'il avait l'impression d'être faible aux yeux des autres. Elle était là, sa plus grande peur. Que des personnes malfaisantes pouvaient utiliser ses points faibles contre lui. Un Malfoy ne doit jamais montrer ses sentiments, c'était une des devises de cette famille au Sang pur.

« Pansy arrête de t'empiffrer de petits fours, tu vas finir par grossir. Et je n'imagine même pas la syncope que tu vas me faire quand tu vas le découvrir, soupira Drago en se souvenant des crises de sa meilleure amie.

- De toute façon, je suis vouée à grossir par les prochains mois à venir… Donc, ce n'est pas grave. »

**C**omment cela, Pansy allait grossir durant les mois prochains ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Pendant que Drago cherchait à toute allure la signification de sa phrase, Pansy souriait en regardant son meilleur ami. Parfois, les hommes étaient vraiment lents pour certaines choses. Surtout pour comprendre les femmes, en réalité. Soudain, le regard gris de Malfoy scintilla d'une lueur de bienveillance.

« Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible… déclara Drago, choqué. La célèbre Pansy Parkinson ne peut pas être enceinte ! Je te vois encore hurler que jamais tu ne serais enceinte parce que tu ne voulais pas ressembler à une baleine.

- Les personnes changent, Drake. Comme toi. Tu as beaucoup changé à son contact, tu sais.

- J'ai cru comprendre, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre. Qui est l'heureux ?

- Oh, ils annoncent les slows… fit Pansy, comme si de rien était. Et, Galathéa semble être du miel, ce soir… »

**C**ette phrase eut l'effet escomptée : Pansy venait de perdre l'attention de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était en train de chercher Galathéa Black du regard. Par conséquent, il balaya rapidement la salle pour trouver son amante en proie de trois prétendants. Il y avait Roger Davies, un ancien Serdaigle ainsi que Graham Montague, ancien de la maison Serpentard. Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Aucun des deux ne parviendra à prendre, ne serait-ce qu'un slow avec sa Théa. Toutefois, une ombre arrive sur son tableau et elle n'était pas des moindres. C'était Eddie Carmichael. Ce fut avec les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée et le visage impassible que Drago fonça droit vers le petit groupe, qui s'était formé autour de sa petite protégée. Pansy porta sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres : Drago Malfoy était passé à l'action, cela risquait d'être fort intéressant, songea-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis, son regard dévia en direction de son verre : il était encore à moitié plein, ou à moitié vide, cela dépendait du point de vue. Dernier verre d'alcool avant l'arrêt total de boire… À quelques pas de là, Drago fendit la foule en deux d'un pas décidé. Eddie venait de proposer sa main à une Galathéa, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention. Cependant, étant vêtu d'une robe aussi élégante que séduisante, Théa ne pouvait passer inaperçue. Le blond se dépêchait de parvenir à hauteur de sa petit-amie avant qu'elle n'accepte la proposition de ce Carmichael à deux noises.

« Carmichael, tu n'as pas l'impression de venir sur mes plates-bandes, par hasard ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Malfoy !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te venir en aide. Galathéa est ma cavalière pour la soirée. Donc, je te prierai de ne pas l'importuner. Est-ce que suis-je clair ?

- Aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. »

**S**ur ses mots, Eddie Carmichael se fondit dans la masse de danseurs. Drago commençait à se détendre : il l'avait échappé belle. Peu à peu, sa mâchoire se décontracta, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa respiration s'apaisa. Il ne put retenir également un soupir de soulagement que Galathéa perçut nettement, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sourire. Sans dire mot, la jeune femme noua ses mains autour du cou de Drago et rapprocha instinctivement son corps du sien, à un tel point qu'elle pouvait ressentir la chaleur que dégageait le jeune homme. Puis, elle commença à se mouvoir sur le rythme lent de la musique. C'était un groupe moldue, du nom de « Scorpions » dont l'intitulé de la chanson était « Still Loving you ». Drago sortit peu à peu de sa léthargie, en sentant la brune prendre les commandes. Soudain, des effluves fruités parvinrent aux narines du Serpentard. Ce dernier enfouit davantage son nez dans les cheveux noirs de Galathéa. Ses mains se placèrent automatiquement au creux des reins de la jeune femme. Il avait la tête posée sur celle de Théa, qui reposait tranquillement sur son épaule, où son petit nez chatouilla le cou du blond.

« Vous êtes douloureusement mignon, Mr Malfoy quand vous êtes jaloux, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire mesquin.

- Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon, Miss Black, répliqua Drago, impassible.

- Il y a un début à tout.

- Arrête, je vais finir par perdre toute crédibilité à tes yeux. Et Merlin sait que je n'aime pas ça… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

**P**uis, Drago se pencha vers le cou de la jeune femme. Heureusement pour lui, les longs cheveux de Théa le cachaient : le Serpentard pouvait entreprendre ce qu'il désirait à l'égard de la jeune femme. Soudain, la Black se tendit imperceptiblement : Drago venait de poser ses lèvres sur son cou et commençait à mordiller sa peau. Galathéa sentit ses joues s'empourprer rapidement, rendant sa respiration hachée et une chaleur prendre possession de son bassin. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle était certainement que le Serpentard le sentait cogner contre lui. De plus, son parfum velouté, boisé et musqué envoutait littéralement la jeune femme : Théa ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il semblait très clair qu'elle désirait Drago Malfoy. La sorcière cherchait à le cacher, seulement Drago ne l'aidait en rien. Celui-ci s'amusait toujours à maltraiter sa jugulaire, surtout à ce moment-là. Il était en train de lui faire un suçon. Monsieur marquait son territoire. La fin de la chanson arriva à point car leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Celui bleuté de Théa était voilé de désir tandis que les yeux gris de Drago crevaient d'envie. L'envie de faire l'amour à celle qui le faisait être vivant. D'un commun accord implicite, le blond attrapa la main de la sorcière et traversa vivement la piste de danse avec une idée précise de ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre.

**D**rago tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme entre ses grands et fins doigts. Il serpentait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, dans une direction bien précise. À ses côtés, Galathéa suivait le jeune homme avec beaucoup de peine, parce que ses pieds commençaient à être atrocement douloureux dans ses escarpins. Soudain, Malfoy s'arrêta sans prévenir tel une statue, ce qui failli provoquer un accident. Théa, tellement elle était essoufflée que celle-ci n'avait pas fait attention à ce que faisait le blond. Tout en relevant la tête, Galathéa eut un hoquet de stupeur. La jeune femme savait pertinemment où le Serpentard allait l'emmener. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit ce dortoir-là. Ils se trouvaient devant le portrait du dortoir des Gryffondor. Galathéa eut un regard attendrissant sur la silhouette athlétique de son amant : il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour mettre la jeune Black à l'aise, sans la brusquer. Par conséquent, la Grosse Dame apparut dans son éternel robe rose et son chignon de perle. Dire que cette dernière était surprise aurait été un mensonge : un Serpentard et une Gryffondor se trouvaient sur son palier. En outre, ensemble et les mains liées. Petit à petit, l'effet de surprise passé, un sourire franc et sincère s'immisça sur les lèvres de la Dame du portrait.

« À la demande du Professeur McGonagall, les mots de passe ne seront pas de mises ce soir, déclara la Grosse Dame avec calme et délicatesse. Le fonctionnement changera exclusivement pour cette soirée.

- Comment faisons-nous pour entrer ? demanda Galathéa en cherchant un moyen de pénétrer dans le dortoir de son ancienne maison.

- C'est le même procédé que pour la maison de Rowena Serdaigle. Il vous suffira de répondre à un proverbe ou à une devinette. De plus, certaines personnes auront des réflexions spécifiques.

- Je déteste les devinettes… soupira un Drago, plus qu'agacé par les idées farfelues du Professeur McGonagall. Et dire qu'on pensait que Dumbledore était un peu loufoque sur les bords…

- Tu vas arrêter de marmonner entre tes dents ! s'offusqua Galathéa, devant son manque d'enthousiasme.

- Pour vous, ce sera : _Omnia Vincit Amor_… » souffla la Grosse Dame avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_**O**__mnia Vincit Amor_ était les trois mots qui résonnaient dans l'esprit de Drago. Malheureusement pour lui, cette citation ne lui disait strictement rien. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, cependant rien de bon n'en ressortait. Peut-être était-ce moldu pour que ce dernier ne connaisse pas la réponse. Puis, il se tourna dans la direction de Galathéa. Cette dernière réfléchissait à plein régime. On pouvait le voir grâce à la petite ride qui se formait entre ses sourcils, au sérieux de ses yeux bleus et à son pouce qui se trouvait au bord de sa bouche. Elle était en train de jouer avec ses ongles. Théa faisait tout le temps ce geste quand elle était en pleine réflexion. Un petit sourire s'accrocha aux fines lèvres de Malfoy. Il s'était toujours demander pourquoi Galathéa se trouvait à Gryffondor alors que cette jeune femme avait tout d'une Serdaigle : la sagesse et l'intelligence. Tout à coup, les yeux marins de la Black étincelèrent comme un diamant.

« Et nos cedamus amori ! s'écria Théa, fière de sa trouvaille.

- Passez une bonne fin de soirée… termina la Grosse Dame, en ouvrant sa porte.

- Merci. »

**L**e portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota, pour laisser entrevoir le dortoir des Gryffondor. Ce fut au tour de Galathéa se prendre le Serpentard par la main pour le faire pénétrer dans l'antre des Lions. Ils passèrent le petit passage étroit et arrivèrent au cœur du dortoir. Celui-ci ressemblait toujours aux souvenirs de Théa, qui était heureuse de voir que malgré le temps qui passe, certaines choses ne changeaient. Le feu de la cheminée, qui crépitait à son gré, et les canapés et les fauteuils apportaient une atmosphère chaleureuse et confortable à la grande pièce. Les tables pour étudier se trouvaient dans un coin, plus sombre de la salle commune. On pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme, que de nombreux souvenirs venaient de refaire surface, tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Galathéa se sentait comme chez elle. En revanche, Drago voyait la salle commune des Rouges et Or pour la première fois. Il n'était jamais parvenu à pénétrer dans l'antre des Lions. Il fallait bien avouer que cette pièce était bien plus chaleureuse et accueillante que celle des Serpentard. Cette dernière semblait lugubre et froide par rapport à celle de Gryffondor. On sentait que les lieux dégageaient une certaine convivialité, ce qui plut à Drago. Puis, il tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme. Ses yeux bleus marins se perdaient dans la contemplation de la salle commune : son regard pétillait sous l'effervescence des souvenirs. Ses cheveux ébène retombaient toujours sur ses frêles épaules. Cependant, ils paraissaient nettement moins disciplinés qu'au début de la soirée. Par contre, son cou était marqué par les assauts de Drago pendant le slow. Dans la lumière de la cheminée, Galathéa était tout simplement resplendissante. Pris d'une pulsion, Drago s'approcha de sa petite protégée, avec l'allure d'un félin.

« Tu vas pouvoir me montrer où est-ce que tu as passé la plupart de ton temps à Poudlard… sussura-t-il à l'oreille de Galathéa, qui fut prise d'un violent frisson.

- Si tu es sage…

- Je suis l'être le plus sage qu'il puisse exister sur cette Terre ! affirma Drago en enserrant la taille de sa sorcière préférée.

- C'est ce que nous verrons… »

**G**alathéa s'avança vers le petit escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons et des filles. Elle entendait les pas de Drago, derrière elle. Preuve que ce dernier la suivait. Puis, la brune ouvrit la porte et commença à gravir les marches quand elle découvrit que le Serpentard ne suivait plus. Par conséquent, elle se tourna dans sa direction, les mains sur les hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour monter ?! demanda doucement la jeune femme, en proie de nombreuses questions. Tu ne veux pas que je me déshabille en laissant mes vêtements pour t'indiquer le chemin, tout de même ?

- C'est si gentiment proposé que je n'ai pas le cœur à refuser, rigola Drago toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mettre mes pieds sur une marche et que l'escalier se transforme en toboggan.

- Je pense que le Professeur McGonagall a levé ce sortilège. Du moins le temps de cette Soirée. » reprit Théa avec un ton suggestif.

**D**rago regarda une nouvelle fois les marches : il ne tenait pas vraiment pas à tomber. Dans un petit élan de courage, il mit un pied sur l'escalier, tout en prenant soin de fermer les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que le sortilège avait bien été levé. Après avoir lâché un soupir de soulagement, Drago monta rejoindre Galathéa, qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers. Cette dernière avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Vous êtes un froussard, Mr Malfoy.

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter, Ms Black ou vous recevrez un châtiment digne de ce nom.

- Vous osez défier une Black ? Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, très cher.

- Bien sûr que j'ose… » murmura Drago, d'une voix douce et suave.

**S**ans douceur, le sorcier plaqua Galathéa contre le mur du couloir. Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la Black. Leurs visages étaient proche l'un de l'autre, à un tel point que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Les yeux marins de la jeune femme étaient moqueurs, une nouvelle fois. Chacun avait la respiration haletante, du fait du comportement du blond. Ils appréhendaient la réaction de l'autre. Leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un puisque Drago se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Galathéa se dégagea non sans mal de l'étreinte du Serpentard, tout en ayant un petit rire cristallin. De rage, il cogna le mur de frustration : pourquoi venait-t-elle de le repousser ?

« Je croyais que tu serais sage, Drago ? se moqua Théa, adossée à une porte, attendant que son amant vienne à elle.

- Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, Galathéa.

- Désolée mais je n'aime pas la couleur verte. Je préfère de loin les couleurs chaudes. »

**D**rago observa la jeune femme quelques instants. Celle-ci était posée contre la porte, les mains dans le dos. Ses cheveux ne semblaient plus coiffés tellement ils partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux foncés étaient voilés par le désir. Ce dernier consumait Drago à petit feu. Seulement, il ne voulait pas brusquer Théa. Loin de lui cette idée… Ses joues étaient rosies d'excitation et son souffle était court. Cela était surement dû à la proximité de leur corps. Sa gorge découverte, sa robe rouge satinée, qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes et ses longues jambes fuselées l'appelait allégrement. Il ferma les yeux, crispa sa mâchoire, tellement son bas ventre était en feu et ce n'était pas la bosse sur son pantalon, qui allait dire le contraire. À ses yeux, elle était belle à en damner les disciples de Merlin. Il fallait qu'il trouve un sujet de conversation avant que Drago ne lui saute dessus…

« Au fait, que voulait dire la citation du portrait ? demanda Drago, en chassant ses pensée dérangeantes.

- _Omnia Vincit Amor et nos cedamus amori _est une citation d'un poète moldu qui se prénomme Virgile. Ça signifie _l'amour triomphe de tout alors cédons à l'amour. _C'est une citation que j'aime beaucoup. »

**I**l aimait également cette signification. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappela l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête. Les menaces de son père résonnaient dans son esprit, torturé entre sa raison et son cœur. Il allait devoir faire un choix et il espérait que peu de personnes en souffriraient. Puis, Drago chassa rapidement ses sombres pensées pour reporter son attention sur Galathéa, qui ouvrait la porte de son ancien dortoir.

* * *

_Désolée pour l'attente qu'il y a eu sur les derniers chapitres mais étant en partiel, je ne pouvais faire autrement. En tout cas, voici le chapitre 6 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne journée à vous !_


	7. Peinée

**Chapitre 7 - Peinée**

* * *

« C'est bien ce que je disais. McGonagall est encore pire que le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Tu vas arrêter un peu de te plaindre. Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu n'as pas trouvé la réponse par toi-même.

- Excuse-moi de n'être qu'un Sang-Pur et de ne pas connaitre la culture moldue en détail ! ironisa Drago, vexé que la jeune femme dise la vérité.

- Mais, je t'excuse… » dit simplement Théa en embarquant son amant dans son ancienne chambre.

**L**a stupeur se lut sur les deux visages : les dortoirs avaient changés, juste le temps d'une soirée. Il n'y avait plus les cinq ou six lits d'une personne, placés circulairement dans la grande pièce. La chambre paraissait moins grande qu'auparavant. Peut-être le Professeur McGonagall avait réduit les espaces pour accueillir tout le monde. Désormais, un lit double aux bois sombre se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Deux tables de chevet trônaient de chaque côté de la couche, dont les draps étaient bordeaux, une coffre au bout du lit, une table sous la fenêtre, une grande armoire et une petite porte près de cette dernière. Cela devait être la salle de bain. Galathéa n'en revenait pas : tout avait été réaménagé pour le confort de nombreux couple, supposait-elle. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Drago se courba pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« J'aurai préféré dormir avec toi, pendant ma scolarité. Ma chambre à Serpentard n'était pas aussi accueillante, avoua Drago en observant les lieux.

- C'est normal, fit Théa sur le ton de l'évidence. Vous êtes froids d'apparence. Vos chambres reflètent vos personnalités.

- Sympathique comme réplique, lança Drago d'un ton sec.

- Ne fais pas celui qui boude parce que je dis est totalement vrai. Vous n'étiez pas des plus amicales avec ceux des autres maisons et plus particulièrement avec nous ! cingla la jeune femme en frappant amicalement son amant.

- C'est normal, il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour que vous montriez les griffes. C'était amusant à voir. Surtout, quand tu étais en colère quand on se moquait de Potter… déclara Drago dans un sourire moqueur.

- C'est Harry, dit Théa sur le ton de l'avertissement.

- Tu avais tes yeux qui s'assombrissaient et qui envoyaient des éclairs. Tes sourcils se fronçaient et tes joues rougissaient à cause de la colère. Tes cheveux étaient autant en bataille que ceux de ton meilleur ami. Tu ne te rendais pas compte mais tu étais douloureusement mignonne et séduisante quand tu nous engueulais pour notre manque de maturité pour des futilités.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet… murmura-t-elle en glissant son visage dans le cou de Drago.

- Pour moi, tu étais la tentation à l'état pure. La pomme, dans laquelle je voulais croquer. L'air que je veux attraper. Les Ténèbres où je veux couler… »

**S**ans prendre le temps de finir ses paroles, Drago fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui mit ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde. D'un coup, la tension sexuelle qui était entre eux augmenta d'un cran. Ils se désiraient tellement, que les gestes étaient à la fois brusques et tendres. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de Galathéa : Malfoy venait d'attraper ses jambes pour la soulever. D'instinct, la sorcière les enroula autour de sa taille, où elle put sentir dans quelle situation inconfortable était. Il fallait avouer que Théa était dans la même situation : elle sentait son bassin pulser contre l'intimité de Drago. Soudain, il plaqua la brune contre le mur de la chambre, sans ménagement, tout en embrassant la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Drago… murmura Galathéa, d'une voix rauque tout en se cambrant contre le corps du blond.

**E**n toute réponse, elle entendit vaguement un grognement de sa part. Elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait. Les caresses sous sa robe ainsi que les lèvres de Drago dans son cou, ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir correctement. Pourtant, il fallait que tout cela s'arrête. Galathéa ne voulait pas que leur première nuit se déroule ainsi… Seulement, la Gryffondor désirait vraiment Drago... Soudain, Théa sentit un contact glacé sur son ventre qui se contracta instinctivement : le Serpentard venait de glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte. Ce geste fut le déclic que la jeune femme attendait. Avant que Drago ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, la brune retira ses jambes de la taille de son amant. Dire que ce dernier était surpris était une contre vérité. Ses yeux ombrageux détaillaient la jeune Black, avec un regard interrogateur. Peu à peu, ses iris reprirent une teinte plus douce

« Je suis désolé… souffla Drago, toujours haletant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Va falloir prendre ton mal en patience, s'excusa Théa en fuyant son regard.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup aussi… »

**U**n petit baiser sur les lèvres de Drago et Galathéa disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain, abandonnant le jeune homme à ses pensées plus que troublées. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de lassitude et se laissa tomber, mollement, sur le lit. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi avec Théa ? Il savait pourquoi le blond était ainsi avec la Black mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter. L'admettre montrerait aux autres que Drago était faible. Que les Malfoy étaient des personnes faibles. Le Serpentard passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour retrouver ses esprits. Toutefois, cela ne fonctionna pas. Pourquoi avait-il cette irrésistible envie de lui faire l'amour ? Théa était une femme plutôt mignonne malgré sa minceur. Cela était indéniable et ce n'était pas la gente masculine de ce soir qui allait le nier. Habituellement, Drago ne semblait pas être fasciné par ses conquêtes. Seulement, Galathéa paraissait être une exception, ce qui irritait grandement le Malfoy. Et surtout pourquoi était-il protecteur et possessif envers elle ? C'était simplement une fille parmi tant d'autre… Pourtant sa conscience lui soufflait l'inverse… Galathéa Black n'était pas une femme ordinaire à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence. Il préférait se voiler la face plutôt que d'avouer la vérité… Tout en ruminant ses sombres pensées, Drago se redressa pour fouiller dans ses affaires, où il y trouva un pantalon de pyjama gris. Son fin sourcil blond se leva : cela fera l'affaire pour cette nuit. Ce n'était pas comme si Galathéa et lui formait un couple à part entière, songea Drago tout en s'habillant.

**.oO0Oo.**

**D**e son côté, cela faisait un petit moment que Galathéa était prête. Prête pour aller dormir, bien entendu. Sa maigre silhouette était recouverte d'un long débardeur noir et d'un legging gris s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux. C'était simple : tout ce que désirait la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas attiser le désir du Malfoy. Deux fois où cela avait failli déraper… Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Cette dernière soupira devant son reflet avant de planter ses yeux bleutés dans ceux de son double. Courage. C'était le mot que la jeune sorcière se répétait depuis quelques minutes, en boucle. Pathétique pour une Gryffondor, vous me direz. Galathéa était une Black et une Claws par la même occasion : elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Celle-ci devait se montrer fière, tout comme ses origines. Sur ces belles paroles que la jeune femme quitta la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la chambre. Théa se rendit sur le lit, non sans jeter un regard à Drago, qui était étendu sur la couche. Ce dernier était en train de lire un livre. Et pas n'importe lequel. Un livre moldu : Madame Bovary de Gustave Flaubert. Cela laissa la jeune femme pantoise. Elle ne pensait pas que le Serpentard aurait ce genre de lecture un jour, surtout que c'était un Sang Pur. Puis, Galathéa se rendit compte que Malfoy était déjà prêt à dormir : il était en pyjama. Du moins… c'était un bien grand mot pour le peu de tissu qu'il avait sur lui. Il portait en tout et pour tout, un pantalon en tissu souple gris. En revanche, pour le bonheur des yeux, Drago était torse nu. Sa peau était tellement blanche que Galathéa paraissait bronzée à ses côtés. Ses muscles parfaitement dessinés par le Quidditch et son métier d'Auror. On pouvait voir ses pectoraux se gonflaient grâce à sa respiration lente. Les yeux bleutés de Théa descendirent encore un peu pour découvrir les abdominaux plus que bien dessinés, où un petit duvet blond traçait une ligne sous le nombril. Plus bas se présentait une chute de reins, qui se perdait sous son pantalon. La jeune femme se mit à piquer un fard et baissa les yeux pour masquer sa gêne. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Drago se décala sur l'autre côté du lit : il venait de réchauffer la place de la brune.

« Merci… dit Galathéa, touchée par le geste. Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

- C'est pour éviter que tu aies froid et que tu colles à moi pour te réchauffer…mentit Drago sans levant les yeux de son livre.

- Délicate attention, Mr Malfoy… susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de son amant.

- Simplement de l'égoïsme à l'état pur, ria-t-il face à la jeune femme charmeuse.

- J'oubliais la fierté mal placée des Malfoy… »

**D**rago eut un petit sourire : il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments aux autres. C'est pourquoi il portait constamment un masque. Et cela, Galathéa l'avait remarqué malgré le peu de temps que ces deux-là passaient ensemble et cette dernière n'hésitait pas à lui mettre dans les dents. Chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup chez elle. Deux semaines que Drago et Théa formaient officieusement un couple… À cette pensée, Malfoy tiqua. Déjà deux semaines ? Celui-ci ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Habituellement, Drago se lassait rapidement de ses « conquêtes ». Seulement, avec Galathéa s'était différent. Lui-même se sentait différent depuis le début de cette relation. Elle le faisait changer et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Parfois, il ne se reconnaissait pas dans certaines situations. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle de son propre corps et Marlin savait qu'il abhorrait cela… Soudain, un contact glacé vint le tirer de ses songes : Galathéa venait de plaquer ses jambes contre lui. Il fallait croire que la tentative de chauffer la place n'avait pas vraiment fonctionnée. Drago sentit que la sorcière se collait à lui, pour trouver une place confortable. Désormais avec un contact tel que celui-ci, toute tentative de lire serait vaine. Le souffle de Théa dans son cou, ses doigts fins qui dessinaient des cercles sur son torse et ses pieds glacés qui se frottaient contre ses jambes, le Serpentard ne cessait de relire les mêmes lignes tellement la proximité entre leur corps le troublait. Plus qu'il ne le faudrait d'ailleurs. Réaction qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pour masquer sa gêne, Malfoy préféra tourner la situation en dérision.

- Confortable ?

- Hum… Ça peut aller. Quoique, c'est tout de même un peu dur ! dit Théa en appuyant sur ses pectoraux.

- Tu préfèrerais que je sois gros ? demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- Drago, tu déformes mes propos… soupira-t-elle, non sans un sourire.

- Donc, tu avoues que tu deviens accro à mon corps de rêve ?

- Modeste, en plus de ça... fit Théa, blasée par ce comportement puéril.

- Toujours ! »

**L**e silence revint s'installer entre les deux protagonistes, les laissant à leurs pensées. Drago avait finalement délaissé son livre : il ne parvenait plus à lire tant le contact de leur peau l'électrisait. Il se glissa sous les draps chauds, tout en s'approchant davantage de Galathéa. Il passa un de ses bras sous la tête de la brune, qui avait désormais cette dernière sur son torse. Sa main caressait doucement les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme. Une odeur discrète et fruitée vint aux narines du Serpentard : c'était de la cerise. Un effluve qui caractérisait vraiment la jeune femme : ferme et enfantin à la fois et un cœur tendre en guise de noyau. Il était vrai que Théa avait le cœur sur la main en ce qui concernait sa famille et ses amis. Elle faisait toujours passer leur bonheur avant le sien. Et il était persuadé que Galathéa faisait exactement la même chose en ce qui concernait leur relation. Se cacher aux yeux des autres lui pesait. Drago le ressentait et parfois, la sorcière n'hésitait pas à lui faire remarquer. Elle souffrait. C'était un fait. Toutefois, celle-ci acceptait la situation pour faire plaisir à Drago. Un soupir discret s'échappa de la bouche du blond : cette condition ne pourra pas durer très longtemps où la jeune Black en pâtirait… Un choix cornélien sera à prendre et plus tôt que Drago ne le pensait. Soudain, il reporta son attention sur la jolie brune qui se trouvait dans ses bras. D'un coup, le corps du Serpentard se tendit : les doigts fins de Théa les caressaient doucement. Cette dernière était en train de redessiner les cicatrices qui couvraient son corps. Chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche de cette façon. Il interdisait ses conquêtes de poser leurs mains ainsi sur lui et de poser des questions impertinents à ce sujet. Seulement face à la Black, Drago ne parvenait pas à refuser ses gestes.

« Ça te fait mal quand je passe ma main ? demanda la jeune femme, en inspectant la cicatrice du bout des doigts.

- Non, murmura Drago, la mâchoire serrée. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter, ça m'arrangerait…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche comme ça. » dit sombrement Drago à la Gryffondor, perplexe.

**G**alathéa comprenait la réaction de son amant : la plupart des personnes qui avaient des cicatrices refusaient de les toucher ou de laisser les autres le faire. C'était un cas typique de la Grande Bataille, songea la sorcière, car ils semblaient avoir honte d'avoir de telles marques sur leur corps. Elles laissaient transparaitre les faiblesses des individus, surtout chez les blessés de Guerre. Cependant, elle avait encore de la chance que Drago veuille encore avoir des relations avec la gente féminine parce que certains mutilés ne se laissaient plus toucher. Puis, la jeune femme se mit à califourchon sur un Malfoy, renfermé sur lui-même. Désormais, elle avait une belle vue sur son torse ainsi que sur ses diverses cicatrices. L'une d'entre elles lui barrait la poitrine. Elle semblait être la plus ancienne puisqu'elle était blanche. Totalement concentré sur ses gestes, Théa survolait du bout des doigts la marque, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Drago. Il avait horreur qu'on touche à ces endroits précis. Devant cette Galathéa intransigeante, il paraissait tétanisé et se contenait d'une certaine façon. La Gryffondor ne se rendait pas compte combien il prenait sur lui à ce moment-là.

« Qui t'a fait cette cicatrice ?

- Ton meilleur ami… marmonna Drago entre ses dents, se souvenant très bien de ce moment.

- C'est le fameux sort dont il ne connaissait pas les propriétés… déclara Théa, plus pour elle-même que pour son compagnon. Il a vraiment été inconscient ce jour-là.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Et celle-ci ?! Qui en est à l'origine ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

**L**a cicatrice partait de la dernière côte gauche et se terminait vers l'aine du jeune homme. On ne pouvait pas tellement voir à cause du pantalon de pyjama. C'était assez profond et l'individu qui lui avait infligé cela n'y avait pas été de main morte. Elle paraissait être la plus récente d'entre toutes. La couleur était beaucoup plus rosée que les autres. Avec une délicatesse infinie, Galathéa suivit le sillage de la marque. La brune sentit le corps de Drago se raidir, sous la caresse. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa mâchoire contractée : la sorcière savait qu'elle dépassait une limite et elle était contente. Le blond se confiait à elle et la laissait ainsi le toucher. Peut-être était-elle la seule jusqu'à présent à avoir pu faire cela ? Théa fut sortie de ses songes par la voix du Serpentard.

« C'était au Manoir, je n'avais pas reconnu Potter, Weasley et Granger… souffla Drago d'une toute petite voix. Du coup, Voldemort s'est occupé personnellement de mon cas.

- Il était vraiment ignoble que ce soit avec ses alliés que ses ennemis… fit Galathéa plus pour elle-même. La cicatrice est profonde et très mal soigné.

- C'est normal. Après cet échec cuisant, il m'a fait enfermer dans un cachot, raconta le sorcier, impassible. Je me suis débrouillé seul pour la soigner.

- Tu as du souffrir pendant des jours vu comment elle est encore boursoufflée.

- Je préférai ça que de prendre une pluie de « Doloris » sous la colère de Voldemort.

- Faudra que tu viennes à la maison, j'ai une pommade qui fera cicatriser cette vilaine marque sur ton sublime corps. » taquina Galathéa en se penchant vers lui.

**L**es cheveux de la jeune femme tombaient délicatement sur les épaules, chatouillant son amant au passage. Les yeux bleutés de Théa cherchaient ceux ombrageux de Malfoy pour qu'il se détente sous ses doigts. Leurs nez se frôlèrent pendant que leurs lèvres se cherchaient pour s'unir à nouveau. Ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec tous les autres : il était empli de douceur. Autant des deux côtés. Peu à peu, la passion reprit le dessus sur la douceur du début. Les mains de Drago disparurent sous son le débardeur de la jeune Black tandis que celle de cette dernière parcourait le dos musclé du blond. La tête de Théa bascula en arrière car son cou opalin fut attaqué par les lèvres du Serpentard. Des gémissements sortaient de ses lèvres à cause des caresses de son amant, doué – il fallait l'avouer. Tout à coup, son corps se tendit en s'arquant contre le torse de Drago. Dans le même temps, Galathéa poussa un cri d'effroi. Cela eut pour effet de « réveiller » les deux protagonistes qui se séparèrent en un rien de temps. Echevelé comme jamais et ses yeux marins digne des plus grandes tempêtes, Galathéa était entrée dans une colère noire. Devant elle se trouvait deux yeux ombrageux plus qu'imperturbables.

« Qui ?! dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, murmura Drago sur le même ton.

- Parce que tu trouves ça normal d'avoir de graver dans le dos « Traitre à ton sang » ?! s'écria Galathéa, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle inscription était sur le dos de Drago.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, Théa…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir ça ? » demanda Galathéa, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

**C**ascade. C'était ce en quoi, Théa venait de se transformer. Une vraie fontaine parce qu'elle savait que cela avait un rapport avec le Quatuor d'Or. Il était tellement mystérieux que la jeune femme était persuadé que toutes ces cicatrices n'étaient pas anodines. Son dos était zébrés de marques roses et boursoufflées pour certaines. Le pire d'entre tout était l'insulte gravée. Les lettres formant le mot « Traitre-à-son-sang » semblaient encrées dans sa peau, sur sa colonne vertébrale. Drago avait dû grandement souffrir pendant cette torture. Cette partie du corps était l'une des plus sensibles alors se faire marquer à cet endroit avait dû être douloureux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir… répéta le Serpentard tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi es-tu si secret… sanglota Théa dans son cou.

- Si je ne te confie rien, c'est dans le seul but de te protéger… » déclara Drago à son oreille en tentant de se convaincre lui-même de cette réponse.

**C**e qui s'était déroulé dans les Gorges de l'Effroi devait restait secret. Une personne était au courant puisqu'elle se situait sur les lieux et Drago trouvait que c'était déjà trop. Le sorcier ne révèlerait rien de à son amante car elle le prendrait pour une affaire personnelle et il ne désirait pas trop montrer sa plus grande faille à Monde Sorcier. Il en était hors de question. Surtout quand la plupart des individus étaient persuadés que les Malfoy n'avaient aucune faiblesse.

« Tu m'abandonneras pas, hein Drago ? » hasarda Galathéa, toujours caché dans le cou du blond.

**L**e silence se fit dans la grande chambre : on ne pouvait entendre seulement leur respiration calme bien que forte. Le sang du sorcier se glaça, à l'entente de ces mots. Drago avait craint ce genre de situation. Il avait horreur de ses élans affectueux alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour en avoir. Le Serpentard cherchait seulement un peu de compagnie entre les bras de belles jeunes femmes. Toutefois, le même problème se posait à chaque fois. Toutes ses conquêtes tombaient irrémédiablement amoureuses de lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de les dissuader tant Drago se montrait dure et goujat avec elles. Une sueur froide prit le jeune homme, bien malgré lui. Théa n'était pas comme toutes ses aventures. Quelque chose en plus se dégageait entre les deux protagonistes mais Drago ne saurait dire ce que c'était. Par conséquent, sa plus grande peur se réalisa : Galathéa Black était tombée amoureuse de lui. Dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Ce dernier ne voulait pas faire souffrir la Gryffondor, qui ne pourra encaisser le choc sans s'anéantir.

« Jamais je t'abandonnerai, Gallia… » intima le jeune homme, avec un nœud dans la gorge.

**I**l sentit Galathéa sourire contre son cou, tout en se rapprochant du corps de Drago. Sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus douce et régulière. Ainsi, toute la fatigue accumulée en plus des pleurs, la jeune Black partit peu à peu vers le pays des Songes. Malfoy se sentait mal à l'aise des paroles qu'il venait d'énoncer. C'était un demi-mensonge, qui aurait de lourdes conséquences. Une chose était sûre : il serait toujours là pour la protéger. C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait empêcher. C'était instinctif de vouloir la protéger, tout le temps. Réaction que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Puis, le Serpentard se tourna vers celle qui occupait ses pensées. Ses longs cheveux ébène étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, lui donnant un air sauvage. Cependant, ses joues roues et ses lèvres entrouvertes faisait d'elle un animal inoffensif. Décidément, il devenait sentimental… Mauvais pour un Malfoy pur souche. Pour trouver le sommeil, Drago décida de contempler son amante, pendant que ce dernier réfléchissait à trouver une solution à son problème. Ce fut donc en se calant davantage à Théa que le Prince des Serpents finit par trouver le sommeil, malgré le trouble ses pensées sombres.

**.oO0Oo.**

** G**alathéa se réveilla en sursaut, durant la nuit. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Ses yeux marins semblaient dévastés tant les vagues semblaient y tanguées. Sa respiration était plus que saccadée et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était évident qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour s'éveille davantage puis, fin glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoller de son front collant. Ne reconnaissant pas les lieux où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme regarda minutieusement où elle était. Poudlard. C'était une des chambres de l'école de Sorcellerie. Puis, son regard déboussolé se posa sur la silhouette qui se situait à ses côtés. Elle reconnut les cheveux blonds de Drago Malfoy. Ainsi, toute la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Son mauvais rêve l'avait grandement bousculé pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas des évènements antérieurs. Avec une discrétion et une délicatesse peu commune, Galathéa se glissa hors de lit, en veillant à ne pas réveiller Malfoy, qui semblait dormir comme un enfant. À pas de loup, la sorcière se rendit dans la salle de bain pour passer de l'eau sur son visage et oublier son cauchemar qui revenait sous forme de flashs assez désagréables. Par conséquent, elle resta un moment la tête baissée, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage où les sanglots dévalaient ses joues. Les mains tendues sur le rebord du lavabo, pour éviter à tous ses membres de trembler. Soudain, un petit cri s'échapper de ses lèvres et lui fit redresser la tête : deux bras puissants vinrent enlacer sa taille. Dans le miroir, elle découvrit Drago en train de lui caressait les cheveux, pour la réconforter.

« Je suis là, Gallia… » chuchota doucement le blond à son oreille.

**G**alathéa se tourna vers lui et plongea dans ses pupilles ombrageux. Les larmes jaillirent à nouveau et elle se jeta au cou de Drago, qui l'enlaça fortement pour lui montrer qu'il était présent. Entre ses bras, la jeune femme sanglotait bruyamment et tremblait des suites de son cauchemar. Le Serpentard attendait patiemment que la brune se calme dans ses bras pour avoir des explications. Trouver un lit vide à son réveil n'avait pas été agréable et il fallait avouer que ce dernier avait un peu paniqué. Un sentiment d'amertume l'envahit, petit à petit. Dire que le Malfoy faisait exactement la même chose à ses conquêtes. Cette nuit, il n'était pas vraiment fier de ses actes… Perdue dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que Théa se calmait peu à peu. Ce ne fut qu'en s'écartant du torse de son amant que ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies assisté à _ça_…

- Tout le monde fait des cauchemars, Galathéa. Il est normal que tu sois dans cette état-là.

- Je sais mais je n'aime pas revivre ce moment… avoua Théa un peu plus calme.

- Quel moment ? fit Drago, curieux de savoir ce qui la tourmentait.

- Quand Bellatrix m'a enlevé pour m'amener devant Voldemort… » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

**D**rago se tendit quand il entendit la phrase de la jeune femme. Heureusement pour lui, celle-ci ne s'en aperçut même pas sinon elle aurait découvert le poteau rose. Surtout avec son intelligence digne des plus érudits des Serdaigle. Il s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je pensais ne pas avoir fait de bruit.

- Tu n'as fait aucun bruit rassure-toi, dit Drago tout en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. C'est juste que j'aie eu froid dans mon sommeil. Du coup, je me suis réveillée et c'est là que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans mes bras. Et arrête de te confondre en excuse, tu n'y es pour rien !

- D'accord… »

**D**ésormais beaucoup plus calme, Galathéa se rendit compte dans quelle situation le couple était. Elle était plaquée contre son torse, son visage enfouie dans son cou. Son odeur masculine, sucrée et boisée lui vinrent aux narines, la laissant toute chose sur le coup. De plus, un fourmillement familier vint se loger aux creux de ses reins, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rosir de plaisir. Heureusement pour elle, Drago était trop occupée à la réconforter pour voir dans quel état il venait de la mettre. Car oui, le sorcier la mettait dans une situation embarrassante inconsciemment. La Gryffondor avait l'impression de n'être qu'une flamme où le moindre souffle la ravivera en un brasier flamboyant. Toutefois, le moment était-il opportun pour faire cela ? Le chatouillement des cheveux blonds du jeune homme sur sa joue sortit Théa de ses pensées.

« N'y pense plus… » souffla-t-il en voyant Galathéa silencieuse.

**A**vec douceur inconnue, Drago prit délicatement la main de sa compagne pour l'entrainer dans la chambre pour se recoucher. Ce silence éloquent ne signifiait pas la même chose pour les deux individus. Drago pensait que la jeune femme songea encore au cauchemar qui l'avait secoué alors que Théa était en proie d'un dilemme intérieur. Devait-elle écouter sa raison ou son cœur ? Le Serpentard poussa la porte de la salle de bain, tout en tirant lentement sur le bras de la sorcière pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Toutefois, Galathéa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car la jeune femme attira dans ses bras. Avant qu'il ne puisse amorcer le moindre geste, elle s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'embarquer dans un baiser de plus fiévreux et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du blond. Ainsi, elle put sentir le membre gonflé de désir de son amant. Ce frottement intime fit cambra le corps de la jeune femme. Un grognement sourd sortit tout droit des cordes vocales du Malfoy, qui avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir devant une Galathéa tentatrice. Dire que Drago était surpris, semblait être un euphémisme. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que la Gryffondor ait subitement envie de lui. Surtout après le violent cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Toute forme de délicatesse disparut quand il la plaqua contre le mur de la salle d'eau, tout l'embrassant ardemment, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les mains de la sorcière tirant ses cheveux le ramenèrent légèrement sur Terre. Ce dernier réalisa de l'ampleur de la situation.

« Galathéa, tu es sûre… commença le blond, sachant qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus s'arrêter.

- Drago… Ta capacité à ne parler peu serait grandement appréciable en ce moment ! » gronda Théa, qui était agacé du comportement du blond.

** S**i Galathéa s'était jetée sur Drago, c'était parce qu'elle était sûre de vouloir faire l'amour avec lui. Pourquoi s'encombrer de paroles quand les deux parties cherchaient à vouloir la même chose. Face à cette réplique plus que cassante, le Serpentard saisit la taille de son amante, pour la maintenir contre lui. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de dévorer littéralement son cou opalin. Les gestes de chacun étaient brusques, à cause du désir non contenu tandis que d'autres était plus prompt à la douceur pour montrer à quel point l'affection était réciproque. Peu à peu, ils furent moins habillés, à la vue des vêtements qui jonchaient négligemment le sol. Le gris sombre de Malfoy, voilé de désir rencontra la tempête des mers de ceux de Théa. Ce dernier passa la porte de la salle de bain, tout en prenant la peine de la fermer avec son pied. Il y avait une telle osmose entre eux que ce n'était pas les plaintes de plaisir de Théa et les grognements de satisfaction de Drago qui diront le contraire. Ces derniers se perdirent dans les tréfonds de la nuit ainsi que sous les couvertures…

**.oO0Oo.**

** U**ne nouvelle journée était sur le point de commencer et l'apparition d'un Soleil rayonnant dans le ciel n'allait certainement pas entamer la bonne humeur qui se trouvait à Poudlard. Des rires et des discussions diverses et variées se concentraient dans la Grande Salle. La veille, le Professeur McGonagall avait organisé une soirée pour réunir les anciens élèves et celle-ci s'était terminée tard dans la nuit. Par conséquent, certains anciens élèves étaient en train de se restaurer dans la salle. Pendant que d'autres semblaient toujours être dans les bras de Morphée. Ce qui était le cas de Drago Malfoy. Toujours blotti dans les couvertures chaudes du château, le jeune homme dormait paisiblement. Seulement, l'Astre, la faune et la flore semblait contre ce bel endormi. Les rayons du Soleil traversèrent la fenêtre pour envahir la pièce de sa chaleur. Ils pénétrèrent également entre les rideaux à baldaquin du lit. Par conséquent, un halo lumineux barrait le visage du blond. Il papillonna des yeux pendant quelques instants avant d'engouffrer sa tête dans les cheveux ébène de sa compagne. Sentir le parfum cerise de Galathéa le fit sourire et ce dernier raffermit sa prise autour de la jeune femme, qui dormait toujours profondément. Au moment où il sentait le sommeil le rattraper, un grand bruissement d'air cogna contre la fenêtre. Le souffle martelait le verre, qui faisant un bruit conséquent. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent : il avait l'impression que rien ne voulait le laisser récupérer de sa longue nuit… On pouvait découvrir un large sourire sur son visage enfouit dans la chevelure de Théa, malgré ses yeux fermés. Avant qu'il ne puisse songer à cette fabuleuse nuit, quelque chose tambourinait la fenêtre. D'un mouvement rapide, il tourna la tête dans cette direction. Un hibou cherchait à pénétrer dans la chambre. Vaincu contre ses assaillants, Drago quitta la couche avec précaution, pour ne pas réveiller la Gryffondor. Toujours en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il ouvrit la fenêtre laissant le hibou se poser un colis sur la table.

« Maintenant, tu vas te taire ! murmura Drago d'une voix irritée au hibou. Je n'ai pas envie que tu réveilles tout le château. »

** L**'animal tourna la tête sur le côté et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il semblait comprendre les paroles énoncées par le jeune homme. Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Tout en vérifiant que Galathéa dormait toujours, Drago ferma la porte de la pièce. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il se retrouva nu sous la douche. Peu à peu, le Serpentard se détendit sous le flot brulant et il se mit à penser à la nuit dernière. Celui-ci ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait également que cela aurait un impact sur la vie de chacun. Pour lui, il semblait évident que Galathéa était une femme adorable avec qui le Malfoy se sentait atrocement bien. Chose qui n'arrivait presque pas avec la gente féminine. Ces dernières servaient seulement de caprice pour son égo masculin. Dans son esprit, il était clair que Galathéa ne ressemblait à aucune autre de ses conquêtes…Un choix s'imposait à lui. Garder sa vie actuelle, qui se résumait au travail, aux mondanités familiales et à ses conquêtes d'un soir. Ou rester avec Galathéa Black en laissant le temps lui montrer la vérité sur ses « sentiments ? ». Il avait beaucoup de mal avec ce mot et tout ce que sa signification englobait. Cela revenait à choisir entre la routine et la surprise. Sortir avec la jeune femme se révélait être étonnant. Son comportement changeait à son contact et il découvrait une autre partie de lui-même, dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Choisir cette voie revenait à choisir l'inconnu et le changement. Tout ce que Drago avait horreur…

« Oh putain ! jura Drago, en se précipitant dans la chambre, tout en enfilant une serviette autour de sa taille.

** G**alathéa était toujours endormie, ce qui était un bon point pour lui. Il saisit sa baguette, sur la table de nuit, pour fermer et bloquer les rideaux du lit. Dans le même temps, le Serpentard insonorisa la pièce, sauf le lit au cas où la sorcière se réveillerait. Quand le hibou déposa le colis quelques minutes auparavant, Drago n'avait pas percuté. La boîte ressemblait étrangement aux menaces que Théa recevait régulièrement. Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse : il fallait découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette boîte blanche. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit ses yeux gris. Ils étaient déterminés et également sur ses gardes. Malgré la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac, le Malfoy déballa le colis d'un simple mouvement de baguette magique. À ce moment-là, tous ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement. L'œil et les oreilles aux aguets, il attendait la moindre chose suspecte. Cependant, rien ne se produisit. Etrange… se dit Drago à lui-même. Alors que ce dernier s'approchait prudemment de la boîte, une forme noire et vaporeuse s'éleva dans les airs.

« Il ne recule vraiment devant rien… » déclara le blond d'une voix basse, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

** L**'agresseur avait glissé un épouvantard dans le colis de Galathéa. Il était bien connu que ces créatures révélaient les peurs les plus enfouies dans un être humain. Par conséquent, la masse informe se transforma instantanément. Devant Drago se trouvait une femme qu'il connaissait bien : il s'agissait de sa mère. Elle portait une robe bustier noire, près du corps, la couvrant jusqu'au cheville. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient reliés en un chignon banane compliqué où aucune mèche ne dépassait. Ses petits yeux azurins le regardait avec un dégout prononcé et un air hautain non contenu. Son nez était retroussé comme si son fils dégageait une odeur immonde et ses lèvres fines et charnues étaient déformées par la colère. Cette dernière le couvrait d'insultes imprononçables, tout en lui rappelant qu'il était un bon à rien. Oui, la plus grande peur de Drago était que sa mère abandonne son unique enfant. Que sa seule alliée dans ce monde cruel le quitte… Soudain, le Serpentard manqua d'air et tenta de respirer normalement. La panique le saisit. Il lui était impossible de reprendre sa respiration. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau était en train de lui enserrer la gorge. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent de stupeur : l'épouvantard était ensorcelé pour tuer Galathéa. Avec le peu d'air qu'il restait au Malfoy, ce dernier murmura un « _Ridikulus_ » entre ses dents, ce qui eut pour effet de changer les vêtements aristocrates de Narcissa/épouvantard en un drap crasseux et troué. Ma créature eut une expression horrifiée devant cette transformation qui ne semblait pas à son goût. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, Drago fit apparaitre un bocal en verre où il enferma l'épouvantard redevenue une masse sombre et informe.

« Ce n'est pas possible… » souffla le blond, en prenant de grandes respirations.

** D**rago s'adossa contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Celui qui avait ensorcelé cette créature était évidemment très fort en Magie Noire. Les épouvantard sont des esprits malicieux et ce sont surtout des créatures instables, ce qui rendait toutes tentatives d'ensorcèlements peu probables. Seulement, il fallait avouer que l'agresseur de Théa avait de la ressource… En passant un rapide coup de main dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il pouvait se rendre une nouvelle fois à la douche. L'épouvantard lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Heureusement que le Malfoy était tombé sur la boite avant Galathéa parce qu'il savait que la sorcière n'aurait pas tenu contre cette créature ensorcelée. Puis, le Serpentard s'avança en direction du colis où il y trouva un petit parchemin jauni. Toujours la même procédure, songea laconiquement Drago, tout en prenant le mot dans ses mains. Ecriture identique à toutes les autres menaces.

…_**Tu tomberas en même temps que la Pierre…**_

** L**'individu se servait de Galathéa pour trouver un objet. Apparemment une pierre… Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de pierres aux caractéristiques magiques. Et surtout qui pourrait intéresser un sorcier au point de tuer. La pierre philosophale aurait pu convenir si elle n'avait pas été détruite depuis dix ans. Ce n'était pas un indice qui parlait beaucoup, ce qui n'allait pas grandement aider les Aurors sur l'affaire. Au fond de la boite se trouvait une poupée faite main, qui ressemblait étrangement à Théa : c'était une pratique vaudou. Toutefois, la tête était séparée du corps et du sang artificiel s'écoulait dans le colis. L'agresseur devait avoir un humour assez douteux pour avoir recours à ce genre de chose. Soudain quelque chose attira l'œil de Drago : un cheveu reposait dans le liquide rougeâtre. Rapidement, il fouilla dans ses affaires, avant de dénicher une petite fiole où il déposa le précieux indice et le referma pour éviter de le perdre. Tout en l'examinant le cheveu, le Malfoy pâlit d'un coup.

« Merde ! » s'écria Drago, qui commençait à perdre son flegme habituel.

** I**l ne connaissait que trop bien ce cheveu… En même temps, c'était tellement logique. Il avait déjà proférer des menaces à l'encontre de Galathéa. Malheureusement, Drago crut que c'était des paroles en l'air et n'y avait pas prêté plus attention. Le jeune homme donna un grand coup de poing dans la table. Tout ce merdier autour de la Gryffondor était de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute ! Penché au-dessus de la table il avait les bras tendus à l'extrême et les mains attrapant fermement les coins de la table. Ses yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée et les dents qui grinçaient avec les cheveux retombant sombrement sur son visage : Drago Malfoy paraissait dangereux à ce moment-là. Quel crétin, se disait le blond en boucle. Ce dernier devait trouver une solution pour sortir Galathéa de ce pétrin dans lequel il l'avait fourré. Cependant, rien ne venait. Il ne trouvait pas de moyen pour la tirer de ce mauvais pas. Puis, du papier froissé attira l'attention du Serpentard : en dessous du colis se trouvait la Gazette du Sorcier. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent à la vue du gros titre du journal, puis s'assombrir quand les puzzles manquants se mirent en place. _**Il **_avait prévu son coup depuis un moment… Malheureusement, Drago venait de trouver la solution à son problème. Il attrapa sa plume et un parchemin dans son sac et y griffonna un mot pour Théa, qu'il déposa sur la table. Celui-ci regarda la salle de bain avec envie mais il décida de se doucher en rentrant au Manoir Malfoy. Ce fut donc avec la rage au ventre et un masque d'impassibilité que le sorcier quitta la chambre, non sans avoir pris soin de lever les sorts du lit de la jeune femme.

**.oO0Oo.**

** G**alathéa se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir entendu une porte claquée. Cela devait être le fruit de son imagination, songea-t-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Le Soleil inondait la pièce de sa douce chaleur, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Quoi de mieux pour commencer une journée ? Elle glissa une main en direction de Drago où seul le vide l'accueillit. Une pointe de tristesse envahit le cœur de la sorcière. Elle aurait voulu se réveiller à ses côtés… Tant pis maintenant que le Serpentard était descendu déjeuner. Il aura juste droit à une petite remontrance de sa part. Cette pensée fit émettre un petit rire à Théa, en imaginant un Drago gêné et docile devant une Galathéa ferme et intransigeante. Celle-ci rigola de plus belle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortie toute propre et ravissante. Elle portait un débardeur noir et un jean sombre. Pour compléter le tout, elle avait de petites bottes à franges grises et un gros gilet en laine pour éviter de prendre froid. Sa longue chevelure noire était attachée en une queue de cheval, faite grossièrement où seule sa frange dépassait. À son cou se trouvait le collier en Cordiérite que Drago lui avait offert la semaine précédente. Galathéa était alors fin prête pour aller déjeuner avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Tout en mettant sa baguette dans une de ses poches, une boite blanche attira son attention. Elle reconnut cette dernière très rapidement : c'était l'un de colis de menace. Un coup de chaud l'envahit ainsi qu'un sentiment de panique. D'un pas prudent et non-assuré, la jeune femme s'approcha de la table où un petit mot l'attendait. C'était l'écriture de Drago, ce qui eut pour effet de faire retomber la pression rapidement.

**Bonjour, Galathéa.**

**Je ne voulais pas te réveiller car tu dormais si bien… Tu as du voir le colis. C'est bien une menace. Donc, je te demanderai de ne pas y toucher. Je m'en suis occupé pendant que tu dormais. Il n'y a plus qu'à le remettre à Harry. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle.**

**Drago.**

** L**'avantage, c'était que Galathéa n'aurait pas à découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Rien que de l'imaginer, la jeune femme se mit à frissonner. Son agresseur était tellement étrange qu'elle pouvait s'attendre à tout avec lui. Puis, elle se secoua énergétiquement la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se mit en marche pour rejoindre Drago et les autres. Elle quitta alors le dortoir des Gryffondor, en se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée. En s'avançant ainsi, des flashs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. Désormais, ses joues étaient devenues si rouges qu'on avait l'impression que la sorcière avait de la fièvre. Dire que Théa avait freiné les ardeurs de Drago alors que ce fut elle qui lui sauta dessus, au final… Sans prendre garde aux alentours, elle percuta quelqu'un sans vraiment le voir.

« Excuse-moi Galathéa, fit une voix mielleuse à la limite du supportable. Je ne t'avais pas vu descendre.

- Ce n'est rien. »

** S**e tenait devant elle, Sarah Hamilton qui avait un sourire hypocrite sur le visage. Il fallait l'avouer, Théa n'aimait pas la sorcière à cause notamment de leur béguin respectif pour Drago. Toutefois, elle savait que c'était la jalousie qui la poussait à être ainsi. Elle était tout simplement jalouse de Sarah parce qu'elle avait tout pour plaire. Une belle silhouette et des formes généreuses. Tout ce que la jeune Black ne possédait pas tant elle était maigre. De plus, ses cheveux blonds paraissaient toujours coiffés, ses grands yeux verts pâles faisaient fondre les hommes et sa moue dédaigneuse les attiraient également. À côté, Galathéa avait l'impression de n'être qu'un épouvantail… La seule chose de positif, c'était que Drago sortait avec elle malgré son physique étrange et ses origines. Cette simple pensée fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Arrivée devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Sarah lui tendit un journal : c'était la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Tiens, je te le donne. J'ai fini de le lire.

- Euh… je te remercie. » fit Galathéa, étonnée de voir Sarah si avenante.

** D**écontenancée par le geste de Sarah, elle ne pénétra pas immédiatement dans l'immense salle où le bruit était assourdissant. Au moment où Théa voulut rejoindre Ron qui lui adressait un signe de main, quelque chose lui attira l'œil : c'était la photo animée de la Une de la Gazette. Pendant ce même temps, de nombreux hiboux traversèrent la Grande Salle pour livrer le courrier hebdomadaire. Dans le bruissement de papier, personne ne s'aperçut du teint livide de Galathéa et de son air effaré. Sous le coup de l'émotion, ses cheveux devinrent bleu turquoise, ce qui accentua sa peau blême. Cette dernière avait l'impression de s'être fait poignardé dans le dos. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, des larmes vinrent la submerger, noyant ses joues creuses. Tant bien que mal, la jeune femme retenait les gémissements, qui mourraient dans sa gorge. Galathéa Black était dans un état lamentable à cause d'un article de la Gazette.

**Affaire Malfoy : Enfin, la bague au doigt ! La descendance bientôt en marche ?**

_Je suis navrée de vous l'annoncer Mesdemoiselles. Mais, le célèbre Drago Malfoy n'est plus sur le marché du célibataire. Pour cause, il vient de demander la main de la fille de Spartacus et Margaret Hamilton, respectivement Directeur de Saint Mangouste et femme au foyer. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas une surprise puisque nous avons souvent surpris Drago et Sarah se tourner autour lors de soirées mondaines. Mais avec le tempérament volatil du Malfoy, nous ne pouvions en être certaines. L'Heureuse élue, Sarah est venue spécialement pour répondre à nos questions sur son futur cher et tendre…_

** L**a photo montrait Malfoy et Hamilton partager une danse, le sourire aux lèvres. Un haut-le-cœur secoua la jeune femme. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, elle balança le journal par terre. Son esprit semblait déconnecter de toute réalité. Ses pleurs ne voulait pas s'estomper et ses mains tremblaient plus de raison. Des bruits sourds sortirent Galathéa de sa torpeur. Ses anciens camarades étaient en train de féliciter le nouveau couple. Elle vit également Sarah Hamilton explorer le fond de la bouche de Drago, ce qui lui souleva un nouveau et violent haut-le-cœur. Soudain, ses yeux ravagés de larmes rencontrèrent deux yeux noisette surpris par l'annonce. La panique envahit le corps de la jeune femme : Hermione venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence et venait également de découvrir son état. Ses grands yeux étonnés s'écarquillèrent davantage et ne put empêcher un petit cri sortir de sa bouche. Par conséquent, elle croisa le regard de plusieurs personnes : celui triste de Ginny, les yeux de Lavande et Pansy emplis de compassion, ceux de Padma et de Harry qui ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de leur amie, celui scintillant et mauvais de Sarah et le regard neutre et froid de Drago. Ce dernier fut le coup de grâce pour Galathéa, qui partit en courant… Loin de cette euphorie malsaine.

*** BAF ***

** T**oute l'allégresse retomba d'un coup dans la Grande Salle, en même temps que les hoquets de stupeur. Hermione Granger venait de mettre une baffe monumentale à Drago. On pouvait voir la trace rouge de la main de la jeune femme sur la joue blanche du blond. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Les yeux noisette de la Gryffondor se battaient avec les perles grises du Serpentard, imperturbables. La lionne survoltée contre le serpent indifférent. Personne dans la pièce ne comprenait ce geste violent. Seul une petite poignée savait que ce geste était plus que justifié : c'était le cas de Pansy, Lavande, Sarah, Hermione et Drago lui-même. Ce dernier pensait mériter cette gifle… Les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, les yeux envoyant des éclairs et la mâchoire contractée douloureusement : la Gryffondor était révoltée par son attitude. Ce fut grâce à ses poings serrés, où les ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau, que la sorcière parvint à ne pas réitérer son geste. Le contact entre leurs regards n'était toujours pas rompu, ce qui irrita davantage la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as qu'un misérable petit con, Drago Malfoy ! » vociféra Hermione, égalant les hurlements de Mrs Weasley dans ses colères les plus noires.

** L**'insulte lui fit un pincement au cœur mais tenta de passer outre, en n'affichant rien que de la neutralité sur son visage. Puis, il baissa les yeux pour reprendre ses activités précédents, c'est-à-dire, déjeuner avec ses amis. Du moins, pour le moment… Puis, il entendit des bruits de pas, martelant la pierre au sol. Granger partait rejoindre la descendante des Black, pour la réconforter. Toutefois, son oreille détecta plus de pas que prévue. Ce fut en relevant la tête qu'il découvrit Lavande Brown et sa meilleure amie, Pansy courir rattraper Hermione et l'aider dans sa recherche. Après que les filles quittèrent la Grande Salle, la vie reprit son cours comme si rien ne venait de se produire. Le seul élément changé était que Sarah se mit au côté de Drago et commença à parler mariage, ce qui exaspéra au plus haut point le Serpentard. De plus, sa voix aigüe et criarde lui donna promptement la migraine. En revanche, il pouvait sentir le regard perçant de Ron et Harry, qui désirait plus amples informations sur ce qui venait de se dérouler. Puis, son esprit sembla se déconnecter de tous les bruits alentours. Il entendait vaguement Sarah lui poser des questions et ses collègues l'appeler. Son regard était tourné vers la porte de l'immense salle où se tenait Galathéa, il y a quelques minutes. Ses pupilles de fer se fondirent de nostalgie en pensant à ses semaines passées à ses côtés…

_**« C'est quand on **__**perd**__** les **__**choses**__** qu'on se **__**rend **__**compte**__** à quel **__**point**__** on y **__**tient »**_

* * *

_Alors, les choses commencent à avancer petit à petit. Prochain chapitre, il y aura une ellipse temporelle de deux ans. Je préfère vous prévenir. Cela vous a plu ?_


	8. Brûlée

**Chapitre 8 - Brûlée**

* * *

**L**e ciel semblait maussade avec sa couleur virant entre le blanc délavé au gris souris. Il était tellement opaque que l'on pourrait croire que les cieux étaient un seul et unique nuage. De plus, le froid se répandait à une vitesse phénoménale dans les rues de Londres. La foule se couvrait davantage pour tenter vainement de se réchauffer. Tentative aussi inutile que fugace étant donné que les températures baissaient en dessous des normales de saisons. Certains marchaient plus rapidement en ne s'attardant pas devant les vitrines de Noël pour s'attiédir tandis que d'autres buvaient des boissons chaudes. Tous les enfants oubliaient le manque de chaleur devant les boutiques illuminées et empli par la magie de Noël. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que les petits qui s'émerveillaient face à un tel spectacle. Une jeune femme se tenait près d'une boutique pour les enfants. Ces yeux marins pétillaient devant les étalages remplis de jouets. Des idées de cadeaux de Noël s'immiscèrent dans son esprit. Sa chevelure ébène virevoltait sous la légère brise glaciale. On pouvait voir que le froid était présent en Angleterre puisque que la sorcière avait le bout de son nez et ses pommettes rougis et les lèvres bleues. Puis, une nouvelle bourrasque vint ramener ses pieds sur Terre, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre d'acheter encore des cadeaux… D'autant plus que j'ai dépassé mon budget initial… »

**G**alathéa regarda une dernière fois la vitrine où un jouet attirait son attention. Une petite boite à musique trônait au fond de l'étagère. Celle-ci était un écrin serti de faux diamants où au milieu, d'une sorte de tapis bleu, dansait un couple sur une douce mélodie de Noël. À la vue de cette boite, la jeune femme se remémorait les instants où sa mère lui jouait sa berceuse pour l'endormir lors de son enfance. Puis, Galathéa soupira profondément et se remit en route en tenant fermement son café entre ses doigts. Toutefois, au moment de se retrouver pour se mettre en chemin, Théa percuta violement une personne, ce qui eut pour effet de tomber lourdement sur le béton. Les achats de Noël se retrouvèrent sur le sol, sous le regard effaré de la sorcière. Soudain, une douleur naquit au creux de son coccyx, ce qui lui arracha une grimace sur son visage transit par le froid.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention à ce que vous faîtes ! »

**À** l'entente de cette voix, Théa se figea sur place. Quelque chose se mit à gonfler en elle. Celle-ci se risqua un coup d'œil en direction de l'homme qu'elle venait de percuter. Ces craintes venaient d'être confirmées : Galathéa avait bousculé Lucius Malfoy, un ancien Mangemort qui revendiquait toujours les idéologies du défunt Mage Noir, Lord Voldemort. Malgré la mort de son « Maître », des rumeurs courraient sur ce personnage aussi intriguant que violent. Ce dernier était suspecté d'être à la tête d'une organisation rassemblant les derniers Mangemorts encore en vie. Ils se faisaient appelés "_Hydra_" et leur symbole était un serpent à sept têtes. Le Serpent était là pour rappeler le règne de Voldemort et les sept têtes pour montrer que ce groupe était immortel. Si l'un perdait la vie, un autre prendrait la relève pour continuer le travail. Par conséquent, depuis deux ans maintenant, ils arpentaient le Monde afin de rassembler des partisans et également montrer l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs. De nombreux crimes envers les moldus étaient recensés et des sorciers tombaient parce qu'ils défendaient le pouvoir qui était en place. L'attentat du onze septembre deux mille un était le pire d'entre tous. Hydra avait frappé un grand coup, au plus grand dam des deux mondes... Puis, Théa revint à la réalité grâce aux chuchotements des passants. Elle pouvait sentir que sa respiration était saccadée : la panique gagnait son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse faire grand chose. Ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement un soutien dans la foule mais c'était peine perdue. Les sorciers regardaient la scène avait une certaine retenue. Le personnage de Lucius Malfoy inspirait la crainte et on pouvait le lire dans le regard des personnes présentes sur le chemin de Traverse. Il incitait tellement l'effroi que la jeune femme ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même à cet instant précis. Pour se donner du courage, elle reprit le contrôle de sa respiration et planta ses iris sombres dans celle du Doyen des Malfoy. Galathéa avait déjà examiné ses yeux : ils étaient d'un bleu pur qu'on pouvait les confondre avec les océans des îles. Toutefois, il avait perdu cet éclat. Désormais, ils paraissaient plus effrayant et reflétaient une haine sans limite et un sadisme évident. On pouvait également déceler une petite lueur de folie, qui se fusionnait avec le bleu lagon de ses pupilles.

« Et dire que je pensais que les vieilles « rancunes » s'atténueraient pendant la période de Noël… soupira Galathéa en se relevant difficilement, non sans une grimace.

- Sur ce point-là, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne, Black. En ces temps-là, aucun répit n'est permis. Ne faîtes pas semblant de ne pas comprendre… laissa sous-entendre le sorcier avec son air hautain sur le visage. Maintenant que vous m'avez bousculé et renversez la totalité de votre café sur ma robe, vous allez vous empressez de me présentez des excuses.

- Je perçois très bien vos allusions, Mr Malfoy. Pour votre gouverne, je ne m'abaisserai pas à faire ça parce que vous êtes une personne odieuse envers la Société Magique… Maintenant, éloignez-vous de moi car je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser ma baguette contre vous, souligna-t-elle en affrontant son regard glacial, qui la fit froid dans le dos.

- Les personnes qui nous entourent attendent de savoir ce que vous allez faire. Il serait déconvenue de ne pas vous excusez… nargua Lucius avec de la jubilation dans la voix. La réputation de ce chère Potter en prendrait en coup par votre faute.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un Mangemort qui convoite le pouvoir de Voldemort. Seulement, il avait la prestance pour prétendre à ses pouvoirs. Il était doué dans le domaine de la Magie Noire alors que ce n'est pas votre cas… Vous resterez toujours un pauvre larbin de Voldemort malgré sa mort… »

**T**out s'enchaina rapidement sans que personne ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher cela. Une vague de stupeur retentit dans le Chemin de Traverse : certains passants poussèrent des gémissements à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, Lucius venait d'attraper la gorge de la jeune femme, tout en la plaquant sans douceur contre le mur d'une boutique. Son regard azurin était empli de haine ainsi que de la folie à l'attention de Galathéa. De plus, le rictus moqueur sur les lèvres du Malfoy prouvait que ce dernier approuvait un plaisir malsain à torturer la Black. Il fallait que Galathéa réagisse au plus vite avant que la situation ne dérape totalement. Par conséquent, elle tentait par tous les moyens de se débattre pour échapper à la poigne ferme du Sang-Pur. Ses efforts furent vains : il était clair qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre cet homme. Ses yeux cherchaient la moindre aide chez les passants. Toutefois, ces derniers se contentaient de commenter ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux avec un certain effroi. Dire que Lucius se délectait de la situation, était un doux euphémisme. Il jubilait d'avoir entre ses doigts la douce Galathéa Black...

« On fait moins la maligne quand ses précieux amis ne sont pas là… déclara le sorcier qui se retenait de rire de l'état pitoyable de la sorcière qui cherchait à s'extirper de sa poigne.

- Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça, Lucius… murmura Théa qui gémissait à cause des douleurs qui prenaient sa gorge.

- Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom ! Rien qu'en le prononçant avec ta langue de Sang-mêlé, tu l'écorches ! s'écria Lucius près de son oreille, en resserrant ses doigt sur la gorge porcelaine de la brune.

- En faisant ça, tu perdras plus que tu n'y gagneras… souffla-t-elle d'un petite voix.

- Détrompes-toi, Galathéa Black. Tu es la fille de Thalia Graham-Claws, qui se trouve être la Gardienne de la Pierre de Lune, expliqua Lucius à l'oreille de la Gryffondor, qui avait les yeux ouvert de stupeur à l'entente de ses dires. En t'atteignant, je blesse cette douce et fragile Thalia et dans une moindre mesure, je frappe Black. Attendez-vous à tous souffrir dans les prochains jours, Potter et compagnie… »

**L**ucius, avec son regard mauvais, serra davantage sa poigne, ce qui ne laissait plus aucune chance à Galathéa de respirer. Il écrasait littéralement ses amygdales, obstruant ses voies pulmonaires. Celle-ci se débattait pour atteindre son agresseur mais c'était peine perdu. Il maintenait fortement ses membres à un tel point que la jeune femme ne pouvait rien entreprendre. Malheureusement pour elle, ses forces s'amenuisaient et l'air lui manquait terriblement. La médicomage savait que ses chances de survie s'amoindrissaient à vue d'œil. De plus, Théa sentait que l'inconscience l'aspirait un peu plus chaque seconde où l'air manquait, brouillant peu à peu sa vue. La jeune femme percevait la satisfaction de Lucius, dans les paroles écœurantes qu'il lui soufflait à l'oreille. Ses yeux commençaient à vouloir se fermer et Galathéa dû se faire violence pour tenter de les garder ouverts... En face de la sorcière, Lucius Malfoy se délectait de ce spectacle. Cette douce enfant payait les erreurs de sa mère, Thalia Claws. Il savait pertinemment qu'en atteignant Galathéa, il faisait un affront à l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était le but recherché, en plus de détruire la réputation et la crédibilité d'Harry Potter. Grâce à la mise en scène de Lucius, La foule croyait que cette dernière qui s'en était prise au sorcier. Il était évident qu'il en jouait grandement, au grand désarroi de Théa. Par conséquent, aucun ne cherchait à défendre la jeune brune. Personne n'était assez fou pour défier l'autorité naturelle de Lucius Malfoy, un sorcier assez puissant pour manier la magie noire. Le brouhaha autour d'eux augmentait au fur et à mesure que Galathéa sombrait dans les Ténèbres. Malgré les supplications de Narcissa, son mari renforça sa prise autour de la gorge de sa victime. Le serpent étouffait sa victime, sans aucun moyen de renaissance. La mort était un moyen de montrer sa puissance… Et cela, Lucius le savait parfaitement.

**N**on loin de là, Le bâtiment du Ministère de la Magie semblait bien calme par rapport à d'habitude. On entendait les employés entreprendre leur travail ainsi que de discuter avec un collègue. Toutefois, le silence résidait dans les couloirs du Ministère Sorcier. Soudain, un petit groupe de sorcier arrivèrent par les cheminées du Grand Hall. Ils discutaient, avec animation, de la formation qu'ils venaient de terminer. C'était la section des Apprentis Aurors. D'un commun accord, le groupe se scinda en plusieurs morceaux. Certains quittèrent le Ministère pour rentrer à leur domicile tandis que d'autres changeaient simplement d'étages. En revanche, trois individus restèrent à discuter dans le Hall. C'étaient trois hommes ayant le même âge et pourtant si différent physiquement. Le premier dépassait les deux autres au niveau de la taille. Il détenait une chevelure flamboyante qui faisait ressortir des yeux azurs, des tâches de rousseurs sur un nez retroussé et une peau blanche striée d'anciennes cicatrices, qui lui donnait un côté aventurier. Ronald Weasley intégrait la section des Aurors avec son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Ce jeune homme portait toujours une paire de lunettes rondes qui cachait un regard émeraude, qui faisait frémir la plupart des filles sur son passage. Ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés cachaient également une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair que lui avait fait Lord Voldemort, avant de disparaitre une première fois. Le Survivant n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Seul son regard mature prouvait des atrocités vécues trop tôt. La dernière personne qui formait le trio, était des plus inattendues. Il avait une carrure athlétique et une silhouette appréciable. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient négligemment sur sa nuque. Des yeux d'aciers impénétrables, un nez droit, de fines lèvres et une barbe de trois jours lui donnait un certain charme. Son physique et son allure hautaine et fière révélaient qu'il était le digne descendant des Malfoy. Drago Malfoy complétait ce trio, pour le moins surprenant.

« Je dois y aller, dit Ron en sourpirant. Hermione m'attend pour les derniers achats de Noël. À ce soir, Harry. Malfoy.

- Weasley. »

**B**ien que ces salutations fussent brèves et froids à la fois, la relation entre Drago et Ron semblaient moins haineuse que durant la période de Poudlard. Ils étaient correctes entre eux et leurs conversations étaient plus ou moins cordiales et se résumaient la plupart du temps au travail. En revanche, Harry entretenait de l'amitié désormais avec l'ancien Serpentard. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, cela se révélait être vrai. Depuis, que le Survivant avait découvert le secret de Malfoy lors de la Guerre contre Voldemort, Harry avait vu son ennemi sous un autre jour. Malgré les réticences du Serpentard, le Survivant avait appris à réellement connaitre Drago. Bien que leur relation antérieure était plus que chaotique. Toutefois, c'était du passé mais Harry avait été heureux de percer la carapace du blond, qui semblait intouchable. Sans qu'aucun ne pipait mot, les deux amis prenaient le chemin du Chemin de Traverse pour se changer un peu les idées. La formation s'était révélée être un cours théorique assommant, qui se solda en une migraine carabinée pour Harry Potter. Voyant que Drago paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, le brun décida d'engager la conversation.

« Tu passes tes fêtes de Noël avec tes parents ?! demanda simplement Harry, curieux.

- Oui, je préfère avoir un œil sur mon père. Je n'arrive pas à déceler la moindre information qui pourrait le trahir, concéda le blond en serrant les poings avec rage. De plus, ces derniers temps, il devient de plus en plus violent. Et je dois dire que le savoir seul avec ma mère me fait un peu peur.

- Je comprends. Mais ne te focalises pas sur ton père. Il n'est peut-être l'homme que l'on cherche… hasarda-t-il voyant la colère qui prenait son ami.

- J'aimerais te croire. Mais, il sent la Magie Noire à trois kilomètres à la ronde, Harry. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est un ancien Mangemort.

- Tu étais un Mangemort et pourtant, tu ne trempes pas dans la Magie Noire. Au contraire, tu t'es mis aux services de la Société Sorcière pour éradiquer le « Mal ».

- Je sais bien… soupira Drago dont les épaules s'affaissèrent en guise d'abdication.

- Tu vaux bien mieux que ton père, crois-moi. En étant un agent double pour le compte de Dumbledore, tu as montré que tu étais assez courageux pour te dresser contre Voldemort, plaida le Survivant en sa faveur.

- On va arrêter de parler de tout ça parce que tu vas me ressortir ton éternel refrain, et après ça, je serais obligé de t'insulter.

- Gryffondor aurait pu être ta maison à Poudlard ! » s'écria Harry, qui voyait le petit sourire sur les lèvres de son ami, qui secouait la tête pour masquer sa gêne.

**D**rago et Harry pénétrèrent en riant dans l'un des nombreux cafés du Chemin de Traverse, pour se réchauffer avant de regagner leurs foyers respectifs. Les deux anciens ennemis détenaient désormais une bonne complicité, ce que la plupart de leur entourage ne concevait pas. Du moins, les personnes assez étroites d'esprits. Comment un Gryffondor et un Serpentard peuvent-ils s'entendre ? Le Survivant et un Ancien Mangemort, comment est-ce possible ? Peu de personnes étaient au courant de la couverture de Drago Malfoy pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce dernier ne voulait pas que cela se sache car cela pouvait avoir des répercussions conséquentes sur sa vie privée... Soudain, il fut tiré de sa rêverie grâce à un coup de pieds dans son tibia. Il poussa un grognement sourd et lança un regard noir à son ami : Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La Serpentard vit qu'une serveuse se dirigeait vers eux, pour prendre leurs commandes. Par conséquent, Drago ne pipa mot et reprit son air impassible que Potter détestait tant. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la serveuse. Évidemment, celle-ci se mit à draguer Harry, étant donné que ce dernier était la célébrité Numéro 1 dans le monde des sorciers. Seulement, ce dernier se mit à l'ignorer royalement, tout en souriant de toutes ses dents au Malfoy. Alors, la serveuse se rabattit sur le blond, qui semblait plus accessible et sensible à son charme selon la jeune femme.

« Un cappuccino, s'il vous plait et pour mon ami, un café serré accompagné de petits gâteaux.

- Ce sera tout ?! minauda la serveuse, en se penchant davantage vers Drago, qui put percevoir un soutien-gorge noir avec des dentelles.

- Autre chose, vous pouvez arrêter votre petit numéro de charme sur nous, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas mais je pense que ce ne serait pas au goût de nos compagnes, qui se feront à malin plaisir de venir vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie pour vous dire le fond de leurs pensées. Dans ces cas-là, il risque de pleuvoir de coups… J'espère que le message est bien passé, questionna-t-il en lançant un regard à Harry, qui se retenait tant bien que mal de rire.

- Vous n'avez pas reçu l'accusé de réception ?! » cracha la serveuse, désormais énervée par le comportement déplacé de Drago.

** I**rritée, la demoiselle tourna les talons en direction du bar, tout en prenant de balancer insolemment ses hanches, pour faire languir les deux hommes. Chose qui ne fonctionna pas parce qu'aucun ne semblait intéresser à elle. Il fallait dire que le Survivant sortait toujours avec la dernière des Weasley et filait le parfait amour à ses côtés. En revanche, Drago était beaucoup plus volage. Il allait de femme en femme pour assouvir ses désirs. S'attacher à quelqu'un ne semblait pas être une priorité pour le Malfoy. Au contraire, il aimait énormément sa liberté. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre depuis deux années maintenant.

« Le mensonge est un pêché dans la communauté religieuse moldue, annonça Harry en trempant ses lèvres dans son café.

- Je pensais que tu allais me remercier de ce que je venais de faire, Je viens d'éviter à Ginny de faire un meurtre parce que Merlin sait qu'elle diablement jalouse.

- Tu as vraiment une petite amie, Drago ? dit le Survivant en arquant un sourcil et regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Pourquoi avoir une seule femme à ses côtés quand on peut en avoir plusieurs à ses pieds ?! confessa le blond, tout en évitant de répondre à la question.

- Tu me désespères… grinça Harry en secouant la tête devant l'attitude immature de son ami. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait bon pour toi de te poser ? Ne me sors pas l'excuse de la jeunesse car tu peux t'amuser même en ayant une copine!

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas Harry c'est que j'aime les femmes et non pas une femme.

- Tu te contredis Drago, déclara posément Harry, en fixant intensément son compagnon.

- Est-ce que j'ai déjà laissé sous-entendre que j'aimais une femme en particulier ?! grogna Malfoy en serrant les dents. Je ne crois pas, non.

- Ton corps et tes yeux parlent à ta place en présence d'une certaine personne...

- Eh bien, tu vas éclairer ma lanterne car je ne sais pas moi-même qui ça pourrait être ?! ironisa Drago, qui commençait à se mettre en colère à cause des sous-entendus que faisait Potter. Tu es en train de prétendre que je me mens à moi-même. Dis-moi la vérité dans ces cas-là.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton comportement avec Galathéa ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais tu es plus que froid et distant avec elle. C'est à peine si tu lui adresses un regard quand vous êtes dans la même pièce. Seulement, j'ai remarqué que tes yeux cherchaient les siens en permanence et que tu épiais le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Est-ce que tu te rends pas compte du mal que tu es en train de semer autour de toi. Galathéa souffre de cette distance et de cette putain de lettre ! s'écria le brun, en tapant du poing sur la table, reversant son café en même temps. Comment as-tu pu lui envoyer une telle chose ?

- De quelle lettre parles-tu… » commença Drago, sans comprendre un mot de ce que racontait Harry.

**S**oudain, un brouhaha retentit à l'extérieur de la boutique. Et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée et termina son trajet contre le mur, dans un bruit sourd. Une femme au visage effaré, se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Désormais, un silence de mort régnait dans le café : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien épouvanter cette sorcière ? Celle-ci avait une chevelure dorée, qui semblait ébouriffée, avec la course effréné qu'elle venait d'entreprendre. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et sa respiration était saccadée, sous l'effet de l'effroi. Dans ses yeux bleus, on pouvait lire une peur sans nom. Cette femme répondait au nom de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle tournait la tête rapidement de chaque côté en recherchant une personne précise. Son regard de givre plongea dans les prunelles grises de son fils. À ce moment-là, elle se précipita dans sa direction, et son fils en fit de même. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa mère pouvait être dans cette état-là, elle qui à son habitude, avait tant de prestance.

« Drago… Ton père… il est… Colère… balbutia Narcissa terrorisée, qui ne parvenait pas à parler correctement.

- Maman, calmes-toi. Regardes-moi, chuchota Drago avec sang-froid en prenant le visage de sa mère entre ses mains pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur autre chose que ses pensées.

- Galathéa… » souffla-t-elle le regard désemparé.

**C**e fut le seul mot que la femme blonde soit parvenue à dire. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, celui-ci blêmit en l'espace d'une seconde et son cœur rata un battement. Galathéa… Il suffit d'un seul regard avec le Survivant pour que les deux compères s'élancent à la recherche de Lucius et Galathéa. Ils devaient se dépêcher car il était question de la vie de la jeune femme. Son père haïssait la brune pour des raisons plus qu'obscures. Ainsi, mettre ses deux-là ensemble relevait tout simplement du suicide, d'autant plus que Théa n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, même dans les situations les plus difficiles. Ce fut avec la crainte au creux de l'abdomen que Drago et Harry redoublèrent d'effort pour arriver à destination en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

**L**a main de Lucius comprimait toujours la gorge de Galathéa, qui suffoquait par le manque d'air dans ses poumons. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à se libérer des griffes de ce sorcier obscur et cruel. Des larmes vinrent naître au coin de ses yeux. La honte envahit son esprit : ses pleurs témoignaient de sa faiblesse aux yeux des sorciers. Les sanglots silencieux redoublèrent quand elle regardait – sans vraiment voir – qu'aucun de ses condisciples ne venait l'aider, pour lui éviter une mort certaine. Quant à lui, Lucius se régalait de ce spectacle. Les larmes muettes de sa victime prouvaient sa domination sur elle. D'un coup, il lâcha sa prise, ce qui eut l'effet de surprendre la jeune femme. Instinctivement, elle porta ses mains à sa gorge et respira bruyamment pour reprendre contenance. Son regard froid et dédaigneux se posa sur la silhouette fragile de Galathéa.

« Une dernière volonté avant de quitter le commun des mortels ?! fanfaronna Lucius dans un rire sinistre.

- Crève en enfer, Mangemort à la noix ! » hurla la jeune femme, se tuant les cordes vocales au passage.

**E**n achevant ses paroles, qui sortirent difficilement de sa gorge, Galathéa cracha au visage de son opposant, créant un émoi dans la foule. Un silence de mort régnait dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Pas un son ne parvenait aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci savait qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Cependant, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour gagner un peu de temps et de retrouver un peu de forces. Le regard de Lucius se transforma pour devenir plus dur que la roche et plus froid que la glace. D'un revers de manche, le sorcier aux pouvoirs des Ténèbres s'essuya de la salive de Théa. Peu à peu, il s'avança vers elle, avec une expression fermée sur son visage. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour Galathéa, qui reculait par peur des représailles. Désormais, la peur habitait littéralement la sorcière. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres à chaque pas que Malfoy faisait dans sa direction. Cracher à la figure d'un Sang-Pur était un acte impardonnable pour ceux qui s'y risquaient et les représailles étaient terribles selon le sorcier. Sans que personne puisse le présager, Lucius gifla la jeune femme d'une telle force, que celle-ci tituba contre le mur. Sa main recouvrit automatiquement la marque de la main de Malfoy. Toutefois, avec le froid ambiant, le contact de sa main glacée contre sa joue fut tel un électrochoc et une brulure. La panique pénétra le corps de Théa car elle était contrainte de subir la colère de Malfoy. Aucunes issues n'étaient présentes pour échapper à ce cauchemar éveillé. Sans même que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte, Lucius agrippa une nouvelle fois son cou, en la plaquant contre le mur. Seulement cette fois-ci, le sorcier écrasa la gorge de Galathéa et taillada sa joue où il venait de la gifler. Elle gémit face à cette double douleur lancinante. Malfoy était en train de lui broyait les amygdales. Par conséquent, l'air s'évapora rapidement de ses poumons et sa vue se brouilla à cause de l'arrivée des larmes au sein de ses yeux. Le seuil tolérable pour la douleur venait d'être dépassé. Petit à petit, les sons devinrent quasiment inaudibles, elle ne percevait qu'un bruit de fond. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, accentuant la douleur lancinante à sa gorge. L'inconscience était en train de l'aspirer et Galathéa y plongea la tête la première. Avant que ses yeux se ferment, deux tâches arrivèrent dans son champ de vision…

«_ Expelliarmus_ ! vociféra une voix essoufflée dans la foule.

- Père, je vous ordonne de la lâcher… Maintenant. » avertit un Drago à la voix sombre, la mâchoire serrée à un tel point que certaines personnes l'entendirent grincer des dents.

**C**ontre toute attente, Lucius Malfoy obéit à son fils. Cela était une grande première. Par conséquent, Harry se précipita sur son amie car Galathéa était en train de retomber alors lourdement sur le sol à demi-consciente. Les yeux sombres de Drago fixaient toujours son père, avec une animosité non feinte. Toutefois, il savait pertinemment que son paternel n'avait pas cédé pour son plaisir. Une violente quinte de toux vint le sortir de ses pensées : Théa venait de reprendre sa respiration beaucoup trop vite. La douleur qui lui lacerait la gorge, était des plus atroces. La souffrance envahissait son visage à cause des toussotements. On pouvait le voir grâce à son corps, qui se recroquevillait à chaque fois qu'une toux reprenait. Drago se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son père. En revanche, il devait avoir une autre idée en tête pour être aussi docile que cela. Lucius s'écarta de la jeune femme pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il avait lâché la sorcière. Par instinct, Drago vint se placer entre son père et Galathéa. D'ailleurs cette dernière était en train de se relever difficilement avec l'aide d'Harry. D'un geste rapide, le Survivant lança un sort de réduction sur les paquets de Noël de la Gryffondor et les rangea précieusement dans une de ses poches. Ensuite, il passa son bras sous les genoux de son amie, tout en la maintenant au niveau de ses épaules. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à marcher correctement tant elle ne réussissait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Par conséquent, la porter était plus sûr. Puis, elle sentit Harry saisir sa baguette magique, sûrement pour transplaner. D'ailleurs, Galathéa avait hâte que son sauveur entreprenne cette action, même si elle avait horreur de ce moyen de transport. Elle sentait tous les regards des passants lui bruler le dos et cela l'embarrassait, au plus haut point. Par conséquent, elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, pour masquer sa honte. Petit à petit, le Survivant sentit que son cou se mouillait : la jeune femme pleurait silencieusement contre lui. Drago était toujours dos à son collègue et attendait sagement que ce dernier transplane, pour mettre Galathéa en lieu sûr. Seulement, le jeune sorcier à la chevelure blonde tourna la tête pour s'assurer que les deux amis quittaient bien ces lieux. Malheureusement, il y découvrit deux perles marines vibrer de colère à son égard ainsi qu'une tristesse infinie… Dans un accord silencieux avec Drago, Harry transplana au Terrier malgré la faiblesse de son amie.

_« La douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps… Cette colère sans limite t'est destinée, Drago. Tu n'en comprends peut-être pas le sens… Tu devras prendre ton destin en main en faisant des choix cruciaux… »_

**G**alathéa se trouvait désormais dans le salon des Weasley, allongé sur le canapé avec une tasse de café dans les mains. Depuis son arrivée au Terrier, la famille de roux ne cessait de s'occuper d'elle. Malgré le fait que la sorcière répliquait sans cesse que tout allait bien maintenant, ils ne voulaient rien entendre. La Gryffondor voulu quitter son lit de fortune pour retourner chez elle. Cependant, Molly Weasley n'était pas de cet avis et força la jeune femme à rester alité, pour reprendre des forces. Devant la détermination de son ainé, Théa n'eut d'autres choix que d'abdiquer. Ce fut donc en soupirant que la jeune femme s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Son teint habituellement laiteux semblait désormais terreux. De plus, une fine trace blanchâtre striait sa joue : c'était l'œuvre de Lucius Malfoy. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient mollement sur ses épaules. Ils paraissaient avoir perdu toute énergie, tout comme leur propriétaire. Une grande fatigue se traduisait dans ses yeux bleus foncés, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas la laisser transparaitre. Théa paraissait d'autant plus fragile parce que la jeune sorcière était beaucoup trop maigre. Depuis quelques temps, elle perdait du poids, creusant un peu plus ses pommettes. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la silhouette cadavérique de la Gryffondor, c'était les marques violacés qui cerclaient son cou. Malfoy Père n'y avait pas été de main morte… Soudain, un énorme brouhaha retentit dans toute la maison. Plus particulièrement, dans la cheminée. Ce réseau semblait encombré à cause des appels qu'Harry avait émis pour avertir de l'état de la jeune femme. À cette pensée, Galathéa lâcha un lourd soupir tout en fermant les yeux. Elle voyait déjà le tableau avant même que celui-ci ne se soit déroulé. Quand son père saura le fin mot de l'histoire, son instinct lui dictera de tuer à mains nues Malfoy et ce sera sa mère qui canalisera toute sa colère. Sur ce point-là, la sorcière alitée savait pertinemment comment cela allait se passer… Toutefois, la réaction de tout son entourage lui faisait un peu peur. Déjà que Lucius paraissait être l'homme à se méfier, désormais le sorcier va devenir l'ennemi numéro 1. Harry se trouvait également dans le salon en compagnie de son amie, Théa. Quand le Survivant avait entendu son prénom dans la bouche d'une Narcissa terrorisée, il s'était préparé au pire. Ainsi, la vue de son amie à demi-consciente entre les mains de Lucius Malfoy, lui avait glacé le sang. Le jeune homme passa sa main machinalement dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Galathéa serait morte à cette heure-ci si Drago et lui n'étaient pas intervenus… Perdre une personne qui lui était chère était tellement dur, que le Potter ne voulait plus revivre cela. Tout à coup, une femme apparut dans le salon des Weasley, par le biais de la cheminée. D'un geste vif, elle épousseta sa robe de sorcier bluet, qui concordait avec un regard marin étrange. Celui-ci semblait paniqué et son comportement laissait penser qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé où reposait une jeune femme, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. De part, sa peau laiteuse mais également ses cheveux qui bouclaient sur les pointes de ses cheveux et ses yeux bleu marine. En revanche, l'indiscipline et l'ébène de ses cheveux, Galathéa devait remercier son père pour cela.

« Galathéa, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Thalia, en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- Ce n'est rien, Maman… murmura la jeune femme qui n'avait presque plus de voix à cause de l'inflammation de ses amygdales.

- Comment ça ce n'est rien ?! Se faire presque tuer par Lucius Malfoy, ce n'est rien Galathéa Syrielle Électra Black ?! » hurla une voix à travers le Terrier.

**G**alathéa se raidit d'un seul mouvement, provoquant une douleur aigüe dans sa nuque. Cette voix… C'était celle de son père. Le ton de cette dernière n'était pas des plus agréables, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la jeune femme. Peut-être que sa théorie sur ce qui allait se dérouler, serait sans doute erronée. Il était clair que la sorcière allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

_Voici le chapitre 8 en espérant qu'il vous plaira =)_


	9. Braquée

**Chapitre 9 - Braquée**

* * *

**L**e Manoir des Malfoy était devenu bien sombre depuis la fin de la Deuxième guerre. De l'extérieur, la demeure semblait terrifiante car elle n'était plus aussi entretenue qu'auparavant. Les plantes et les arbres paraissaient sans vie et l'atmosphère qui entourait le domaine était lugubre et emplie de Magie Noire. La demeure avait bien changé, tout comme son propriétaire : Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier venait de rentrer de ses courses matinales et il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Ses cheveux blonds volaient gracieusement derrière lui car le sorcier marchait promptement. On pouvait même dire d'une humeur exécrable. Ce qui était sûrement dû à l'altercation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec l'héritière des Claws. Rien qu'en y repensant, la colère le submergea à nouveau. Le claquement de sa canne contre le sol allait également dans le même sens. Le fait que son fils soit intervenu lors de cette dispute, n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Cela l'exaspérait encore davantage. Comment un Malfoy pouvait-il prendre la défense des êtres inférieurs ?! D'un geste brusque et rapide, Lucius ouvrit les portes du Manoir, tout en prenant soin de claquer ses dernières en les refermant.

« Maître… hasarda une petite créature à ses pieds. Puis-je-vous débarrasser ?

- Où se trouve Drago ?! lâcha son propriétaire d'une voix dure, qui attendait visiblement une réponse. Tu ferais mieux de me répondre Winky, ma patience a des limites.

- Dans le-le salon-lon, Maître… » balbutia l'elfe de maison, qui ne voulait pas se faire punir par la Patriarche des Malfoy.

**L**e regard clair de Lucius s'assombrit à l'entendre des paroles de la créature magique. Son fils était au Manoir. C'était une bonne chose. Il allait pouvoir lui montrer qui commandait dans la famille Malfoy. Et une chose était sûre. C'était que ce n'était certainement pas le fils. Le bruit de sa canne retentit à travers la demeure. Cela faisant remarquer à ses habitants que le claquement sec de l'objet sur la pierre, prouvait que le détenteur de la canne venait d'entre dans une colère noire. En entrant dans le séjour, Lucius découvrit son fils, en train de feuilleter la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était clair que Drago ignorait superbement son père et cela pour une raison très clair : le jeune Serpentard avait moyennement apprécié, ce qui s'était déroulé plutôt dans la matinée.

« Est-ce une impression où tu essayes en vain de m'ignorer, Drago ? demanda posément Lucius en tentant de garder bonne figure.

- Tentative vaine apparemment… grommela son fils en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression de partager ma demeure avec un étranger.

- Je suis content de voir que nous avons un point commun.

- Fais attention, Drago. Tu oublies facilement à qui tu t'adresses. » menaça le sorcier d'une voix froide, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

**L**'intonation de voix de Lucius était clairement menaçante. Le jeune homme se tendit : la conversation débutait et il sentait que la pente était déjà que la pente semblait glissante. Drago n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et ce dernier allait devoir choisir correctement ses mots pour ne pas froisser son père. Lucius ne décolérait pas depuis son altercation de la matinée, avec la descendante des Black. Seulement, il fallait faire comprendre à Drago que la famille Malfoy était au plus bas. Par conséquent, des solutions étaient à trouver et surtout que le jeune sorcier allait bien prendre la succession de son père. Dans l'esprit de Lucius, son fils n'était pas prêt à prendre la suite de ses affaires. Au contraire, il ne semblait pas réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Derrière son masque d'impassibilité, Drago prenait soin de n'exprimer aucun sentiment qui pourrait être utile à son père et que ce dernier puisse le manipuler, comme par le passé. Tout en plantant ses iris grises dans celles sombres du Patriarche, le Serpentard reprit peu à peu la confiance qui caractérisait les Malfoy.

« Aurai-je une raison pour vous ignorer de la sorte ? s'enquit Drago, faisant mine de rien.

- Evidemment, trainer avec Harry Potter en est une. Dois-je te rappeler qui est cette vermine pour nous autres, les Sang-Pur ? informa Lucius à son fils.

- Les temps changent, Père.

- Ce vaurien a amené une nouvelle ère au Monde magique. Seulement, toutes les familles de Sang-pur touchent le fond depuis la victoire de Potter. Le nom des Malfoy est trainé dans la bouse de dragons à cause de lui ! précisa Lucius dont la voix grondait à chaque phrase.

- Je n'y peux rien si nous sommes collègues. Et puis, qu'attendez-vous pour redorer le blason Malfoy ? demanda Drago ironiquement. Ce n'est pas en menaçant les Héros de la Guerre que vous y parviendrez. Au contraire, vous ne faites que l'enfoncer un peu plus.

- Tu as vraiment touché le fond, à un tel point que tu commences à creuse ta tombe. »

**C**hacun semblait camper sur ses positions. Lucius voudrait que le statut de sa famille retrouve sa splendeur d'autan. C'est-à-dire que le nom Malfoy inspirait la crainte et l'admiration, tout en passant par l'indifférence et la violence. En revanche, Drago pensait qu'un souffle nouveau sur le blason Malfoy serait bénéfique. Les mentalités avaient changé grâce à la victoire du Survivant sur Lord Voldemort. Ainsi, la violence ne résoudrait pas leurs problèmes, qu'ils soient financiers, politiques ou sociaux. Au contraire, ils ne feraient qu'empirer et enfoncer sa famille davantage. Et c'était ce qui arrivait.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mentit Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te rafraichir la mémoire, grogna son père en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Après la Guerre, je cherchais des solutions pour sauver le nom Malfoy. Ton mariage avec Sarah Hamilton en faisait partie. Malheureusement, il a fallu que tu tombes sur les registres de notre famille où il était stipulé qu'un Malfoy avait jusqu'à son vingt-cinquième anniversaire pour choisir une des prétendantes choisis par ses parents. Passé ce délai, l'héritier perdrait ses droits sur son héritage et reviendrait à la branche secondaire des Malfoy. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tous nos biens reviennent à Diablo.

- C'est votre sœur qui serait contente…fit Drago dans un sourire de mépris.

- Il n'est pas question de Lenobia. Tu as réussi à échapper momentanément au mariage, Drago. Un très joli coup de bluff digne d'un descendant des Malfoy, je dois dire, avoua Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Seulement, ce n'est pas éternel.

- Il me reste encore deux ans avant de pouvoir me décider. En attendant, je peux encore m'amuser.

- Tu devras faire face à ton destin, plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Et j'espère que tu feras honneur à tes parents à ce moment-là, acheva le sorcier en regardant son fils d'un air hautain.

- Je crois que j'ai perdu toute grâce à vos yeux depuis longtemps. »

**L**es yeux de son père le transpercèrent de part en part. Drago sut que cette dernière phrase était celle de trop. Ce dernier crut que Lucius allait le corriger à l'aide de sa baguette, pour ses paroles déplacées. À son grand étonnement, il n'en fit rien. Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent : il y avait strangulot sous roche. Le sorcier avait une idée derrière la tête pour laisser passer ce genre de choses. Par conséquent, Drago se mit sur ses gardes, tout en serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il ne devait pas se faire surprendre.

- Ce mariage est un moyen de racheter tes erreurs de jeunesse et éviter de nous décevoir, une nouvelle fois.

- Pourquoi ne pas dire clairement que je vous déçois ? interrogea Drago d'une voix lasse.

- Parce que je pense que tu n'es pas encore un cas désespéré bien que t'enticher de cette Sang de bourbe soit la pire infamie qui tu aies pu faire pour déshonorer les Malfoy.

- Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de Galathéa… protesta le jeune homme, en serrant les poings.

- Tu es encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais. Un Malfoy ne se lie pas à la race inférieure. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Demande à Lenobia ce que ça fait de tomber amoureuse d'un Sang-de-bourbe, confia Lucius d'une voix méprisante et moqueuse.

- Tante Lenobia a eu tort de se laisser faire. Et de toute façon, j'ai rompu tout contact avec Galathéa depuis cette soirée. Et vous aviez promis d'arrêter vos menaces, objecta Drago d'une voix sourde. Je remarque que vous n'avez pas tenu parole, comme d'habitude, je dois dire.

- Chose que j'ai faite. Seulement, je n'ai pas pour usage de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par une petite idiote dans son genre. Les gens de son espèce devraient mourir rien que pour empoisonner notre air, déclara Lucius dont la colère montait également.

- Quand quelque chose bouleverse votre monde et vous devenez un être odieux et violent, Père. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux creuse sa tombe… » dit Drago en reprenant la phrase qu'avait énoncé plutôt son père.

**D**'un geste rapide et souple, Lucius Malfoy incanta un « doloris » à son fils pour son impertinence. Le corps de Drago tombait rudement sur le sol, sous la puissance du sortilège. Ce dernier cherchait à retenir ses cris malgré cela, des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres. De plus, son corps tremblait fortement, ce qui le fit lâcher sa baguette. Chose que Lucius récupéra rapidement. Il n'était pas fou au point de laisser une baguette à un Auror. La douleur était lancinante et Drago avait l'impression qu'on lui transperçait chaque pore de sa peau. Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de son père : la nuit allait être longue pour l'héritier des Malfoy. Un hurlement retentit dans tout le Manoir : le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à retenir ses cris, ce qui accentua le sourire malsain du Patriarche. Il allait payer son affront dans d'atroces souffrances... C'était une certitude pour Lucius. Puis, ce dernier arrêta le sortilège, ce qui laissa le temps à Drago de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits malgré les douleurs.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser me parler ainsi sans sévir ? Tu es devenu bien naïf, fils… commença Lucius d'une voix doucereuse. Nous sommes sous mon toit. En revanche, tu as le droit… Je dirai même l'obligation de t'écraser devant ton père ! » s'écria-t-il à l'oreille de son fils, qui se redressait difficilement.

**P**our affirmer une nouvelle fois son autorité, Lucius assena une gifle monumentale à son fils, qui tentait de se relever. Son corps fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui fit un brouhaha énorme. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Drago sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir se défendre devant son père aggravait ces faits. Être vulnérable était quelque chose que le Serpentard détestait, à son plus grand dam. Maintenant, il devait trouver une solution rapidement avant que la situation ne dégénère davantage. Toutefois, la lueur de folie dans les yeux bleus de Lucius ne laissait rien présageait de bon.

« Il parait que la nuit porte conseil, annonça Lucius qui reprenant contenance. Je vais te laisser moisir cette nuit dans cette cellule. Selon, ta réponse, le reniement sera envisageable Drago... »

**A**près s'être assuré que son mari dormait d'un sommeil profond, Narcissa Malfoy poussa les draps de son lit en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Lucius, qui risquerait de mettre son plan à l'eau. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta la chambre à coucher sans aucun bruit, si ce n'était les ronflements intempestifs de son époux. Grâce à la lumière qui émanait de son baguette, la sorcière se dirigeait vers les sous-sols du Manoir, un endroit qui avait toujours effrayé la femme aux cheveux blonds. Ce fut avec la peur au creux de son abdomen que Narcissa s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de la cave de sa demeure. Évidemment, il ne s'agissait pas là, d'une cave à proprement dite : Lucius avait rénové cette partie de la maison en une immense prison pour y mettre les proies des Mangemorts. Toutefois, cette fois-ci était différente, Narcissa s'aventurait en direction d'une cellule précise. Quand elle fut arrivée à bon port, elle ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi malgré ses mains sur sa bouche. Le corps inerte de son fils était étendu sur le sol humide du sous-sol. La femme blonde se précipita aux côtés de Drago, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Le jeune homme émit en faible gémissement, ce qui rassura quelque peu sa mère, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son fils.

« Drago… J'ai eu si peur ! avoua Narcissa en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Maman… »

**I**l venait d'ouvrir ses yeux de fer pour plonger son regard dans celui rassurant de sa mère. Bien évidemment, il y trouva du réconfort mais également de l'inquiétude et de la détresse. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils au vue des sentiments éprouvés par sa mère. Il tenta de se relever mais cela se révéla être un échec cuisant car ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas comme il le souhaitait. En même temps, son père n'y avait pas été de main morte sur son cas… Il en tressaillit rien qu'en y repensant. Narcissa s'occupa de panser les blessures de son fils, seulement elle ne pouvait faire grand-chose car ses connaissances en Médecine étaient limitées. En voyant que sa mère ne pouvait faire plus pour l'aider, il réessaya de se redresser. Ce fut en réprimant un gémissement qu'il parvint à se mettre debout.

« Maman, tu me promets de faire attention à toi… demanda le jeune homme d'une voix faible. J'ai peur de ce que Père peut te faire…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Drago. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois en sécurité, affirma sa mère en remettant les cheveux blonds de son fils en place. Je sais de quoi ton père est capable, surtout en ce moment. Promets-moi que tu feras attention à toi.

- Promis…

- Dépêches-toi de partir avant que ton père ne se rend compte de mon absence… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

**B**ientôt les yeux azurin de Narcissa vinrent se brouiller à cause des larmes qui ruisselaient désormais sur ses joues. Son fils unique allait quitter le refuge familial à cause de la colère du Maître des lieux. Son fils était tout pour elle. Il était un pilier central dans la vie de Narcissa. Elle l'aimait tellement que la femme savait pertinemment que parfois, cela étouffait Drago. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur. Son fils unique qui était obligeait de la quitter pour des raisons obscures pour la sorcière. Son cœur se serrait tant dans sa cage thoracique que son souffle s'était coupé… Ce qui sortit Narcissa de sa torpeur, ce fut Drago qui enlaçait sa mère pour tenter de la réconforter, telle qu'elle le faisait quand il était petit après une dispute avec son père. Le jeune homme caressait ses cheveux aussi doux que de la soie, tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. Ensuite, il s'écarta de sa mère en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le front.

« Prends soin de toi, Maman… fit Drago, toujours aussi faible. J'essayerai de venir te voir…

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu prennes ce risque ! s'opposa ardemment Narcissa. Lucius réagira violement et s'en prendra à toi… Maintenant, je veux que tu partes… C'est assez dur de te voir partir…

- Je te sortirai de cet enfer, je t'en fais la promesse. Je t'aime, Maman… »

**À** ces mots, Drago transplana pour laisser sa mère, seule. Un sentiment de joie et de désespoir pour avoir entendu ces mots de la bouche de son enfant. Ce fut avec des larmes de joie que Narcissa retourna dans son lit, aux côtés de son époux. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il venait de livrer à sa mère ces trois précieux mots qu'il gardait au plus profond de son âme. Une première brèche de la carapace de Drago venait de voler en éclat, cette nuit-là.

**.oO0Oo.**

**À** Godric's Hollow, les rues semblaient plus que calme. Surtout depuis que Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde car lors de son ascension au pouvoir, le Lord faisait surveiller étroitement cette ville car il savait pertinemment qu'Harry Potter l'affectionnait particulièrement. Ce dernier vivait dans une maison de la ville avant que ses parents meurent des mains du Mage Noir. Harry aurait aimé reconstruire la maison pour pouvoir y vivre et fonder sa famille, mais ce souhait ne pouvait se réaliser à cause de la concentration de Magie Noire en ce lieu. Cependant, après que la Deuxième Guerre, Harry était venu se recueillir sur le tombe de ses parents. À son retour, il passa devant l'ancienne demeure de ses parents et y découvrit avec stupeur que toute trace de Magie Noire avait disparu. Il n'en avait déduit que celle-ci s'était envolée avec Voldemort. À ce moment-là, un petit sourire vint s'esquisser sur son visage… Désormais, Harry résidait dans la demeure de ses parents qu'il avait rénovés avec l'aide de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et la famille Weasley. Étant donné que le sorcier avait eu la majorité lors de la Guerre, il y vivait seul avec son parrain. Seulement, Harry passait le plus clair de son temps au Terrier car il sortait avec la cadette des Weasley et Sirius renouait avec Thalia pour rattraper le temps perdu. Toutefois, il savait que tout cela allait changer. Harry proposerait bientôt à sa compagne de vivre avec lui, à Godric's Hollow pour commencer à fonder une famille… Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter était rentré tard d'une mission importante avec son mentor, le Survivant était éreinté. L'entrainement que le jeune homme avait reçu était des plus fatiguant. En revanche, un élément était venu le tracasser durant toute la durée de la séance. Drago n'était pas venu à la formation. Harry pensait que ce dernier arriverait en retard mais ce fut en vain. Son ami ne s'était pas présenté à la formation d'Auror, cela avait eu le don d'inquiéter Harry, surtout depuis l'altercation entre Lucius et Galathéa. Soudain, un bruit creux retentit dans toute la demeure. Une personne venait de frapper à la porte. Le Survivant se demandait qui cela pouvait être à cette heure de la soirée, surtout que ce dernier était attendu pour le diner chez les Weasley. Il descendit en vitesse et ouvrit la porte en réajustant sa chemise, à moitié trempée. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait Drago dans un piteux état. Sur son visage éreinté, il y avait du sang séché. Il y en avait également sur ses vêtements terreux. Harry était stupéfait de la voir dans cet état-là. Toutefois, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'auteur de ce massacre : cela ne pouvait être que Lucius Malfoy, le père de Drago. Soudain, le corps de Drago chancela vers l'avant. Heureusement pour ce dernier, Harry l'attrapa tout en le faisant entrer chez lui. Puis, les yeux gris du blond rencontrèrent les yeux verts du Survivant, où ce dernier pouvait lire une immense inquiétude ainsi que de la peur.

« Harry… Je suis renié… »

**A**près avoir prononcé ces mots, Drago Malfoy sombra dans l'inconscience dans les bras d'un Harry décontenancé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**.oO0Oo.**

**D**es teintes de bleus se dessinaient dans le ciel avec des étoiles qui s'allumaient les unes après les autres. La nuit venait de tomber en Angleterre. Tous les animaux cherchaient à retrouver leur refuge pour se reposer. Toutefois, la famille Weasley était encore debout à cette heure tardive parce qu'ils attendaient un invité, qui semblait être en retard. La maitresse de maison finissait de préparer le repas en attendant le célèbre Harry Potter, le petit ami de sa petite fille. Toutefois, la femme aux cheveux roux paraissait inquiète, et ne prêtait pas attention au caramel qu'elle préparait parce que ce dernier était en train de bruler. Les personnes autour de la table trouvait également se retard étrange étant donné que Ron était présent, alors que les deux amis travaillaient au même endroit. Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon des Weasley. Par conséquent, tout le monde accourut dans la pièce pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry venait d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol du salon de la famille rouquine, après avoir été éjecté de la cheminée. Molly fut la première à réagir quand elle vit le jeune homme au milieu de son salon, plein de sui de la tête au pied. Elle sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de nettoyage, ce qui eut pour effet de laver Harry, qui semblait plus propre désormais. Puis, quand le Survivant se redressa tout en s'époussetant, un énorme brouhaha débuta dans toute la maison. Tout le monde lui demandait où il était ou encore, pourquoi avait-il autant de retard. À ce moment, Arthur Weasley croisa le regard de sa femme et hurla à toute l'assemblée qu'il était maintenant temps de se mettre à table. Par conséquent, les invites se dirigèrent vers le salon tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Désormais, Molly servait le diner à ses convives pendant que ces derniers discutaient entre eux. Puis, Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et croisa le regard vert de son filleul. Ce dernier savait pertinemment ce que son parrain allait lui demander et que c'était à propos de son retard.

« On peut savoir où tu étais pendant tout ce temps, Harry ? interrogea Sirius, visiblement inquiet.

- Non, non et non ! s'écria Ginny, furieuse. Je peux savoir où tu étais et surtout avec qui ?! Parce que je suis quand même ta petite amie à ce que je sache et je ne pouvais pas te joindre, aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que tu trouves ça normal !

- Je suis rentré tard de mon entrainement et il fallait que je me douche avant de venir au Terrier, déclara Harry, en tentant de se convaincre lui-même. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Arrêtes de me prendre pour une idiote ! Ron est arrivé chez nous à 19h15 parce qu'il s'était dépêché pour ne pas faire attendre Maman. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Il est 21h07 ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant trois heures ?! cria la rousse dont la voix prenait des aigües.

- Je viens de te le dire, Ginny. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier pour un simple retard à cause de ma formation ?! » rétorqua le Survivant qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

**L**a tension montait au fur et à mesure que Ginny pressait Harry dans ses réponses. Toutefois, tout le monde attendait la véritable réponse car ils savaient que le jeune homme mentait. Sirius et Thalia l'avaient perçu dès la première réponse donnée par Harry. Il avait le même tic que James quand il mentait : il ne regardait pas dans les yeux et remontait ses lunettes sur son nez. La petite amie du Survivant voulait aller à Godric's Hollow pour voir ce qui se tramait. Seulement, Harry faisait tout pour que Ginny ne parte chez lui.

« Harry, maintenant tu vas me dire la vérité avant que j'aille chez toi, de gré ou de force ! hurla Ginny en le menaçant du doigt. Qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher de si important à tes yeux ?!

- Je n'ai rien à cacher et je te rappelle qu'on est ici pour diner alors… soupira Harry, tendu.

- Arrêtes de trouver des excuses à deux noises ! Tu as une maitresse, c'est ça ?! Je ne suffis plus au grand Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour vous disputez, intervint Galathéa en voyant que son meilleur ami était mal à l'aise. Maintenant Ginny, tu te remets à table avec nous et tu en discuteras plus tard avec Harry. Vos conflits personnels ne nous concernent pas… et le mieux serait que tu te calmes… reprit-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Galathéa, à ce que je sache. Parce que tu es mal placé pour me donner des conseils étant donné que tu n'es même pas capable de te trouver un mec ! » déclara Ginny d'une voix venimeuse.

**G**alathéa se figea d'un coup, et serra fortement son verre dans ses mains pour tenter de maitriser sa colère. Quand la rouquine était irritée, elle disait des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas forcément. C'était ce qui était en train de se passer parce qu'Harry mentait pour couvrir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Seulement, Ginny semblait se défouler sur Théa, qui avait du mal à se contenir.

« Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, Ginny. Tu es en train de dire des choses qui dépasse ta pensée… commença Théa, qui regrettait d'être intervenu.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que peut-être mon petit-ami est en train de me tromper ! s'écria la rousse clairement habitée par la colère. Tu es en train de me faire des leçons de moral mais je te signale que tu es en train de dépérir à vue d'œil à cause d'un mec qui ne vaut même pas la peine !

- Si j'étais toi… j'arrêterai de dire des idioties aussi grosses que toi… annonça Galathéa la mâchoire serrée pendant que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte turquoise.

- Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de couvrir Harry. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires parce que tu fais de la peine à voir avec tes faux airs de bonheur ! avoua Ginny, pleine de mépris. Tu te persuades que tout va bien alors que ta vie va de travers en ce moment !

- Ginny…

- Tu crois que personne n'a remarqué ça, peut-être ?! Tu es égoïste, ma pauvre Théa ! Tu penses nous faire plaisir avec ta joie imaginaire mais tu fais pire que ça ! Tu as tout pour être heureuse Théa ! Il faut que tu gâches tout ! Tu es une femme égocentrique, étrangère et insensible ! cracha la Weasley qui vidait son sac malgré tout.

- J'ÉTAIS AVEC DRAGO ! » hurla Harry ne tenant plus car Ginny faisait beaucoup de mal à Théa, sa meilleure amie.

**G**alathéa sentit que sa colère allait la submerger, néanmoins la jeune femme ne savait comment celle-ci allait apparaitre. Quand elle entendit le prénom de Drago de la bouche d'Harry, son verre explosa dans ses mains. Ce fut ainsi que la fureur de la brune s'échappa, d'un seul mouvement. Désormais, un silence de plomb régnait au Terrier depuis que le Survivant avait indiqué le pourquoi de son retard. La stupeur se peignait sur tous les visages, qui se trouvaient autour de la table. Son entourage était au courant qu'Harry Potter entretenait de l'amitié envers l'héritier des Malfoy, cependant ils ne pensaient pas que ce dernier pourrait le mettre en retard à un diner chez les Weasley. Un bruit de chaise brisa l'atmosphère tendue qui se trouvait dans la pièce : Hermione venait de se lever pour rejoindre Théa, qui avait la main ensanglantée. Elles se mirent au bout de la table pour soigner la plaie pendant que Molly servait le repas aux convives. Cette réponse avait clairement jeté un froid dans le salon des Weasley. Ginny paraissait désormais mal à l'aise aux côtés de son petit-ami.

« Comment se fait-il que tu étais avec Malfoy ?! demanda poliment Thalia, de sa douce voix.

- Il vient d'être renié. » fit simplement Harry, qui détournait le regard.

**C**ette nouvelle venait de faire l'effet d'une bombe dans l'assemblée. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de toutes les bouches présentes au Terrier. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle les personnes penseraient lors d'annonce de nouvelles. Drago ne faisait plus parti de la famille Malfoy… Seulement, quelles étaient les raisons de ce reniement ?!

« Drago s'est fait renié ?! Mais, c'est impossible ! s'écria Arthur, bouche-bée.

- Il est arrivé à Godric's Hollow à moitié conscient. C'est la seule chose qui m'a dite car ensuite, il s'est évanouit par la suite à cause de ses blessures étaient nombreuses, informa le Survivant qui posa son regard sur Théa.

- Il va mieux, désormais ?! As-tu soigné ses blessures ?! demanda Molly, plus qu'inquiète. Comment se fait-il que tu l'aie trouvé dans cette état-là, Harry ?!

- Maman, tu oses t'inquiéter de cette…. Fouine après tout ce qu'il a fait à notre famille ?! gronda Ron, indigné que sa mère puisse s'alarmer pour un Malfoy.

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! hurlèrent Hermione et Molly devant le comportement honteux de ce dernier.

- Drago reste malgré tout un humain, qui ne mérite pas de telles choses même si, par le passé, il était du mauvais côté ! Maintenant, tu gardes tes remarques désobligeantes pour toi ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Ron ? sermonna Molly, outrée.

- Oui, Maman. »

**R**on s'empourpra violemment de se faire sermonner par sa mère, à son âge et devant plusieurs personnes. Puis, l'attention revint sur Harry, qui allait expliquer le reste de son histoire.

« Je me suis occupée de lui, du mieux que je pouvais. Seulement, je ne suis pas Médicomage, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave avec un regard appuyé vers Théa.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit arrivé dans cet état-là devant chez toi ?! questionna Arthur, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Drago s'était fait renié. Qui aurait pu le mettre aussi mal en point ?

- Son père.

- Lucius aurait renié et battu son fils unique et adoré ?! Harry, est-ce qu'on parle du même Malfoy ?! demanda également Sirius, sidérée.

- Malheureusement, oui. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy a beaucoup changé tu sais, confia Harry en pensant à l'état de son ami.

- Je ne pensais pas à ce point, tout de même... murmura le Black de sa voix grave.

- De plus, quand tout le monde a découvert l'identité de Drago en tant qu'agent double pour le compte de Dumbledore… annonça Harry en repensant à la scène. Cette nouvelle a été la goutte d'eau pour son père. Seulement, Drago ne partageait plus les idées de son père et ils passaient la plupart de leurs temps à se disputer car pour Lucius, Drago pactisait avec l'ennemi, en parlant de nous.

- Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas en face de moi, Malfoy car je lui passerai l'envie de battre son enfant ainsi ! s'écria Molly, indigné qu'un père puisse lever la main sur son propre fils.

- C'est quand même bizarre qu'il renie son fils… Il a du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il prenne une décision aussi terrible ?!

- Je pense que l'agression de Galathéa a dû jouer un rôle prépondérant… émit le Survivant. Mais, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse…

- Non pas que je ne m'inquiète pas de l'état de ce cher Drago, mais le repas va refroidir, annonça Hermione. De plus, Ron a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

**H**ermione se tourna en direction de Galathéa en lui adressant un large sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil assez discret. La brune lui était reconnaissante car elle venait de changer de sujet délibérément pour soulager Théa, malgré les réticences de Ron à vouloir annoncer cette nouvelle à sa famille. Hermione savait que Drago était un sujet sensible chez sa meilleure amie ainsi annoncé la nouvelle aux Weasley semblait le moment opportun.

« Eh bien… Après maintes et maintes demandes aussi implicites qu'explicites, Hermione a fini par céder. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que nous allons nous marier le 11 Juillet de l'année prochaine ! »

**A**insi, une effusion de joie envahit le Terrier. Ron s'était enfin décidé à demander la belle brune en mariage.

**.oO0Oo.**

**L**a soirée touchait à sa fin malgré la bonne humeur ambiante au Terrier. Ainsi, les invités commencèrent à quitter les lieux pour rentre dans leur demeure pour profiter des dernières heures de la nuit. Le départ fut donné par les Jumeaux car il fallait qu'ils se reposent car le lendemain serait une journée chargé au Magasin. Puis, tous les autres invités se levèrent et saluèrent tour à tour les époux Weasley. Par conséquent, Sirius et Thalia transplanèrent en premier, sachant que leur fille suivrait dans la foulée. Le sourire aux lèvres et un dernier signe de la main envers la famille des roux, Galathéa quitta la demeure pour transplaner à l'extérieur. Toutefois, la sorcière entendit son nom retentirent dans l'obscurité ambiante, arrêtant son geste pour ne pas transplaner. Une silhouette commença à se dessiner dans l'ombre. C'était Harry qui venait dans sa direction, le souffle court. Tout en voyant que celui-ci était seul, la Gryffondor se tendit malgré elle. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi son meilleur ami venait de l'interpeler. La jeune femme avait saisi l'allusion à table. Désormais, Harry venait lui demander clairement son aide.

« Galathéa, je sais que tes relations avec Drago ne sont pas cordiales, fit remarqué Harry en prenant soin de choisir ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas peu dire… déclara froidement Galathéa qui ressemblait étrangement à Bellatrix dans ses moments-là.

- Mais, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides. Je ne sais pas si Drago est soigné correctement, avoua-t-il d'une voix paniquée. Est-ce que tu pourrais l'examiner, s'il te plait ?

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, Harry… soupira la jeune femme en se massant les tempes.

- Je ne saurais pas dire si ses blessures sont graves. Tu ne peux pas laisser un innocent mourir ! s'écria Harry, sachant qu'il touchait un point sensible.

**D**e nature généreuse, Galathéa cherchait à ce que personne ne souffre depuis que la jeune femme avait atteint le statut de Médicomage. De plus, à cause de la Guerre, elle avait dans l'optique de ne plus perdre aucune personne de son entourage. Malgré elle, Drago en faisait partie, à son plus grand dam. Et Harry voulait que Théa passe outre ses préjugés envers le Serpentard. Seulement, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Galathéa était courageuse et de nombreux sorciers lui rappelaient grâce à son statut d'Héroïne de Guerre. Néanmoins, Drago Malfoy était le sujet tabou dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ce dernier l'avait tant fait souffrir, de part notamment son indifférence… Pour Théa, il était impossible de répondre à la requête d'Harry. En outre, Galathéa ne semblait pas être prête à avoir une confrontation avec lui.

« Pas besoin de me prendre par les sentiments, Harry. Je crois que Lexie est une des internes de garde. Je te l'envoie pour le soigner…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous… hasarda son meilleur ami.

- Rien, si tu veux réellement savoir, claqua la voix de Galathéa qui vrombissait de colère.

- Mais, je finirai par le découvrir tôt ou tard, se promit Harry, plus pour lui-même.

- Le sujet est clos, décida la jeune Black fermement. Lexie arrivera certainement dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

- Prends soin de toi, Galathéa.

- Comme toujours, Harry… »

**C**e fut les dernières paroles de la jeune femme. Elles s'évanouirent dans le silence ambiant, laissant un Harry perplexe sur la relation houleuse entre une brune calme mais révoltée et un blond indifférent mais intéressé. Toutefois, n'ayant pas toutes les pièces du puzzle, le Survivant ne pouvait démêler le vrai du faux. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il allait vraiment falloir tirer cette affaire au clair parce que cela rongeait clairement Galathéa de l'intérieur… Et cela alarmait grandement Harry Potter. À ce rythme-là, la descendante des Black allait devoir séjourner à son lieu de travail tant elle perdait du poids à vue d'œil.

* * *

_Salut ! Nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous._


	10. Rebelle

**Chapitre 10 - Rebelle**

* * *

**L**'obscurité régnait grandement dans la pièce. Le silence était oppressant, à un tel point que ce dernier faisait paniquer. L'endroit paraissait lugubre tellement l'humidité rongeait les murs. Le décor était digne d'un film d'horreur moldu, songea Harry tout en s'aventurant davantage dans la pièce. Soudain, deux ombres apparurent dans son champ de vision : il s'agissait de Ron et Hermione. Ils se donnaient la main, tout en se regardant amoureusement. De l'autre côté, Galathéa semblait embarrassée. Cela pouvait se voir à cause de la rougeur qui se répondait sur ses joues. Drago venait d'enlacer sa taille, tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Au centre de la pièce, une petite rousse accueillait Harry, avec un somptueux sourire sur les lèvres. Les yeux de Ginny semblaient dégouliner d'amour pour le Survivant. Tout à coup, les couleurs qu'apportaient ses amis s'estompèrent. Les cheveux roux des Weasley paraissaient ternes. La peau pâle de ses amis était grise. Ils semblaient fades et délavés malgré le bonheur qui se lisait sur leur visage. Petit à petit, un sifflement parvint aux oreilles de Potter : un énorme serpent arpentait la pièce, à une vitesse folle. L'animal ondulait entre ses amis, qui ne semblaient pas prendre conscience de la présence du Serpent. Harry voulut hurler. Cependant, aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il eut beau s'entêter de toutes ses forces, rien ne semblait sortir de ses amygdales. De plus, le brun désirait mettre les personnes les plus chères à son cœur, hors d'atteinte du serpent. Un mur invisible se trouvait devant lui. De rage, il frappa violemment contre cette espèce de vitre transparente. L'animal se posta devant lui et ondula de façon étrange, comme si une flute guidait ses mouvements. Les yeux du Serpent étaient moqueurs ainsi que ses sifflements : il était clair que le reptile le narguait ouvertement. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, l'animal ressemblait étrangement à Lord Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy. Plus il le fixait et plus la ressemblance était troublante. Soudain, il se mit à onduler entre les corps de ses amis, qui faisaient de grands signes à Harry. Celui-ci tentait par tous les moyens de les prévenir du danger. Mais aucun ne semblait comprendre ses indications. Puis, il s'arrêta devant Ron et Hermione. Sa langue fendue sifflait grandement dans sa gueule. En deux temps, trois mouvements, l'animal commença à encercler le couple de son corps. Petit à petit, il entourait les deux individus, avec toute sa force. On pouvait clairement voir que le Serpent se délectait du spectacle : un Survivant impuissant face à lui. D'un mouvement rapide, il mordit les gorges des deux meilleurs amis. Ceux-ci s'effondrèrent tout en convulsant à cause du venin puissant. L'animal fit exactement la même chose avec Galathéa et Drago. Leurs corps tremblaient fortement avant de ne plus se mouvoir. Harry se mit à tambouriner la vitre, tout en hurlant de douleur. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver ses amis. Ce mur invisible semblait imperméable à toute magie. Soudain, le sifflement reprit petit à petit. Le Serpent ondulait désormais en direction de Ginny, qui faisait de grands signes à son amant. Puis, la rousse fut prise de tremblements : le Serpent lança un « _Doloris _» de sa grande gueule. Devant ce spectacle navrant, Harry ne put rien faire à part hurler toute sa douleur. Il était spectateur de la mort de celle qui l'aimait… Le cobra se redressa fièrement devant une Ginny épuisée, mais révoltée. Cette dernière était à bout de souffle. Le coup de grâce se mettait en place. Dans un sifflement mesquin, l'animal ouvrit sa gueule où s'échappa un éclair vert. Le corps de la jolie rousse bascula vers l'arrière pour tomber lourdement sur le sol. Sous la puissance du sort, le corps de la jolie rousse se disloqua en plusieurs morceaux. Sa tête roula dans la direction du Survivant. Il y rencontra un regard noisette vitreux et sans vie. »

*** AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! ***

**U**n hurlement déchira le silence de la demeure. Harry se redressa dans son lit avec une certaine violence. Celui-ci venait de sortir d'un cauchemar des plus affreux. Sa respiration était haletante, des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur son visage. Celui-ci semblait plus pâle qu'habituellement et ses membres tremblaient fortement à cause de ce qu'il venait de percevoir. Il fallait avouer que c'était un cauchemar assez violent. Le brun chercha ses lunettes à tatillon, malgré les tremblements qui le parcourait, et finit par les mettre sur son nez. Le jeune homme était en train de laisser la peur envahir son esprit petit à petit à cause de son boulot. Cela ne devait surtout pas arriver, surtout en ce moment. Il devait trouver une solution pour sortir de cette torpeur. D'un seul mouvement, Harry envoya les draps à l'autre bout de son grand lit et se dirigea, en titubant, vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche devrait suffire à lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Tout pénétrant dans la pièce d'eau, le jeune homme faillit tomber à cause d'une serviette, qui jonchait le sol. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se réveille, songea le Survivant en actionnant les robinets. Désormais, l'eau ruisselait dans la douche, qui n'attendait plus que lui. Ses vêtements volèrent à travers la salle de bain et Harry put s'engouffrer sous l'eau brulante. Rien que l'eau qui roulait sur sa peau avait un effet bénéfique sur son moral. Comme pour purifier ses pensées, le brun se mit sous le pommeau de douche et laissa l'eau l'ensevelir peu à peu.

**.oO0Oo.**

**D**ésormais, Harry se trouvait dans sa cuisine en train de se préparer un petit déjeuner, malgré le fait que son estomac semblait refuser toute nourriture. Il mit une tasse d'eau dans son micro-onde, en mettant cette dernière à chauffer pendant un peu plus d'une minute. Le Survivant lâcha un énorme soupir. La nuit avait été des plus éprouvantes et dans moins de deux heures, il fallait qu'il soit prêt pour une mission importante pour son travail. Le bureau des Aurors était en train de démanteler le réseau des Mangemorts. Une opération s'était mise en place pour arrêter les derniers partisans de Voldemort en action, malgré la disparition du Mage Noire. Harry faisait partie de cette escale et il en redoutait les conséquences : étant le Survivant, celui-ci serait la cible principale. Soudain, une ombre apparut dans sa vision périphérique. Drago venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine et tentait vainement de se réveiller. Sa chevelure blonde était ébouriffée, ses yeux endormis et les traces rougeâtres de l'oreiller sur son visage montraient que le réveil était difficile. Son teint paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Cela était surement dû à la mission qu'il devait effectuer dans la journée. Il prit une chaise et s'y installa en attrapant un croissant qui se trouvait sur la table. Un silence pesant investit peu à peu la cuisine. Aucun des deux personnages ne parlait. Chacun ressentait la tension de l'autre, ce qui tendait davantage les deux individus. Le dialogue semblait ne pas vouloir se faire mais néanmoins, Harry et Drago savaient pertinemment les pensées de l'autre. Ils pensaient exclusivement à la mission et aux conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir sur leur vie ainsi que sur le Monde Magique. Les deux sorciers poussèrent un sourire en même temps. Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres respectives. Toutefois cela n'eut pas pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Sans dire un mot, Harry quitta la pièce sans dire un mot, en laissant Drago seul face à ses interrogations. Si son père s'avérait être le patron du réseau de Mangemort, parviendra-t-il à le tuer de ses propres mains ?! Arrivera-t-il à faire abstraction de ses sentiments face à une telle situation ?

**.oO0Oo.**

**L**e silence régnait dans ce lieu inconnu. On pouvait entendre les gouttes d'eau tomber sur le sol, formant ainsi une flaque d'eau. Cela résonnait dans cet endroit délabré. On pouvait croire que ces gouttes s'apparentaient au temps qui s'écoulait. Un temps précieux pour le Monde. En l'occurrence, pour les Aurors qui se trouvaient dans les souterrains d'une vieille bâtisse Celle-ci menaçait de s'écrouler d'une seconde à une autre. Seulement, aucune échappatoire ne se présentait aux hommes : ils étaient en mission pour le Ministère de la Magie. Les Sorciers cherchaient un moyen de débaucher le réseau de Mangemort, contre lequel ils luttaient depuis la fin du règne de Voldemort. Dans les rangs des Aurors, on trouvait le célèbre Harry Potter ainsi que son fidèle acolyte qu'était Ronald Weasley. Il y avait également Drago Malfoy, fraichement renié par son propre père. Les troupes étaient formées par des groupes de quatre personnes. Ronald Weasley se trouvait avec Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt ainsi que Mary-Kate Adams tandis que le jeune Survivant formait un groupe se composant de Remus Lupin, John Carter et Drago Malfoy. Plusieurs unités se trouvaient dans les sous-sols de la bâtisse. Certaines gardaient les sorties pour capturer quelques Mangemorts, d'autres sinuaient les nombreux couloirs pour chercher des preuves quelconques du passage des partisans du Mage Noir. Après la vérification du bâtiment, les Aurors mirent en action le plan qui semblait être prévue depuis désormais plusieurs semaines. Chacun devait se cacher des yeux des Mangemorts pour créer un mouvement de panique lors de la découverte des Aurors. Ainsi, les sorts de désillusions sifflèrent dans plusieurs coins, le camouflage prônait pour les sorciers qui étaient à l'extérieur, d'autres qui étaient doué en Métamorphose se changeait en un objet inanimé et pour les plus chanceux, la cape d'invisibilité semblait d'une très grande aide. Par conséquent, la vieille bâtisse qu'était une petite chaumière isolée dans une immense forêt, était désormais aussi silencieuse qu'à l'arrivée des Aurors…

**.oO0Oo.**

**L**a forêt était des plus silencieuses, ce qui la rendait plus effrayante qu'elle ne l'était. La végétation était très dense et aussi sombre que la nuit. Elle semblait inaccessible vue de l'extérieur. De plus, une atmosphère aussi houleuse et mystérieuse se dégageait de cet endroit, cela ne donnait pas réellement envie de s'y promener. Parfois, des hurlements sinistres, donnant des frissons dans le dos, retentissaient à travers les bois. Soudain, de nombreux craquements se firent entendre, au milieu de la forêt dense. Les bruits s'intensifièrent au milieu de la végétation, près d'une petite chaumière. Cette dernière se situait dans les bois, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Une personne encapuchonnée se dirigeait vers la petite cabane. Celui-ci avait un rythme de marche assez rapide, ce qui laissait croire qu'il était pressé. Que pouvait-il bien pouvoir faire au beau milieu de cette végétation ? L'individu fit voler la porte d'entrée, pour s'annoncer. Par conséquent, toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la chaumière sursautèrent face à ce grand fracas. D'ailleurs, ce dernier retentit dans la forêt, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fuir les animaux qui rôdaient près de l'habitation. Un silence oppressant s'installa progressivement entre les hommes. Celui qui venait de pénétrer dans la demeure, enleva sa capuche pour se montrer à tous. Un homme aux traits nobles et à la chevelure blonde se tenait devant ses subordonnés, qui s'agenouillaient peu à peu devant lui. Cet acte prouvait que Lucius Malfoy était à la tête d'une organisation illégale. Ainsi, des anciens Mangemorts occupaient l'habitation à des fins personnelles. Ils prenaient la chaumière pour refuge pour se cacher aux yeux du Ministère de la Magie. Cela devait être également le point de repère pour la réunion générale, vu le nombre de personnes qui étaient présentes.

« Vous êtes déjà revenus de la mission que je vous ai confié ? demanda calmement Lucius, en s'installant sur un fauteuil imposant.

- Oui Maître, intervint l'un de ses hommes en s'avançant vers lui en entreprenant une révérence. Il se trouve que nous avons récolté toutes les informations demandées. Une vieille sorcière du nom de Demeteria Claws a révélé toute une grande partie de l'histoire des Claws.

- Les rumeurs courent que Demeteria serait folle. Ne vous ai-je pas répété de nombreuses fois de vérifier vos sources ! déclara le Maitre d'une voix forte, qui tremblait de colère.

- Evidemment, Maître… murmura le Mangemort en s'inclinant davantage en serrant les dents. Seulement, il se trouve que Théodore Nott ressemble beaucoup à son fils, décédé. Ainsi, les langues se sont rapidement déliées. Thalia Claws est la Gardienne de la Pierre.

- Comment peut-on être sûr que cette vieille sotte ne raconte pas des conneries, pour protéger sa nièce ?! Elle n'en reste pas moins une petite délurée ! s'écria Lucius, l'air dément. Je suis vraiment entouré d'une bande d'incapable…

- Maître…

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, répliqua Lucius Malfoy d'un air grave en détaillant sa baguette du doigt. La mission était pourtant très simple…

- Elle a parlé également de quelque chose en forme de croissant de lune avec des étoiles ! s'affola le Mangemort en levant les bras en l'air. C'est la clef pour atteindre la pierre. »

**L**ucius esquissa un sourire malsain : il venait de trouver la perte des Claws. Thalia détenait un petit tatouage sur le haut de son poignet. Il correspondait trait pour trait, à la description que venait de faire Avery Junior. Elle était elle-même la clef du mystère de cette célèbre famille de Loup-garou. Un plan se dessinait déjà dans son esprit et la petite Galathéa sera son élément principal. Prendre la fille pour cible pour atteindre la mère en plein cœur. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour atteindre son objectif premier : être imperméable à toutes magies. Qu'elles soient passées, présentes ou futures. Dans l'esprit du Malfoy, il était clair que la Société Magique vivait ses derniers instants de bonheur. Bientôt un règne de terreur serait instauré avec lui à sa tête pour gouverner tout ce petit monde d'être plus inférieur les uns que les autres… Tout à coup, un flux magique de couleur rouge traversa la pièce dans la direction de Lucius. À cet instant, le sorcier blond comprit qu'il venait d'être découvert par les Aurors. Sa seule pensée, pendant que ce dernier esquivait le sortilège, fut que le véritable combat allait enfin commencer. Un énorme capharnaüm se mit en marche d'un seul coup. La bataille se divisait radicalement en plusieurs parties. Il y avait des attaques dans le sous-sol, à l'extérieur à proximité de la Chaumière et à l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse. Par conséquent, les sortilèges qu'ils fussent vert, rouge ou encore bleu fusaient de tous les côtés. Malheureusement pour les partisans du Mage Noir, les Aurors avaient l'avantage de l'effet de surprise et semblaient plus nombreux que les Mangemorts. Lucius, étant le patron de cette organisation, devait trouver une solution pour perdre le moins d'effectif possible : la fuite paraissait être la meilleure d'entre toutes. Seulement, il fallait réussir à mettre en place le repli, et ce, rapidement. D'un geste machinalement, Lucius se protégea du sortilège de pétrification qui venait dans sa direction. Puis, il se tourna vers l'origine du sortilège et il découvrit avec stupeur que le Survivant et son fils lui faisaient face, avec une détermination à toute épreuve. Harry Potter se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire tandis que Drago servait plus de bouclier pour le brun. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait sur le qui-vive. Il tentait de garder un œil sur son père en même temps, qu'il protégeait son ami. Malgré les différents combats qui se déroulaient dans la Grande salle, Lucius et Harry se tournaient autour pour se jauger. Qui allait dégainer sa baguette le premier ?

« Potter, tu es venu signer ton arrêt de mort en venant dans mon antre.

- Loin de là, je dirais plutôt le contraire. Vous signez votre arrestation parce que vous avez baissé votre garde sur un malheureux détail… expliqua Harry en se concentrant.

- Aucune taupe n'occupe mes rangs, si c'est cela que vous insinuez, Potter. Je connais mes hommes et ils connaissent les châtiments des traitres. Le seul traitre, je m'en suis séparé depuis peu, répondit Lucius en lançant un regard mauvais et indifférent à son fils, Drago.

- À vous de feindre l'indifférence autant que vous le souhaitiez… Mais, les faits sont là, dit le Survivant inflexible. Nous sommes présents pour vous arrêter, au pire…

- Me tuer ?! ria Lucius dans un rire démoniaque. Laissez-moi rire, Potter. Vous croyez réellement que je vais me laisser faire ?!

- Vous croyez réellement que je vais vous laisser partir sans me battre, peut-être ?!

- Aussi borné que votre abruti de père, retorqua Lucius moqueur. Mais, à vos risques et périls, Mr Potter. La première fois, vous êtes parvenus à vous en sortir vivant. Néanmoins cette fois-ci, vous ne vous en sortira pas aussi facilement.

- Je vous interdis de parler de ma famille, Malfoy ! »

**L**ucius était parvenu à faire sortir Harry de ses gonds, on pouvait lire la fureur dans ses yeux verts. Lily et James étaient un point sensible chez le Survivant et le Sorcier voulait que son ennemi soit fou de rage pour oublier réellement, le pourquoi il était présent. À ce moment-là, les sortilèges impardonnables fusèrent de tous les côtés. Harry tentait tant bien que mal pour esquiver les sorts lancé par Lucius Malfoy, mais à chaque fois, il les évitait de justesse. En revanche, Malfoy attaquait le Survivant sans relâche, ce qui faisait naitre un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se protéger des sortilèges de Lucius qui étaient nombreux, tellement ce dernier s'acharnait. Soudain, Harry percuta un mangemort de plein fouet, et retomba lourdement sur le sol, ce qui le laissait vulnérable à son entourage. Le mangemort, qui semblait être Rosier Junior, prononça le sort de la mort dans la direction du brun. Grâce à son talent, Harry parvient à créer un bouclier en lançant un sort informulé. Toutefois, sous la puissance du flux magique, il fut projeté violement contre le mur opposé, celui qui faisait désormais face à Lucius Malfoy. Harry étant quelque peu sonné, était totalement à la merci du Sorcier Noir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier éclata d'un rire, venant d'outre-tombe, et projeta un « _Doloris_ » sur Harry Potter, avant de pouvoir l'achever. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement, Drago voyant ce que son père allait entreprendre, se dépêcha de se jeter sur Harry, pour le protéger du sort de Lucius. Ainsi, sans qu'Harry ne puisse rien faire, le sorcier blond, qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui, se prit le doloris de plein fouet. Il se mit alors à gémir face à la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait le corps. Drago tentait de ne pas hurler à la mort tellement le sortilège le brisait de l'intérieur. Il devait protéger Harry, coute que coute. S'il venait à mourir d'une quelconque façon, cela bouleverserait l'équilibre établit dans le monde des Sorciers. Il ne devait pas faillir à sa mission, même si Drago devait mourir des mains de son père. Quand à Harry, il était stupéfait du comportement de son collègue. Ils étaient devenus amis malgré les erreurs du passé, Drago venait de mettre sa vie en péril pour sauver la sienne. Lucius brisa l'enchantement ce qui eut pour effet que Drago s'affaissa sur un Harry, des plus stupéfaits. Le jeune Malfoy essaya de se relever, mais ce fut un échec cuisant : le Doloris lui avait pris ses dernières forces.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour bouger ton cul, Potter… » murmura Drago d'une voix éraillée et dure.

**C**ette phrase eut pour impact qu'Harry se redressa de toute sa taille, avec une nouvelle détermination dans les yeux. Drago avait raison, il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments interférés dans la mission, surtout une comme cette dernière. Les Aurors et Harry devaient arrêter, coute que coute, Lucius Malfoy. C'était le seul objectif, hormis l'arrestation d'autres Mangemorts. Il se plaça devant Drago, pour montrer que c'était à son tour de le protéger. En voyant cette image, Lucius eut un rire mauvais : un Gryffondor et un Serpentard faisaient équipe et se défendaient mutuellement. Toutefois, le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'un Potter et un Malfoy s'entendaient à merveille ! Drago avait osé trahir la grande famille des Malfoy. Et ces dernières réflexions, Lucius ne pouvaient les supporter. Dans un excès de colère, le Sorcier Noir envoya de nombreux sorts dans toute la pièce pour montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

« Mon chère Drago, tu es tout de même tombé bien bas…confia Lucius, le visage marqué par le dégout. T'abaisser à devenir le bouclier Humain de Potter, c'est vraiment répugnant.

- Je ne crois pas que la vie de Drago vous concerne étant donné que vous l'avez renié, il y a peu. Nous sommes amis, désormais. Il est normal que nous nous aidions dans des situations difficiles… expliqua le Survivant empli de fierté.

- Je vous interdis de me dicter ce que je dois faire, Potter ! hurla Lucius en lançant un « Avada Kedevra » à Harry.

- Vous croupirez le restant de votre sinistre vie à Azkaban, Lucius… Je vous en fais la promesse. Si vous ne mourrez pas avant, cela s'entend.

- Bien sûr, Potter. Quand les Dragons seront soumis aux humains ! »

**L**ucius et Harry reprirent le combat là où il s'était arrêté quelques minutes auparavant. Les sorts fusaient et atteignaient leurs cibles ou non. Pour deux années de formations, Harry semblait très bien s'en sortir. Toutefois, quand il vit que Remus Lupin était parvenu à se libérer des deux Mangemorts qui étaient ligotés magiquement, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une aide n'était pas de refus surtout, en ce moment, ses forces le quittaient petit à petit. En revanche, Lucius eut un grognement de mécontentement : Lupin venait ajouter son grain de sel. Ses acolytes tombaient les uns après les autres. Cela s'annonçait plutôt mal pour le Second Mage Noir, il fallait trouver une solution promptement. Soudain, ces yeux azurin se posèrent sur son fils, qui éprouvait des difficultés à se mettre debout pour entamer le combat. Un plan se mit rapidement en place dans son esprit fourbe. Pour que celui-ci fonctionne, il fallait capter l'attention de Potter ainsi que du Loup-Garou, ce qui se révélait beaucoup plus difficile mis en pratique.

« Une équipe de choc pour venir m'arrêter… Un Loup-garou, un Potter et un traitre de Serpentard. Il ne manquerait plus que Black vienne pour compléter le tableau, sourit Lucius avec mesquinerie, tout en se déplaçant en même temps que ses ennemis. On pourrait presque croire que les Maraudeurs sont de nouveau réunis.

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, Lucius. Tu tomberas comme tes mangemorts en ce moment même.

- Ce ne sont qu'une bande d'incapable ! hurla-t-il en lançant quelques sortilèges. Je parviendrai à sortir de cet endroit vivant. C'est une certitude.

- Bellatrix avait les mêmes convictions que toi, Lucius. Pourtant, elle est tombée comme tous les autres, souligna Harry comme une évidence.

- Cette incompétente était folle et éperdument amoureuse du Maître, précisa Lucius avec mépris. Elle s'est perdue le jour où il a accédé à ses requêtes.

- Peut-être mais ça prouve qu'il restait une once d'humanité dans le cœur de Bellatrix, contrairement à vous, Mr Malfoy… déclara Harry en esquivant un sort de Lucius de justesse.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux vous montrer que je suis encore humain… »

**L**ucius était parvenu aux pieds de Drago qui cherchait un moyen de se relever malgré les nombreuses blessures qui le lançaient. Harry poussa un hurlement de rage et s'élança dans la direction de Lucius, en envoyant tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Seulement, Le Sorcier Noir les para sans grande difficulté et lança un «_ Levicorpus_ » à son encontre. Ainsi, il balança le Survivant contre l'une des cloisons de la pièce où se trouvait une étagère. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Lucius attrapa son fils, qui émit un lourd gémissement, et plaqua sa baguette sur sa gorge. Drago cherchait un moyen d'échapper de la poigne de son père mais avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, cela était impossible. Le visage d'Harry était déformé par l'effroi : Lucius Malfoy était capable de torturer Drago… Il voulut se redresser pour aider son ami, de cette situation délicate. Cependant, il n'y parvint pas car son corps était tellement endolori, ainsi Harry retomba lourdement sur le sol. La panique commençait à gagner peu à peu son esprit. Drago était en danger, il fallait l'aider ! Au Diable, la mission !

« Lucius, votre fils est pour rien dans cette mission. Lâchez-le maintenant, ordonna Remus d'une voix sourde.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que Drago est un saint ?! Je sais qu'il a sa contribution dans cette « attaque surprise ». Peu de personnes connaissent cette Chaumière, Lupin. C'est forcément une personne très proche de moi.

- Rendez-vous, Lucius. Ce serait plus sage que de tuer son fils unique, vous ne trouvez pas.

- Thalia sera bientôt en ma possession… » répondit simplement Lucius avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

**I**l se mit à rire, plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé pour montrer que personne ne pourra avoir la peau de Lucius Malfoy. Remus et Harry tentèrent de coincer le sorcier mais, Lucius agrippa davantage le corps de son fils et transplana en laissant une petite explosion derrière lui. C'était le signal pour les derniers Mangemorts libres pour qu'ils échappent aux baguettes des Aurors. La conclusion était que Malfoy était l'investigateur des meurtres de sorciers et qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de leur filer entre les doigts…

**.oO0Oo.**

**L**e silence régnait dans les couloirs de St Mangouste, ce qui était étonnant en cette période d'hiver. Cependant, ce n'était pas les employés qui allaient s'en plaindre : cela voulait dire que tout allait bien dans le monde des Sorciers. Evidemment, il y avait des accidents quotidiens mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Un Médicomage s'approcha de l'accueil pour donner de la paperasse à la secrétaire, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Cet individu avait une silhouette fine et élancé, au vue de la démarche, il s'agissait d'une femme. Ses cheveux ébène étaient reliés en un chignon où de nombreuses mèches bouclés s'en échappaient. Sa peau paraissait être de la porcelaine, tellement elle semblait blanche à la lumière ambiante. Sa fine main saisit le grimoire des patients en attente. Puis, elle releva son visage vers la secrétaire, qui semblait se désintéresser d'elle.

« Je prends en charge le petit Andersen, Jessie, annonça Galathéa dans un sourire.

- C'est noté. Il est dans la salle n°3 avec ses parents. » acquiesça ladite Jessie qui lui tendait une feuille.

**L**a Médicomage jeta un petit coup d'œil sur la fiche du petit garçon. Il s'appelait Matthew et il venait d'avoir six ans, il y a quelques jours. Une analyse brève avait été faite lors de son admission au Urgence : une fracture de la cheville et une légère commotion cérébrale. La jeune femme souffla avant d'entrer dans la salle où la famille Andersen l'attendait, ce qui eut pour effet de relever un peu sa frange. En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit une femme blonde qui serrait son enfant de manière possessive. Cette dernière la jaugeait rapidement et reporta son attention sur son fils. À côté se trouvait l'époux Andersen, qui semblait exaspéré par le comportement de sa femme.

« Enfin, vous daigniez prêter de l'attention à mon fils ! s'écria la femme, qui avait son fils dans les bras. Vous savez combien de temps nous attendons ?!

- Mme Andersen, veuillez garder votre calme. Il se trouve que votre fils n'est pas le seul patient de cet hôpital… déclara la Médicomage, en tentant de rester sereine face à la blonde qu'était Miss Andersen.

- Votre excuse à la noix, vous pouvez vous la garder ! Comment je pourrais garder mon calme étant donné que mon fils a une fracture à la cheville et une bosse sur le crane ! se plaignit Ms. Andersen en fronçant les sourcils.

- Excusez-moi d'essayer de sauver des vies, Mme Andersen. »

**L**a Médicomage prit le petit Matthew dans ses bras, s'approcha d'une porte où elle montra sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit et elle emmena l'enfant dans la pièce adjacente, sous les protestations de sa mère. Catherine Andersen s'offusquait du comportement de la Médicomage, son mari tentait de l'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, la femme se posta devant la grande et observa son fils et la Médicomage d'un regard mauvais. La Médicomage ausculta le petit pendant cinq minutes pour vérifier si le diagnostic était bon. Pour terminer sa tâche, elle examina le fond de ses yeux pour vérifier si la chute n'avait pas eu de répercussion sur sa vue. Puis, ses yeux marins rencontrèrent les yeux gris et joyeux de son patient. L'enfant lui faisait tellement penser à _lui_… Puis, d'un revers de main, elle balaya ses tristes pensées pour se recentrer sur son travail. D'un geste affectueux, elle ébouriffa les fins cheveux châtains de Matthew.

« Tu t'en sors bien, Matthew. Ta cheville n'est pas cassée, confia Théa avec un sourire rassurant. Elle a juste tourné dans le mauvais sens quand tu es tombé de ton balai.

- Ça veut dire que je pourrais refaire des tours en balai, Dr Galathéa ? demanda le petit Matthew en regardant l'insigne de la jeune femme où l'on pouvait lire « _Dr Galathéa Black_ ».

- Dans trois jours, tu pourras en refaire car il faut que ta bosse sur la tête s'en aille avant. D'ailleurs, bois cette potion comme ça, dans deux heures tu remarcheras correctement.

- Beurk… Elle pue votre potion… Je vais vomir si je la bois, non ?! demanda le petit garçon en faisant la grimace.

- Non, tu ne vomiras pas. Penses que c'est du jus de citrouille. Elle aura meilleur goût comme ça. »

**P**as convaincu des dires de Galathéa, Matthew regarda le flacon et soupira d'appréhension. Puis, il ferma les yeux et porta la potion à ses lèvres. À ce moment précis, Théa incanta une formule magique dans un murmure et regarda ensuite l'enfant boire la potion. Il tendit le flacon vite à la Médicomage avec une expression de stupeur sur le visage.

« Comment avez-vous fait ?! s'écria Matthew, étonné de sentir le goût de jus de citrouille dans la bouche. Elle avait le goût de jus de citrouille !

- C'est mon petit secret, dit Galathéa en lançant un clin d'œil à l'enfant qui riait. Maintenant, je vais te rendre à tes parents sinon ta maman risque s'énerver contre moi.

- D'accord. »

**G**alathéa présenta sa baguette au scanner et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur les parents de Matthew. D'ailleurs, Catherine Andersen se précipita sur la Médicomage pour reprendre son enfant, ce qui stupéfia la jeune femme. Cette dernière venait de soigner l'enfant et celle-ci était toujours en colère contre elle. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler avec la mère, Théa expliqua à Mr Andersen le résultat de l'auscultation et la prise des potions pour l'enfant.

« Il faut pas en vouloir à ma Maman, Dr Galathéa. C'est parce que Maman n'aime pas les filles plus jolies qu'elle. Vous êtes très belle, révéla le petit garçon en souriant de toutes ses dents. Et, c'est pour ça que Maman est un peu méchante avec vous.

- Arrêtes de raconter des âneries, rouspéta Mme Andersen, le feu aux joues tout en sortant de la pièce.

- Au revoir, Dr Black.

- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, Mr et Mme Andersen ! » s'écria Galathéa avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

**M**atthew et Mr Andersen rigolèrent de la petite blague. L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Catherine, mais celui-ci s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Puis, la jeune femme retourna dans la pièce pour compléter le dossier de Matthew Andersen. Après cela, il fallait rapporter les papiers à l'accueil pour que Jessica mette à jour les formalités de St Mangouste. Théa voulut quitter la salle d'auscultation mais quelque chose attira son attention. C'était son reflet dans un miroir qui avait titillé sa vision périphérique. Ainsi, pendant quelques instants, elle s'observa en tentant d'être impartiale. Elle y voyait un médicomage trop maigre pour rentrer dans ses vêtements de travail. Elle portait un sous-pull bleu marine qui allait en dessous du maillot bleu traditionnel des Médicomages de St Mangouste, le pantalon était du même bleu. Ses chaussures étaient de vulgaires tennis blanches, venant d'un marchand moldu. Elle portait également la veste blanche des médecins sorciers, qui la désignait comme un Médicomage à part entière. Soudain, des cris et des hurlements retentirent dans tous les couloirs de l'Hôpital. La voix du Directeur résonna dans toutes les pièces pour demander à tous les médecins libres de venir dans le Hall immédiatement. Par conséquent, Galathéa délaissa son image dans le miroir pour courir à l'entrée de St Mangouste. Elle espérait réellement qu'aucune vie n'était à déplorer… Un sentiment de panique vint s'ajouter au mauvais pressentiment qu'elle détenait depuis ce matin. Alors, elle accéléra sa course pour arriver le plus vite possible. Plus qu'un tournant et elle y parvenait en même temps que d'autres Médicomages. Puis, un autre spectacle que les couloirs blancs s'offrit à elle. Beaucoup d'individus blessés s'étaient attroupés dans le Hall et attendaient des soins d'urgence. Soudain, Théa remarqua que toutes ces personnes avaient un point commun : elles étaient toutes Aurors. Elle sentit que son cœur s'accéléra d'un seul coup, son teint de porcelaine se décomposa et le sentiment de panique l'envahit. Ses yeux bleus foncés cherchèrent une personne dans la foule qui se présentait à elle.

« Il faut emmener ce jeune homme au bloc ! Tout de suite ! »

**C**ette forte voix appartenait à son Directeur, qui était Jack Emerson. Puis, Théa se tourna dans sa direction en priant sur le fait qu'elle se trompait. Il ne pouvait pas être sur ce brancard… C'était un homme, qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance depuis un moment. Il détenait une crinière noire en bataille, des lunettes cassées sur son nez fin et une… cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Elle comprit qu'Harry Potter était en train de mourir devant ses yeux. Des larmes jaillirent sur ses pommettes creuses car elle eut l'impression de retourner quelques années en arrière lors de la fin de la Grande Bataille.

« HARRY ! »

**E**lle hurla son nom à travers le Hall tout en se précipitant dans sa direction. Quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, plus par réflexe, elle prit son pouls : celui était en train de faire une descente vertigineuse. De plus, son bras semblait tordu dans un sens impossible, des brulures marquaient son visage et ses membres supérieurs et il perdait beaucoup de sang au niveau de sa jambe droite. À force de trop attendre, Harry allait finir par y laisser la vie. Il fallait que les Médicomages se dépêchent d'emmener son ami au bloc opératoire. Puis, elle chercha son Chef du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait de ceux qui sauverait le Survivant. Toutefois, quand Galathéa rencontra le noir des yeux de Jack, celui-ci réfuta la demande de la jeune Médicomage.

« Tu n'es pas en état de faire une opération sur ton ami… expliqua son Chef, grave.

- J'en suis parfaitement capable, Jack ! cria Galathéa en s'accrochant au brancard de son ami. Je veux sauver Harry ! Il en va de mon devoir de Médicomage !

- Je t'interdis d'entrer dans la salle d'opération, gronda Jack d'une voix autoritaire. Tu t'occupes des autres patients qui attendent ! »

**G**alathéa voulut entrer en force dans le couloir menant au bloc, mais elle fut encerclée par deux bras puissants pour l'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise. Son corps se raidit sous l'effet de la peur, sa gorge se noua à un point que s'en était douloureux et les larmes affluaient tellement qu'elles obstruaient sa vue. Elle parvint à se retourner pour voir la personne, qui tenait tant à l'empêcher de sauver Harry. Théa rencontra des yeux bleus reflétant une immense tristesse qui était recouverts par des cheveux flamboyants : c'était Ronald Weasley qui avait aussi fait la mission avec Harry. Seulement, il avait eu plus de chance que son ami étant donné qu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur de la Chaumière.

« Théa, tu dois t'occuper des patients. Ils ont besoin de tes soins. Harry va s'en sortir… Ne t'en fait surtout pas pour ça… »

**G**alathéa pleurait dans les bras de son ami et ne parvenait plus à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre. Elle était tétanisée quant au sort du Survivant. Ainsi, Ron conduit la jeune femme dans une pièce où se trouvait un patient, à qui on devait prodiguer des soins. Pendant le chemin, le jeune Weasley tentait de réconforter son amie, seulement rien ne semblait fonctionner. Galathéa paraissait plonger dans une douce léthargie. Sa respiration était lente à un point qu'on pouvait croire que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Ses yeux marins ne brillaient plus et fixaient sans réflexion le néant. La pâleur de son visage ne semblait pas s'estomper avec les minutes qui passaient. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur l'état de santé d'Harry. Au vue de ses blessures, son état était des plus critiques : il semblait avoir été la cible d'une explosion. À cette pensée, Théa fut prise de légers tremblements : sa plus grande peur était de perdre ses amis et sa famille.

« Théa, il faut que tu te reprennes… Tu as des patients qui attendent des soins… Tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'Harry se bat pour rester en vie… insista Ron en espérant que ses mots maladroits aient l'effet escompté.

- Merci, Ron… Tu veux que je t'ausculte pour s'assurer que tu es en parfaite santé ? demanda Théa, en tentant de sourire à son ami.

- Ça va aller, Théa. Je vais aller rassurer Hermione, Ginny et Maman avant qu'elles ne déboulent à l'Hôpital comme des Harpies enragées. »

**L**a tentative d'humeur fut veine pour Ron, son amie tentait de sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il s'en rendait bien compte néanmoins, son devoir était de calmer sa mère, sa sœur et sa future femme. Ainsi, il se pencha vers Galathéa et déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure ébène pour lui redonner tout le courage qui la caractérise tant. Un sourire franc et sincère apparut sur le visage creusé de la jeune sorcière. Un soupir de soulagement non dissimulé s'échappa de la bouche du rouquin pendant qu'il s'éloignait de sa meilleure amie : Galathéa venait de retrouver toutes ses capacités, elle allait faire des miracles avec ses dix doigts. Ce fut avec le cœur léger que Ronald Weasley quitta St Mangouste en transplanant au « Terrier ». Galathéa claqua ses deux mains sur ses joues et tourna les talons pour soigner les sorciers, qui en avaient besoin. La Médicomage se dirigea vers les salles d'auscultations et frappa où le cadran s'illuminait vert : cela voulait dire qu'aucun Médicomage ne s'occupait du patient. Au moment où elle pénétra dans la pièce blanche, ses yeux bleus se posèrent immédiatement sur le malade. C'était un homme, qui venait surement d'atteindre la quarantaine. Il était plus grand que la jeune femme d'au moins une tête. Celui-ci détenait une chevelure ébène semblable à celle de Théa. Des mèches retombaient négligemment sur ses yeux gris impénétrables. À la vue de ses yeux, la sorcière ne put réprimer un petit cri de stupeur : Sirius Black faisait également partie des blessés de cette mission à haut risque.

« Papa… murmura Galathéa, qui retombait doucement vers le chemin de la tristesse.

- Ce ne sont que quelques égratignures, ma petite… répliqua Sirius en souriant

- Tu as une fracture du tibia-péroné avec de nombreuses contusions sur le corps ! Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Papa ! s'écria Théa, outrée par le comportement léger de son père.

- Je le sais bien, Galathéa. Cependant, avec une Médicomage renommée descendant de Sirius Black, je serais guéri en un rien de temps… déclara Sirius en souriant pour redonner le moral à sa fille, qui finissait de nettoyer la plaie de sa jambe.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Papa… balbutia la jeune femme qui pleurait désormais. J'ai tellement peur de vous perdre…

- Galathéa, je suis tellement désolé… »

**S**irius tendit ses bras vers sa fille, qui vint se nicher au creux de son cou, pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements. Toute la pression que Théa avait accumulée tout au long de la journée retombait maintenant. Sa fille agrippait son maillot déchiré, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sirius tentait de ne pas montrer son malaise à sa fille. Personne n'avait encore évoqué les détails de la mission. Toutefois, il fallait lui dire la vérité… Une vérité qui abattra davantage Galathéa. Puis, il sentit que sa fille se redressait tout en essuyant ses larmes, mais ces dernières affluaient davantage. Ainsi, la jeune sorcière continua son travail de Médicomage, en essayant de faire abstraction de ses larmes. Elle fit boire de nombreuses potions à son père, qui semblait enclin à obéir pour une fois, elle appliqua également des baumes sur les contusions qui se concentraient sur l'abdomen, le dos et le bras gauche du Black. Son regard se posa sur la fracture du tibia-péroné : on pouvait déjà remarquer des changements positifs. Dans deux jours, Sirius pourra de nouveau faire un marathon. Cette pensée fit sourire la jeune femme : son père était un éternel casse-cou.

« Galathéa, dit simplement son père en prenant un air grave et sérieux pendant que Théa prenait place à ses côtés.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu prends ce ton… marmonna Théa, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux de la mission, on a découvert Lucius Malfoy. Il était bien à la tête du ce réseau d'ancien Mangemorts. Un combat entre Lucius et Harry a commencé où Drago défendaient ses arrières. Seulement, Harry allait se prendre un « Doloris » bien corsé par Malfoy mais Drago s'est jeté pour le protéger, prenant entièrement le sort. Malgré les réticences d'Harry, ils ont continué le combat en laissant Drago de côté pour qu'il reprenne des forces… raconta Sirius en omettant aucun détail. Mais, Lucius est parvenu à manipuler tout le monde. On ne sait pas si Drago est toujours en vie…

- Oh non… »

**D**e nouvelles larmes jaillirent de ses yeux bleus, sous l'effet de la surprise. Son cœur se mit à battre promptement pendant que son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. Cependant, une question revenait sans cesse à l'esprit : est-ce que Drago était encore en vie ? Sirius eut un pincement au cœur : sa fille était dans un état secondaire. Ainsi, il prit Théa dans ses bras, qui se cala au creux de son cou. Le sorcier berçait sa fille, tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui murmurant des mots rassurants dans l'oreille. Drago avait déjà amoché sa fille, une fois… Il devait tout faire pour rester en vie, sinon ce serait le coup de grâce pour Galathéa.

**.oO0Oo.**

**D**es grands yeux verts observaient le ciel à travers une vitre de voiture. Celui-ci était maussade à cause de sa forme uniforme et des nuances de blancs qui le constituaient. Ce dernier reflétait beaucoup l'humeur du jeune homme. On pouvait voir à travers ses lunettes rondes, que son regard était fatigué par des évènements passés. Il resserra la couverture qui était posé sur ses épaules car un frisson le secoua grandement. Les températures extérieures chutaient énormément à l'approche de Noël. Même l'idée de se retrouver en famille à Noël ne réussissait pas à remonter le moral du sorcier. Le célèbre Harry Potter venait de sortir de l'Hôpital, depuis l'accident de la mission. Il avait reçu une explosion puissante en pleine figure. De multiples blessures pendant la bataille n'avait pas arrangé son cas. Le Survivant avait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Le jeune homme déprimait à cause de son enfermement à Saint Mangouste. De plus, ce dernier culpabilisait depuis l'altercation. Drago avait disparu de la circulation et Harry se sentait responsable de son enlèvement. Et cela, Galathéa avait perçu cette petite dépression chez son meilleur ami. La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée, pour lui redonner le sourire, était de quitter l'hôpital et de retourner au Terrier. Théa conduisait le véhicule moldu parce que le Médicomage-en-chef avait décrété qu'il était dangereux pour Harry de transplaner. Hermione et Galathéa étaient les seules à posséder le permis de conduire, seulement la première travaillait durant toute la journée. Ainsi, après son service, Théa s'occupa de signer les papiers de sortie de son ami. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les deux amis arrivaient à destination et le brun ne semblait pas sortir de sa torpeur. Dans son rétroviseur, la jeune femme pouvait voir comment les yeux verts de son meilleur ami étaient vides. Cela était plus que désolant. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Drago avait disparu…

« Les enfants ! Harry arrive avec Galathéa ! » hurla Molly Weasley à travers le Terrier.

**D**ans la seconde qui suivit, on pouvait entendre un terrible raffut provenant des escaliers de la maison des Weasley. La voiture se gara doucement dans la cour des Weasley. Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux se précipitèrent à l'extérieur du Terrier pour acclamer le retour du Survivant. Toutefois, ce dernier paraissait toujours être dans les nuages. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de rater ses missions. Et en l'occurrence, c'était la première qui échouait depuis que le jeune homme était devenu Auror. Pendant que Théa préparait un fauteuil roulant pour Harry, Fred et Georges faisaient les imbéciles en faisant péter un feu d'artifice rien que pour leur beau-frère. Les Jumeaux avaient remarqué que le brun ne souriait pas. Ils cherchaient un moyen de le dérider. Chose qui fonctionna puisqu'il sortit de sa torpeur et se reconnecta à la réalité. Un micro sourire fatigué apparut l'espace d'un instant. Ce fut fugace mais c'était déjà cela de prit, se disait Galathéa. Ron quant à lui était sur la réserve mais tout de même heureux de voir que son meilleur allait mieux.

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre pour vous. Je commence à douter de ma fiction au vue des "nombreuses" reviews et pourtant mes statistiques se révèlent être plutôt bons. En tout cas, bonne lecture._


	11. Trahie

**Chapitre 11 - Trahie**

* * *

Lucius était entré dans une colère noire à cause des idées de son fils. Ce dernier remettait en question toute l'éducation que lui et Narcissa ainsi que ses Grands-parents lui avaient donné des années auparavant. Son regard azurin se fit plus dur qu'à l'accoutumé. _**Comment Drago pouvait-il se rebeller contre ses propres parents ?!**_Sa mâchoire se crispa à un point que celle-ci devenait de plus en plus douloureuse pour le sorcier. _**Il osait défier son père à cause d'une simple amourette d'adolescent ?!**_Lucius allait lui montrer qui était le plus fort des deux : il allait remettre son fils unique dans le droit chemin, celui de la Magie Noire. Ses fins sourcils blonds se froncèrent à la vue de son fils, gémissant à ses pieds. _**De plus, il avait fallu qu'il s'entiche d'une petite Claws !**_ À cette pensée, une vague de colère le submergea et Malfoy brandit sa baguette en direction de son fils. Un bon « _Doloris_ » devrait l'aider à retrouver ses idées claires._**C'était la fille de Thalia Claws, la femme qui avait toujours refusé ses avances !**_En remuant ainsi le passé, le sorcier bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Le sortilège, à la couleur oscillant entre le rouge et le noir, fusa de la baguette atteignant de plein fouet Drago. Lucius n'avait pas réussi à avoir Thalia alors, son fils ne parviendrait pas à avoir Galathéa ! _**Thalia sera à lui de gré ou de force… Il arriverait à atteindre la jolie Claws, foi de Malfoy ! **_Un hurlement déchira le silence qui entourait le Manoir des Malfoy. Un sourire malsain apparut sur les lèvres de Lucius Malfoy : il parviendrait à faire plier son fils d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il suffisait seulement de s'en prendre à la petite Théa ou à ses « nouveaux » amis. C'était tellement facile, risible et prévisible maintenant que Drago était devenu aussi faible que l'Ordre du Phœnix. Lucius Malfoy parviendrait à ses fins, peu importe les moyens qu'il devait employer pour cela. Il aurait la Pierre de Lune tant convoité par les sorciers. Par conséquent, il régnerait sur les Deux Mondes en tant que Mage le plus puissant de toute l'Histoire de la Magie. A ces pensées, Malfoy éclata d'un rire démoniaque et hystérique tant que ses traits se déformèrent, le rendant plus effrayant qu'il n'était. Le jeune homme, qui se trouvait à terre, se tordait de douleur face à son père. Il tentait de réprimer ses cris mais ceux-ci sortaient inconsciemment de sa gorge. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou tellement la douleur était intense et que celle-ci lui brulait chaque parcelle de son corps. Drago payait ses affronts fait à son père car il ne partageait plus les mêmes idées sur le Monde Magique, et cela, Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait pas le supporter. Le jeune homme devait résister pour protéger les personnes auxquelles il tenait réellement. Son père ne recueillera rien de lui, aucunes informations sur le Travail ou encore sur l'Ordre. C'était une promesse…

« Drago, si tu réponds à mes questions, je consentirai à te laisser partir… Donc, je te le demande une nouvelle fois… Où se trouve Potter ?! » interrogea Lucius en tentant de garder son calme malgré son impatience.

**L**e regard électrique de Malfoy se posa sur le corps inerte de son fils, Drago. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le sorcier gardait son fils en otage dans l'espoir de recueillir des informations sur la Pierre de Lune. Toutefois, rien n'y faisait parce que Drago s'était muré dans une léthargie dont Lucius ne parvenait pas à le faire sortir. Ainsi, le jeune homme s'attirait les foudres de son père, qui prenait à malin plaisir à défouler toute sa frustration. Pendant des heures durant, Malfoy déversait toute sa colère sur lui avec différentes pratiques de tortures, en passant par la pratique Moldu que celle des Sorciers. Rien ne semblait faire réagir l'héritier des Malfoy, ce qui irritait grandement son père. Une seule solution s'offrait à Lucius et rien qu'à y penser, ce dernier savourait déjà le moment de la victoire.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Drago… soupira faussement le sorcier. Je t'ai laissé ta chance et tu n'as pas su la saisir… Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, c'est plus qu'évident…

- ...

- Je pense qu'une petite visite s'impose. Je suis certain que Galathéa sera ravie de me voir… » confia Lucius en un sourire malsain.

**M**algré son mutisme apparent, Drago se tendit perceptiblement à l'entente du nom de la petite Théa. Doucement, il sortit de sa torpeur sans que Lucius s'en aperçoive. Il fallait qu'il fasse abstraction à toutes les blessures qui le lançaient. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à la petite Galathéa, surtout son père car celui-ci était capable de tout. Il protégerait la jeune femme au péril de sa vie. Dans son esprit, c'était une certitude. Lucius s'approcha de son fils, plus précisément de son oreille, pour lui murmurer la douce torture qu'il prévoyait de faire avec la fille de Thalia. Le sorcier sentait que son fils commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même car sa respiration était plus que saccadé sous l'effet de la colère. Malgré les nombreuses contusions ainsi que les plaies qui zébraient le noble visage de Drago, celui-ci commençait à réagir aux propos de son père. Ses sourcils maculés de sang se froncèrent, ses lèvres ouvertes et explosées étaient pincées et sa mâchoire contracté pour essayer de se contenir. Il ne fallait pas que le jeune Auror entre dans le jeu de son père, au risque de perdre le contrôle de ses gestes, ou quand bien même de ses paroles.

« Galathéa est en train de devenir une belle femme, tu ne trouves pas ?! demanda innocemment Lucius, perfide.

- …

- Elle tient énormément de sa mère pour ça, reprit-il d'une voix trainante. Elle a beaucoup de chance que mes yeux soient tombés sur elle.

- …

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de choisir des femmes qui n'ont pas le Sang-Pur mais je pense faire une exception pour Galathéa. Cette nuit, je m'introduirai chez elle quand elle se sera endormie… murmura Lucius à l'oreille de son fils.

- …

- Je ligoterai ses poignets et ses chevilles à son lit… Je jetterai un « Silencio » pour ne pas entendre ses plaintes et ses cris. Elle se débattra pour essayer de s'échapper mais elle se fera plus de mal qu'autre chose, renchérit-il en vivant littéralement la scène.

- …

- À ce moment-là, elle comprendra facilement pourquoi je suis venue lui rendre une petite visite nocturne. Alors, elle pleura silencieusement en tentant d'échapper à mes mains qui seront violentes sur son corps laiteux et délicieux…

- …

- Elle se montrera aussi féroce qu'une tigresse mais, elle se pliera sous les coups et aux caresses que je lui accorderai. Galathéa tentera de crier de toutes ses forces mais, seules ses lèvres tentatrices bougeront, poursuivit Lucius en continuant sa torture orale.

- …

- Je lui enlèverai sa petite nuisette ainsi que sa petite culotte pour qu'elle soit nue et offerte devant moi. Imagines ce que je pourrais faire à ce petit corps aguicheur… susurra son père en prenant soin de bien faire comprendre chaque mot. Je lui ferai subir des choses qui la détruiraient de l'intérieur…

- …

- J'entreprendrai ce que tu as toujours souhaité dans tes fantasmes. Je vais anéantir la petite et fragile Galathéa ! gronda Lucius d'une grosse voix possédée. J'espère qu'elle est encore vierge car elle sombrera dans une torpeur sans nom. Oui, Drago… Je vais violée ta petite protégée ! Je vais la prendre tellement violemment et brutalement qu'elle s'en souviendra toute sa vie… »

**L**e sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour, à l'entente du récit de Lucius. Alors, sous l'effet de la colère, il se jeta à la gorge de son père, ce qui eut pour conséquence de les faire basculer violemment sur le sol. À califourchon sur Malfoy, Drago lui donnait des coups de poings pour lui faire payer les inepties, qu'il avait dites à l'égard de Galathéa. Drago était tellement aveuglé par la rage, qu'il ne vit pas que son père avait réussi à attraper sa baguette magique. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de Lucius.

« _**Expelliarmus !**_ »

**D**rago atterrit dans le mur opposé, avec un gémissement rauque. Son père était parvenu à reprendre le dessus sur son fils, qui semblait éprouver une haine immense envers Lucius sur le moment. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fit léviter une pierre, qui se trouvait dans le cachot, et le balança dans l'abdomen du jeune homme. Dans la foulée, les sortilèges de tortures fusaient de la baguette de Malfoy en prenant comme cobaye son fils, qui hurlait de douleur, sous les yeux emplis de folie de son père. Un bouclier empêchait à toute personne d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvaient Lucius et Drago. Une femme, grande et blonde, tapait des poings sur un mur invisible. Narcissa hurlait à son mari d'arrêter. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes et son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine, à un tel point que celui-ci était atrocement douloureux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Lucius pouvait prendre plaisir à faire du mal à son fils unique. Elle le suppliait à genou de stopper cette torture mais Lucius ne répondait à aucunes de ses supplications. En effet, le sorcier ignorait totalement sa femme, qui voulait à tout prix protéger son fils. D'ailleurs, Lucius mit son épouse dans un côté de son esprit et reprit ses occupations avec un Drago, bien amoché mais toujours combattant. Voir son fils se faire battre par Lucius, cela était de la torture psychologique pour la sorcière blonde. Malheureusement pour elle, la sorcière née Black était impuissante face à ce spectacle des plus atroces.

**.oO0Oo.**

**U**ne ombre semblait se mouvoir dans l'obscurité ambiante, en cette nuit sombre. Une silhouette encapuchonnée longeait les murs du Manoir Malfoy. Celle-ci paraissait être constamment sur ses gardes, de peur de se faire prendre. La personne avait un but précis et elle avait l'air de connaitre les lieux, ce qui était un énorme avantage pour elle. Ainsi, l'individu progressait à petits pas dans une direction obscure. Après, un dernier regard derrière elle, la silhouette s'engouffra dans les profondeurs mystérieuses des sous-sols des Malfoy. En arrivant dans le grand couloir, l'ombre se mit à courir dans la direction du cachot, qui se trouvait au fond. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte du cachot et pénétra à l'intérieur pour y découvrir un spectacle terrifiant. La personne ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un cri de stupeur : Drago Malfoy se trouvait être dans un état déplorable. On le reconnaissait grâce à ses cheveux blonds, bien qu'ils soient ternes, car celui-ci avait beaucoup de contusions et de plaies sur son visage. Ses vêtements miteux et déchirés étaient imbibés de sang, tellement il en perdait parce que les blessures se rouvraient à chaque visite que son père lui faisait. Sous ce spectacle terrifiant, la personne porta sa main à sa bouche tandis que ses jambes ne répondaient plus : l'individu s'écroula au pied d'un Drago, inerte et mal en point. La capuche de l'ombre retomba sur ses épaules : il s'agissait de Narcissa, la mère de l'héritier des Malfoy. Les larmes affluèrent devant l'état souffrant de son fils. Comment Lucius était-il devenu un monstre, au point de battre son fils pratiquement jusqu'à la mort ?! Elle porta sa longue et fine main sur le visage meurtri de Drago, et caressa doucement sa joue pour le mettre en sécurité. Il émit un faible gémissement mais il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience. En faisant attention à ne pas blesser davantage son fils, Narcissa le prit délicatement dans ses bras et saisit sa baguette magique dans ses mains. Elle devait trouver une solution, rapidement avant que Lucius revienne de sa mission. Elle devait sauver son fils des griffes de son père, quitte à se mettre elle-même en danger. C'était son devoir de mère.

**.oO0Oo.**

**U**ne ambiance festive régnait au Terrier, malgré les conjonctures actuelles. Toutes les pensées étaient tournées vers la disparition de Drago, mais Molly Weasley avait décidé que tout le monde devait se changer les idées. Ainsi, la famille rousse ainsi qu'Hermione, Harry et Galathéa décoraient le Terrier pour la fête de Noël, qui se déroulaient désormais dans trois jours. Chacun avait une tâche à effectuer : les Jumeaux dégnommaient le jardin pour pouvoir le décorer à leur guise, Ron et Harry s'occupaient de ramener de nombreux sapins avec l'aide d'Arthur et Charlie et Hermione, Ginny et Galathéa décoraient l'intérieur de la maison. Quant à Molly, elle réfléchissait au repas qu'elle allait entreprendre pendant le Réveillon de Noël. Devait-elle rester dans la simplicité ou en mettre plein la vue à ses invités ?! La mère Weasley soupira d'avance devant le travail qui l'attendait... Les Weasley et leurs invités venaient de terminer leur diner copieux, que leur avait réservé Molly. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avec l'aide d'Hermione et Théa finissaient de débarrasser la table pendant que les hommes prenaient place dans le salon en allumant une télévision. Vous vous demandez surement comment cela se fait que les Weasley aient un écran dernier cri dans leur salon ?! Désormais, il pouvait suivre le Quidditch grâce à celle-ci. Surtout que ce soir était un match de grande importance : c'était les Harpies de Holyhead, dont Ginny faisait partie en tant qu'attrapeuse, contre les Tornades de Tutshill, qui avaient comme attrapeuse Cho Chang. La tension était à son comble dans toute la famille car les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude dans le classement général. De plus, une certaine animosité se dégageait des deux attrapeuses à cause notamment de leurs relations amoureuses.

« Ginny va n'en faire qu'une bouchée de Chang ! s'exclama Ron, pris par la match.

- Cho va comprendre sa douleur quand Gin' va la narguer avec le Vif ! renchérit George en faisant de grands gestes.

- Elle va regretter amèrement de se confronter à la plus talentueuse des attrapeuses ! » termina Fred pour rejoindre la pensée de ses frères.

**U**n fou rire général éclata dans le salon à cause des pitreries des Jumeaux, qui étaient accompagnés ce soir de Ron. À côté de ce dernier, Harry regardait sa petite amie à travers l'écran. Malgré sa bonne humeur apparente, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir discret. Il ne pouvait se rendre sur le lieu du match, à cause de recommandations des Médicomages : il avait l'interdiction de transplaner ou encore de faire de longs trajets en balais. Merlin savait que le jeune sorcier avait horreur de ne rien faire. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas déroger aux ordres de Médecins sorciers parce que Galathéa gardait toujours un œil discret sur son comportement. À cette pensée, Harry eut un petit sourire : la jeune femme était en train de les épier en gardant une oreille attentive vers Hermione, qui lui demandait des conseils pour son mariage. Théa s'inquiétait de la santé de son meilleur ami. Seulement, elle ne se rendait pas compte de son état actuel et cela perturbait grandement Harry, qui ne voyait qu'une solution pour aider son amie : il fallait qu'elle renoue avec _lui_… Cependant, cette soirée allait faire beaucoup de bien à la grande famille, qui était sous tension à cause de la convalescence d'Harry ainsi que de la disparition de Drago. Il était vrai que la famille Weasley ne portait pas le jeune homme dans leurs cœurs, cependant, ils ne pouvaient souhaiter de telles choses, même à leurs pires ennemis. Ainsi, ce match de Quidditch était bénéfique pour tout le monde. Molly posa une dernière assiette dans un des nombreux placards de la cuisine. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière rousse : elle venait de terminer tout le ménage de la soirée. Soudain, des hurlements provenant du salon retentirent dans le salon. Les Harpies venaient de marquer un nouveau but. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage radieux de Molly Wealsey : cette soirée apaisait les tensions des jours précédents. Puis, la mère des rouquins passait la tête dans la direction du salon, pour épier toute sa petite troupe. Arthur et les garçons étaient tout excités face au match mais leurs yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran. Quand à Hermione et Galathéa, elles étaient assises à table et semblaient absorbés par les nombreux livres de mariages, qui se trouvaient sur la table. Tout le monde avait l'esprit occupé et cela n'était pas plus mal.

**.oO0Oo.**

**D**e nombreux bruits sourds se firent entendre dans le salon. Cependant, personne ne semblait les entendre, hormis Molly et les jeunes femmes. D'ailleurs, la plus vieille des femmes se demandait qui cela pouvait être à cette heure tardive de la soirée. Toutefois, en bonne Maîtresse de Maison, Molly se dirigea vers la porte. La personne qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci où la personne paraissait être impatiente, car les frappements ressemblaient davantage à des coups. En ouvrant la porte, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise. Devant Molly se trouvait une femme de la même génération que la rousse. La femme détenait une chevelure d'un blond doré, qui lui donnait un air aristocratique. Toutefois, celle-ci était plus que terne et décoiffée pour une raison inconnue. Ses yeux azurs semblaient dilatés sous l'effet de la peur. Son visage hautain et fin était ravagé par la peur et creusé par la fatigue. Narcissa Malfoy ressemblait davantage à un cadavre qu'à la jolie blonde hautaine d'antan. Dire que Molly était surprise était un doux euphémisme. Elle était tout simplement choquée de voir sa pire ennemi frapper à sa porte. Ces beaux yeux étaient emplis d'une lueur de panique et de terreur. La mère des Weasley se demandait de quelle origine provenait cette peur. Cependant, plusieurs questions assaillaient son esprit mais néanmoins, une seule en ressortait : que faisait Narcissa au Terrier ?!

« Laissez-moi parler, je vous en supplie. Après, vous pourrez me rejeter comme un vulgaire elfe, je sais que je l'aurais mérité. Mais, s'il vous plait… supplia Narcissa, le visage fatiguée. Écoutez juste ce que j'ai à vous dire…

- Je vous écoute… balbutia Molly toujours sous le choc de voir Narcissa sur son palier.

- Je sais que nos familles ne sont pas en bon terme, j'en conviens. Seulement, il fallait que je trouve un endroit pour l'éloigner de Lucius… se justifia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais aucun endroit où aller. Alors, je suis venue chez vous parce que vous serez sans doute la seule à comprendre mon geste.

- …

- Je vous demanderez un seul et unique service. Pouvez-vous garder Drago au Terrier… J'ai tellement peur de ce que Lucius pourrait lui faire… Il est tout ce qu'il me reste… murmura Narcissa, les larmes aux bords des yeux. »

**N**arcissa tenait son fils, inconscient à cause de ses blessures, dans ses bras en attendant le verdict de la doyenne des Weasley. D'ailleurs cette dernière comprenait totalement le choix de son « ennemi ». Elle voulait protéger son fils, coute que coute. Molly savait pertinemment que si elle avait été à la place de Narcissa, elle aurait fait la même chose. Perdre l'un de ses enfants était sa plus grande peur, c'était pour cela que la sorcière rousse passait son temps à couver ses enfants. Malgré toute la rancune que la famille Weasley pouvait avoir à l'encontre des Malfoy, Molly ne pouvait refuser la requête de la femme née Black : elle voulait protéger son enfant au péril de la sienne, et cela été tout à son honneur.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, Narcissa. Vous fils sera en sécurité sous notre toit, soyez-en certaine… promit la rousse émue par la situation.

- Je ne sais comment vous remerciez, Molly… avoua Narcissa à bout de forces.

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, c'est tout naturel. J'aurais fait la même chose… » commença Molly, d'une voix étranglée.

**T**outefois, un bruit sourd et assourdissant, telle une explosion, retentit autour de la propriété des Weasley. Une ombre se dessinait dans le début d'incendie, qu'avait engendré l'explosion. Celle-ci était plutôt fine et recourbée. On pouvait percevoir un relent de Magie Noire au fur et à mesure que l'individu s'approchait de la barrière magique des Weasley. Au vue de la démarche de la personne, Molly savait d'avance que cela ne valait rien qui vaille… Au vue de l'individu, Narcissa se décomposa à vue d'œil, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même. Molly se pétrifia sur place : Lucius Malfoy se trouvait à quelques mètres des deux femmes, plus terrifiant que jamais. Ses cheveux blonds volaient dans tous les sens sous la puissance de l'explosion. La colère déformait grandement ses traits et faisait ressortir, à la fois, toute la folie enfouie en lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient injectés de sang et ses lèvres étaient corrompues par un rictus ironique. Dire que Lucius Malfoy semblait en colère était un doux mensonge… Il venait de s'apercevoir que la taupe qui se trouvait dans ses rangs était en réalité sa femme. Seulement, il avait omis un léger détail concernant sa faible et fragile épouse… Quand il s'agissait de Drago, Narcissa était prête à tout pour le protéger. En l'occurrence, c'était ce qui s'était produit. La Sang-Pur venait de confier son fils à l'ennemi, dans un endroit où Lucius ne parviendrait pas à l'atteindre. De rage, le Sorcier bombarda la barrière magique de nombreux sortilèges puissants de Magie Noire. Mais, rien ne semblait abattre cette palissade. Sa femme venait de contrecarré tous ses projets… Une chose était claire dans l'esprit de Malfoy : Narcissa allait payer cet affront et pas de la plus tendre des façons. Soyez en sûre… Intrigué, toute la troupe se dépêcha de rejoindre Molly à l'extérieur pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils découvrirent avec stupeur que Lucius et Narcissa étaient présents au Terrier. Seulement, la Black cherchait à fuir son mari plus qu'autre chose, cela se voyait dans son regard azur apeuré. Le sang des Weasley ne fit qu'un tour : ils s'élancèrent pour chasser Malfoy de leurs terres. Harry voulut leur prêter mains fortes cependant, il fut retenu tant bien que mal par une Hermione, plus qu'inquiète. Remarquant que celui-ci était totalement inutile, il attrapa tout de même sa baguette pour protéger les hommes Weasley des sorts de Malfoy. Le combat faisait rage entre les sorciers dont aucun ne voulait rendre les baguettes. Pendant ce même temps et en deux temps, trois mouvements, Narcissa fit volteface en se mettant en position pour transplaner. Cependant, Molly ne voulait pas laisser la sorcière sans avoir la certitude que celle-ci allait s'en sortir. Alors, la rousse saisit fortement le bras fébrile de la blonde pour capter son attention.

« Où allez-vous Narcissa ?! demanda vivement Molly.

- Je dois me cacher de Lucius... répondit-elle en cherchant à se défaire de sa poigne.

- Si Lucius parvient à vous retrouver, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau ! claqua la voix de la rousse. Restez au Terrier, vous ne risquez rien et en plus, vous serez aux côtés de Drago…

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester chez vous car je mets votre famille en danger, Molly. Je vous promets que si je ne trouve pas de refuge, je reviendrai vers vous… jura Narcissa dans un sourire sincère.

- Faîtes attention à vous… »

**C**e fut ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy disparut dans les flammes du Terrier. Molly ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à ce spectacle : elle savait pertinemment que la sorcière ne reviendrait pas vers elle pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Par conséquent, la Weasley regarda les étoiles en priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Narcissa. Elle méritait de vivre une nouvelle vie, sans son mari à ses côtés.

**.oO0Oo.**

« Il faut que vous le posiez délicatement sur le lit… » fit Galathéa en regardant chaque faits et gestes des garçons.

**L**es Jumeaux étaient en train de faire léviter le corps de Drago dans la chambre de Bill. Il fallait le déplacer avec précaution car certaines de ses blessures pouvaient se rouvrir d'une minute à l'autre. Un seul mouvement pouvait tout faire basculer. En outre, le corps du jeune homme était vraiment en mauvais état. C'était ce qui inquiétait grandement la Médicomage. Galathéa se tenait près des deux garçons pour vérifier qu'aucunes complications ne surviennent.

« On fait attention à ton petit protégé, ne t'en fait pas… » taquina Fred en lançant un clin d'œil à son frère.

**L**es Jumeaux héritèrent d'un regard noir de la part de leur amie. Dès qu'il s'agissait du sujet Drago, la jeune femme se braquait. Et ce fut ce qu'il se déroula : Galathéa se renferma sur elle-même, arborant par la même un masque d'impassibilité impénétrable. Elle se concentra sur son objectif qui était de soigner Drago dans l'immédiat. Toutes les pensées et images qui interféraient dans son travail disparurent dans son esprit pour laisser place à un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Il ne fallait pas que ses sentiments interfèrent dans sa pratique de Médicomage. C'était ce que son patron lui répétait sans cesse depuis l'incident « Potter ». Galathéa prenait beaucoup sur elle pour réussir cet exercice. Désormais, la sorcière parvenait à faire abstraction de nombreuses informations lors de ses consultations. Soudain, un bruit feutré la fit sortir de sa rêverie : Fred et Georges venait déposer Drago sur le lit.

« Si tu as besoin de quelques chose, envoie un patronus ! dirent les Jumeaux en chœur.

- Merci, les garçons. » répondit tout simplement Théa, impassible

**Q**uand les deux rouquins quittèrent la pièce, Galathéa s'autorisa un petit soupir : le jeune homme étendu sur la couche était dans un sale état… Guérir toutes les blessures allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps. De plus, la jeune femme aura surement besoin de faire appel à ses supérieures pour une consultation de contrôle. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur les plaies de Malfoy. Et Merlin savait qu'elles étaient nombreuses… Galathéa entreprit d'ôter les vêtements de son patient pour ne pas oublier certaines blessures. Au fur et à mesure que les couches diminuaient, le visage de la jeune femme se décomposait à vue d'œil : Drago était réellement dans un état désastreux. Son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses, ce qui laissait supposer que Lucius le torturait violemment. Il avait deux fractures, l'une à ma cheville et une autre au bras droit. Des plaies s'étaient rouvertes à cause du transplanage forcé de Narcissa. D'ailleurs, certaines de ses plaies étaient infectées, ce qui pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour le jeune Malfoy. Le constat était des plus déplorables : Galathéa ne pourrait jamais le remettre sur pied avec sa seule force.

**.oO0Oo.**

**U**n homme, d'un âge mur, poussa un soupir de lassitude en passant une main de ses cheveux courts et grisonnants. Jack Emerson, le directeur de St Mangouste faisait des heures supplémentaires pour remettre de l'ordre dans la paperasse de l'Hôpital. Il était démoralisé face à tout le travail qui l'attendait. Par conséquent, il s'accorda une petite pause avant de se mettre à la tâche. Le Directeur descendit à l'accueil pour prendre un café, en compagnie des Médicomages présents ce soir-là. Ils étaient réunis dans la salle de repos, où se déroulaient toutes les pauses des médecins sorciers. Il allait pouvoir se détendre avec ses collègues après cette grosse journée. Quatre internes étaient en train de prendre leur pause. Il y avait Morgan Mc Gregor, Riley Hudson, Grayson Russel ainsi que Lexie Bennett. Cette dernière était assise à la table, son café à la main, en train de regarder ses trois collègues discuter activement de Quidditch. Riley et Gray affirmaient que les Canons de Chudley gagneraient une nouvelle fois la Coupe tandis que Morgan déclarait le contraire, s'attirant les foudres de ses deux compères.

« Vous épiloguez encore sur ce sujet… soupira Jack, dépité.

- Ils sont pitoyables. Dès que ces trois-là parlent de Quidditch… Plus rien ne peut plus les arrêter, malheureusement » fit Lexie, qui rejoignait la pensée de son chef.

**A**près avoir énoncé cette phrase, une lueur apparut dans la salle de repos. Celle-ci était étincelante et d'une blancheur extrême. Peu à peu, cette lumière commençait à prendre forme sous les yeux ébahit des internes et du Directeur. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un patronus. Cependant, ils attendaient d'avoir connaissance de la forme pour connaitre le propriétaire. D'ailleurs, pour que ce dernier fasse appel à son patronus, c'était surement une urgence. Puis, la forme se matérialisa sous leurs yeux : c'était une louve gracile. Ce patronus appartenait à Galathéa Black. Une chose grave était arrivée parce que la jeune femme ne demande que très rarement de l'aide à son entourage. La louve plongea son regard nacré dans les yeux noirs du Directeur de St Mangouste.

« _**Il faut que tu viennes… Je suis au Terrier… C'est une urgence, Jack…**_ »

**L**a voix de Théa tremblait dans le patronus. On pouvait sentir que la sorcière était à bout de force. Il devait y avoir eu une complication pour qu'elle demande de l'aide à son patron, ce qui voulait dire que l'état du patient devait être catastrophique. Le Directeur irait soutenir sa Médicomage. Toutefois, il fallait que Galathéa tienne jusqu'à ce que Jack arrive sur les lieux. Soudain, il se tourna vers ses internes, qui étaient désormais silencieux face à la nouvelle. Au moins, ils ne parlaient plus de Quidditch. Cette seule pensée afficha un petit sourire sur son visage ridé. Il s'étira davantage quand il découvrit que Lexie pensait exactement comme lui. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et Jack était certain de compter sur son aide pour épauler Théa.

« Tu disais Lexie ?! »

**.oO0Oo.**

**L**es draps blancs étaient entachés de sang frais. Une vague de panique envahit la Médicomage qui voyait le sang affluer, de plus en plus. Une hémorragie externe venait de se déclarer, augmentant la tension de la pièce d'un cran. Jack, le Directeur de St Mangouste, ainsi que Lexie étaient venus soutenir la jeune femme, qui peinait à soigner le sorcier. Les gestes des individus étaient vifs et précis dans l'entreprise de Médecine, mais une certaine appréhension restait dans les esprits. Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme ralentissait peu à peu, ce qui semblait inquiéter les Médicomages. Le sang quittait l'organisme de l'individu à une vitesse impressionnante, réduisant ainsi ses chances de survie. D'une synchronisation parfaite, la sorcière brune saisir une seringue qu'elle enfonça dans la cuisse du patient, tout en contrôlant les effets du produit sur ce dernier, tandis que le plus vieux refermait la plaie avec des points de sutures magiques. Leur collègue, quant à elle, administrait une potion sur les autres blessures, ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Drago. Les trois Médicomages s'autorisèrent à soupirer de soulagement : ils venaient d'accomplir le plus gros du travail, c'est-à-dire stopper l'hémorragie et refermer une blessure profonde à la cuisse. Toutefois, un seul regard du directeur suffit aux deux sorcières à se remettre au travail sérieusement. Désormais, tout devait se dérouler normalement. Le reste n'était que superficiel…

**.oO0Oo.**

**L**e rythme de la vie avait repris son cours au Terrier : Arthur était au Ministère pour remplir ses fonctions, Fred et George vendaient leurs dernières trouvailles au magasin de Farces & Attrapes, Ron poursuivait sa formation d'Auror au Ministère tandis que Ginny s'entrainait avec son équipe pour un match important qui se déroulait la semaine prochaine. Par conséquent, dans la maison des Weasley se trouvaient Molly, Harry, Hermione, Galathéa et Drago, qui récupérait depuis l'opération. La doyenne de la demeure entreprenait toutes les tâches ménagères pendant que Galathéa surveillait l'état de santé du jeune sorcier blond. Quant à Harry et Hermione, ils discutaient dans le salon, en attendant le retour de tout le monde. Le Potter semblait être déconnecté de la réalité : sa meilleure amie tentait vainement de lui parler, cependant rien ne paraissait sortir le sorcier de sa torpeur. Ainsi, Hermione secoua légèrement son ami, ce qui eut pour effet de le surprendre. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis d'incompréhension face au geste de la plus intelligente des sorcières qu'il avait rencontré.

« Tu es souvent dans la Lune, en ce moment. Une chose te tracasse, Harry ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Théa… fit Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Avec Ron, on a remarqué que Galathéa maigrissait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Son visage est marqué par le manque de sommeil et de nourriture, constata-t-elle à son tour. En plus, elle souvent triste malgré ses énormes efforts pour nous convaincre qu'elle va bien.

- Ça me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à me faire un sang d'encre pour elle.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout garder pour toi. J'en suis venue à me demander si cette petite déprime ne viendrait pas de Drago… déclara Hermione septique. Le problème est que dès que l'on aborde le sujet « Malfoy » avec Galathéa, elle feint l'indifférence.

- Elle ne veut pas s'avouer qu'elle en est raide dingue ! s'énerva quelque peu le Survivant. Elle a peur que Drago reproduise le même schéma que son père et que Drago n'ait pas changé depuis qu'ils ont quittés Poudlard. En même temps, il n'y aurait pas eu cette lettre… Ils seraient peut-être ensembles à l'heure qu'il est… conclut-il, dépité par la situation.

- De quelle lettre parles-tu ? interrogea la brune, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Galathéa ne t'a jamais parlé de cette lettre ?

- il faut croire que non, déclara Hermione quelque peu vexée par le fait que son ami soit au courant.

- Je suis tombé dessus, par hasard. D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement étonné que Drago puisse dire de telles choses à Théa que j'ai dupliqué la lettre. Tiens. » dit simplement Harry en tendant la feuille à Hermione.

**C**e fut ainsi qu'Hermione comprit l'aversion que Galathéa avait pour le jeune sorcier blond, qui se trouvait au Terrier. Drago déblatérait des atrocités sur sa meilleure amie, notamment sur son sang et sur son physique. À travers cette lettre, Malfoy coupait les ponts avec Théa, en lui faisant comprendre de la plus horrible des façons qui soit. Il lui balançait des horreurs que l'on entendait plus depuis la Guerre. La brune était tout de même décontenancée pour cette lettre. Dans son esprit, il était impossible que Drago ait pu écrire des choses pareilles… Toutefois, Hermione comprenait la réaction de Théa quand on parlait du jeune homme. Pourtant quand on y pensait, son comportement était des plus déconcertants car la jeune femme se trouvait en ce moment même à son chevet en attendant son réveil. Puis, elle rencontra le regard sapin d'Harry : on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de cette foutue lettre.

« J'ai du mal à croire que Drago a écrit une lettre aussi dure… fit remarquer Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant tout ce qu'il écrit concorde avec les faits. Pendant une période, il a évité Théa… D'ailleurs, c'est à partir de là que leur relation s'est dégradé.

- Ce n'est pas Drago qui a écrit cette lettre. Il suffit de voir la façon dont il regarde Galathéa, insista Harry. Ce n'est pas de l'indifférence qu'il éprouve pour Théa.

- Ces yeux débordent d'amour quand il la voit, c'est une évidence. Seulement, cette lettre a vraiment blessé Théa… révéla la jeune femme en montrant le parchemin.

- C'est un stratagème pour que Drago et Galathéa ne se fréquentent plus. Mais, ce n'était pas le seul but recherché. Il voulait également semer la zizanie dans le groupe, ce qui a presque fonctionné… conclut-il grâce à ses déductions.

-Maintenant pour faire entendre ça à Théa, ce sera une autre paire de manche. Quand le sujet « Drago » est abordé, elle peut se montrer très butée.

- Galathéa n'arrive pas à détester Drago. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, Hermione, je ne crois pas un traite mot de cette soi-disant « Haine » qu'elle éprouve pour lui. D'ailleurs, son comportement est assez contradictoire, informa-t-il avec conviction. Ils seront ensemble durant la prochaine année… Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de leurs affaires, Harry.

- Un petit coup de pouce ne fait pas de mal… Non ?! » demanda innocemment le brun échelé en prenant un air surpris.

**D**evant l'air de son ami, Hermione ne put que rire aux éclats. Parfois, Harry avait vraiment des idées farfelues. À en croire Sirius, Thalia et Remus, cela était génétique parce que James Potter faisait exactement la même chose. En tout cas, le Survivant était bien décidé à réunir ses deux amis avant le trente et un de ce mois. Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche, surtout avec Galathéa. Depuis cette fameuse lettre, la sorcière n'accordait plus sa confiance à n'importe qui. Un travail colossal attendait Harry avec ces deux-là...

**.oO0Oo.**

**H**ermione montait désormais les escaliers pour rejoindre Théa, qui se trouvait au chevet de Drago. Cette dernière semblait détester le blond, à un point que l'on ne peut imaginer, et elle se trouvait près de lui à guetter son réveil. Comportement étrange, n'est-ce pas. En ouvrant la porte, la brune ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un regard attendri. Galathéa était assise sur un fauteuil, approché volontairement du lit du patient. Celle-ci était en train de dormir en tenant fermement la main d'un Drago, profondément endormi. Il était vrai que la jeune femme rappelait souvent sa haine pour Malfoy, mais elle n'en restait pas moins éperdument amoureuse de lui. Elle se cachait derrière cette rancune pour se rassurer des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Toutefois, l'inévitable allait arriver. La confrontation était un passage obligé pour les deux personnes. Hermione secoua délicatement son amie, pour la réveiller tout en douceur. Galathéa émit un petit gémissement avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, pour s'acclimater à la lumière de la pièce. Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la chambre de Drago, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Théa se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait dû s'assoupir en attendant patiemment que Malfoy émerge de son sommeil. Hermione était venue prendre des nouvelles du malade, et en profita pour réveiller la Médicomage. Soudain, Galathéa se raidit d'un coup et ses joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre : elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Drago. Par conséquent, elle retira tellement rapidement sa main, que l'on pouvait croire que celle-ci brulait. Seulement, la jeune Black était prise la main dans le sac. Et elle ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour justifier ce geste devant son amie. D'ailleurs, cette attitude fit grandement rire Hermione, qui ne parvenait pas à ne pas sourire. Elle tortillait ses doigts tout en cherchant ses mots, rougissant à vue d'œil car elle savait que son silence en disait long.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'enquit de dire Galathéa dans la précipitation.

- Je suis comme St Thomas, je ne crois que ce que je vois… intima Hermione, qui se retenait de rire face à l'air outrée de Théa. Je serais muette comme une tombe.

- Je te remercie, Hermione.

- Est-ce que son état s'améliore ? demanda son amie, qui reprenait son sérieux.

- Je suppose que c'est le cas. Pour s'en assurer, il devra passer une auscultation de contrôle à St Mangouste. »

**U**n silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, ce qui faisait sourire la sorcière à l'intelligence démesurée. Galathéa tentait de se convaincre que son attirance pour Drago n'était qu'éphémère. Toutefois, son cœur s'occupait à lui rappeler tout l'inverse… Puis, Hermione sortit sa meilleure amie de ses pensées, en lui désignant les escaliers. Ainsi, les deux amies descendirent rejoindre Harry, qui s'ennuyait ferme car il se trouvait seul au rez-de-chaussée. Les bruits décalés des pas sur le bois des escaliers rassurèrent le brun : Théa descendait également en compagnie d'une Hermione des plus rayonnantes. D'ailleurs, celle-ci adressa un clin d'œil au Survivant, comme pour lui transmettre un message. Message, qui par la même occasion, fut transmis avec succès puisqu'Harry avait instantanément compris le contenu. Par conséquent, un sourire apparut sur son visage fatigué et il ne semblait pas vouloir s'évaporer.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire, Harry ? demanda Galathéa avec un air suspicieux en regardant alternativement ses deux amis.

- Trois fois rien… répondit le jeune homme sans se départir de son sourire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous comploter derrière mon dos ? fit Théa en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es une vraie parano Théa, déclara simplement Hermione qui commençait à être prise d'un fou rire.

- Vraiment ?! Dans ces cas-là vous allez me faire le plaisir d'expliquer d'où vient ce fou rire, s'emporta Galathéa rapidement face à l'hilarité de ses meilleurs amis. J'attends.

- Où est passé ta patience et ton calme légendaire ?! rigola Harry en faisant mine d'enlever une larme aux coin des yeux.

- Harry…

- D'accord, tu as gagnée… finit par dire le Survivant. Hermione et moi étions en train de rire parce qu'elle a réussi à dissimuler ton cadeau de Noël sous ton nez !

- Oh ! s'étonna Galathéa, le rouge aux joues. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mais, si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise, tu es d'accord ? fit remarquer Hermione, espiègle.

- Je veux savoir et puis, je pourrais faire semblant ! s'écria la jeune Black, les yeux pétillants.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas croyable, Théa.

- Dis-moi, Hermione ! »

**L**'atmosphère du salon était nettement détendue désormais. Galathéa avait oublié les regards suspicieux de ses amis : elle était concentrée sur son cadeau de Noël, ce qui soulagea grandement Harry. D'ailleurs, un petit plan venait de s'introduire dans son esprit. La sorcière aux yeux marins allait retrouver le sourire en moins de temps qu'il ne faut dire « Quidditch ». C'était une certitude pour le jeune homme. Soudain, une porte claqua dans toute la maison. Cela devait être Molly qui rentrait de Londres. En effet, la maitresse de maison du Terrier venait de rentrer chez elle, les bras emplis de sacs en tout genre. Elle venait de rentrer de ses courses du Chemin de Traverse, pour le repas de Noël, qui se déroulait dans quelques jours. Il fallait avouer qu'il y allait avoir beaucoup de monde en ce jour de fête. Toute la famille Weasley sera réunie ainsi que les Lupin et les Black ainsi qu'Harry et Drago. Toute cette petite tribu pour fêter Noël. Rien que l'idée de faire la fête en famille, le cœur de Molly était remplie de joie. Cette dernière terminait de ranger les conserves dans ses placards quand un bruit parvint à ses oreilles : une personne descendait les escaliers. Il devait s'agir de Galathéa parce que la jeune femme se tenait au chevet de Drago, depuis son arrivée au Terrier. Un petit sourire vint s'accrocher sur les lèvres de la femme rousse. Galathéa criait que le jeune homme était un traitre de la pire espèce mais son regard disait tout autre chose. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus toute l'affection qu'elle portait au Malfoy. Puis, elle quitta sa cuisine pour accueillir la jeune femme, chaleureusement. Toutefois, quand Molly poussa la porte de son salon, elle y découvrit Harry qui chahutait avec Théa et Hermione. Une expression d'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage : qui descendait les escaliers sachant que tous ses hommes étaient en train de travailler ? Les trois amis se stoppèrent à la vue de la Doyenne de la maison, qui venait de rentrer dans le salon. D'ailleurs, ils remarquèrent que Molly avait une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'angoisser à ce point ? Puis, Galathéa sentit la panique l'envahir car Molly semblait aussi livide qu'un cadavre.

« Molly, tout va bien ? »

**E**tant incapable de parler, Molly tendit son doigt dans une direction qu'elle fixait depuis toute à l'heure. Ainsi, les trois sorciers se retournèrent, avec une synchronisation surprenante, pour découvrir l'objet de la frayeur de la femme rousse. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de stupeur. Quant à Galathéa, elle fronça les sourcils : Drago se trouvait à l'entrée du salon. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé par les efforts fournis pour parvenir à eux. Malgré la récupération de ses blessures, il était encore fragile. Ses membres tremblaient fortement, son teint semblait cadavérique, sa respiration était erratique et il luisait à cause de la sueur qui suintait sur sa peau. Soudain, ses yeux gris se révulsèrent et son corps commença à basculer vers l'avant. D'un geste vif, Théa incanta le sortilège du « _Lévicorpus_ » pour éviter au blond de ne pas tomber sur le sol. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le blond descende les escaliers ? Il devait bien sentir qu'il était souffrant.

« Quel abruti…. »

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre en ligne =) Des remarques ?_


	12. Vérité

**Chapitre 12 - Vérité**

* * *

** L**a brume avait envahi son esprit, depuis un moment. Celle-ci semblait opaque et accaparait grandement ses pensées. L'individu ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir correctement tellement ce brouillard entourait ses souvenirs. Il tentait de se remémorer de ses derniers souvenirs qui lui paraissaient assez vivaces. Seulement, un épais nuage barrait l'accès à ces derniers. Toutefois, avec la volonté dont le sujet faisait preuve, la brume commença à se dissiper petit à petit. Soudain, une vague de souvenir le submergea totalement.

_**Trahison, disgrâce**_

**L**'homme revivait sa naissance, dans une atmosphère assez floue. L'image de sa mère, jeune et radieuse prit place dans son esprit. Narcissa Malfoy semblait respirer le bonheur en regardant son enfant gazouiller dans son berceau. Le petit être blond riait aux éclats devant les mimiques de sa mère, qui le choyait énormément.

_**L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face**_

**E**nsuite, vint son premier vol en balai. C'était le jour de son cinquième anniversaire. Son parrain, Severus Rogue, venait de lui offrir son premier balai volant. Dire que Drago avait été heureux, était un euphémisme. Malgré les supplications de Narcissa au sujet de ces objets, le petit enfant grimpa sur le bout de bois en compagnie de Lucius et Severus. Drago se sentait bien sur cet objet. L'air fouettait le visage de Drago, qui riait sur le balai. D'un mouvement frénétique, il leva le manche à balai en direction du ciel et le petit s'éleva dans les airs en riant aux éclats. Soudain, un hurlement déchira le manoir Malfoy. L'enfant venait de chuter de son balai. Narcissa vociféra sur les deux adultes sur leur incompétence à protéger Drago. Ce dernier n'eut qu'une petite cicatrice sur l'arcade gauche.

_**Trahison, quel outrage !**_

** L**a famille Malfoy discutait de l'actualité dans le salon, tout en buvant le thé. Narcissa gardait un œil sur son fils adoré. Il n'était pas question que le petit entreprenne des bêtises devant Abraxas et Abigaïl Malfoy. Drago jouait tranquillement sur une couverture pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse mal. Seulement, l'enfant s'ennuyait énormément depuis l'arrivée de ses Grands-parents. D'autant plus que sa mère ne le regardait pas et son père ne faisait même pas attention à lui. Il voulait faire rire ses parents pour voir l'admiration dans leurs yeux. Tout à coup, un rugissement retentit dans le manoir Malfoy, puis un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Drago venait d'entreprendre sa première action magique. Il était parvenu à animer sa peluche en forme de lion. Celui-ci courait autour du petit et rugissait pour montrer la bonne humeur de l'enfant, qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Narcissa et Abigaïl étaient heureuses que Drago ait fait sa première action magique en leur présence. Abraxas était fière de son petit-fils également. Toutefois, Lucius semblait furieux : Drago avait préféré le Lion que le Serpent...

_**Disgrâce, et violence !**_

**L**ucius Malfoy était entré dans une colère noire : son fils venait de dire devant ses amis intimes qu'il irait à Gryffondor car c'était la maison des courageux. Son propre fils venait de l'humilier devant des Mangemorts en puissance. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Par conséquent, le patriarche des Malfoy descendit dans les cachots en compagnie de Drago, qui paraissait inquiet face à la colère de Lucius. Il plut alors des coups de cannes, les fessées ainsi que les sortilèges. La douleur était à peine supportable et Drago pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. L'enfant n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Ce jour-là, le petit eut sa première punition de la main de son père. Il sut également que Lucius n'était pas un homme à défier ni à contrarier.

_**Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance**_

** U**n hibou tapait frénétiquement sur une des fenêtres du manoir. Il venait porter une lettre à l'attention de Drago Abraxas Malfoy. Ce dernier s'était précipité sur l'animal pour lui arracher le parchemin, qui se trouvait sur sa patte. Il savait ce que contenait l'enveloppe. Cependant, il voulait être vraiment sur du contenu. Sa cousine, Amalthée lui avait soufflé que certaines personnes dans des grandes familles puissent être des cracmols. Depuis ce jour, Drago avait peur de ne pas recevoir de lettre de Poudlard. Sa mère lui avait soutenu qu'il allait devenir un grand sorcier. Toutefois, il avait toujours cette boule au ventre. D'ailleurs, cette dernière disparut lors de l'ouverture de la lettre. Drago se dépêcha de trouver ses parents et de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il était reçu à Poudlard. Malgré toute la joie que ce parchemin pouvait apporter, Lucius n'avait pas cette même étincelle, qui brillait dans les yeux de Narcissa.

_**Trahison, déception !**_

** L**e choixpeau magique était enfin passé sur sa tête. Et comme tous les membres de sa famille, il avait eu sa place à Serpentard. Il était fier d'être dans la maison des Serpents. Dans son esprit, Drago allait pouvoir enfin entrer dans les bonnes grâces de son père. Du moins, il espérait vraiment. En revenant au manoir pour les vacances de Noël, le blond avait pu lire combien ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Surtout, Lucius. Ce dernier avait la petite étincelle qui scintilla dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Malfoy était fière de son fils.

_**Il ne peut changer**_

**L**es grandes vacances d'été venaient de commencer au manoir Malfoy. Drago tenait compagnie à sa mère, qui était en train de préparer une tarte à la mélasse. C'était le dessert préféré de son enfant et elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à voir ses yeux gris s'émerveiller devant la tarte. Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand et assez violemment. Lucius Malfoy venait d'apparaître avec une enveloppe dans les mains. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire contractée. De plus, le parchemin était froissé tellement il le tenait fermement.

« Qui est cette Hermione Granger ? » demanda Lucius en balançant la lettre sur la paillasse.

**D**rago saisit fébrilement le parchemin dans ses mains et y jeta un coup d'œil. C'était son bulletin de sa première année à Poudlard. Il avait des Optimal dans chaque matière sauf en Métamorphose et en Histoire de la Magie où il s'en sortait avec respectivement un Effort Exceptionnel et un Acceptable. Drago était le cinquième de sa promotion, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Toutefois, avec son bulletin, il y avait le classement général des vingt premiers élèves de Poudlard de première année. Par conséquent, Hermione Granger trônait en pole position avec des Optimal dans toutes les matières. Cette satanée Gryffondor paraissait imbattable tant elle connaissait ses cours sur le bout des doigts.

« C'est une Gryffondor qui est né chez les Moldus… souffla la garçon tout bas et honteux.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es fait battre par une Sang-de-Bourbe ? » murmura Lucius qui entrait dans une colère noire.

**L**e garçon avala difficilement sa salive. Il redoutait la réaction de son père. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Ainsi, Drago hocha la tête pour donner raison à son paternel. Le regard de ce dernier se fit beaucoup plus dur et glacial à l'encontre de son fils. Une lueur de dégoût apparut dans ses yeux azurins. Malgré les supplications de Narcissa, Lucius attrapa violemment le bras de son fils et l'emmena dans les tréfonds du Manoir. La nuit allait être longue et douloureuse pour Drago Malfoy. Et ce n'était pas ses hurlements qui allaient dire le contraire…

_**Disgrâce, et violence !**_

**L**e Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était commencé depuis un moment, désormais. Drago venait de terminer une danse avec Pansy Parkinson, et il aspirait qu'à une chose : boire du jus de citrouille. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas arrêté de danser depuis le début de la soirée. Soudain, une personne le bouscula pour atteindre le buffet. Au son de la voix, il ne pouvait que s'agir d'une jeune fille. Encore une qui est encline à la maladresse, songea-t-il tandis que la colère vrombissait dans ses entrailles. Au moment où Drago se retourna pour lui hurler à quel point elle était stupide, le Serpentard ne trouvait rien à dire. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune fille charmante. Elle possédait une longue chevelure noire, qui bouclait élégamment sur ses épaules. Son épaisse frange et son maquillage noir soulignaient le bleu sombre de ses yeux. Son nez en trompette était parsemé de minuscules tâches de rousseurs, que Drago trouvait particulièrement attirantes. Ses lèvres roses pâles formaient un « O » pour exprimer sa surprise. Elle portait une robe bustier qui était orné de perles. Elle était couleur vert d'eau, qui réveillait les vagues bleus de son regard. Le bustier moulait parfaitement sa petite poitrine et le tissu virevoltait jusqu'à ses chevilles graciles, où des escarpins argentés habillaient ses pieds. Drago perdait ses mots devant cette magnifique créature. Il était vrai que la sorcière n'était pas d'une grande beauté. Toutefois, ses yeux pétillants, ses tâches de rousseurs et la roseur de ses joues avait su charmer le jeune garçon. Elle venait de le toucher en plein cœur. Ce fut la seule fois où Drago Malfoy s'autorisa à sourire à une Gryffondor. Et pas des moindres… C'était Galathéa Black.

_**Car il n'est qu'un étranger**_

**L**es sortilèges rouges et verts, sortant des baguettes de Lord Voldemort et Harry, cherchaient à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Tout à coup, le rouge submergea littéralement le sort de la mort du Mage Noir et ce dernier bascula en arrière. Il tomba à la renverse dans un gros bruit sourd. Puis, des hurlements de joies retentirent entre les débris de Poudlard. Harry Potter venait de tuer Lord Voldemort. L'Ordre du Phénix l'avait emporté sur les Mangemorts. Drago s'autorisa à souffler pour faire s'échapper toute la pression. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Ils étaient tous hors de danger. Malfoy se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers sa famille. Narcissa se mit à pleurer dans ses bras et à le serrer tellement fort que le blond croyait qu'il allait mourir étouffé. En revanche, son père n'abordait aucune expression particulièrement sur le visage. Toutefois, on pouvait sentir que Lucius n'était pas satisfait du dénouement de cette Guerre. Pour le moment, Drago s'en fichait comme de son premier biberon. Désormais, sa mission était terminée. Un dernier regard vers le Quatuor d'Or : Galathéa semblait heureuse dans les bras de ses amis. Maintenant, il pouvait partir tranquille…

_**L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face**_

« Je peux savoir ce que fait cette lettre à ton attention ici ? » interrogea Lucius en brandissant une étrange enveloppe.

**C**e parchemin portait le sceau de l'Ordre du Phénix. Drago se tendit à la vue de l'insigne. Il venait de se faire découvrir par son père. Chose qu'il redoutait depuis son entrée dans l'organisation. Chose que le sorcier tentait de cacher. Toutefois, c'était foutu. Il ne pouvait plus faire marcher arrière. Il allait devoir affronter son père, une nouvelle fois. De toute façon, Lucius avait toujours été déçu par son fils unique. Une déception de plus ou de moins, Drago n'en était plus à une près. Soudain, les yeux du jeune homme s'arrêtèrent sur un petit détail : la lettre était ouverte. Le patriarche des Malfoy avait lu le courrier de son fils, sans prendre en compte son intimité. Il était clair que la couverture du blond était réduite en miette. Autant faire face maintenant.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de lire mon courrier Père, fit Drago d'une voix dure.

- Et moi, je remarque que mon fils est un traitre en plus d'être un Gryffondor refoulé ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire une chose pareille ! s'écria son père, les yeux emplis de colère.

- Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir les mêmes idéologies que vous.

- Vraiment ? dit Lucius avec dédain. Et c'était en devenant un agent double pour le compte de ce vieux fou que tu pensais te racheter une conduite ?

- J'essayais de ne pas devenir ce que vous êtes devenu, Père. » conclut Drago tout en défiant l'autorité naturelle de son père.

**D**e rage, Lucius envoya un « Doloris » en direction de son fils. C'était la première fois qu'il se dressait contre lui. De plus, il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ainsi. Sans grand mal, Drago parvint à se protéger du sortilège grâce à sa formation d'Auror. Le jeune homme voulait montrer qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon qui avait peur de son père. Par conséquent, un duel débuta entre les deux hommes…

_**Quel menteur, lion de malheur**_

**L**e Serpentard croupissait dans un cachot du manoir Malfoy. Drago venait de s'en prendre à son père car celui-ci avait été trop loin dans ses propos. Lucius avait clairement énoncé qu'il allait violer Galathéa pour détruire son fils unique. Toutefois, il venait de perdre une bataille avec son père. Drago était pendu vulgairement par les poignets au mur de sa prison. Même un elfe de maison était mieux traité. Son torse était nu car sa chemise n'avait pas survécu aux assauts de Lucius. On pouvait voir les nombreuses blessures et cicatrices qui striaient son corps. De plus, la plupart de ses membres y compris le visage était tuméfié à cause des coups et ses sortilèges. Drago semblait véritablement dans un mauvais état. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester conscient. Soudain, une lumière vint aveugler le sorcier déchu. Il entendit également des pas et un claquement particulier retentirent dans sa cellule. Lucius Malfoy venait de pénétrer dans les cachots avec sa canne. Un ricanement rauque et lugubre sortit de la gorge du sorcier.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait rire, Drago ? demanda Lucius, en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux qu'une canne pour me torturer ? demanda le Serpentard avec difficulté. Je vous croyais plus imaginatif, Lucius.

- Toujours pas enclin à divulguer des informations ? Ce n'est pas grave… susurra-t-il à son oreille en attrapant ses cheveux. Voyons voir si ton corps tiendra encore un peu… »

**S**ans que Drago puisse éviter, son père lui fracassa la canne sur son dos. Ce dernier eut un angle étrange lors de la rencontre avec la canne. Un hurlement éraillé transperça le silence du Manoir. Le corps du blond gisait au centre du cachot. Lucius attendait le moindre mouvement pour achever, petit à petit son fils. D'ailleurs, Drago était en train de se relever. Difficilement mais surement. Pour éviter de contracter ses muscles douloureux, il tenta de redressa son dos. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur Malfoy père. Celui-ci donna un grand coup de canne dans le ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de courber le corps du sorcier. Drago retint un gémissement, qui ressemblait plutôt à un grognement. Toutes les plaies, qui commençaient à se résorber, s'ouvrirent de nouveau. À ce rythme-là, Drago ne parviendrait pas à passer la nuit…

_**Trahison, quel outrage**_

** C**e dernier souvenir le submergea totalement à un tel point que le jeune homme revivait la scène à travers un cauchemar. Par conséquent, il émit un petit gémissement dans son sommeil. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que son esprit et son corps dormait. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose dans son inconscient : l'homme désirait plus que tout se réveiller. Depuis que le flot de ses souvenirs avait regagné son esprit, le réveil était la seule chose qui pouvait le sortir de son cauchemar. Les coups pleuvaient sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter, sous les menaces de son père, de plus en plus terrifiant. Il fallait qu'il se réveille et ce, rapidement. Soudain, une lumière étincelante aveugla les yeux du jeune homme, faisant cligner de nombreuses fois ses paupières avant de pouvoir ouvrir ses yeux correctement. Avant de pouvoir s'acclimater à la lumière, il percevait des formes assez vagues ainsi que des ombres floues. Peu à peu, les contours se dessinèrent face à lui. Il devait se trouver à l'hôpital car l'odeur de javel et les couleurs étincelantes lui rappelaient vaguement St Mangouste. Un froissement attira l'attention de Galathéa. Ainsi, elle se tourna dans la direction de la provenance du bruit. La jeune femme découvrit que Drago venait de se réveiller : il fallait prévenir Jack pour que ce dernier l'ausculte. La Médicomage quitta la pièce en courant. Pendant sa course effrénée, elle sentit quelque chose de mouillée sur ses joues. Théa était en train de pleurer. C'était des larmes de joies car Drago venait d'émerger de son coma. Par fierté, la jeune femme ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais. Toutefois, elle était soulagée que le Serpentard soit vivant.

**.oO0Oo.**

**U**n homme à la carrure imposante pénétra dans la chambre de Drago. Une petite plaque en argent luisant sur son blouse bleu : il était inscrit « Dr Emerson ». Ainsi, il s'agissait du célèbre Médicomage Jack Emerson et également directeur de St Mangouste. Ce dernier s'approcha du patient, qui semblait désormais parfaitement éveillé, qui interrogeait le Médecin du regard. D'ailleurs, Jack saisit sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon et commença à examiner le jeune homme.

« Je suis vraiment dans un piteux état pour me retrouver à St Mangouste ? conclut Drago en une grimace qui en disait long sur son état.

- Heureusement que vous avez croisé la route d'un de mes meilleurs éléments sinon il y aurait de fortes probabilités pour que vous ne soyez plus de ce monde, Mr Malfoy.

- Vraiment ?

- Je dois vous avouer que votre père n'y a pas été de main morte avec vous, Mr Malfoy. La présence de Galathéa au Terrier était une aubaine car sans cela, vous ne passiez pas la nuit. » dit simplement Jack, de son ton le plus professionnel.

**À** l'entente de cette nouvelle, dire que Drago était surpris était un doux euphémisme. Dans son esprit, il était impossible que Théa puisse lui venir en aide, surtout pour sauver sa vie. Leur relation s'était considérablement dégradée après leur première année de formation, pour des raisons qui restent inconnues aux yeux de Drago. Toutefois, il se rendit compte qu'il était redevable à la jeune femme. Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage contusionné du Malfoy : il allait pouvoir se rapprocher de Galathéa pour connaitre les raisons de cet éloignement. Du moins, tenter de les connaitre. Il savait combien la jeune femme pouvait être têtue pour certaines choses. De plus, la lueur de colère qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait le Serpentard, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Soudain, Drago fut tiré de ses songes par le Médicomage : il venait de terminer l'auscultation.

« Vous êtes sur la route de la guérison Mr Malfoy,

- Excusez-moi, Dr Emerson… Quand pourrais-je quitter St Mangouste ? se renseigna Drago, qui pensait déjà à partir.

- Dès cet après-midi, Monsieur. Un de vos proches va venir pour signer votre décharge, fit remarquer Jack, bienveillant.

- Merci. »

**A**près cette brève conversation avec son patient, le directeur de St Mangouste quitta la chambre de Drago pour s'occuper des autres malades. Ce dernier était désormais seul dans la chambre à la couleur monotone, qu'était le blanc. Les minutes défilaient à une lenteur extrême pour le malade. N'ayant aucune distraction pour passer le temps, l'ennui s'installa promptement dans l'esprit du jeune homme. La seule solution que trouva Drago, pour ne pas subir le temps qui passe, fut de dormir en attendant l'arrivée de ses « proches »…

**.oO0Oo.**

**G**alathéa se planta devant son planning de la journée : à sa vue, elle s'autorisa à souffler pour évacuer toutes ses pensées négatives. Elle venait de terminer une journée particulièrement difficile, autant physiquement que moralement. Heureusement pour elle, sa journée venait de se terminer. Elle allait pouvoir rentrer à son domicile et se reposer une heure ou deux, avant de se rendre au Terrier pour terminer les préparatifs de Noël, qui se tenait dans deux jours. La jeune femme soupira de nouveau : que de travail en perspective. Tandis qu'elle parcourait les couloirs de l'hôpital dans le seul but de le quitter, Galathéa se rendit compte que ses jambes l'avait menées jusqu'à la chambre de Drago Malfoy. Un flot de sentiments contradictoires virent la submerger en un instant. Son inconscient désirait réellement l'inverse de sa raison, ce qui était assez étrange. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte une infirmière avait dû oublier de refermer correctement celle-ci. On pouvait apercevoir le blond platine des cheveux de Drago d'où se tenait la jeune Médicomage. Galathéa semblait hypnotisée par cet homme qui paraissait inerte dans ce lit d'hôpital. Ainsi, ses pieds l'amenaient au bord de la couche de son ancien ami. Le visage de ce dernier avait un aspect détenu avec ses yeux clos et sa bouche entrouverte. Sa crinière blonde lui donnait un côté angélique qui faisait craquer bon nombre de femmes, dont Théa ne faisait exception. Devant lui, la jeune sorcière ne parvenait pas à rester en garder une once de colère à son égard. Elle se haïssait pour éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour le petit prétentieux, qu'était Malfoy. Toutefois, toutes ses gardes se baissaient quand Théa était en sa présence. Cela se confirmait une nouvelle fois puisque la Médicomage ne put s'empêcher de porter son doigt sur la joue délicate et pâle de Drago. La caresse était fugace et pourtant terriblement réelle. Une larme roula sur la joue de Galathéa Black. Elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Puis, une première vague de sanglots déferla ses pommettes creuses. Elle aimait Drago malgré toutes les choses horribles qu'il ait pu entreprendre. Son cœur se déchirait à cause de cet amour non réciproque entre deux être totalement différents. Puis, elle se pencha en direction de la tête du blond, qui se trouvait encore endormi. Théa posa un baiser, aussi délicat que mouillé, empli de tendresse sur le somme du front de Malfoy. Enfin, la jeune Gryffondor quitta la pièce, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main, et sans se retourner. Ce que Galathéa pensait garder dans un coin de son esprit n'était plus désormais sa propriété : elle était également celle de Drago puisque ce dernier donnait l'illusion de dormir…

**N**on loin de là, des bruits de pas résonnaient dans St Mangouste. Le Survivant était venu chercher son ami, Drago pour que ce dernier puisse quitter l'hôpital. Il savait que ce que c'était que de rester cloitré dans une chambre d'hôpital : c'était une horreur. On ne pouvait rien faire à part contempler les murs blancs de la chambre ou regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. D'ailleurs, il était arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son ami. Au moment où Harry porta sa main sur la poignée, pour pénétrer dans la pièce, celle-ci s'ouvrit à grande volée. Malgré le fait que le jeune homme manqua de prendre la porte en pleine figure, il remarqua que le visage de l'individu ne lui était pas inconnu. Il s'agissait de Galathéa, son amie d'enfance depuis la première rentrée à Poudlard. Ses yeux marins exprimèrent la surprise tandis que la roseur de ses joues indiquait une certaine gêne. Que pouvait bien faire la sorcière dans la chambre de son ennemi, d'après ses dires ? Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur les lèvres du brun. Peut-être avait-il une chance de rabibocher ses deux amis…

« Harry ?! s'écria Galathéa, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens signer la décharge pour faire sortir Drago de St Mangouste, répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence. Ça va, Théa ?

- Je vais bien, Harry. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit Théa précipitamment en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

- Galathéa… commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- On se revoie au Terrier. »

**P**ar conséquent, la sorcière se précipita vers la sortie en faisant signe à son ami. Elle venait d'échapper à un interrogatoire. C'était une certitude. Ce qui était moins sûre c'était qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'Harry parviendrait à la piéger et à lui soutirer dans informations. Que des ennuis en perspectives… Pris de court par la réaction de la jeune femme, Harry dû se résoudre à lui renvoyer son signe de main. Parfois, il pensait réellement que Galathéa était irrécupérable sur le plan émotionnel. Heureusement, cette petite entrevue avait des aspects bénéfiques : la sorcière éprouvait encore quelque chose à l'égard de Drago, sinon une telle rougeur sur ses joues ne serait pas apparue à la vue de son meilleur ami. Ce fut donc la tête pleine d'idées que le brun frappa à la porte de la chambre. Il attendit un instant la réponse du malade. Seulement, rien ne vint. Tout doucement, Harry poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il y découvrit un Drago endormi. Il semblait tellement paisible que le jeune homme ne trouvait pas le courage de le réveiller. Seulement, la respiration du patient était irrégulière : il faisait semblant de dormir. Un petit sourire en coin fleurit sur le visage du Potter. Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son absence pour que les deux protagonistes réagissent ainsi. Toutefois, la chance ne devait pas être avec lui aujourd'hui : le Survivant se prit les pieds dans une chaise, ce qui fit un brouhaha du tonnerre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il tenta d'étouffer un gémissement malgré la vive douleur qui augmentait dans son pied. Ce dernier sautait sur place pour éviter de réveiller son ami. Petit à petit, un rire retentit dans toute la pièce. Harry fit volteface dans la chambre : Drago était plié en deux dans son lit. C'était un rire franc, qui réchauffa le cœur du brun. Son stage à Saint Mangouste ne semblait pas avoir trop atteint son intellect, songeait Harry en rejoignant son ami dans son moment de délire.

« Tu es sur la voie de la guérison, à ce que je vois… conclut le Survivant en voyant son ami rire.

- J'espère bien après des jours dans le coma ! rétorqua Drago, qui en avait plus qu'assez de rester enfermé.

- Donc, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à rester à Saint Mangouste. Je trouve que l'air médical te va plutôt bien au teint.

- Tu ne feras pas ça à ton collègue préféré ?! demanda-t-il en avalant difficilement.

- Je vais me gêner ! »

**D**evant l'air effaré de Drago, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était tellement facile de taquiner le Malfoy, surtout dans ses moments de faiblesses comme celui-ci. Passé ce petit instant de détente, les traits du visage d'Harry redevinrent neutre, voir crispé. Il voulait aborder un sujet délicat mais il ne savait pas comment l'amener sur le tapis. Toutefois, il fallait que cette discussion ait lieu où les conséquences pourrait être désastreuses chez certaines personnes. Le survivant eut un soupir discret : jouer les entremetteurs était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il pensait.

« Tu as ta tête des mauvais jours, Harry. Une dispute avec Ginny qui te met dans cet état-là ? demanda calmement Drago, qui s'inquiétait pour son ami.

- Non, loin de là. Tout va parfaitement bien.

- Dans ce cas, Hermione fait encore des siennes avec son association pour les elfes de maisons. C'est sale, non ?

- S.A.L.E, dit machinalement Harry. Perdu, c'est Galathéa qui m'épuise avec son comportement borné des Black ! Et, je ne suis toujours pas remis de mon stage ici.

- C'est rassurant, dis-moi… lança Drago, raide comme un piquet face au plateau qu'Harry lui tendait au sujet de Galathéa.

- Les Médicomages ont dit que c'était le contrecoup de l'opération. Dans quelques jours, je pourrais reprendre du service.

- Je n'en dirais pas autant… acheva-t-il dans un soupir.

- C'est dur, je sais ce que c'est. Seulement, il faut que tu sois vraiment rétabli pour reprendre tes fonctions où tu risques de séjourner encore une fois dans cette chambre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu souhaites ? s'informa Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Hn…

- À moins que tu apprécies le personnel de Saint Mangouste. Ce que je comprendrai tout à fait, Drago… déclara Harry avec son petit air malicieux.

- Tu t'aventures sur un terrain glissant, Potter. Fais attention, dit Drago, la mâchoire crispée.

- Dans ces cas-là… commença Harry dans un sourire énigmatique. Prépares-toi pour une bonne descente Malfoy ! »

**O**n avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Du temps où Drago et Harry étaient ennemis à Poudlard. Ils se lançaient le même regard noir que durant cette période. Tous deux savaient que le sujet « Galathéa » viendrait à être mis sur le tapis. Seulement, le blond espérait secrètement que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Avec le Survivant, c'était peine perdue. Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Pour montrer son mécontentement, Malfoy afficha une expression neutre. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, surtout après la visite impromptue de Théa, avant que le brun n'arrive. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et Drago ne voulait certainement pas repenser à la façon dont il s'était éloigné de la jeune femme.

« Tu savais que je finirai par t'en parler. Pourquoi veux-tu repousser l'échéance ? demanda le brun, interloqué.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus, dit catégoriquement Drago, avec une attitude fermée.

- Vraiment ? Donc tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer certains points que je ne parviens pas à saisir !

- Le grand Harry Potter ne comprend pas ?! Va voir Granger, elle va éclairer ta lanterne !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

- Ne me pousse pas à bout. Je suis peut être à l'hôpital mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ta foutre la raclée de ta vie.

** H**arry cherchait à pousser clairement son ami à bout tandis que ce dernier restait sur la défensive. Chose qu'on ne pouvait comprendre sans que l'on connaisse certaines informations. Le Survivant semblait détenir des renseignements en béton pour être aussi sûr de lui. L'ambiance était plus que tendue : il fallait simplement une étincelle pour que le brasier prenne. Et cela, Harry venait de trouver le moyen pour faire prendre le feu.

« Ca fait quoi de détruire une femme de l'intérieur ? s'enquit Harry, hargneux.

- Potter… dit Drago dans un grondement sourd. Arrête !

- Parce que clairement c'est ce que tu as fait à Galathéa, renchérit le brun, fier de son effet.

- Tu ne sais rien, s'écria Drago, qui ne parvenait plus à contenir sa colère. Et tu ferais mieux de te la fermer avant de dire des âneries aussi grosses que toi.

- J'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, Malfoy !

- Vraiment ? Épate-moi alors, fit-il sarcastiquement.

- Tu sais ce que tu es Drago Malfoy ?

- Non, mais je pense que tu vas me le dire puisque tu sembles si bien me connaitre.

- Un salaud, cracha Harry qui attendait une réaction de son ami.

- Oui et toi, tu es un Saint visiblement ! grogna le blond.

- Un salaud pour avoir couché avec Galathéa durant la nuit de la Soirée des Anciens et d'annoncer tes fiançailles avec Hamilton le lendemain en la laissant exploiter ta gorge comme elle la fait ! s'écria Harry, le venin au bout des lèvres. Devant Galathéa en plus !

- …

- Tu imagines l'humiliation qu'elle a subie par ta faute. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il a fallu que tu lui laisses une putain de lettre ! reprit Harry, en le pointant du doigt. C'était le coup de grâce. Avoue-le ! Tu voulais détruire Théa pour lui infliger toute cette souffrance !

- Qu… Quoi ?! bafouilla Drago, qui ne comprenait rien.

- Tu fais l'innocent en plus ! Tu es vraiment un connard, en fait ! répéta le Survivant avec véhémence.

- Tu vas calmer tes ardeurs, Potter ! Tu racontes des conneries en plus ! cria-t-il à travers la chambre. Je n'ai jamais écrit de lettre à Galathéa. L'annonce des fiançailles devait suffire à lui faire comprendre le message.

- Apparemment tu voulais enfoncer le clou ! répliqua Harry, en haussant également la voix.

- Puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas écrit de lettre, bordel ! réitéra Drago, en campant sur ses positions.

- Donc, tu vas m'expliquer comment ce parchemin où ta signature et ton écriture apparaisse, coupe clairement les ponts avec Théa ! »

**E**n même temps qu'Harry criait ses dernières paroles, il claqua le vieux parchemin usé sur la table à manger du patient. Les yeux verts du brun foudroyaient Drago. Le Survivant appréciait moyennement quand on se foutait littéralement de lui. D'ailleurs, ce dernier espérait vraiment que sa théorie était bonne où l'issue de cette entrevue allait être désastreuse. Pour le moment, tout portait à croire que Drago semblait innocent dans l'envoi de cette lettre. Voyant sa réaction dans la lecture de celle-ci. Le blond regardait le parchemin avec un regard incrédule : c'était bien son écriture sur le papier. Comment était-ce possible ? Il se souvenait de ne pas avoir écrit de lettre à Galathéa, ce matin-là. Il y avait une erreur quelque part. Ce fut donc avec une main tremblante que Drago saisit le parchemin et en fit une lecture silencieuse.

_Ma chère petite Louve,_

_Tu sens comment cette distinction suinte d'ironie ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'un homme tel que moi pouvait se permettre de s'afficher avec une personne de ton rang ? Ce serait une abomination pour mon image et pour celle de ma famille. Je te rappelle, juste en passant que je suis un Malfoy. Je ne me montre pas avec n'importe qui à mon bras. Sarah est beaucoup plus présentable que toi et de loin !_

_Tu ressembles à un sac d'os, Black. Quand je t'ai vu nu cette nuit-là, tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai enduré. J'ai eu une violente envie de vomir. Ça fait mal de recevoir la vérité en pleine face ?! Tu as renforcé mon dégoût quand ton bassin a commencé à se cogner contre le mien. Tu es aussi vide qu'une coquille. Je pouvais sentir ton squelette impur contre ma peau. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi sale de ma vie. Même quand Granger m'a cogné au visage, je me sentais moins sale. Black, tu es l'impureté à l'état pur. Tu croyais quoi ? Le sang d'un Black renié dans les veines et les gênes de Loup-garou des Claws de l'autre, tu pensais être un bon mélange. Détrompe-toi, Black. Tu es de la pourriture. Je suis un Malfoy et je n'ai pas pour habitude pour trainer avec des déchets et certainement pas une Sang-de-bourbe. Et oui, c'est ce que tu es : une sous-merde comme dirait les moldus._

_Je suppose que tu as compris le message que j'essaie de te faire passer ? Surtout que j'essaie depuis deux semaines. Non ? Je vais éclairer ta lanterne._

_Tu as vraiment cru que je pouvais tomber amoureux de ta petite personne ? Tomber amoureux d'un sac d'os difforme, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés comme Saint Potter ? Hors de question ! Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai couché avec toi alors que tu m'inspires que haine et dégoût. Eh bien, je pensais que tu serais tout de même un bon coup au lit. Mais clairement, je mettais fait des films. Il a fallu que je pense à une de mes conquêtes pour pouvoir avoir un orgasme. C'est pathétique. Même un sombral est séduisant par rapport à toi. Au final, tu n'as vraiment rien pour toi, Black._

_Mais je dois dire que tu m'as bien servi quand même. L'image des Malfoy est remontée dans l'estime des sorciers depuis que je traine avec la bande au balafré. Maintenant, je peux me montrer librement dans les rues de Londres sans qu'on me jette des regards douteux. La belle vie quoi ?! En plus, avec Sarah à mes côtés, c'est encore mieux. Oh ! J'avais oublié qu'elle était ta rivale pendant toutes ses années. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. Désolé, vraiment !_

_Tu es trop naïve, Black. Et trop gentille avec autrui. Avec toi, c'était tellement simple de jouer la comédie. Grâce à moi, tu as perdu ton innocence. Tu devrais me remercier. Maintenant, tu vas te rendre compte à quel point l'humain peut être un connard. Et tes amis proches en font partis, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Ils te trainent uniquement avec toi parce que tu es la fille de Sirius Black. À leurs yeux, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une groupie des Héros de la Guerre._

_Te dire ce que je pense sur ta personne m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'espère que ton petit cœur ne sera pas trop meurtri. Au plaisir de ne plus te voir, Black !_

_Drago Malfoy, que tu dégoutes tant._

**D**ire que Drago était abasourdi, était un euphémisme. En lisant cette lettre, il se rendit compte à quel point son père était vraiment prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce parchemin puait la haine, le dégoût et l'ironie. La colère commençait à grandir au creux de son ventre. Jamais le Serpentard n'aurait écrit des inepties pareilles. Surtout au sujet de Galathéa. Il savait parfaitement comment la sorcière allait réagir à cause de leur rupture, assez radical. Toutefois, à cause de son inattention, Lucius en avait profité. Et détruire Galathéa faisait partie de ses projets. Ses membres commençaient à trembler : la colère prenait le pas sur lui. Malheureusement pour Malfoy, son père semblait avoir réussi à anéantir la jeune femme de l'intérieur. À côté du jeune homme, Harry observait la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier réagissait comme le brun songeait, ce qui semblait être un bon point pour le plan que le Survivant préparait depuis plusieurs jours. Cependant, ce que le Gryffondor n'avait pas pris en compte c'était que Drago laisserait toute sa colère prendre le dessus.

« Comment a-t-il osé faire une chose pareille ? hurla Drago en se relevant de son lit sous l'impulsion de la colère.

- Drago, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre en colère ainsi… se risqua l'Élu cherchant à temporiser la réaction de son ami.

- Ça ne sert à rien ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule Potter ?! Mon père a manipulé Galathéa à moment où elle était au plus mal !

- Il faut que tu te calmes… commença le Survivant, content de voir que Drago ne se trouvait pas dans le complot.

- QUE JE ME CALME ! vociféra le Serpentard, habité par la colère. Galathéa me haït pour un parchemin que je n'ai pas écrit et tu voudrais que je me calme ?! »

**U**n sentiment de soulagement s'empara du cœur du Potter : Drago n'était pas à l'origine de cette lettre. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent : Lucius Malfoy était bien à l'origine de toute cette manigance. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Tout n'était pas perdu… Au contraire, il y avait matière à travailler. Il était clair que ce ne serait pas facile de retrouver la confiance de Galathéa, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait tenter. Désormais, toutes les cartes se trouvaient dans les mains de Drago. Saura-t-il saisir sa chance ? Seul l'avenir pourra nous le dire.

« Quel Enfoiré ! jura le blond entre ses dents. Je savais qu'il était vil. Mais, je ne pensais pas à ce point.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Drago, fit remarquer Harry doucement.

- Je sais. J'aurais dû faire plus attention… fit-il en prenant la tête dans ses mains.

- Des petits détails auraient dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille, nota le brun en réfléchissant à la situation. Seulement, c'est trop tard pour s'en vouloir. Le mal est fait, maintenant.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un gros connard, se lamenta Drago en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Tu imagines dans quel état Galathéa devait être ? Mon annonce de fiançailles, le baiser de Sarah et la lettre… Je n'ose même pas imaginer. »

**D**rago attrapa une nouvelle fois sa tête entre ses mains : le jeune homme se sentait comme le dernier des enfoirés. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Surtout quand il se souvint que Lucius semblait de bonne humeur pendant plusieurs jours. Son père était en réalité très fier de son acte. En l'occurrence, détruire Galathéa Black et l'éloigner de ses amis. Soudain, Harry sursauta violemment, à un tel point qu'il en perdit ses lunettes. Le poing de Drago venait de percuter brutalement la table. Le fidèle masque des Malfoy était tombé. Le blond ne parvenait même pas à le remettre en place tellement la colère l'habitait.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… précisa Harry d'une voix dure. Même si ça fait deux ans et que je pense qu'il y a prescription, tu es un connard, Drago. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille à Théa ? Surtout à elle ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour le plaisir, peut-être ? cria-t-il, piqué au vif.

- Excuse-moi d'en douter vu la réputation qui te précède ! riposta le Survivant pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal !

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant, Drago. D'ailleurs, je ne suis heureux de savoir que tu sortais avec ma meilleure amie ! Je te signale que par ta faute, Galathéa n'est plus l'ombre que d'elle-même ! s'indigna Potter d'une voix claquante.

**S**e faire remonter les bretelles par le Survivant était une chose nouvelle pour Drago. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir des remontrances par ses amis. Toutefois, celle-ci était largement justifiée. Son attitude s'apparentait à celle des plus grands abrutis, en ce qui concernait Galathéa. Il n'en était pas fier, bien au contraire. Galathéa ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à un être vivant. Drago pensait qu'elle finirait par se remettre de la rupture. Toutefois, il avait sous-estimé la force des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard. Tout en regardant le parchemin d'un œil meurtrier, Drago avait pleinement conscience du mal qu'il avait causé. Désormais, la vérité devait être énoncée. Peut-être pourra-t-il réparer certaines erreurs ? À commencer par cette foutue lettre. Seulement, il trouvait que c'était peine perdue.

« J'ai été forcé de rompre avec elle, marmonna durement Drago tout en se détournant de son ami.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry, qui était content qu'il se confie.

- Mon père voulait que j'épouse Hamilton pour redorer le blason Malfoy. À ce moment-là, je sortais déjà avec Galathéa mais personne n'était au courant. Sauf mon père, évidemment. Alors, j'ai refusé les fiançailles malgré la colère de mon père. J'appréciais vraiment être avec Galathéa. C'était que quand je me retrouvais avec elle que je me sentais en paix avec moi-même, confia le blond avec sincérité. Toutefois, je n'ai pas fait attention aux paroles de mon père. Et, Galathéa a commencé à recevoir des menaces. C'était mon père qui en était à l'origine ! Cet enfoiré se servait d'elle pour me plier à sa volonté.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé judicieux d'en parler à tes amis, qui auraient pu t'aider à fermer le clapet de ton très cher père, ironisa Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Je voulais que cette histoire ait le moins de répercussions possibles.

- Il est clair que les conséquences ont été minimes. Elles se sont limitées qu'à une seule personne ! Et vois les dégâts que ça à causer ! s'exclama le Gryffondor, outrée par ce que venait d'énoncer le blond.

**H**arry était en colère contre son ami : comment avait-il pu leur caché une chose aussi importante. Surtout quand la santé de Galathéa était en jeu ? Avoir des secrets n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Les secrets avaient un prix, ils n'étaient pas gratuits et ne le seront jamais. Drago en payait désormais les conséquences. Les yeux verts du jeune homme s'obscurcirent davantage face à la neutralité dont son collègue faisait preuve. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible au sort de la fille de Sirius. Parfois, il aimerait le cogner pour qu'il réagisse comme un être normalement constitué. Une respiration profonde et Harry reprit le dessus sur la colère. Puis, l'orage des yeux de Drago se tourna vers lui. Il venait de recevoir un regard noir digne des Ténèbres.

« Tu crois que je n'en ai pas conscience peut-être ? railla-t-il en serrant les poings. Voir le regard haineux de Théa suffit à me faire rappeler à quel point je suis con.

- J'espère bien ! insista Harry.

- Le lendemain de la soirée des Anciens, Galathéa avait reçu une nouvelle menace. C'était un épouvantard modifié. Il devait l'étouffer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai décidé de rompre. Au même moment, j'ai vu l'édition de la Gazette. C'était la solution facile… expliqua Drago, embarrassé de raconter ça à son collègue.

- Peut-être mais c'était aussi la pire des façons.

- Je sais… abdiqua Malfoy dont les épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu as rompu quelques heures après avoir couché avec ! reprit Harry pour faire culpabiliser davantage le sorcier. Tu as de la chance que je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire parce que je t'aurais refait le portrait.

- T'en fais pas, Hermione s'est occupé de cette partie à ta place, avoua Drago en se remémorant la gifle qu'elle lui avait mis.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Galathéa travaillait comme une forcenée à Saint Mangouste, songea Harry à voix haute. Et aussi pourquoi elle refusait de sortir quand tu étais présent. Son éloignement, sa perte de poids énorme, ses mensonges sur son humeur… Tu as fait un véritable carnage chez Théa, indiqua-t-il en le pointant du doigt. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

- J'en suis conscient et la lettre de mon père n'a fait qu'empirer la situation. »

**C**'était absolument vrai. Sans cette lettre, peut-être Drago aurait eu le pardon de Galathéa. Toutefois, le parchemin était arrivé comme un cheveu dans la soupe mais avait eu des répercussions désastreuses sur la jeune femme. Et également sur la relation qu'entretenaient les deux sorciers. Sans rien dire à personne, Théa avait coupé les ponts avec Malfoy. Sans raison apparente. Seulement, le groupe avait remarqué les regards des deux anciens amis. De la haine en passant par la tristesse se lisait dans leurs yeux. À cause de Lucius, tout espoir de regagner la confiance de la sorcière venait de s'envoler en fumée. Un soupir las s'échappa des lèvres de Drago. Il était dans de beaux draps avec un parchemin pareil. Comment pouvait-il clamer son innocence ?

« C'est vrai. Seulement, il y a encore de l'espoir… commença Harry en faisant les cents pas.

- De l'espoir ? s'écria Drago, en s'étranglant avec son verre d'eau. Tu es tombé sur la tête, Potter ! À cause de mon père, j'ai perdu toutes mes chances avec Galathéa !

- Tu es défaitiste Drago.

- Non, réaliste. C'est là toute la nuance, répliqua le blond avec force.

- Tu crois vraiment que Théa ne ressent plus rien pour toi ? questionna l'Élu en arquant un sourcil.

- Il suffit de voir comment elle me regarde. Elle me déteste, Harry.

- Elle fait semblant de te haïr pour compenser sa peine de cœur ! Elle n'arrive pas à t'oublier et le fait de te voir lui rappelle tout le mal que tu lui as fait ! Et la haine qu'elle déverse sur toi est le seul moyen qu'elle a pour te faire comprendre à quel point tu as été un gros connard avec elle.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! cria Drago en envoyant la table à roulette contre le mur.

- Tu vas me faire gober que tu dormais avant que j'arrive ?

- Qu'est qui te dit que je ne dormais pas ? demanda-t-il, refroidi par les déductions de son ami.

- Ta respiration était trop rapide pour une personne endormie. Et j'ai rencontré Galathéa avant d'entrer dans ta chambre, expliqua Harry avec un regard digne de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien de spécial…

- Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait qu'elle ressemblait à un gyrophare ? reprit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Un quoi ? répéta le Serpentard, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Elle était plus rouge que la couleur de Gryffondor ! précisa Potter en criant.

- Hn… émit Drago qui boudait désormais.

- Je fais ça pour t'aider Drago ! s'énerva Harry, conscient que ses amis étaient des têtes de mules. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer dans ma chambre mais je ne voulais voir personne. Puis, un parfum que je connaissais bien, est venu à mon nez. Je me demandais qu'est-ce que faisais Galathéa dans ma chambre. Puis, elle s'est approchée de moi et elle m'a caressé la joue. Ensuite, j'ai senti quelque chose de mouillé sur mon front. Elle était en train de pleurer pendant qu'elle m'embrassait. Et tu es arrivé. »

**U**n sentiment de jubilation s'empara du cœur d'Harry. Un sourire énigmatique apparut également sur son visage, qui semblait rayonné. Son hypothèse venait d'être validée. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : Galathéa aimait toujours Drago malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Au moins, une bonne nouvelle dans tout cet amas de conneries, songea Harry qui n'arrivait plus à ne pas sourire. Maintenant que le garçon possédait cette information importante, son plan pouvait se mettre en place. En espérant que Drago voudrait bien être de la partie car sinon, tout tombait à l'eau. Il fallait que le Survivant se montre assez convaincant pour que le Malfoy accepte de faire partie de son plan.

« Je le savais ! s'écria le Survivant d'un air enjoué.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ? interrogea-t-il, blasé. Elle t'aime encore, Drago.

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là…

- C'est certain. Pendant toute ta convalescence au Terrier, elle est restée à ton chevet jusqu'à ton réveil. Elle a veillé sur toi également à l'hôpital. C'est Lexie qui me l'a dit, annonça Harry, heureux de sa découverte.

- …

- Elle a vraiment eu peur de te perdre, annonça doucement le brun, en se rapprochant de Drago, qui semblait avoir perdu la faculté de parler. Elle était dans un état lamentable à ton arrivé au Terrier. Elle a appelé ses collègues pour te soigner car elle n'en avait pas la force seule.

- …

- Drago, il reste une carte à jouer. La soirée de Noël au Terrier, exposa le garçon d'un ton décidé. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour briser la glace.

- …

- Tu n'as rien à perdre, Drago. Tout à y gagner. Les jumeaux, Ron et moi sommes là pour t'aider. Je pense même que les filles seront partantes pour s'occuper du cas "Galathéa". »

** L**e Survivant ne pouvait en faire davantage pour rallier Drago à sa cause. À moins de le forcer à coup d'_Impero_ mais ce ne serait pas très loyal. Toutes les cartes étaient dans ses mains, à lui de faire le choix qui lui semblait le plus juste. D'ailleurs, ce dernier paraissait être dans le brouillard le plus total. Il ne croyait pas les dires de son ami au sujet des sentiments de Galathéa. Du moins, sa raison lui intimait de ne croire personne. Son cœur pensait autrement. Il crevait d'envie d'accepter la proposition de Potter. Car oui, Drago Malfoy éprouvait un petit quelque chose à l'égard de Galathéa. Jamais, il ne l'avouerait à voix haute puisqu'un Malfoy ne laisse aucun sentiment le submerger.

« Si tu l'aimes vraiment… Tu finiras par accepter notre accord. »

**Q**uel petit con, ce Potter. Il savait que le brun essaierait de le prendre par les sentiments. Toutefois, Drago pensait qu'il parviendrait à résister. C'était dur de faire abstraction de son rythme cardiaque, qui s'emballait à chaque fois qu'Harry lui parlait de la sorcière. Devait-il accepter cette proposition au risque de perdre définitivement l'amitié de Théa ? Un dilemme s'offrait à lui et il ne parvenait à ne prendre aucune décision.

« Tu es partant ? » demanda Harry Potter en lui tendant la main.

**D**rago regarda cette main, avec beaucoup d'envie. Il était vrai que la situation avec Galathéa paraissait catastrophique. Il fallait vraiment tenter quelque chose. Au moins, pour apaiser les tensions dans le groupe car leurs rencontres étaient à la limite du supportable. Si les deux pouvaient avoir une entente cordiale, ce serait une petite victoire pour le blond. Il serait heureux de retrouver la complicité qui liait Galathéa et lui, autrefois. Cependant, cela lui paraissait impossible. Même avec l'aide des garçons et des filles, la jeune Black refuserait catégoriquement de lui parler. C'était presque une certitude dans son esprit. Il allait devoir se pencher sur la question. Son regard ombrageux rencontra les yeux verts d'Harry, qui semblait déterminé. Il attendait manifestement une réponse. Ce dernier avança une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa direction. Les Weasley finiraient finirait sûrement par avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

* * *

_Les choses commencent à s'éclairer. Bien que tout le monde le savait déjà, Lucius était à l'origine de la rupture de Drago et Galathéa. Désormais, en voici la véritable raison. Cela vous a plu ?_


	13. Indécise

**Chapitre 13 - Indécise**

* * *

**L**a neige tombait en abondance sur le Domaine du Terrier depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant. Grâce à ce manteau blanc, on ne percevait aucun brin de blé qui jouxtait la propriété des Weasley. On ne voyait même plus l'horizon tant le blanc de la glace se perdait à des kilomètres. Ce temps était idéal pour ce réveillon de Noël parce qu'il représentait le stéréotype du plus merveilleux des veilles de Noël. D'ailleurs, la soirée s'annonçait – sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot - merveilleusement magique… La famille Weasley attendait les derniers retardataires pour commencer à réveillonner. En effet, Molly et Arthur désiraient entreprendre un sublime Noël où toute la famille était réunie autour d'un table bien garnie. Pour cela, ils mirent en place une immense tonnelle dans le jardin pour accueillir tout le monde, bien que les sorts de chauffage fusaient pour chasser le froid polaire, qui soufflait sur l'Angleterre. Tout semblait parfait dans l'esprit de Molly. De plus, toutes les têtes rousses étaient présentes au Terrier, à la grande satisfaction de la doyenne de la demeure. D'un mouvement circulaire de la tête, la sorcière balaya l'endroit du regard.

**.oO0Oo.**

**C**elui attendri de Molly se déposa sur une petite tête blonde : il s'agissait de la petite Victoire. C'était la fille de son fils ainé, Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour, une jeune française. Au départ, la rousse n'appréciait pas sa « belle-fille » car elle avait réussi à faire chavirer le cœur de son premier fils. Personne ne devait lui retirer ses fils. Toutefois, le jour où Bill s'était fait attaqué par un Loup-garou, Fleur avait montré à toute la famille Weasley qu'elle aimait profondément William. Ce fameux jour, Molly avait donné sa bénédiction au jeune couple. À la grande surprise générale, Charlie avait quitté sa Roumanie pour venir passer le réveillon avec sa famille, délaissant quelque peu ses dragons adorés. Au vue de l'immense joie qui émanait de son garçon, Molly savait pertinemment qu'une jeune femme se cachait derrière ce magnifique sourire de son petit bébé. Percy était venu avec sa compagne, qui se prénommait Audrey Derreck. Bien qu'un froid s'était installé entre ses frères et l'ancien préfet, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa famille. Il ne l'avouera surement jamais… Cependant, cet éloignement avec son entourage avait anéanti Percy pendant plusieurs semaines. La doyenne des rouquins poussa un discret soupir de satisfaction : elle était heureuse d'avoir récupéré son fils. Fred et George semblaient plus unis que jamais, surtout depuis la fin de la Deuxième Guerre. Fred avait failli perdre la vie à cause d'un maléfice. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait été plongé dans un profond coma. Heureusement pour la famille Weasley, le jeune homme se réveilla avec humour. Tout paraissait réussir aux inséparables : un travail du tonnerre, une famille formidable et des compagnes en or, qui était Angélina Johnson pour George et Cybèle Claws pour Fred.

**.oO0Oo.**

**L**e dernier de ses fils tenait sa future femme entre ses bras musclés. Ronald Weasley était en couple avec Hermione Granger, une femme extraordinaire à l'intelligence surprenante. Molly sécha une larme qui se trouvait au coin de ses yeux magnifiques marron. Son petit dernier prenait son envol, lui aussi. Il ne fallait qu'elle pleure le jour de Noël, surtout en compagnie de toute la famille. Ses invités penseraient sûrement que la doyenne avait la larme facile. Ses yeux s'embuèrent davantage quand Molly porta son doux regard sur sa petite fille, Ginny Weasley. Bientôt, la jeune femme allait quitter également le cocon familial pour s'installer avec son petit-ami : le célèbre Harry Potter. Malgré le fait que la sorcière rousse adorait littéralement Harry, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de lui retirer sa Ginevra, à son jeune âge. C'était la dernière de la famille et la petite rouquine semblait déjà si grande... Une larme furtive roula sur sa joue ronde. Elle était fière de sa tribu. Molly considérait Harry Potter comme un autre fils de la famille, depuis la première année à Poudlard de Ron. Elle tentait de lui donner toute l'affection possible pour que le jeune homme ne revive plus les années d'abandon avec les Dursley. Cependant, la rousse savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra jamais remplacer Lily et James Potter, qui ont une place prépondérante dans le cœur du Survivant. Le dernier nouvel arrivant dans la famille Weasley, qui était le plus surprenant, était l'héritier des Malfoy. Drago résidait au Terrier depuis plusieurs semaines pour lui assurer une protection des plus compétentes. Lucius cherchait toujours à se venger de l'affront de son fils c'est-à-dire de trahir les siens pour sauver des Sang-de-bourbes. Molly posa un regard attendrissant sur le blond : Narcissa pouvait dormir tranquille, le jeune homme semblait heureux de passer du temps avec les Weasley.

**.oO0Oo.**

**A**rthur discutait avec Sirius Black, le parrain du jeune Harry. Même après de nombreuses années passées à Azkaban, il restait toujours aussi séduisant et ce n'était pas la gente féminine qui vous avouera le contraire. Malgré ses attitudes frivoles, Sirius était parvenu à se calmer et cela était du à la présence d'une seule femme dans sa vie : Thalia Claws. Bien que l'histoire de ces deux individus fût plus que compliqué, leur entourage était parvenu à les réunir de nouveau. Désormais, ces deux-là semblaient inséparables. Il manquait Remus et Nymphadora pour compléter ce tableau. Seulement, le jeune couple passait le premier réveillon de Noël de Teddy avec Andromeda et Narcissa. Ce qui était compréhensible pour ces jeunes parents. Toutefois, Molly avait exigé de recevoir une photo de famille en guise de cadeau de Noël. Malgré cela, la doyenne du Terrier était comblée de bonheur parce que les personnes chères à son cœur étaient présentes en ce jour religieux pour les Moldus.

**.oO0Oo.**

**A**près un bref balayage de la salle, une personne manquait à l'appel : Galathéa Black. Molly fronça les sourcils en déposant un plat de salade sur la table. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Théa de venir avec du retard à une soirée familiale. Avait-elle eu un empêchement ? Ne viendrait-elle pas à cause de la présence de Drago ? Toute la semaine, la descendante des Black avait tenté d'éviter Drago à maintes reprises pour une raison totalement idiote : Galathéa semblait haïr le jeune homme à un point que personne ne pouvait imaginer. Cependant, Molly connaissait la véritable raison de cela. La sorcière brune aux yeux marins était éperdument amoureuse de Drago seulement, elle refoulait ses sentiments à cause de la fameuse et du comportement de l'héritier. La vieille sorcière soupira discrètement : elle espérait secrètement que ce réveillon allait faire des merveilles entre Drago et Galathéa. Soudain, un bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Dans un même mouvement, toutes les têtes qui se trouvaient dans la salle se tournèrent dans la direction de l'embrasure de la porte de la salle à manger. Galathéa pénétra dans la pièce avec un sourire gêné sur son visage creusé. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche, qui mettait autant en valeur son jolie visage mais également sa maigreur trop présente. Elle épousait parfaitement les formes de Théa. Cette robe était composée d'un bustier, qui se resserrait nettement à la taille. Ensuite, le tissu formait de nombreux voiles pour s'évaser jusqu'au genou de la demoiselle. Ainsi, la robe dévoilait ses longues jambes musclées mais terriblement fines, à cause de sa maigreur. Pour rehausser sa taille, Galathéa avait opté pour des escarpins argentés satinés. Ses longs cheveux corbeaux étaient retenus par deux baguettes nacrés, qui laissaient retombés sur jolies boucles vers l'arrière. Son épaisse frange recouvrait son front opalin et se reposait sur ses yeux marins, qui semblaient pétiller de bonheur à la vue des personnes qui se trouvaient au Terrier. Molly trouvait que Galathéa était resplendissante dans cette robe et elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela. Puis, l'attention qui se concentrait sur Galathéa se reporta sur le petit-être, qui se lovait dans ses bras. C'était un petit garçon âgé de quatre ans. Il détenait une chevelure noire parfaitement lisse. Sa peau était légèrement plus mâte que celle de Galathéa. Ses pommettes saillantes étaient rougies à cause du monde qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs, le petit n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, ce qui eut pour effet que l'enfant enfouit sa tête brune dans le cou de la jeune Gryffondor. Pendant que le brouhaha s'élevait de plus en plus dans la salle, le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers sa gauche. Ainsi, il put apercevoir le célèbre Harry Potter qui discutait avec un jeune blond, qui ne cessait d'observer Galathéa avec insistance.

« Je suis désolée de mon retard. Ce petit bonhomme voulait faire Noël avec sa marraine… Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça… expliqua Théa, en embrassant le front de son filleul.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Molly d'une voix mielleuse. Henri est toujours le bienvenu à la maison ! Viens dans mes bras, mon poussin ! »

**A**insi, Molly saisit le petit pour lui demander comment s'était passé sa semaine, ce qui laissait le temps à Galathéa de faire la bise à toutes les personnes présentes. Elle se retourna et découvrit Arthur Wealsey, qui semblait tout sourire, accompagné de ses parents. Son regard s'adoucit instantanément : son père tenait sa mère par la taille de manière possessive. Thalia portait une simple robe noire parsemée de motifs floraux bleu clair. Un ruban bleuet enserrait sa taille et s'accordait avec le long gilet, de la même couleur que le ruban, dont elle était vêtue. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relâchés ainsi, ses boucles pouvaient aisément se mouvoir. Derrière elle se trouvait Sirius, qui déposait un baiser sur le sommet de son crane. Le Sorcier semblait toujours aussi séduisant que dans sa jeunesse. Il était d'une élégance rare avec sa chemise noire et son pantalon de costume de la même teinte. Il détenait toujours une crinière ébène lisse et échevelé qui semblait obscurcir ses yeux gris insondables. Malgré son passage imminent vers la quarantaine, Sirius avait gardé son visage noble et hautain, qui faisait succomber toutes les filles. C'était une beauté ténébreuse, comme il se plaisait à déclarer.

« Tu es ravissante Galathéa, dit Arthur doucement, en lui claquant deux bises sur chaque joue.

- Merci. Je vous retourne le compliment, ajouta Théa en souriant à Arthur, qui portait avec distinction un costume moldu. Je suis désolée du retard, Henri désirait rester avec moi et je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul chez Tante Astrée…

- Tu as eu raison, ma chérie. Au moins, la petite Victoire se sentira un peu moins seul, annonça Thalia d'une voix douce. Tu n'oublierais pas une chose importante ? » demanda sa mère en montrant l'air boudeur de son homme.

**P**ar conséquent, Galathéa reporta son attention sur son père. Son regard semblait ombrageux par rapport à d'habitude et sa mâchoire se crispait par intermittence. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil. Soudain, une petite connexion se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Théa s'approcha de son père et déposa sur sa joue un léger baiser. Elle put sentir Sirius se détendre à son contact, il acquiesça également un micro-sourire. Puis, la sorcière se décala vers son oreille pour lui murmurer une chose.

« Désolée d'avoir oublié ton baiser journalier… » déclara Galathéa en se retenant de rire.

**L**a jeune Black se mit à rire plus franchement en s'éloignant de ses parents pour saluer les autres personnes. Toutefois, la joie de Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir revenir, en ce moment. Il savait pertinemment que sa fille était au plus mal cependant, elle parvenait à berner tout son entourage avec ses sourires. Seulement, on ne pouvait duper Sirius Black surtout sur ce terrain… Puis, elle se présenta à un des couples de la soirée, Bill et Fleur. Cette dernière était resplendissante comme à son habitude. Elle portait une simple robe en fuseau turquoise qui relevait la couleur de ses yeux. De plus, on pouvait remarquer que son ventre était légèrement arrondi par rapport à sa silhouette habituelle. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un grand sourire : une grande nouvelle allait être annoncé durant le réveillon de Noël. Quand à Bill, il était toujours aussi séduisant malgré les trois balafres qui lui striait le visage. Ils s'échangèrent quelques banalités, cependant, la petite Victoire vint interrompre les trois adultes qui discutaient tranquillement.

« Ma petite Victoire, tu es toujours aussi jolie… sourit Galathéa avec des yeux qui pétillaient.

- Merci, Théa ! s'écria la petite blonde en entourant le cou de la jeune femme. Tu as une zolie robe. Tu me prêteras ta robe quand je serais grande comme toi ?

- Bien sûr Victoire, se mit à rire la jeune femme face à l'élocution de la petite.

- T'as vu, Maman. Tata Théa prête des z'habilles à moi ! C'est la plus zentille des Tata du monde !

- Oui, ma chérie. Maintenant, on va te changer parce que tu as renversé du jus de citrouille sur ta robe. »

**V**ictoire retourna dans les bras de sa mère, qui s'excusa auprès de la brune du fait de s'éclipser. Galathéa en profita pour s'approcher d'un couple qui se tenait en retrait par rapport aux autres : Percy et Audrey. Théa savait pourquoi le jeune roux se tenait à l'écart. Il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas s'être battu aux côtés de sa famille plutôt lors de la deuxième Guerre. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne lui en tenait pas rigueur parce que faire des choix en temps de Guerre se révélait perturbant et difficile. Puis, vint le tour de Charlie Weasley. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi séduisant que dans les souvenirs de Galathéa. Ses cheveux roux qui retombaient sur ses petits yeux bleus, ce qui lui procurait un certain charme. D'ailleurs, la sorcière savait de source sûre que ce dernier fonctionnait parfaitement. Théa connaissait la raison pour laquelle Charlie détenait un sourire des plus radieux sur son visage. Soudain, elle rencontra le regard bleuté du jeune homme, qui s'approchait d'elle promptement.

« Galathéa, tu es resplendissante ! s'exclama Charlie en faisant virevolter la demoiselle autour de lui.

- Arrête de faire des compliments inutiles, je vais finir par rougir… Tu devrais en garder pour une jolie blonde exotique… » murmura la jeune femme avec un sourire énigmatique.

**À** l'entente de ces mots, Charlie eut une expression d'étonnement qui se peignit sur son visage tacheté à cause de sa rousseur. Le rire claironnant de Théa retentit dans toute la pièce. Peu à peu, son visage aussi rouge qu'une brique : il venait de se faire prendre. Puis, la sorcière se tourna dans sa direction et fit mine de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair. Ce geste détendit perceptiblement le jeune rouquin : il désirait garder la relation secrète encore un petit moment. Soudain, Théa sentit deux mains lui saisirent la taille, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter de marcher au risque de tomber. Puis, des lèvres vinrent se poser délicatement sur chacune de ses joues. Un petit sourire vint apparaitre sur son visage : Fred et George saluaient la jeune femme toujours de cette façon. Galathéa les embrassa à son tour tout en se tournant dans leur direction. Fred portait une chemise à carreaux grenat, noire et grise tandis que celle de George était verte, noire et grise. Les deux vêtements étaient ouverts au col et les premiers boutons n'étaient pas fermés. Les Jumeaux adoraient se donner un air négligé. Ils avaient également le même jean sombre. Puis, les jeunes hommes saisirent chacun une main de Galathéa et ils poussèrent délicatement la sorcière vers un quatuor connu.

« Joyeux Noël Miss Black ! » s'écrièrent Fred et George en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

**C**e fut avec un sourire collé à son visage creusé que Galathéa virevolta en direction de ses meilleurs amis. Harry venait de plonger ses deux émeraudes dans le regard marin de Théa. Il paraissait terriblement séduisant à cette soirée. Ses cheveux bruns semblaient ébouriffés, plus que d'habitude. Il portait une chemise noire cintré, avec une écharpe aux différentes teintes grises autour du cou, et un jean ajusté à sa taille grâce à une ceinture grise. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, Harry paraissait plus mûre et sage. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire toutes les atrocités qu'il avait vécues. D'un certain côté, il était devenu plus sombre qu'auparavant et dégageait une puissante aura mystérieuse. Le jeune homme était accompagné de Ginny, qui était vêtu d'une robe bustier bleu marine qui s'estompait au dessus des genoux. Des diamants appareillaient le décolleté de la dernière des Weasley. Ses escarpins noirs lui donnaient également l'air d'une grande Sorcière. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient liés en un chignon strict où quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux noisette qui luisaient de bonheur. À côté de ce couple se trouvait Ron qui portait un regard protecteur sur Hermione, resplendissante depuis l'annonce de son mariage avec le rouquin. Le jeune homme portait une chemise blanche, qui mettait en valeur les épaules larges du dernier des Weasley, avec un pantalon en étoffe noir, qui était ornée à la taille d'une simple ceinture. Une cravate bleu à rayure, dont les teintes étaient les mêmes que celle du tissu, venait ajouter une touche d'élégance à Ron. De plus, celle-ci relevait l'azur de ses yeux. Cet ensemble correctement assorti sur le Weasley, lui donnait un air d'homme d'Affaire.

« Ron, tu es époustouflant. Tu comptes plaire à une demoiselle ? interrogea la jeune femme en lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui regardait son homme avec un doux regard.

- Heureusement que j'ai une sœur extraordinaire… déclara le roux avec un large sourire. Je plaisante Hermione, s'excusa-t-il après avoir reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Je préfère ça… » confia la brune fière de son effet.

**L**e petit groupe parti dans un fou rire devant la mine gêné de Ronald Weasley. Hermione semblait également aussi radieuse que son futur mari. Elle était vêtue d'une robe voile noire dont la longueur s'arrêtait à ses genoux. Les bretelles fronçaient, ce qui ornait le haut de sa poitrine. Ses pieds étaient chaussés par des petits talons hauts gris. Ses épais cheveux bruns étaient lâchés et retombaient sur ses petites épaules et des petites barrettes étincelaient dans ses cheveux. Puis, elle embrassa, tour à tour, ses meilleurs amis accompagnés d'étreintes chaleureuses. Soudain, une chevelure noire apparut dans le champ de vision de Galathéa : Henri tira doucement sur la robe blanche de la jeune femme pour attirer son attention. La jeune femme se mit à la hauteur du petit garçon, en prenant son visage entre ses doigts fins. Ainsi, elle put plonger ses yeux marins dans ceux d'acier d'Henri, qui semblaient tristes.

« Théa, je peux venir dans tes bras, s'il te plait… demanda tristement Henri.

- Henri… souffla Galathéa en se mettant à sa hauteur. Tu avais promis de ne pas être constamment dans mes jupes…

- Je sais bien… dit simplement Henri avec des yeux tristes et larmoyant. C'est qui Marraine ? »

**L**e petit pointait son doigt en direction de la porte de la tonnelle, qui se trouvait être dans le dos de la jeune femme. Par conséquent, Théa se redressa rapidement, tout en prenant soin de tenir la main d'Henri, pour découvrir la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il détenait une chevelure dorée dont certaines mèches retombaient négligemment sur son front. On pouvait percevoir la noblesse dans ses traits fins de son visage, notamment avec son nez droit et hautain, sa bouche fine et moqueuse et ses pommettes saillantes pâles. Ce qui retint l'attention de Galathéa, ce fut ses yeux : ses iris d'acier exprimaient tellement de sentiments que la sorcière en fut réellement bouleversée. Drago Malfoy se trouvait en face de la descendante des Black. Il portait une chemise blanche en dessous un gilet gris discret. Une veste bleu marine venait s'ajouter aux autres vêtements. Un petit mouchoir carrelé bleu trônait à l'emplacement de la poche, côté cœur. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, l'héritier était vêtu d'un jean, invention purement moldu, qui mettait en valeur son allure athlétique. Le tout était complété par une fine écharpe, aux différentes teintes de gris, autour de son cou, apportant ainsi la classe qui caractérisait tant le blond. Galathéa eut le souffle coupé en voyant le sorcier : il était tout simplement et divinement craquant. Sa froideur et son indifférence à son égard commençaient à diminuer à cause de la présence de Drago. Des sentiments contradictoires torturaient son esprit et son cœur. Sa raison la poussait à prendre ses distances avec le blond durant toute la soirée tandis que son cœur lui hurlait littéralement de pardonner ses fautes et de se blottir dans ses bras. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'oubliait pas la vieille rancune qui lui lancinait le cœur, depuis des années désormais. Soudain, Drago s'approcha davantage de la brune aux yeux marins, ce qui eut pour effet de pétrifier Théa. Henri sentit que sa marraine se raidissait pendant que l'individu aux cheveux blonds s'avançait dans leur direction.

« Bonsoir Galathéa, dit simplement le blond de sa voix rauque et suave.

- Bonsoir, Drago…

- Refroidissante et glacial tout comme un iceberg…

- C'est pour calmer tes ardeurs Malfoy. Tu préfères peut-être la face cachée qu'est le volcan ? répliqua froidement Théa, le regard dur envers lui.

- Tout dépend de la situation, je dois dire…

- Pathétique, murmura-t-elle en tentant de cacher son embarras. Je te propose un marché. Une trêve juste pour cette soirée pour que toute la famille passe Noël en tout sérénité.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre… Au contraire, j'ai tout à y gagner… » déclara-t-il d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

**C**ette petite interaction terminée, Galathéa se hâta de s'éloigner du jeune homme, pour reprendre ses esprits. La sorcière était dans un état second après sa brève discussion avec le blond. Son cœur ne cessait de battre promptement à un tel point que la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il allait quitter sa loge. Elle sentait également que le rouge était monté sur ses pommettes creuses à cause de la proximité des corps de Drago et Théa. Son corps lui faisait comprendre clairement que cette dernière en pinçait sincèrement pour les beaux yeux de Malfoy. Cependant, sa raison prenait le pas sur ses véritables sentiments. Par conséquent, son masque d'indifférence se remit petit à petit en place… Une fausse joie se peignit sur le visage de Théa. Elle devait préserver son image de femme joyeuse et souriante durant toute la soirée. Seulement, ce ne sera pas une mince à faire avec Drago dans les parages…

**.oO0Oo.**

« Nos serveuses ne sont-elles sublimes ?

- J'approuve, George. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord les garçons, demanda Fred en s'adressant à Harry, Ron et Drago.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! »

**L**a réaction des filles ne se fit pas attendre : Hermione et Ginny donnèrent une petite tape derrière les oreilles de leur petit ami respectif. Ceux-ci eurent une attitude gênée tandis que les Jumeaux jubilaient dans leur coin. En revanche, Galathéa ne releva pas la remarque de Fred et George. La jeune femme avait l'habitude des sous-entendus des deux farceurs. Les deux garçons avaient ce sourire qui ne voulait pas se retirer de leurs lèvres rieuses. Pour Noël, ils avaient décidé de rendre heureuse leur meilleure amie : Théa. Heureusement dans leur entreprise, ils bénéficiaient de l'aide de Ron, Harry ainsi que celle de Drago. Fred plongea son regard azurin dans celui identique de son frère. Ils savaient que le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place comportait de nombreux risques, toutefois… Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Leurs yeux pétillaient de malice qu'on avait l'impression que leurs pupilles dansaient sous l'euphorie qu'ils cachaient. Une personne à la table des Weasley soupçonnait les Jumeaux de tenter quelque chose, durant cette soirée. Il s'agissait de Sirius et son instinct le poussait à croire que sa fille unique était le centre de leur attention. Son esprit lui soufflait que les deux rouquins cherchaient à mettre Galathéa et Drago ensemble. Sur ce point-là, l'ancien Maraudeur ne se trompait point : au contraire, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Malgré ses réticences à voir sa fille grandir et devenir – il faut le dire – une belle jeune femme à ses yeux, il ne pouvait nier que Drago était l'un des piliers de la vie de sa fille, même si elle clamait le contraire à qui veut l'entendre. Cependant, Sirius ne s'opposerait pas au plan des Jumeaux… Soudain une voix le fit revenir sur Terre.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas dans quelle monde tu étais, mais tu avais l'air de t'y plaire. À quoi pensais-tu ? questionna Thalia avec douceur.

- Je repensais à l'époque des Maraudeurs…

- Tu es bien nostalgique, ce soir ! s'exclama Arthur en riant de bon cœur.

- Tu imagines Fred si on avait vécu à la même époque, nos blagues combinées avec les leurs, on déchirait tout à Poudlard ! s'exclama George des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- J'ai mieux George, nos merveilleuses blagues contre celle des Maraudeurs ! exposa le jumeau le regard de défi. On aurait gagné haut la main !

- Désolée de vous décevoir Messieurs, mais toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient à nos pieds et les garçons étaient admiratifs devant nos talents innés, dit Sirius d'un air hautain en rentrant dans le défi des Jumeaux.

- L'admiration, on la détient toujours. Il suffit de regarder plus loin que le bout de votre nez Sirius. Notre boutique de farces et attrapes fait fureur depuis l'ouverture. Des jeunes filles nous font également la cour, Mister Black. Toutefois, une seule femme a suffit pour satisfaire nos besoins, cher ami. » lança Fred d'un regard digne à la Dumbledore, tout en guettant la réaction du brun.

**C**ependant, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Sirius recracha tout le contenu de son verre dans son assiette. Les Jumeaux étaient vraiment d'incorrigibles impertinents, ils savaient mettre le doigt où il fallait. Il était vrai que dans son jeune temps, le beau et séduisant Sirius Black eut quelques petits débordements à cause de son statut de Dom Juan… Toutefois, il y avait prescription désormais, c'était il y a une vingtaine d'années. En revanche, au vue des regards des demoiselles, l'excuse ne fonctionnerait certainement pas. Le regard de Thalia lui fit comprendre que si Sirius venait à parler de ses conquêtes, il allait subir les foudres de la brune. Par conséquent, il fallait essayer de rattraper le coup. Seulement, Ron y ajouta également son petit grain de sel.

« Sur ce point-là, ils te surpassent largement… rigola Ron, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.

- Papa, ne cherches pas à te justifier. Ça ne sert à rien parce que tu as tort. On ne court pas deux hippogriffes à la fois, claqua la voix à Galathéa, ce qui jeta un froid autour de la table.

- On va changer de sujet car celui-ci semble épineux pour l'esprit fourbe de notre petite Théa, annonça Fred dans un grand sourire.

- Je ne fais que dire mon opinion, poursuivit-t-elle toujours d'un calme olympien.

- Pourtant, on pourrait presque croire qu'une histoire semblable te serait arrivée…

- George… appela la brune d'une voix glacial. Au lieu de dire des inepties plus grosses que toi, tu ferais mieux de me donner le plat de salade. »

**F**red et George se regardèrent sans surprise : leur plan fonctionnait à merveille. Galathéa tombait délicatement dans les filets des Jumeaux, sous le regard rieur d'un blond à la repartie acide. La prochaine étape sera beaucoup plus difficile que celle-ci. Tout se jouait sur cette dernière. Maintenant, cela passait ou cassait...

**.oO0Oo.**

**G**alathéa cherchait une personne de son regard bleuté. Elle avait perdu de vue son petit protégé : Henri venait de lui filer entre les doigts, une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, Hermione venait de lui faire comprendre que le petit garçon se trouvait dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Molly qui était en train de terminer les desserts. Un vrai petit gourmand, ce garnement. Ce dernier aura sa Marraine jusqu'au trognon, si ce n'était pas davantage. Cette pensée fit grandement sourire la jeune femme. Henri faisait parti intégrante de la vie de la sorcière et désormais, elle ne pourrait sans passer : il était comme son premier fils pour elle. Soudain, une main chaude vint se poser sur son épaule dénudée. Il s'agissait de sa mère, Thalia Claws qui semblait quelque peu contrariée.

« Galathéa, tu es sûre que tout va bien. Tu sembles être constamment ailleurs, dans un autre monde, à ruminer des pensées qui te rongent de l'intérieur, fit gentiment sa mère de sa douce voix.

- Tu te fais du mouron pour rien, Maman. Tout va bien dans ma petite tête, ria Théa devant la mine sérieuse de sa mère, toutefois elle cherchait un moyen de s'éclipser rapidement car Thalia était réputée pour voir au-delà des apparences. La famille est réunie pour fêter un Noël d'exception, pourquoi ne serais-je pas heureuse ?

- Galathéa Syrielle Électra Black, tu peux berner beaucoup de personnes… »

**L**e visage de Théa se décomposa petit à petit : elle était fichue, découverte par ses propres parents. Il fallait qu'elle fasse diversion rapidement, cependant rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Soudain, elle rencontra le regard fourbe et brillant des Jumeaux. Elle savait qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose durant la soirée et elle ne savait pas quoi et cela la dérangeait grandement. Habituellement, les deux hommes mettaient toujours Galathéa dans la confidence. Seulement, en ce jour de Noël, ils n'avaient rien dit à la jeune femme parce que cela la concernait directement. Puis, elle fit une moue suggestive en direction des Jumeaux, qui semblaient se délecter du spectacle. Galathéa Black se faisait prendre une remontrance par sa mère : la seule personne qui parvenait à lui faire perdre contenance, avec son père. Devant, les rires silencieux des deux rouquins, Théa se promit de se venger comme il se devait… Et croyez-là, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et en l'occurrence, les Jumeaux allait manger surgelés…

« Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas vu des changements dans ton comportement… reprit Thalia en remettant les cheveux de sa fille en place.

- Galathéa, tu peux aller chercher le paquet dans ma chambre car vois-tu un gros bonhomme rouge va bien apparaitre, cria George à travers la tonnelle, en fixant Henri, qui ne se doutait pas de la surprise.

- Avec grand plaisir, George ! s'exclama la jeune femme à son tour.

- On en reparlera Galathéa. Tu peux en être certaine.

- Bien sûr, Maman… » marmonna Théa en pénétrant dans la demeure où elle montait les escaliers promptement.

**A**rrivé à l'étage, Théa se permit de souffler un peu : pour le moment, sa mère était hors de portée. Toutefois, elle n'échapperait pas longtemps à ses griffes acérées. Désormais, elle pouvait songer à autre chose telle que le paquet cadeau de George. Soudain, elle réalisa que le jeune homme avait omis de lui dire où se trouvait ce fameux paquet. Quel crétin pouvait faire les Jumeaux quand ils s'y mettaient. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir réellement étant donné qu'ils venaient de la sauver du sermon de Thalia. Galathéa se dirigea alors vers l'ancienne chambre des Jumeaux, en espérant que ce fichu paquet s'y trouve. En pénétrant dans la chambre, ses yeux tombèrent sur une boite carrée au papier rougeoyant. La jeune femme se mit en marche pour s'enquérir du paquet quand un froissement se fit entendre. Une ombre apparut dans sa vision périphérique, ce qui provoqua le raidissement de tout son corps. Théa ne voulait pas se retourner, elle ne désirait pas rencontrer ses yeux aciers et de perdre la face, pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre le pas sur sa raison. Ainsi, elle mit la boite sous son bras et fonça en direction de la porte, en ignorant superbement Drago. Elle agrippa fermement la poignée et tourna celle-ci violement sous l'effet de la colère. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de la bouche de Théa parce qu'elle avait failli se prendre le montant de la porte en pleine face car la porte était fermée !

« Ouvres cette porte. »

**E**lle venait d'énoncer cette phrase avec un calme admirable, alors qu'à l'intérieur Théa ressemblait étrangement à un volcan en éruption. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés à un tel point que cela faisait atrocement souffrir la jeune femme. Malgré le fait que ce soit impoli, la sorcière se trouvait toujours dos à Malfoy. Elle ne voulait simplement pas rencontrer son regard gris, auquel on ne pouvait résister longuement.

« En quel honneur ? » demanda innocemment Drago.

**U**n sourire naquit sur le visage de Drago, creusant un peu plus sa fossette. Ses maigres et frêles épaules se raidirent davantage à l'entente de la voix du jeune homme. Elle ne se mouvait plus, de peur que Malfoy ne tente un rapprochement direct. Toutefois, il n'était pas fou à ce point parce qu'il savait pertinemment les conséquences que ce geste pour entreprendre : Galathéa se braquerait pour ne plus lui adresser la parole de toute la soirée. Drago devait alors réfléchir à une approche aussi fine que subtile pour instaurer un climat, relativement, neutre. Dans le seul but d'abaisser une à une ses barrières de défense. Néanmoins, devant la mine récalcitrante de la sorcière, ce ne sera pas une mince à faire.

« Celle d'éviter ta mort. »

**L**a voix neutre et lourde de reproches de Théa claqua dans la chambre des Jumeaux. On pouvait sentir que sa patience et son calme habituel était sur le point de flancher. Sa présence l'insupportait et il allait se délecter du spectacle si jamais Galathéa perdait son sang-froid. Il fallait absolument qu'elle garde le contrôle de son corps. Elle ne se retournerait pas et il se lasserait de cette situation. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait au plus profond de sa raison puisque son cœur lui laissait entendre un autre discours…

« Que de haine pour un bout de papier. »

**E**lle entendit un soupir de la part du blond, en même temps qu'un froissement de papier. L'information était en train de parvenir à son cerveau. Soudain, une expression de stupeur s'imprima sur son visage. Le bout de papier était en réalité la fameuse lettre où tout avait commencé. Une vague de panique envahit rapidement le corps de la jeune femme à un tel point que Galathéa fit face à Malfoy dans la précipitation.

« Quoi ?! »

**M**alheureusement pour elle, Drago tenait la lettre entre ses doigts avec un petit sourire de victoire sur le visage, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer énormément la sorcière qui sentait que la situation commençait seulement à déraper. Elle ne contrôlait désormais plus les évènements, elle ne tenait plus les rennes. Malfoy était parvenu à reprendre le contrôle des choses, à son plus grand dam. Quant à Drago, il venait de réussir à décontenancer Théa puisque maintenant, ils se tenaient face à face.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

**G**alathéa était désormais sur les nerfs. Il détenait la lettre, ce qui voulait que le sorcier avait forcément lu le bout de parchemin. Par Merlin, la Terre semblait se lier contre elle ce soir entre sa mère, les sous-entendus de ses amis et Drago qui découvre cette lettre pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Joyeux Noël, Galathéa. Sérieusement, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de détruire la lettre avant que tout le monde découvre la véritable raison de son changement radical de comportement.

« La question n'est pas de savoir comment j'ai trouvé cette lettre. »

**L**'atmosphère monta d'un cran dans la pièce. Drago sentait que la colère gagnait également son corps car il tremblait légèrement et sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à force d'être contracter. Il n'en revenait pas que Galathéa ait pu croire une seule seconde que le blond lui avait écrit de telles abominations sur elle. Maintenant, il comprenait d'où venait l'hostilité de la sorcière. Seulement pour réussir à renouer avec la jeune Black… il fallait presque l'invocation d'un miracle.

« Mon courrier ne te regarde pas Malfoy, claqua la voix de Galathéa.

- Pas quand il me concerne directement. » gronda celle de Drago, pleines de reproches.

**G**alathéa ne parvenait pas à décolérer. Et pour couronner le tout, c'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive de Drago. Il semblait ne pas avoir connaissance de cette lettre. Bien évidemment, il ne devait plus se souvenir de ce parchemin parce que Malfoy en avait écrit tant d'autres à des femmes, qui ont été séduites par sa gueule d'ange. Une vague de colère la submergea de nouveau. Comment pouvait-il jouer avec ses sentiments de la sorte ?!

« Rends-moi ce qui m'appartient et ouvres-moi cette PORTE ! cria Galathéa qui perdait désormais contenance.

- Mais, comment tu as pu croire des âneries pareilles, Théa ! » 'enflamma Drago dont la vue de la lettre lui était insupportable.

**P**our le climat neutre, il pouvait repasser. La tension était palpable dans la chambre, elle paraissait même électrique entre les deux individus. Il sentit que la sorcière se braquait et d'après le flux magique qui se dégageait d'elle, elle fulminait de colère. Le fait que le blond appelle Galathéa par son surnom, l'irrita davantage.

« Ouvres… Cette… Porte… » dit Théa en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot.

**G**alathéa semblait à deux doigts de défoncer la porte malgré le fait que la jeune femme n'ait pas les capacités physiques pour y parvenir. Il était clair que Théa ne voulait pas entreprendre une confrontation directe. Pourtant, c'était la seule solution pour crever l'abcès et rétablir la vérité et c'était ce que désirait Drago.

« Galathéa, comment as-tu pu croire que j'étais l'auteur de cette lettre ?! reprit Drago, hébété.

- Et toi, pourquoi fais-tu l'innocent ! s'emporta Galathéa, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Tout simplement parce que je n'en suis pas à l'origine ! »

**C**ette phrase lança un froid dans l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la pièce. Le regard colérique et bleuté de Théa plongea dans le fer des yeux de Drago, qui exprimait de l'agacement mêlé à de la lassitude. Aucun des deux sorciers ne voudra lâcher le morceau parce que cela induirait que l'un d'eux ait tord, ce qu'aucun ne veut admettre. La fierté mal placé peut faire beaucoup de dégâts entre plusieurs individus. En l'occurrence, Galathéa avait bien été amoché lors de la réception de cette lettre. Par conséquent, il était hors de question que Monsieur se défile de toutes responsabilités.

« Foutaises, fit simplement la jeune femme, en se voilant la face. Ouvres cette foutue porte.

- Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, commença Drago en tentant de ne pas la mettre davantage en colère. Juste de me croire.

- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de croire ce que tu disais, Malfoy.

- Et pourtant, ce n'est que la stricte vérité. » rétorqua-t-il agacé par le comportement braqué de la jeune femme.

**L**es deux sorciers se fixaient toujours avec la même animosité pour Théa et le même ennui pour ce qui était de Drago. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas croire que Malfoy n'était pas à l'origine de cette lettre. Il s'agissait de son écriture, de la même formulation de phrases, cette même ironie qui le caractérise tant. En outre, son comportement distant et ombrageux correspond parfaitement à la période où la lettre a été envoyée. Et le fait que la Gazette du Sorcier annonce les fiançailles de Drago Malfoy et Sarah Hamilton n'avait fait qu'aggraver la crise de Théa. Il était l'auteur de ce fichu parchemin, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Puis, elle remarqua que la baguette magique du blond se trouvait dans sa poche arrière. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour s'en emparer. La technique du retournement de situation pourrait fonctionner, cependant son plan pourrait se retourner contre elle à cause du comportement de son corps quand elle se trouve à proximité du jeune homme. Un autre choix s'offrait à elle, mais néanmoins, il semblait assez risqué.

« Tu sais ce que tu es, Malfoy ? gronda Théa aux bords des larmes. Un pauvre abruti, doublé d'un con, triplé d'un prétentieux qui ne pense qu'à restaurer l'honneur de sa putain de famille de dégénéré ! »

**P**endant ce même temps, elle s'était approchée doucement de Drago, pour que ce dernier pense que Théa allait lui mettre une gifle. Ce qui n'était pas l'intention de la jeune femme. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'une diversion pour s'emparer de la baguette magique du blond, pour pouvoir s'échapper de cette pièce. Et dans un second temps, commettre le meurtre des Jumeaux, qui elle en était certaine, étaient derrière cette supercherie. Par conséquent, Galathéa se jeta littéralement sur Malfoy pour saisir la baguette. Pendant que le blond basculait vers l'arrière, elle sentit le bois du bout des doigts. Toutefois, en deux temps trois mouvements, Galathéa se retrouva plaquer contre la porte.

« Tu es trop prévisible Galathéa, avoua le Serpentard dans un sourire.

- Et celle-là, elle est prévisible peut-être ? demanda Théa avec une arrogance non feinte tout en donnant un coup de genou dans les jambes de Drago.

- Écoutes-moi… supplia le sorcier, désespéré.

- Je ne veux rien entendre de tes mensonges ! »

**L**a supplication de Drago ainsi que sa détermination à restaurer la vérité commençait à affaiblir les défenses de Théa. Elle se sentait faiblir face au visage angélique du blond. Seulement, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et ce, rapidement. La jeune femme tentait de se débattre en vain parce que Drago la maintenait fermement contre la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre promptement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas si cela était du à la proximité du jeune homme ou à cause de la panique qui était en train de la submerger. Galathéa avait peur de la tournure que prenait cette altercation. Il fallait bien l'avouer, celle-ci était effrayée de découvrir la vérité au sujet de Drago.

« Lâches-moi où je hurle, menaça froidement Galahéa.

- Au grand maux, les grands remèdes, dans ce cas-là. »

**D**rago coinça le corps frêle et gracile de la jeune femme contre le sien pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe pendant son monologue. Il plaqua également sa main contre sa bouche pour empêcher Théa d'hurler à plein poumons. Désormais, il pouvait regarder les yeux marins de la sorcière lui lancer des éclairs pour exprimer toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Maintenant, il avait toute son attention cependant, c'était le seul avantage qu'il détenait parce son regard lui faisait clairement comprendre que Galathéa Black haïssait Drago Malfoy. Après un soupir non-dissimulé, le jeune blond replongea ses iris gris dans celles dilatées de la sorcière.

« C'est mon père qui est à l'origine de cette lettre. Son seul but était de m'éloigner de mes nouveaux amis. Plus particulièrement de toi, Galathéa. »

**L**es yeux de Galathéa s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

« Lucius voulait garder le contrôle de ma vie pour pouvoir m'utiliser aux meilleures moments de son plan. Il y ait parvenu sans même que je m'en rende compte. La lettre n'était que le début, Théa. Lucius voulait t'atteindre à travers moi ! J'étais la clé maitresse pour te briser. Malheureusement, il est arrivé à ses fins en réussissant à découvrir votre gardien du Secret ainsi que le secret de votre famille. Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'il est parvenu à te détruire de l'intérieur… » termina-t-il la voix cassé sous le coup de l'émotion.

**Q**uelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de Galathéa. Elle ne saurait dire ce que c'était sur le moment. Ses pupilles étaient dilatés sous l'effet des révélations de Drago. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Seulement, venait-il de lui dire la vérité ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance. Les remparts autour du cœur de Théa semblaient de plus en plus accessibles, ce qui épouvantait la jeune femme. Sa raison ne voulait en aucun cas dévoiler ses faiblesses à son ennemi. Toutefois, son cœur lui déclarait que Drago avait juste sur toute la ligne en raison des derniers événements survenus à la maison familiale des Claws. Deux jours auparavant, sa mère avait failli se faire enlever par des mangemorts de Lucius. Drago serait-il sincère ou est-ce qu'il était encore sous le joug de son père ? Cette dernière pensée la fit revenir sur Terre.

« Je sais que tu fais semblant de me haïr, Galathéa. Arrêtes de te voiler la face…

- Tu ne sais rien Malfoy ! LA FERME ! s'époumona Théa, qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Galathéa… En l'occurrence, c'est toi qui ne sais rien… » déclara Drago d'une voix dure et grave empli d'indifférence.

**C**e visage, Galathéa ne le connaissait que trop bien. Ce côté obscur de Drago effrayait grandement la jeune femme, qui fut prise d'une panique sans nom. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler, son cœur s'emballa fortement dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et sifflante et les larmes se stoppèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Les dernières barrières de Théa venaient de céder en même temps que les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues creuses. Elle tenta de les masquer en tournant sa tête sur le côté mais Drago ne voyait qu'elles. La jeune femme avait horreur de montrer ses faiblesses. Cependant à cet instant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose.

« Je t'en supplie… Laisse-moi sortir Drago… » implora la Gryffondor, épuisée et sanglotant.

**L**e déclic se fit entendre pendant que le sorcier lâchait les mains de Théa. Par conséquent, la jeune femme s'envola à travers les nombreux escaliers du Terrier en laissant un Drago perdu dans ses pensées…

**.oO0Oo.**

**L**a soirée battait à son plein grâce à l'étonnant dessert de Molly : de nombreuses verrines aux saveurs différentes telles que Spéculoos sur un lit de glace à la vanille ainsi qu'une buche de Noël glacé. Les invités ne savaient plus où donner de la tête devant tant de desserts aussi savoureux que succulent. Pendant que Molly servait ses convives avec entrain, Drago pénétra dans la salle en s'attirant tous les regards. Tout le monde remarqua que le jeune homme était redescendu seul. Les Jumeaux se regardèrent un poussant un soupir commun. Leur plan n'avait pas fonctionné tel qu'ils le désiraient. Au vue de la tête ombrageuse de Malfoy, l'entrevue entre les deux protagonistes semblait être un désastre. Le mieux était de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet…

« Galathéa n'est pas avec toi, Drago ? »

**M**olly et sa naïveté légendaire… Les Jumeaux ainsi que Harry et Ron appréhendaient grandement la réponse du blond : allait-il se mettre dans une colère noire ou feindre l'indifférence comme autrefois ? Drago se passait machinalement la main dans ses fins cheveux de blés pour masquer sa gêne, au vue de la situation quelque peu délicate.

« Euh… Elle revient. Elle est partie aux toilettes… »

**S**irius remarqua que les Jumeaux avaient soupirés de soulagement, ce qui voulait surement dire que Drago et Galathéa s'étaient disputés à l'étage. Ce fut au tour du Black de pousser un soupir las : sa fille était têtue comme un hippogriffe. Il se demandait dans quel état sa petite fille était ?! Était-elle dans une colère noire ou bien dans un mutisme sans nom ? Soudain, Harry se redressa de sa chaise pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers du Terrier.

**.oO0Oo.**

**G**alathéa était penchée aux bords d'une fenêtre du Terrier. Elle voulait reprendre contenance avant de descendre rejoindre sa famille. Un petit air frais s'engouffra dans ses cheveux ébène, ce qui lui procura beaucoup de bien. Cependant, une larme roula sur sa joue creuse : son altercation avec l'héritier des Malfoy avait profondément touché Théa. Ses mains se crispèrent à la rambarde de la fenêtre. Comment pouvait-il tout remettre en cause avec sa simple parole ? Les larmes affluèrent davantage et retombaient lourdement sur le sol. Puis, un craquement émanant des escaliers se fit entendre. Le visage de Galathéa, noyé par les sanglots, se tourna dans la direction des marches pour découvrir qui venait la déraciner de sa cachette. Ses yeux marins, emplis de larmes, rencontra le regard émeraude et compatissant de son meilleur ami : Harry Potter.

« Viens par là… » murmura-t-il pour apaiser sa peine.

**T**héa se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle se blottit au creux de son cou, pour masquer ses larmes qui se déversaient progressivement sur sa chemise noire. Harry consola la jeune femme du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille en lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux parce qu'il savait que cela apaisait grandement Théa, surtout lors de ses crises d'angoisse. Galathéa laissait alors aller toute sa peine et sa frustration… Au bout de dix minutes, les larmes de la jeune sorcière semblèrent se tarir en même temps que les soubresauts qui accompagnaient ses dernières. Désormais, elle tentait de garder le sentiment de bien-être qui l'enveloppait dans les bras d'Harry.

« Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Harry doucement.

- Oui, répondit Galathéa d'une toute petite voix car elle voulait rester en haut.

- Tu sais, Théa… Tout ce que Drago vient de te dire… reprit le jeune homme d'un ton sérieux. C'est vrai. Alors, tu ne peux pas rester à l'étage indéfiniment pour te cacher. Il faut que tu affrontes la réalité. Tu es restée trop longtemps dans ta petite bulle. Tu crois vraiment que personne n'y a vu que du feu à ton cinéma ? Galathéa, tu perdais du poids à vu d'œil, tes sourires étaient faux et fades, ton visage ne rayonnait plus comme avant et tu t'isolais en prenant le prétexte des études. Le premier à avoir vu ton changement de comportement, c'est Drago. Il a prévenu Ron, Hermione et moi et on a cherché la raison de cette distance soudaine. Et dire qu'une simple lettre a anéanti une amitié…

- Harry, ne me laisse pas toute seule, s'il te plait… supplia une nouvelle fois Galathéa.

- Tu dois affronter la vérité, Théa. Drago n'est pas le petit salopard que ton esprit s'est forgé. Seulement, ta raison doit le savoir puisque tu te voiles la face depuis des années maintenant, soupira le Survivant, désespéré de voir sa meilleure amie ainsi.

- Harry, ne me laisse pas…

- Tu franchiras les marches seule, Théa. À toi de mettre ta fierté de côté et d'accepter le fait que Drago a changé. Tu dois choisir Théa, protesta Harry, conscient de la portée de ses paroles. Toute cette tension commence à peser dans la famille. Soit tu consens à relier une amitié avec Drago ou alors, tu restes courtoise avec lui et ça s'arrête là.

- Harry, je t'en pris…

- J'espère seulement que Drago ne regrettera pas sa dangereuse excursion dans la Cascade de l'Effroi… »

**À** ces mots, Harry s'engouffra dans l'obscurité des escaliers pour rejoindre les convives, laissant une Galathéa aussi accablée que stupéfaite par les dires de son meilleur ami. Le simple fait de recevoir la vérité en pleine figure venait d'anéantir toute haine envers le blond. Drago était en réalité son mystérieux sauveur de la Cascade de l'Effroi lors de la Grande Bataille. Galathéa avait l'impression que le monde autour d'elle commençait à s'effondrer. Toutes ses pensées venaient d'être remise en cause par son altercation avec le blond et désormais à cause des paroles encore brulante d'Harry à son égard. Maintenant, Galathéa Syrielle Électra Black devait prendre une décision… et ce, rapidement.

* * *

_Voici le 13e chapitre de cette petite fanfiction. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Enfin la confrontation entre Drago et Galathéa. Était-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Des questions ? Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui mettaient des reviews. Même si elles ne sont pas nombreuses, elles font chaud au cœur. D'ailleurs, je tiens à répondre à l'une d'entre elle._

**Calliope**_, merci pour ce gentil petit mot. Contente que Galathéa et ses imperfections te plaisent ^^. Après pour les actions, c'est normal que tu trouves que ça aille trop vite. Cette fiction, en réalité, ne devait être qu'un OS. Seulement, au fut et à mesure que j'écrivais, OVA c'est transformé en une petite fiction. Chose que je n'avais pas prévu ! Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit trop longue. Il y a également une autre raison, je suis en train de monter toute une trilogie sur Harry Potter reprenant certains personnages et OVa est un Univers Alternatif si tu veux... Toutes tes questions auront une réponse dans les prochains chapitres =) Et oui, je cherche toujours une bêta, ça t'intéresse toujours ?_


	14. Libérée

**Chapitre 14 - Libérée**

* * *

**A**u rez-de-chaussée, la soirée battaitson plein grâce aux bavardages qui animaient grandement l'ambiance festive. Dissimulée dans l'ombre du couloir, une personne observait les visages radieux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il fallait trouver une excuse pour pénétrer dans la pièce sans éveiller les soupçons, car son absence prolongée provoquerait la curiosité de tous les invités. Attirer les regards était une des dernières choses que l'individu désirait. Galathéa cherchait un moyen de regagner le salon tout en évitant les questions gênantes. Soudain, son regard bleuté fut attiré par l'horloge originale des Weasley : les deux aiguilles ne formaient désormais qu'une seule et même tige. Un minuscule sourire égaya le visage creusé de la jeune femme. Par conséquent, elle se dirigea vers le salon fière de l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

*** Bunk ***

**G**alathéa plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement qui commençait à naitre au creux de sa gorge. Elle venait de se prendre les pieds dans un carton. La jeune femme se mit à crier des noms d'oiseaux dans sa tête pour tenter de faire passer la douleur un peu plus rapidement. Dans un excès de colère, Théa envoya valser la boîte de ses malheurs. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur, puis ils se radoucirent tandis qu'un large sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, maintenant rieuses. Galathéa Black allait faire décoller l'ambiance de cette soirée pour en faire une fête démentielle ! Fred et George n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

*** Joyeux Noël ! ***

**D**e nombreux cotillons, serpentins et autres choses en tout genre venait d'exploser sous la tonnelle surprenant l'assemblée s'y trouvant. Un air malicieux apparut sur le visage de Galathéa qui venait de s'attirer le regard stupéfait des invités. Ce fut les Jumeaux qui réagirent les premiers : ils enclenchèrent la musique et se mirent à se déhancher sur le rythme endiablé de la chanson. Au même moment, des flashs verts éclairèrent le Terrier : Andromeda, Narcissa et la famille Lupin venaient de surgir de la cheminée provoquant l'ébahissement général. L'effet de surprise de Théa fonctionna plus que bien grâce à l'arrivée des sorciers. Désormais, l'ambiance était plus que festive et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Par conséquent, les jeunes enflammaient la piste de dance, improvisée par les Jumeaux Weasley, sous le regard bienveillant des parents, qui discutaient entre eux autour d'un café. Chacun se défoulait sur la piste de danse pour montrer sa joie de se retrouver ensemble pour cette soirée. Les dernières notes de la chanson retentirent dans le salon, pour enfin se terminer complètement. Galathéa, Ginny et Hermione commençaient à fatiguer de danser comme des harpies. Ainsi, elles allèrent s'assoir auprès des adultes, qui bavardaient gaiement depuis un moment.

« Je suis tellement rincée que j'en ai un point de côté, les filles ! s'écria Ginny pour que le son de sa voix couvre la musique.

- Ginny, commença Galathéa d'une voix moqueuse, l'exceptionnelle poursuiveuse des Hollyhead à un point de côté parce qu'elle a seulement dansé avec ses amis… Et après ça, on voit écrit partout dans les Journaux Sorciers que Ginny Weasley est une grande sportive !

- Surtout quand on sait que sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, qui passe son temps à lire des livres, peut danser des heures sans avoir de douleurs. C'est moche, n'est-ce pas Théa ? rétorqua Hermione, toute aussi maline.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, chère Hermione, reprit la brune en se tenant les côtes tellement elle riait. Je suis déçue de ton attitude, Ginevra.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Galathéa ! s'offusqua la rousse, qui ne supportait pas son prénom.

- Contrairement à toi, j'ai appris à aimer mon prénom, Ginny. Tu devrais essayer d'en faire autant… suggéra Théa en reprenant son sérieux.

- Harry devrait essayer de te le susurrer à l'oreille, ça pourrait fonctionner. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne idée, Théa ? demanda Hermione, qui semblait vraiment encline à faire de l'humour.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne serait pas contre ce nouveau concept, Ginny…

- Ça suffit, maintenant. On ne va pas déblatérer sur le fait que j'aime mon prénom ou non ! s'énerva la dernière des Weasley en faisant la moue.

- Que tu es susceptible Gin' ! fit Galathéa avec son masque de froideur.

- Sur ce point-là, nous sommes pareilles, déclara Ginny en voyant le regard noir de Galathéa. N'essayes pas de nous faire croire le contraire parce que ça ne marchera pas.

- Je ne suis pas susceptible, dit Théa en détachant chaque mot pour bien se faire comprendre.

- Donc, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je dise que tu es une idiote, Galathéa. Oui, une Sarah Hamilton.

- Ginny ! cria Hermione sur le ton du reproche.

- Elle ne dira rien puisqu'elle n'est pas susceptible ! » répliqua la rousse, les bras croiséset un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

**G**alathéa se renfrogna à l'entente des dires de Ginny. Ses yeux marins se perdirent dans le vague pendant que la jeune femme songeait à son altercation avec Drago. Ginny avait parfaitement raison : Théa avait été stupide de croire ce fichu parchemin. Toutefois, elle n'excusait pas certains tords au séduisant jeune homme. Drago resterait toujours à ses yeux un coureur de jupon, qui savait manipuler les individus à la perfection pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Seulement, Malfoy était un beau jeune homme et Galathéa n'était pas insensible à son charme. Et malheureusement, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait pertinemment qu'une partie de son être aimait le beau blond. Théa haïssait vraiment le sorcier pour être parvenu à voler un morceau de son cœur… Soudain, des sons commencèrent à retentir dans le salon : les Jumeaux venaient de remettre en route leur sono moldu. Fred et George s'avancèrent sur le semblant de piste de danse, en prenant un air de défi. Puis, ils furent suivis par Harry, Ron et Drago qui prenait également une pose, sûrement pour commencer à danser sur la musique qui était en train de se mettre en route. Les cinq jeunes hommes semblaient plus que séduisants grâce à la pénombre et aux jeux de lumières moldus qui rayonnaient dans tout le salon. Chacun détenait une lueur maline dans ses yeux pétillants, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon selon l'esprit de Molly.

_**You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or  
Don't need make-up - to cover up  
Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough**_

**C**'était Fred qui venait d'entonner les premières paroles de la chanson d'un nouveau _boys band_ sorcier, tout en frimant en relevant le col de sa chemise. Il semblait moqueur en se rapprochant langoureusement de Nymphadora, qui était écroulée de rire face à la technique de drague loufoque du Jumeau. Ce petit numéro était destiné à faire tomber les tensions créées, ce qui fonctionnait vraiment bien puisque des rires fusaient dans tous les coins. Puis, ce fut Ron qui s'avança pour continuer dans le rythme.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but yo-ou**_

**O**n pouvait voir que le plus jeune des rouquins regardait sa future femme avec insistance et un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Bien que Ron ne soit pas vraiment à l'aise en chantant, tous les invités appréciaient ce moment de folie des cinq garçons.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!**_

**L**es garçons se mirent à chanter en chœur et s'étaient mis à danser et à sauter partout dans la pièce, en clamant haut et fort les paroles de la chanson. Les invités, qui semblaient être un public désormais, étaient en délire à cause des pitreries de chacun des individus du groupe.

_**If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperatley  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
**__**Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!**_

**E**n disant la dernière phrase, les cinq jeunes hommes pointèrent toutes les femmes attablés autour du café de Molly. Par conséquent, celles-ci se mirent à hurler comme des possédées, montrant leur adulation aux garçons. Puis, George se mit en première position pour entamer le prochain couplet.

_**So c-come on, you got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look in to your e-e-eye**_

**D**urant le même temps, le Jumeau prit la main de Nymphadora, qui jouait la comédie en faisant la groupie totalement accro, pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse, sous les yeux rieurs de Remus et Sirius. Harry entama sa partie en regardant Ginny, en mimant un lasso qu'il avait lancé sur elle pour qu'elle vienne jusqu'à lui.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but yo-ou**_

**P**uis, les garçons se mirent à sauter en faisant diverses figures pour amuser, une nouvelle fois, la galerie. George se permit d'inviter d'un signe de tête Audrey et Percy sur la piste de danse. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Thalia saisit la main de Sirius pour l'entraîner avec les autres, Bill, Fleur et Remus suivirent le mouvement. Galathéa, Hermione et Ginny restaient à la table car elles n'avaient pas réellement été conviées à venir aux côtés des garçons.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!**_

**À** ce moment là, les filles regardèrent les garçons dans les yeux en mimant un air boudeur. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque Ron, Harry, Drago, Fred et George vinrent les chercher pour les amener sur la piste de danse. Ainsi, les cinq amis purent reprendre le refrain à l'unisson.

_**If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperatley  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
**__**Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!**_

**E**n chantant la dernière phrase, Ron, Fred et George allèrent trouver leur mère pour lui dédier. D'ailleurs, cela fit beaucoup plaisir à Molly, qui se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Puis, tout le monde se mit à chanter en chœur tout en applaudissant en rythme.

_**Na na na na na na naaaa na na,  
Na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na naaaa na na,  
Na na na na na na.  
**_

**H**arry, Ron, Fred et George se tournèrent en direction de Drago, qui allait entamer son couplet. C'était à ce moment précis que le plan de ce petit groupe se mettait en place. Par conséquent, le jeune blond se dirigea vers Galathéa, qui se raidit en comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire un esclandre devant sa famille. Elle se vengera d'une quelconque manière… Malfoy plongea ses yeux ombrageux dans ceux inquiets de Théa.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

**H**eureusement pour Galathéa que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre malgré les jeux de lumières, parce que ses joues étaient en feu à cause de la proximité du corps de Drago. Ce dernier avait posé son front sur le sien. L'effluve de son parfum oriental et boisé vint aux narines de la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de l'humer davantage. Puis, il s'écarta délicatement de Galathéa avec un sourire moqueur et une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Puis, Malfoy la pointa du doigt en criant les prochaines paroles.

_**You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!**_

**P**endant que tout le monde hurlait ces phrases, Galathéa était toute troublée par les faits et gestes du Malfoy. Y aurait-il une once d'espoir ? La sorcière se secoua la tête et se remit à faire la fête bien que ses pensées étaient occupées par ce blond capricieux. Soudain, elle sentit une petite pression au niveau du bas de sa robe : le petit Henri voulait danser avec sa marraine. Ce fut le regard attendri qu'elle accepta sa demande, et qu'ils dansèrent en riant aux éclats.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperatley  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!**_

**À** la fin des dernières notes, tout le monde applaudit la performance exceptionnelle des cinq jeunes hommes. Harry et Ron reçurent de leurs petites amies respectives un baiser pour leur prestation. Quant aux Jumeaux et Drago, ils eurent des félicitations de la part des invités. Par conséquent, un large sourire s'affichait sur leurs visages : leur plan avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. Galathéa Black n'avait pas repoussé Drago. Ce dernier avait peut-être une chance de faire basculer la balance…

**.oO0Oo.**

**I**l fallait que Galathéa quitte la pièce pour prendre l'air, après ce qui venait de se passer. Par conséquent, la jeune femme déposa Henri aux côtés de Victoire et de Teddy, et elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas qui se voulait rassurant. Seulement, on pouvait percevoir sur son visage un malaise naissant… Dans le même temps, Hermione et Ginny eurent une idée commune qui pouvait aider la jeune femme… Théa se trouvait désormais accoudée à une barrière du jardin du Terrier, contemplant la Lune qui illuminait la neige environnante. Le vent, pourtant glacial, aidait la jeune femme à mettre ses idées aux clairs malgré son esprit contradictoire. Un choix était à faire, Galathéa le savait pertinemment. Toutefois, le conflit évident entre son cœur et sa raison faisait rage à l'intérieur de son esprit. Un soupir las s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune sorcière. Si la situation était déjà complexe, les aveux de son meilleur ami ne l'aidaient pas d'avantage. Puis, une chanson moldue vint s'immiscer dans la tête de la brune : cette dernière caractérisait grandement sa situation.

_**S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement,  
Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant !  
Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant,  
C'est de l'histoire ancienne,  
Je jette, j'enchaîne !**_

**D**es paroles tellement vraies que la jeune femme eut un début de rire amer. La dernière phrase semblait également souligner la véracité de la décision qu'elle devait prendre. Ses doigts traçaient des formes quelconques tandis que son regard était toujours plongé dans le rayonnement de la Lune. Soudain, des bruissements de pas se firent entendre dans la neige, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer Galathéa de ses sombres songes.

_**Qui crois-tu donc tromper,  
Ton cœur en feu est amoureux.  
N'essaies pas de cacher,  
La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux.**_

**I**l s'agissait d'Hermione et Ginny qui continuaient la chanson qu'elle venait de commencer. Ces dernières détenaient une lueur de malice dans leurs yeux noisette : la chanson de Théa était en train de se retourner contre elle. Son cœur était réellement en braise quand Drago se trouvait à proximité. Seulement, elle se cachait bien de le déclarer à haute voix car ses deux amies se feraient un malin plaisir de crier qu'elles avaient raison depuis le départ.

_**Pourquoi donc le nier,  
Il t'a envoûté, il t'a ensorcelé !**_

**I**ntérieurement, Galathéa remerciait ses amies pour l'enterrer davantage qu'elle ne l'était. Elles étaient les premières à avoir remarqué son béguin pour l'héritier des Malfoy en cinquième année. Seulement, à cause de la haine que Drago semblait éprouver pour leur groupe, Théa ne songea pas un instant à aborder le Serpentard. De plus, avec son caractère hautain, ses idéologies de Sang-Purs ainsi que ses envies volatiles, la sorcière ne risquait pas de se déclarer au jeune homme : il était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle désirait. Toutefois, après le déclin de Lord Voldemort, des changements se sont opérés chez Drago, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune Black.

_**Non, non, jamais je ne le dirai !  
Non, non !**_

**G**alathéa tourna volontairement le dos à Hermione et Ginny pour masquer son embarras. Elle n'avouerait pas les véritables sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de Drago. Elle était tombée de haut une fois, et cela lui avait suffit pour que Théa ne réitère l'opération. La jeune femme avait trop souffert durant cette période. Puis, la brune et la rousse reprirent de plus belle pour convaincre Théa de ses sentiments, tellement évidents à leurs yeux.

_**Ton cœur soupire,  
Pourquoi mentir ? Oh, oh !**_

**L**es yeux marins de Galathéa montèrent au ciel face aux dires des deux sorcières. Cependant, la jeune femme ne pouvait les réfuter parce qu'elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle n'était pas indifférente aux charmes de Drago.

_**C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale...**_

**E**n même temps, Galathéa fit un geste de refus catégoriquement envers ses amies pour bien faire comprendre ses pensées. D'ailleurs, celui-ci fut accompagné de soupir de frustration de la part d'Hermione et Ginny.

_**J'avais pourtant appris la leçon,  
Mon cœur connaissait la chanson.  
Mais tout vacille, accroche-toi ma fille !  
T'as le cœur trop fragile,  
Évite les idylles !**_

**I**l était vrai que les histoires de cœur de Galathéa avaient des fins désastreuses. C'était pour cela que la jeune femme évitait de s'engager depuis un moment avec un autre homme. Et, il faut le dire, le retournement de situation de Drago avait considérablement refroidi la sorcière, qui sombrait dans une douce dépression.

_**Pourquoi nier, c'est dément,  
Le tourment de tes sentiments ?  
Remballes ton compliment,  
Quand tu mens c'est passionnément !  
Tu l'aimes, et c'est normal,**_**  
**_**La passion t'emballe,  
Et ça fait très, très, très, très mal !**_

**H**ermione et Ginny étaient morte de rire à tenter de faire changer d'avis Théa. Cette chanson reflétait grandement sa situation ce qui était d'autant plus cocasse. Elle aimait Drago et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. La descendante des Black se tourna vers ses amies, qui riaient maintenant à gorges déployées.

_**Non, non, jamais je n'avouerai !  
Non, non !**_

**C**'était avec un air de défi que Galathéa chanta ses mots en regardant ses deux amies avec un sourire.

_**Même si tu nies,  
Tu souris car tu l'aimes.**_

**E**lles s'acharnaient pour faire entendre raison à Théa, qui semblait toujours aussi bornée, comme son père. Puis, la jeune brune aux yeux de la nuit s'accroupit dans la neige, humidifiant sa robe au passage.

_**Laissez tomber, je ne suis pas amoureuse !**_

**T**oujours avec son air de défi, Galathéa envoya une boule de neige sur ses deux amies qui crièrent à la traitrise. Une petite bataille allait débuter entre les filles, c'était certain au vu de la compétition qui animait le regard de la dernière des Weasley. Ginny s'avança avec une boule conséquente entre les doigts.

_**Lis sur nos lèvres,  
Lis ton cœur, car tu l'aimes !**_

**G**inny insista en montrant ses lèvres puis, balança la boule de neige en direction de Galathéa, qui eut le reflexe de s'écarter rapidement. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ses vieux réflexes de poursuiveuse de Quidditch sinon, grâce à la précision de son ancienne coéquipière, la jeune femme se prenait la glace en pleine figure.

_**Jamais, jamais je ne vous dirai...**_

**E**lle venait d'énoncer ces paroles tout en se plantant devant Hermione et Ginny, pour bien faire comprendre le message. D'ailleurs, cela amusa beaucoup ces deux amies car Galathéa ne niait plus son amour pour le jeune blond. Un pas vers la vérité venait d'être entreprit.

_**Jamais, jamais, non !**_

**H**ermione et la seule fille Weasley chantaient toujours en chœur tout en hochant négativement la tête, comme dans le film d'animation moldu.

_**Jamais, jamais, je n'oserai !**_

**G**alathéa s'assit sur un siège, préalablement nettoyé pour ne pas tacher sa robe, tout en croisant les bras et en niant l'évidence. Il n'était pas question de dire le fond de sa pensée parce que cela ferait trop plaisir à ses amies. Par la suite, elles se feraient une joie de crier combien elles avaient raison.

_**C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes !**_

**L**es deux jeunes femmes venaient d'enlacer Galathéa pour la réconforter, toujours dans l'optique de la faire changer d'avis. Elles avaient bien remarqué que la fin de la chanson approchait à grand pas, ce qui induisait que Théa devait avouer ses sentiments. On pouvait voir dans le regard marin de la Black que ce dernier était troublé.

**Oh, Oserai-je un jour t'avouer comme je t'aime ?**

**À** ce moment-là, Galathéa sentit les larmes na**î**tre aux creux de ses yeux. Bientôt celles-ci se déversèrent à flot, brûlant ses joues froides par la même occasion. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Drago Malfoy ? La sorcière mit ses mains sur ses yeux pour cacher son instant de faiblesse. Puis, Hermione et Ginny enlacèrent davantage Théa pour calmer ses violents sanglots.

**.oO0Oo.**

**À **l'intérieur, l'ambiance était toujours aussi festive grâce à la musique des Jumeaux. Fleur, Audrey ainsi que Bill et Charlie étaient en train de danser tandis que Remus, Sirius, Percy et Arthur discutaient tranquillement autour d'un café, préparé par Molly avec soin. En revanche, Thalia et Nymphadora aidait la doyenne du Terrier pour la soulager dans son travail et la sorcière rousse en était reconnaissante car cela lui enlevait une bonne épine du pied. Quand à Victoire, Teddy et Henri, chacun suivait son petit bout de chemin. La petite blonde collait son père pour que ce dernier accepte de danser avec elle, Teddy se trouvait avec les Jumeaux devant la sono, où il rêvait de toucher à tous les boutons. Henri désirait être dans les bras de sa marraine car il s'ennuyait un peu. Seulement, en regardant dans toute la pièce, le petit brun ne la voyait pas. En revanche, il aperçut Drago qui se trouvait sur le canapé. Des questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du petit. Alors, Henri se dirigea vers le canapé où il entreprit de grimper, difficilement mais sûrement. Cela se fit sous le regard étonné de Drago, qui l'aida à se caler correctement à ses côtés. Quand il fut installé confortablement sur le sofa, il tourna sa petite bouille en direction de celle du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fut surpris de voir la ressemblance frappante avec Galathéa. Ils détenaient tous les deux une chevelure noire corbeau, des yeux en amandes et un visage ovale. La seule chose qui les différenciait était les yeux : Théa avait des yeux bleu nuit tandis que ceux d'Henri étaient d'un gris insondable.

« Drago, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda le petit garçon, visiblement timide.

- Bien sur, répondit Drago sur le ton de l'évidence. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

**L**a vue d'Henri faisait un peu de mal à l'héritier Malfoy. Savoir que Galathéa avait eut un enfant avec un autre homme le rendait fou de jalousie. Ce qui le faisait enrager davantage était que ce dernier l'avait rejeté comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. C'était pendant la période de l'envoi de la fameuse lettre, Drago s'était éloigné du groupe pour éviter les représailles que Lucius pourrait faire à ses amis. Puis, il mit ses pensées néfastes de côté pour porter toute son attention au petit brun. Il semblait hésiter à poser sa question, alors Drago tenta de lui redonner confiance en lui offrant un sourire sincère : ce qui fonctionna puisque Henri eut un petit sourire également. Tout en écoutant la question, Drago se mit à boire son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ma Marraine ? »

**L**a réponse ne se fit pas attendre car Drago manqua de recracher tout le contenu de son verre sur le sol, ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres de Molly. En revanche, il s'étrangla face à cette question pour le moins surprenante. Henri lui tapait dans le dos pour l'aider à aller mieux. La toux ne semblait pas vouloir se stopper, ce qui lui valut les regards de son entourage. D'un signe de main, le jeune blond fit comprendre à l'Assemblée que cela allait mieux. Par contre, Drago tiqua quand il se remémora la question du petit : il avait dit « Marraine » et non, « Maman ». Il fallait que le jeune sorcier éclaircisse ce petit malentendu.

« Tu as dit « Maman », n'est-ce pas ? fit Drago, incertain, l'espoir au bout des lèvres.

- Non, Galathéa est ma Marraine. Papa et Maman sont morts pendant la Guerre. Elle s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis tout petit, avec Grand-mère Astrée. Tu croyais que **s**'était ma Maman ? ria le petit garçon.

- Oui parce que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, surtout avec tes cheveux. » déclara Drago en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit.

**D**rago poussa un soupir de soulagement : ce n'était pas le fils de Galathéa. En revanche, sous peu, Harry Potter allait goûter à la vengeance de Malfoy. Il avait inventé toute cette petite histoire dans l'unique but de le rendre jaloux et prouver que le Survivant avait raison : il avait beau mettre de nombreuses femmes dans son lit, Galathéa était la seule qu'il souhaitait. Intérieurement, le sorcier pestait car il venait de se faire battre par Potter. Soudain, une petite voix le tira de ses songes.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit Henri en fronçant les sourcils. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? »

**A**imait-il Galathéa ? Il ne pouvait répondre à la question par la négative, car ce serait mentir, et il était presque sûr que le petit Henri le ressentirait. Drago se méfiait des enfants parce que la plupart du temps, ils disaient la vérité, quel que soit le sujet abordé. Une chose était certaine, c'était que Malfoy n'était pas insensible aux charmes de Théa. La première fois qu'il avait aperçue la jeune fille dans le train, Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était jolie. Sa crinière corbeau retombait dans son dos, où s'entrechoquaient quelques bouclettes. Son visage ovale à rondeurs enfantines, son nez droit légèrement en trompette, ses fines lèvres couleur pèche et sa peau laiteuse rendaient Galathéa jolie aux yeux du Malfoy. Toutefois, quand il entendit que le Choixpeau l'envoyait à « Gryffondor », il ne s'attarda plus à la regarder puisqu'elle faisait partie des ennemis…

« Tu l'aimes, hein ? demanda le petit avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Tu sais garder un secret, Henri ? s'enquit le blond d'une voix basse.

- Évidement, dit simplement le brun en attendant patiemment la réponse. Alors ?!

- Je crois que j'aime ta Marraine » murmura Drago à l'oreille du filleul de Théa.

**À** ce moment-là, les yeux gris d'Henri se mirent à briller de mille feux. Drago aimait sa Marraine, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour le petit. Soudain, son sourire rayonnant disparu de son visage : Galathéa semblait détester le blond pour une raison inconnue. Il fallait trouver un plan pour réunir Drago et sa Marraine. Comme cela, il aurait enfin un Papa et une Maman qui s'occuperaient de lui, avec sa Grand-mère Astrée.

« Tu crois que Marraine voudra bien de toi ? Parce qu'elle a pas l'air de t'aimer beaucoup… annonça le petit en tapotant son doigt sur son menton.

- Tu voudrais que je sois avec Galathéa ? interrogea Drago, incrédule.

- Oui…Pour avoir une vraie famille avec un Papa et une Maman… »

**L**e petit Henri leva son regard d'acier pour rencontra le fer des yeux à Drago. Ce dernier remarqua qu'une petite lueur triste venait de s'installer dans les pupilles du garçon. Le petit avait déclaré que ses parents étaient morts durant la Guerre. Malgré la présence de sa Grand-mère et de sa Marraine – qui n'était pas assez souvent présente au goût d'Henri, il manquait cruellement d'affection. Il essayait de trouver une nouvelle image parentale : il considérait Galathéa comme sa mère. Toutefois, il aimeraitse trouver un père et, par la même occasion, que sa Marraine ne se sente plus seule. Puis, Drago eut un doux regard envers le petit garçon.

« Tu as déjà une vraie famille et je suis sûr que Galathéa te considère comme son propre fils.

- Je sais. Mais, Marraine est malheureuse depuis qu'elle fait des cauchemars… expliqua Henri avec ardeur. Et je connais la solution pour que les mauvais rêves disparaissent.

- Théa fait des cauchemars ? répéta Drago, incapable de masquer son inquiétude.

- Oui. On dirait qu'une personne veut lui faire du mal dans ses cauchemars. Alors, Marraine crie fort pour se libérer du méchant. Après, soit elle se réveille, d'un coup, et elle me dit que ce n'est rien et elle attend que je me rendorme. Soit, Marraine ne se réveille pas et elle pleure dans son sommeil.

- Elle doit beaucoup souffrir, alors. Tu consoles Galathéa après son mauvais rêve, j'espère ?! demanda le blond en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit.

- Oui, mais les larmes de Marraine ne s'arrêtent pas quand même, fit Henri en marquant une pause. Ce n'est pas mon prénom qu'elle crie dans ses cauchemars pour venir l'aider.

- Qui est-ce ?! interrogea Drago, intrigué par les dires du petit garçon.

- C'est le tien. Elle t'appelle toujours pour que tu viennes la sauver de ses cauchemars. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai bien que tu sois amoureux de Marraine, finit par dire le petit garçon, gêné.

- Tu sais, Henri… Ce n'est pas aussi facile… Les adultes sont compliqués. »

**L**e petit garçon hocha de la tête avant de se mettre à bailler en se frottant les yeux. Sans demander l'autorisation, Henri posa sa tête le long du bras de Drago. N'étant pas habitué à ce genre d'affection, Drago cala maladroitement le petit dans ses bras. Malgré la musique ambiante, le blond se perdit dans ses pensées en espérant fortement que Galathéa change d'opinion à son égard.

**.oO0Oo.**

**L**es deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours à l'extérieur, en train de consoler la descendante des Black. Ginny lançait un sort de réchauffage pour éviter d'attraper la grippe tandis qu'Hermione caressait doucement les cheveux ébène**s** de Théa, pour réconforter la demoiselle qui se noyait dans son chagrin. Petit à petit, les sanglots cessèrent ainsi que les soubresauts de son corps. Bientôt, on entendait seulement le reniflement perpétuel de Théa, qui cherchait à masquer sa mélancolie. Puis, son regard bleuté rencontra le chocolat des yeux d'Hermione. Un minuscule sourire apparut sur le visage de la Black, qui remercia ses deux amies d'être présentes à ses côtés, tout en les enlaçant pour témoigner de son affection pour elles.

« Théa… Est-ce que tu te crois capable de supporter sa présence jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ? interrogea Hermione d'une voix douce. Sinon, je peux prétexter des maux de ventre…

- Je te remercie Hermione, mais ça ira. J'ai tellement repoussé le moment de la confrontation… reconnut la jeune femme en soupirant. Maintenant, je dois prendre une décision avec de nouvelles données à prendre en compte…

- Quand les Jumeaux t'ont demandé d'aller chercher un paquet à l'étage, ce n'était qu'un prétexte. N'est-ce pas ? s'informa Ginny, qui n'était pas surprise du comportement de ses frères.

- Évidemment… répondit Galathéa, amère en repensant à leur conversation. j'aurais du m'en douter, en même temps. Drago m'attendait pour meparler de la lettre.

- Ah…

- Les filles, vous vous rendez compte que j'ai détesté Drago à cause d'un tissu de mensonge. Et après, Harry qui m'annonce que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a sauvé des griffes de Bellatrix… murmura Théa, les pleurs redoublèrent.

- Quoi ? Le sauveur de la Cascade de l'Effroi n'est pas Harry ? interrogea Ginny, choqué par les paroles de la jeune femme.

- Non, c'est Drago qui s'est interposé entre Galathéa et Bellatrix, expliqua Hermione, visiblement au courant de la vérité.

- Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

- Il ne voulait que personne ne s**â**che qu'il était un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il appréhendait la réaction de son père et des autres, avoua-t-elle troublée d'avoir menti à sa meilleure amie.

- Comment tu as fait pour savoir ? demanda Ginny, qui ne comprenait pas toute la sitaution.

- J'ai surpris une conversation houleuse entre Harry et Drago, poursuivit Hermione. Tu étais le sujet de conversation, Théa. Quand ils ont vu que je ne les lâcherai**s** pas avec ça, ils ont décidé de me le dire et me faisant promettre de ne rien avouer.»

** L**e regard de Galathéa semblait se perdre dans le vide. Elle était blessée d'avoir été écarté sciemment, malgré que ce soit pour la protéger. Ses larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois sur ses joues. Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi aveugle au sujet de Drago ? Cela explique mieux son comportement étrange à son égard lors de la septième année à Poudlard. Quelle idiote elle faisait, parfois. Inconsciemment, elle avait toujours su que c'était Drago qui l'avait sauvée des griffes de Bellatrix. Une fois, quand Henri dormait avec elle, ce dernier lui avait demandé qui était Drago. Le petit avait expliqué à sa Marraine qu'elle criait ce prénom dans ses cauchemars. Seulement, Théa n'y avait pas prêté attention plus que cela. Ce fut le regard mouillé que la sorcière regarda ses deux amies, le désespoir aux bords des lèvres.

« J'ai réagi comme la dernière des abruties, n'est-ce pas ? gémit Galathéa dont les larmes coulaient toues seules.

- Pas du tout ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes. Nous aurions fait la même chose que toi, Théa.

- C'est juste un énorme concours de circonstances qui s'est acharné sur toi, consola Ginny en prenant la brune dans ses bras.

- À croire que je dois avoir la poisse... balbutia Théa d'une voix étouffée.

- Mais non. Tu verras, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »

**G**alathéa pleurait à chaudes larmes face aux révélations faites. Elle n'en revenait pas que Drago n'était pas l'auteur de cette lettre. Toutefois, cela ne lui retirait pas certain tort. La façon dont il l'avait quitté, trois ans plutôt, était inacceptable. Et c'était encore trop douloureux pour que Théa puisse lui pardonner. Soudain, elle sentit une petite once de chaleur l'entourer : c'était Hermione et Ginny qui enlaçaient la jeune femme. Elles tentèrent de lui redonner du courage. Il en fallait énormément pour affronter le regard de celui qu'on aimait. Surtout après les révélations qui venaient d'être faite. Soudain, les trois filles frissonnèrent en même temps, ce qui les fit sourire doucement. Alors, elles se remirent en route pour la demeure des Weasley, parce qu'elles commençaient à être frigorifiée**s**. Elles avaient les lèvres bleues, les joues rouges et les dents qui claquaient.

« Il fait quand même meilleur à l'intérieur ! »

**G**inny et ses amies venaient de rentrer. Alors, elles entreprirent d'enlever leurs manteaux et de se recoiffer un peu, grâce au miroir de l'entrée, avant de retourner dans le salon et de se mettre à danser. Pendant que la rousse resserrait son chignon, Hermione observait son autre amie : Galathéa était dans un bien triste état. Sa coiffure semblait être restée intacte tandis que visage était ravagé par le chagrin. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et gonflés par la même occasion. La jeune femme reniflait encore et le bout de son nez était rouge et ses lèvres violettes, notamment à cause du froid. Théa ne pouvait se permettre d'entrer dans la salle ainsi où tous les invités se poseraient des questions sur son état. Et il fallait à tout prix éviter ça.

« Théa, tu ne peux pas aller dans le salon comme ça.

- Ça se voit tant que ça que j'ai pleuré ?! » se risqua Galathéa en prenant un air paniqué.

**E**ffectivement, dès le premier coup d'œil, on pouvait voir le sillon des larmes sur ses joues. Il fallait trouver un moyen de masquer ce petit moment de faiblesse, en bernant tout le monde. Théa ferma ses paupières et se concentra sur son visage. Soudain, les gonflements apparus à cause de ses pleurs se dissipèrent. Ses lèvres redevinrent d'une couleur acceptable, c'est-à-dire de la couleur d'une pèche, et sa peau reprit une teinte laiteuse. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Quidditch », toutes les traces du chagrin de Galathéa disparurent. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ces derniers n'étaient plus rougis : un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. Puis, la jeune femme se tourna vers ses amies, qui lui retrouvèrent sa nouvelle bonne humeur.

« J'aimerai bien être Métamorphomage, c'est quand même bien pratique pour ce genre de petit accident, songea Ginny à voix haute, tout en ayant un doigt sur la bouche.

- C'est sûr que c'est agréable de changer de couleur de cheveux à chaque émotion qui passe, s'indigna Galathéa qui voyait les mauvais côtés de son don.

- Vue sous cet angle, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! approuva la rousse, déçue.

- En revanche, ça pourrait déstabiliser tes adversaires, surtout l'attrapeur… suggéra Hermione qui réfléchissait aux avantages.

- Hermione, tu es vraiment un génie ! s'écria Ginny les yeux pétillants. Je suis sûre que les Jumeaux pourraient me faire une pastille sur ce concept !

- Mais tu serais repérable plus rapidement, acheva la Gryffondor en coupant l'herbe sous les pieds de la Weasley.

- Bon, la théorie tombe à l'eau ! En fait, tout ça pour dire qu'être Métamorphomage a des avantages et des inconvénients.

- Belle conclusion ! » firent les jeunes femmes en riant.

**P**uis, elles se mirent en route en direction du salon, en suivant les sons qu'envoyait la musique. En pénétrant dans la pièce, les trois jeunes filles s'étonnèrent de la tournure de la fête : tout le monde dansait sur le rythme endiablé de la musique de Fred et George. Thalia était parvenue à faire danser Sirius, qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Remus avait fini par se faire entrainer sur la piste de danse par sa femme tandis que Harry et Ron dansaient depuis un moment parce qu'ils attendaient leurs petites amies. Les Jumeaux se trémoussaient dans tous les sens, grâce à l'aide notamment des Whisky Pur Feu concoctés par Bill, Charlie et Percy, qui valsait avec sa femme. On pouvait remarquer qu'Arthur était obnubilé par la sono moldue, que Galathéa avait réussi à négocier pour la soirée. Molly tenait entre ses bras la petite Victoire, qui somnolait sur les genoux de sa Grand-mère et il en était de même pour Teddy, qui se trouvait sur Andromeda, sous le regard complice de Narcissa. Il luttait contre le sommeil pour rejoindre ses parents en train de danser, bien que Remus soit sur la réserve devant une Nymphadora endiablée.

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais il y a un beau brun ténébreux qui m'attend sur la piste ! » cria Ginny pour se faire entendre car la musique était forte.

**A**insi, la rousse rejoignit son compagnon, qui la fit virevolter dans tous les sens. Après un regard empli d'excuses, ce fut Hermione qui quitta la descendante des Black pour rejoindre Ron, laissant une Galathéa perdue dans ses pensées confuses. Soudain, l'image de son filleul traversa son esprit, la sortant pour la même occasion de sa torpeur. La jeune femme fut prise de panique sans nom : elle avait négligé Henri à cause de sa dispute avec Drago. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, faisant accroitre ses doutes. La jeune femme balaya le salon du regard. Galathéa eut un soupir de soulagement accompagnée d'une décontraction du corps de la sorcière : Henri se trouvait dans les bras de… Drago ?! Que faisait son filleul avec _lui_ ?! D'ailleurs, ce dernier se dirigeait vers elle, d'un pas décidé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle put découvrir que le petit était endormi, au chaud dans les bras de Malfoy.

« Tu devrais l'emmener à l'étage, il vient de s'endormir… confia le blond d'une voix mal assurée.

- Merci. »

**D**rago déposa délicatement l'enfant dans les bras de la jeune femme, pour éviter de réveiller Henri, qui semblait désormais profondément endormi. La proximité entre le blond et Galathéa la troublait énormément, et elle tenta de tout faire pour le masquer. Par conséquent, la brune se hâta de monter à l'étage pour mettre son filleul au lit. Quand elle fut parvenue en haut des escaliers, Théa s'autorisa à souffler : l'effet que Drago détenait sur elle ne s'était pas du tout estompé avec le temps. Au contraire, la descendante des Back avait l'impression que son attirance envers lui s'était décuplée. Foutues hormones, songea Théa en roulant les yeux vers le ciel. Soudain, Henri bougea dans son sommeil, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire revenir sur Terre. La sorcière se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée pour cette nuit. Elle posa doucement son neveu sur le lit, tout en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller en lui mettant son pyjama. Pour finir, Galathéa glissa son filleul dans les draps et incanta divers sorts de protection autour du lit. On est jamais trop prudent avec les enfants, se répétait inlassablement la jeune femme. Après un dernier regard sur le petit garçon, Galathéa entreprit de redescendre continuer à fêter Noël.

**.oO0Oo.**

**E**n arrivant dans le salon, elle fut entrainée par les Jumeaux, qui se mirent à danser avec elle. L'ambiance était toujours aussi festive et tous les invités se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse. Puis, Fred s'éclipsa en direction de la sono, probablement pour mettre un nouveau titre. Le rythme de la musique ralenti considérablement, les notes paraissaient plus douces et les premières paroles annonçaient une chanson d'amour. Galathéa fit une grimace à son partenaire qu'était George Weasley. Puis, les couples commencèrent à se former : Arthur entraîna sa femme, qui semblait pétiller de bonheur, pour ce slow. Il en fut de même pour Bill, Percy, Fleur et Audrey ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Théa se précipita sur une chaise qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Androméda, pour éviter de danser un slow. Drago invita sa mère à danser pendant que Fred et George faisaient le**s** pitre**s** ensemble sur la chanson. Nymphadora se jeta littéralement sur Remus, qui semblait vouloir éviter à tout prix ce genre de situation tandis que Sirius prenait son attitude charmeuse tout en se dirigeant vers Thalia.

« Tu crois tout de même pas y échapper, Théa ?! demanda Harry dans un sourire machiavélique.

- Je ne danserai pas sur un slow, rétorqua-t-elle implacable. Je te rappelle ma condition de célibataire ne me permet pas de faire ça et en plus, je n'en ai pas envie.

- Je me fiche de tes envies. Maintenant, tu viens danser avec moi… déclara Harry d'un ton ferme et décidé tout en attrapant Galathéa par la taille avec force puisqu'elle se tenait fermement à sa chaise.

- Androméda, aidez-moi !

- Je suis désolée Galathéa mais je m'occupe de Teddy, dit la sœur de Narcissa avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

- Je me vengerai de tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir durant cette soirée. »

**C**e fut ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouva à danser un slow avec Harry Potter alors que Théa abhorrait totalement ce genre de danse depuis qu'elle était célibataire. Ce qui était tout à fait normal puisque cela lui rappelait instantanément ses cuisants échecs amoureux. Notamment à cause de Drago avec sa lettre. La mélancolie vint s'immiscer au creux du cœur de Galathéa à cause des ses tristes pensées et la musique déprimante du slow. Harry encercla la taille de la jeune sorcière tandis que cette dernière posait sa tête sur son épaule. C'était le jeune Potter qui donnait le rythme parce que la brune semblait être dans un état second. Galathéa ne cessait de ressasser le passé à travers ses souvenirs, ce qui la faisait beaucoup souffrir à présent. Devait-elle ouvrir les remparts de son cœur à Drago, au risque que ce dernier ne le piétine encore davantage ? Malheureusement pour lui, Théa n'avait plus du tout confiance…

« Laisse ta raison accepter les faits et mets ta fierté de côté. Après, ton cœur se chargera de recoller les morceaux avec lui.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Accepte juste la vérité et laisse le temps guérir tes blessures. Ensuite, tu aviseras sur ce que tu désires faire.

- Merci d'être là, Harry… »

**L**e fils des Potter eut un minuscule sourire : tout n'était pas perdu dans le cas Black. Drago ne laissait pas la jeune femme indifférente depuis le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Seulement, sa fausse identité Mangemort et son attitude très Serpentard avait grandement refroidi Théa. Et le fait que la sorcière ne connaissait pas la double identité du Malfoy, elle s'était interdit toute relation avec le blond. Quand ils quittèrent Poudlard, l'amitié qui liait le Quatuor à Drago s'est amélioré**e** parce qu'il ne semblait plus aussi étroit d'esprit. Toutefois, la lettre eut raison du début de leur relation… Puis, les dernières notes de musique retentirent dans le salon pendant qu'Harry faisait tourner Théa sur elle-même. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur détenait un sourire machiavélique. Harry finit de faire virevolter la sorcière tout en la poussant dans la direction opposé, quand deux puissantes mains attrapèrent les hanches de Galathéa pour l'amener à danser le prochain slow, qui débutait doucement. Alors elle se tourna vers son cavalier, qui avait un regard acier : il s'agissait de Drago. Du coup, la brune se tendit sous les mains du blond, qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« C'est juste une danse, Galathéa.

- Je me méfie, c'est tout. » grommela-t-elle froidement.

**T**héa tendit l'oreille à la musique qui était en train de passer : c'était un groupe moldu répondant au nom du « Scorpions » et la chanson était « Still loving you ». Une chanson d'amour qui résumait la situation de Drago et Galathéa. Et évidemment, cette chanson n'avait pas été choisie au hasard. En se souvenant de cette soirée, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était à la Soirée des Anciens, Minerva MacGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard, avait décidé de faire une fête en l'honneur des anciens élèves. Durant la soirée, la musique changeait de rythme pour laisser place aux slows. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Drago invita la descendante des Black à danser sur la fameuse chanson moldue. La suite de la soirée se termina entre les rideaux du lit de la Gryffondor… Rien qu'à cette pensée, Galathéa piqua un fard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Malfoy qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?! demanda Théa, suspicieuse et toujours rouge comme une tomate.

- Tu rougis, constata Drago dans un sourire. J'en déduis que tu te souviens de la Soirée des Anciens.

- C'est du passé, Malfoy… fit remarqua la jeune femme, tendue.

- Donc, je vais tout faire pour que ce soit notre futur… » déclara-t-il en passant furtivement ses lèvres sur celles, pêches, de Théa.

**L**a sorcière se tendit quand elle sentit les lèvres de Drago caresser les siennes avec une douceur infinie. Cela électrisa la tension qui émanait des deux individus. Puis, une gêne apparut autant chez Drago que chez Galathéa. Le Malfoy était embarrassé de devoir montrer autant ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Toutefois, s'il devait passer par là pour récupérer la Black, il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer. En revanche, Galathéa était partagée entre ses sentiments contradictoires pour le jeune homme. Par mesure de sécurité, Théa décida de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, qui eut un discret sourire à la vue de cette initiative. Les remparts autour du cœur de la sorcière s'affaissaient à mesure que la soirée avançait. Les notes de fin approchaient à grand pas, et Drago allait perdre la petite étreinte de Théa. Il prit conscience que ce dernier allait devoir la laisser partir et éviter de l'approcher du restant de la soirée, pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir correctement à la situation.

« Drago, tout va bien ?

- L'harmonie la plus douce est le son de la voix de celle qu'on aime. »

**T**out à coup, il vit que Galathéa piqua un fard monstrueux, sans aucune raison apparente. Pourtant, il était en train penser à une citation d'un auteur moldu quand la sorcière vira au rouge tomate. Soudain, il voulut se gifler : Drago venait d'énoncer cette phrase à voix haute, sans s'en rendre compte. Quel boulet, songea le jeune homme en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour se rattraper de sa bourde. Le plan était pourtant simple : danser un slow avec Théa pour lui rappeler des souvenirs. Cela s'arrêtait là. Seulement, il avait fallu que Drago fasse une erreur… La panique le saisit et il se mit à bafouiller devant la jeune femme.

« Oui. Enfin, je crois… Il faut que je… Enfin, tu vois… bafouilla Drago, le rouge aux joues, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Bien sûr. » pouffa Galathéa en regardant Drago partir vers la cuisine.

**L**a jeune femme était encore en train de rire à cause du comportement de Drago. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un Malfoy embarrassé. C'était tellement inattendu que la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Toutes ses angoisses s'échappèrent dansle même temps. Toutefois, cette facette du sorcier plaisait énormément à Galathéa : elle avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Drago, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il semblait beaucoup plus vulnérable et touchant, et paraissait loin de son masque impassible et ses sarcasmes. La bourde du Serpentard n'était peut-être pas un mal en fin de compte… Galathéa était consciente que le pardon n'était pas une chose facile surtout en ce qui concernait l'amour. De plus, elle ne semblait pas encline à pardonner au jeune homme. En revanche, tolérer sa présence était dans les cordes de la Gryffondor. Soudain, deux mains puissantes vinrent entourés la fine taille de Galathéa. Il s'agissait de Sirius, qui désirait danser avec elle. Quand ce dernier vit le visage radieux de sa fille, le brun sut que Malfoy venait de gagner des points… Désormais, seul l'avenir pouvait savoir ce qui se déroulerait entre ses deux-là.

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre =). Désolée pour l'attente mais j'avais oublié mon PC dans ma chambre étudiante -'. Pas évident pour publier un chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! En tout cas, je remercie Calliope qui a bien voulu corriger mes chapitres ! Heureusemen qu'elle est là ! Bonne lecture !_


End file.
